Victorious Alternate Universe
by snacdaws
Summary: Clear-view High is a pool of talent, sparking rivalry at every turn, will everyone survive intact, who will come out on top
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**Chapter 1 new arrivals**

**A/N: let me know what you think of this new one, pushing my comfort zone with this one**

"welcome class, we have a few new students, welcome Cat valentine and Miley Stuart" says Mr. Ross the art teacher

"so where do we sit" asks Cat

"ask Sabrina, she is part of student council" says Mr Ross

"you sing" asks Sabrina

"yeah we both do, we are kinda shy though" says Miley

"you guys any good" asks Tori

"we think we are, we got bullied at our old school" says Cat eyeing Tori

"come sit at my table, I might just enjoy this" says Tori

"not to offend you but we don't really know you, I think we'll just take the empty table over there" says Miley as they both sit down at the empty table

**At lunch**

"so miss cat, I'm on the singers committee, I just wanted to let you know that we have two spots open" says Tori as she walks past cat leaving a note

"hey Miley can we talk for a minute" says Cat flustered as they sit down at a table

"sure no problem" says Miley

"Tori just walked past me, claiming to have two spots open on the singers committee, she left this note, it's her phone number…" says Cat

"she clearly likes you, I doubt she has any actual spots open" says Miley

"I um think I need to go home, I'll see you tomorrow" says Cat as she runs out of the school

**3****rd**** period**

"hey Miley where is Cat" says Tori

"she wasn't feeling good, she went home" says Miley

"she seemed fine to me, you two aren't an item are you" asks Tori defensively

"and if we are what's it to you" says Miley

"she's cute, I find she intrigues me" says Tori as Natasha walks up

"hey Miley I didn't actually think you'd move here" says Natasha

"Hannah, man I've missed you cousin, if it wasn't for Cat insisting I wouldn't have" says Miley

"you a Hannah fan Miley" asks Tori

"sorry who, I don't know, she's ok I guess, a little full of herself honestly" says Miley

**That night**

"cat come on, you have to come to my concert tonight, please" says Miley dressed as Hannah Montana

"I'm sorry but I'm actually feeling sick, take Lilly, I heard she likes you" says Cat

**2 days Later**

"Hannah Montana seemed different two nights ago, also Cat hasn't been back in two days" says Tori to Miley

"Cat's actually been sick, she said she could be here for fourth period after her doctors appointment" says Miley

**With Cat**

"well cat, I'm glad you insisted you come in, turns out you have an ulcer" says The doctor

"would that explain why I don't have much of an appetite" says Cat

"yes, but it also explains your cancer" says The Doctor

"I'm sorry what, i-I have cancer, no that's impossible" says Cat

"relax, the cancer is very curable, its slow to grow, but you will have to go through chemo" says The Doctor

"so I'll lose my hair, great yet another reason to hide from my classmates" says Cat

"I'd like to start you next week at the latest, we caught it early and I'd rather not have it spread" says the Doctor

"sure whatever, schedule it up, not like I have a reason not to" says Cat

**End of third period**

"I don't see her yet Miley, I think she's avoiding me" says Tori

"she just texted me, she's almost here" says Miley

"when was her doctors appointment for" asks Tori

"this morning at eight" says Miley

"that doesn't bode well for her" says Tori

"why" asks Miley

"it means they had to run some tests, my aunt was sick once and they had to run tests and apparently she had a clot in her lung" says Tori

"that doesn't mean anything, maybe she had a physical today, or they were busy" says Miley as cat shows up

"well, how'd it go" asks Tori

"I had an ulcer, also Miley read this out loud please, while I go cry before class" says Cat as she hands a paper to Miley and runs away

"here's what I'll look like with no hair…., damn she's got cancer, I told her to slow down on the spicy foods, she didn't see the problem" says Miley

"how would you know the two are linked" says Tori

"trust me they are, they don't look for stomach issues and find both an ulcer and cancer at the same time, it just doesn't happen" says Miley

"I mean it is possible, I'll admit the chances are slim, I can see why she's upset, starting a new school, only to find out you have cancer, I'll be honest with you, I actually have four spots open, it's a school board paid position and the ones we kicked off were only in it for the money, they accepted bribes" says Tori as Sabrina walks up

"so Miley, how's Cat" asks Sabrina

"she's got cancer…." Says Miley as cat walks past them to class

"ooh, tough luck, so I assume she won't be making any friends then" says Sabrina

"probably not, she didn't even talk to me as she walked by" says Miley

"so I assume she's going to sell those Hannah Montana tickets she had in her hand then, I'll buy them off of her if you go with me" says Sabrina

"we started two months behind, I can't go" says Miley

"oh please, I've seen your grades, you can afford one night off" Says Sabrina

"I'm actually busy tonight, I have a comedy show to go to" says Miley

"you're a comedy fan, wow, never would have seen that coming" says Tori

"just shut up, we're going to be late for class" says Miley

"fair enough" says Tori surprised at her change in mood

**Concert snippets**

"hello guys, my friend just found out she has cancer, please I urge you to pray for her" says Miley

...

"I'm dedicating this song to all those who have cancer, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy" says Miley

**At school the next day**

"Miley Ray Stuart, you are an idiot" says Cat cornering Miley as Tori walks up

"what did she do this time, why are you mad at her Cat, as far as I know she didn't do anything" says Tori

"oh she's done plenty trust me, why does Hannah's friend suddenly have cancer, last I checked she definitely didn't" says Cat

"you both know Hannah" says Tori

"yeah she's a close friend, we were bullied because people thought we were lying, she's doing another concert tomorrow night if you wanted back stage passes" says Miley

"Miley stop there, you know she won't do that, she can't do that, that concert was sold out weeks ago" says Cat

"too late, she handed them to me this morning, she knew I started a new school, she figured it'd be a great way to make friends" says Miley

"we'll take them, we've been dying to meet her" says Sabrina

"I give up, try and protect her and she let's herself get exploited, I won't take the blame from her father, please make that clear Miley when you see him tonight when you go" says Cat as she heads to class

**Limo time**

"ahh you must be Miley's friends" says Miley as Hannah

"potential friends, so how do you know her" asks Tori as they get in the Limo

"we grew up together, she was my neighbour, now seriously you keep asking questions I won't be able to focus on the concert, just enjoy the experience" says Miley

"I only asked one question" says Tori

"indeed, and you chose an extremely personal question that could identify me, didn't she tell you not to ask personally identifiable questions" says Miley angrily

"Cat mentioned something about it, sorry, we thought you'd have given us a vague answer" says Sabrina

"how's she doing by the way, I haven't seen her in a while" says Miley

"not well, ulcer plus cancer, she by chance isn't the friend you mentioned on stage the other day is it" says Sabrina

"she is indeed, she flip out that bad at Miley" says Miley

"yup, from what I heard it's still going on, why does she do that to her" says Tori

"from what I understand they had a small fling and Cat entrusted Miley to some sensitive info regarding her family and she proceeded to tell me behind her back" says Miley

"does cat believe you'd tell anyone" says Tori

"yes she does, I'd never do that, not that she'd ever believe me, while cat defends me she has some pretty mean views of me, now let's get out of this limo and get ready for my concert" says Miley as they file out of the limo

**After the show**

"hey Hannah, how was the show tonight" says Cat showing up at the end

"why must you keep up the charade Cat we know" says Tori

"how long" says Cat suddenly sad

"halfway through the show I made a reference I shouldn't have, the audience found it funny because they didn't realize it was a real reference, however Tori and Sabrina knew exactly what it was, it wasn't something that Miley would have told Hannah" says Miley

"oh ok, was it at least funny, I kinda liked the secret keeping thing though" says Cat

"it was a funny story actually, even funnier when it actually happened, we can keep the secret together Cat" says Tori

"oh by the way Cat, Tori does actually like you" says Miley

"god damn it Hannah, I wanted to wait till she was cancer free, I didn't want her to make a choice out of fear" says Tori

"who said I was afraid Victoria Vega, angry yes, afraid definitely not, my family has survived worse than cancer" says Cat

"so you do like me" says Tori

"well you're definitely my type, athletic and a singer, as long as you aren't a prick about anything then when I'm cancer free in just over a month, I'll take you on a date" says Cat

"you think you will be cancer free in a month, I don't know about that Cat, what kind of cancer is it" says Tori concerned

"all that should matter is that it's a slow growing cancer and it was caught way early, as in if it wasn't for the ulcer It'd have been missed until it was too large to remove, now stop asking questions or I'll break your arm" says Cat

"oh ok, my moms coming to pick me up, you guys go ahead" says Tori as she falls down as she starts Seizing

"Sabrina call an ambulance now please" says Cat scared

**At the hospital**

"well tori, looks like neither of us is going to school for the next week" says Cat

"why" asks Tori

"you had a seizure, they need to do some tests, they don't want you killing yourself, how long have you had seizures" says Cat

"never, not that I know of" says Tori

"yeah well, your parents lied to you, they told the doctor you are prone to them, moreso when you are upset" says Cat

"I don't understand, why would they lie to me" says Tori

"long story, apparently they hoped you'd grow out of it because at the time the treatment was insanely expensive, they said you haven't had one in over a year, look I'm sorry, I can't go out with you" says Cat heart broken

"why not" asks Tori

"you were right I'm scared, I'm not ready, besides you barely know me, how could you possibly like someone who has cancer, I'm going to be freaking bald Tori, besides they say this cancer usually points to something worse anyway and I can't put you through that" says Cat as she walks over to her bed and cries

**Five days Later**

"well tori, you're in the clear" says Jack Valentina

"but not Cat huh, I love her, I can't explain it, the moment I saw her I felt like I was dreaming, she doesn't want to talk to me about it, like I don't have a choice" says Tori

"so I assume you told her you liked her huh" says Jack

"Miley did, but she's scared, it's like she thinks I won't be able to help her, she's the first girl I felt like I could make it with, see I'm in the closet, I can't just keep dating guys I don't like to keep my cover, forget it, I can tell she won't talk to me again so it's not like we have to worry about me trying anymore" says Tori as she walks away towards her parents

"Catarina Valentine, you fool" says Jack

"what, it's not like I'll live much longer anyway, what does it matter, she's popular I'm not, I'd get picked on every day for it" says Cat defensively

"you don't actually know that, our scans came up clean, that thing we were worried about, it's not there, Cat you're clean now, you want her scared for you don't you" says Jack

"we could never work, she doesn't know anything about me or my alter ego and I don't ever want her to, she's adorable but I can't risk it" says Cat

"Cat, for me please, give her one chance, you realize Miley knew she was related to you right" says Jack

"how on earth did Miley figure out that I was her cousin" says Cat

"not important, tori's grandmother had cancer and was killed by it because they wouldn't operate on it, I'm begging you, I've seen how you look at her" says Jack

"no I won't put her through it, I won't, I tell her I'm rich she might just stay with me for the money, I can't do that" says Cat angrily

**The next morning at school**

"hey Destiny, I need you to hand this to Tori at lunch, I'm still having issues from the chemo, my uncle recommended I take half days to ease back in, I seriously can't Believe Jack talked me into this" says Cat handing Miley the note

"you seriously signed it with your popstar name, what the hell, why not just tell the world, it's clear you don't trust Hannah as it is, you seriously letting Tori in on your secret" says Miley

"he wrote the note, I just signed it, oh and hand her this too" says Cat as she hands a bag to Miley

**At lunch**

"where is Cat, I thought she'd be here for the full day today" says Tori

"one she's avoiding you, however it's on doctor's orders she take half days, and two she wanted me to hand these to you" says Miley handing the bag and note to Tori

"this can't be possible, this doesn't make sense, do you know her secret" says Tori

"yes, this is real, she didn't want to tell you because then you'd want to be with her because she's rich, at least that's what she fears anyway" says Miley

"so should I head there after school or not" says Tori confused

"it's not up to me" says Miley

"does she actually want me there" says Tori

"split half and half, she did say she'd probably be here till after lunch tomorrow, whether she actually eats something is up in the air though" says Miley

"why risk it, why is she taking this chance with me, she made it quite clear she doesn't want to be with me" says Tori

"one her uncle Jack Valentina put her up to it to give you one chance, and two she is afraid of most people right now because of her chemo causing her hair to fall out" says Miley

"so she's being forced to love me" says Tori

"did you not see her eyeing you on our first day, her being rich is what is stopping her, you know people have this thing about rich people right" says Miley

"oh right, they become friends just because they're rich, I wasn't raised that way, I am not poor, my parents have money, apparently not like her but I can buy something if I wanted to on a whim, like say a dress for a date, my parents give me a fifteen hundred dollar budget every two weeks" says Tori as they get their lunches and sit down

"she gets a three grand budget every week, half the time she saves it" says Miley

"so how did you two become friends, she's easily twice as popular as you are" says Tori

"she doesn't care about popularity or how much money you make, all that matters to her is that we're loyal, however I've never been to her house, she's been to Hannah's though" says Miley

**At the silver duchess's house**

"why am I even here she won't let me in, I know she won't, not that I need a six hour walk home but I don't have a choice" says Tori as she drops the bag and walks home

**With cat**

"damn I missed her, mom what the hell did you just do, I requested her here, now she thinks I hate her" says Cat angrily

"she just sat at the door, she didn't let the system identify her, it's not my fault" says Mrs Valentine

"forget it, and I hate you mother, I thought she might have been the one" says Cat as she runs to her room

**The next morning at school**

"hey Cat, how you doing today" says Miley as tori stands ten feet away

"terrible, I was putting makeup on for when she arrived and my mom wouldn't let her in" says Cat

"your mom wouldn't do that" says Miley

"well that's what happened, I'm heading to Hannah's house right now, she hates me, I can see it in her eyes" says Cat as she kicks Miley into a locker and leaves

"what just happened, I find it hard to believe she was bullied with a kick like that" says Tori

"she didn't stop you last night, her mother doesn't let anyone in she can't identify, from that conversation I assume she believes you are the one for her, Mark my word Silver duchess will be angrily tweeting in a few hours, then the tweet will be promptly deleted" says Miley

**4 hours later in 4****th**** period**

"you called it Miley, so what do I do" says Tori

"love notes in her locker, show her you don't hate her" says Miley

"how many and how often" says Tori

"as often as you think you need to, to show her you do love her" says Miley

"ok" says Tori

**The next morning**

"Miley ray Stuart, what the hell did you do" screams Cat suddenly buried in notes

"I didn't do this, Tori did" says Miley

"right like she didn't have help, the note thing is definitely something you'd do" says Cat as tori walks up

"I didn't think you'd do this many tori" says Miley

"you told me to do as many as I thought I'd need to show her, forget it, she doesn't love me, I'm sure this is an act so she can make friends" says Tori as she avoids cat tripping her As she walks away

"cat valentine, what the hell" says Miley

"I didn't even get to actually show her the best part" says Cat revealing her silver wig

"hide it right now, you want to be mobbed, here your Cat not the duchess" says Miley as she flips cat's hoodie back up

"I don't care anymore, I'd give up my whole career for her" says Cat

"what career" asks Sabrina as she walks up

"bathroom now Sabine" says Cat

"wow someone has some anger issues today, let's get going guys" says Sabrina

**10 minutes later in the bathroom**

"ok I see why your upset, your willing to risk your normal life for her, I always figured something was different about you two but I didn't think this was it, you realize if you go out there and announce this you will never have any privacy again right" says Sabrina

"I was a damn cancer patient, I have no damn hair, and the teachers know this, they probably won't think anything of it" says Cat

"it's not the teachers you have worry about, it's your fellow students in your classes a few of them are major duchess fans, their claim to fame is they've actually met you" says Sabrina

"it's true I have met a few fans from this school, one of them being you Sabrina" says Cat

"so you don't have a problem with any of this" says Sabrina

"if I did I wouldn't be doing this" says Cat

**In the classroom**

"so tori the answer is what" says The math teacher

"one thousand four hundred and fifty" says Tori not noticing Sabrina and miley walk in with Cat

"ahh, I see we have a guest today, how is the duchess today" says the math teacher

"Cat had to go home, she wasn't feeling well, something about hurt feelings, I'm here to collect her homework for the week" says Cat

"very well, I'll have it emailed to her, tell her I hope she feels better soon" says The math teacher

"is no one going to go crazy that the duchess know Cat" says Tori getting upset

"no, she's met a bunch of us in public, it's no surprise that she knows Cat" says Braiden

"hey Braiden, how's your sister doing" says Cat

"better, thanks for the advice, her doctor is amazed that you knew that, considering how popular you are" says Braiden

"what a girl can't have a hobby, I kid, my brother has the same thing, I recognized the symptoms and he loves the fact that he can actually do stuff now" says Cat

"yeah well it hasn't been great for my parents, they have to work overtime to pay for the meds, they aren't cheap" says Braiden

"oh, I didn't think about that, how forgetful, have them call this number, they will give them the money as long as they continue to work" says Cat as she hands Braiden her number

"how more conceited could you get Silver duchess, you think we don't know it's your number" says Tori

"what I can't do something nice for a fan, and Cat said she loved you, guess I can tell her how rude you are, now I have to visit the other classes to request the homework" says Cat as she leaves with Sabrina

"duchess I" says Tori dropping her head

"boy you must feel foolish tori" says Miley smirking

"she set me up" says Tori

"did she now, now cat will know how you see her and The duchess, I'll be surprised if she ever returns to school now tori, you probably just blew your only chance" says Miley

"she could easily have her pick of dates, why did she zone in on me" says Tori

"I can't reveal that at this time tori, it's part of what I promised her I'd keep a secret, however now she knows what you think of her straight from your own mouth, so if she does come back to school at all, it will be the angry cat you saw her use on me and it will be who she is all the time to you" says Miley

**End of the day**

"so tori how are you going to fix this" says Sabrina

"I'm not, I've lost her now, I can tell you she won't listen to me now and she won't believe a single word I say after that" says Tori as she walks home by herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 cat returns to school**

"hey Natasha, how are you today, you know of any girls who might go on a date with me" says Cat

"if you're trying to make Tori jealous it won't work, she's given up trying" says Natasha as Tori stands against her locker

"who the hell is Tori, if you're talking about the idiot who broke my heart, I don't need her and I don't care anymore, you don't just insult the duchess like that and get away with it, she's like a sister to me" says Cat

"ok I know of one girl who might be into you, maybe two" says Natasha

"who" asks Cat as Tori just walks away

"Two grade nines" says Natasha

"yeah no thanks, I'd rather not have people claim I'm a perv" says Cat

"and asking me if any girls want to date you isn't weird right" says Natasha

"no, I only asked because it would make Tori think I actually hate her, you know the duchess right and her connection to me right" says Cat

"of course, you let me know ahead of time, what does this have to do with Tori" says Natasha

"back stage passes to her concert, free of charge for her and Sabrina, make sure they get the right ones" says Cat as she walks away to her first class of the day

**With Tori**

"um tori, the duchess must have liked you standing up to her because you managed to score a backstage pass for her concert" Says Natasha

"right like I'll believe that, it's clearly a ploy by cat" says Tori

"says who, Sabrina also won a backstage pass, it was a legitimate contest and she won" says Natasha

"so how'd I earn one, does she not realize I lost my position on the singers committee because of that" says Tori

"I don't know but she seems to trust you" says Natasha

"then why did she ask you if you knew anyone who might date her" says Tori

"because after what you said, if she came crawling back asking you questions, people might think she is a slut who doesn't care what people say about her or do to her" says Natasha

"so she's protecting her image then" says Tori as Miley shows up to class

"no she's protecting her heart, she came to this school for you dumbass, we were bullied at our old school, if it wasn't for Natasha telling her about you we wouldn't be here" says Miley

"oh… ok" says Tori as everyone including cat walks in for class

**At lunch**

"you bitch, you cheated on that test" says Jackie

"no, I didn't Jackie, how cou-" says Cat as she gets slapped into a seizure and falls on the floor

"Jackie you absolute idiot, that's the fourth time this week you've accused someone of cheating, Nurse help now" yells Tori as she runs over to help Cat

"hey Miley check for a calcium deposit about an inch from her ear and down half an inch, I noticed it this morning when she was talking to me" says Natasha as Miley checks for it

"yeah I know the one you mean, um someone call an ambulance Now, Jackie burst it, by the location it was sitting on a nerve, get her in a chair and get the fluid out of her mouth she can't breath" says Miley as the nurse arrives

"open her mouth Miley, wack her back" says the nurse as Miley complies and Cat throws up the fluid and coughs

"damn that was scary, what the hell happened" asks Cat

"Jackie burst your calcium deposit, you know the one you had behind your ear, the one sitting on a nerve" says Miley as cat get angry

"Jackie Depree, you are an idiot, you could have killed me, I had a physical last month, she told me it was fine as long as it didn't burst, now its coursing through my system, I was having it removed tomorrow" says Cat barely keeping it under control

"I-I'm sorry cat I didn't know" says Jackie

"obviously, I have a similar condition to the duchess, now they will have to give me some idiotically crazy drug to remove the circulating calcium, and even if I had cheated why does it matter to you, the only stuff I had on me was the calculator and a pencil, I purposely handed my phone to the teacher" says Cat as the paramedics arrive

"please lay down miss Valentine, you want me to put you under, you look kinda out of it right now" says Melissa

"yes please ma'am" says Cat as she lays down on the stretcher

"why does she get special treatment Melissa" says Tori as Cat motions to tori then herself

"she knows a few famous people, honestly she doesn't get special treatment, she's requesting you to come with her" says Melissa

"why me" asks tori

"well for one you basically saved her life, and two she might be out of it for a few days and someone has to explain it to the doctors" says Melissa

"b-but I insulted her friend, the person she considers a sister to her" says Tori confused

"doesn't mean she didn't agree with what you said" says Melissa

"let's just go before it kills her" says Tori still confused

**In the hospital that night**

"so you trust me, after everything I said the other day" says Tori

"who said I ever trusted you" says Cat

"ok so you know you're in a hospital right kitty, and you asked for me to come with you right" says Tori

"duh I'm not an idiot, may I have a kiss in-case I don't make it Victoria" says Cat

"ahh so we get ulterior motive now that you fear for your life, how do I know you aren't going to flip on me when you live and don't have to worry about anything else" says tori

"there was blood in that deposit tori, either something is wrong with me or its just a weird coincidence, I'm scared, my cousins mom had brain cancer, my dad's aunt had cervical cancer, and I've had cancer, I'm bound to get it again tori, can't you see I'm deathly afraid to be alone for the rest of my life" says Cat almost in tears

"so this isn't a trick, you aren't playing me" says Tori

"no I'm not, my family has an affinity of surviving cancer a single time, and if it comes back or another cancer takes it's place they die, so what if mine was caught early, for my family history it shows what will happen" says Cat

"oh, I'll kiss you before bed ok, I want to hear what the doctor says first" says Tori

"fine, I understand, I'd want to know what I'm getting into as well" says Cat

"I never thought you'd understand my reasoning Kitty" says Tori

"I'm smarter than you give me credit for Victoria, I'm no fool" says Cat

"so forcing me to lose my standing with the singing committee was what exactly Kitty" asks Tori

"anticipation for the duchess and Hannah's support, I wanted to see how you handled stress, was it right, probably not, but my life is stressful and I wanted to see how you handled it" says Cat

"so you manipulated me, why should I trust you then" says Tori

"I went through with it but it was Miley's plan, she wanted to make sure you'd make me happy, forget it tori, just go home, not like I was going to fund your new position or anything" says Cat

"who said I was leaving" says Tori

"I did just now, seriously go, clearly your going to spread rumors about what I said to you, why did I think I could trust you ever" says Cat as she forces tori to leave

**45 minutes later as the doctor arrives**

"where did Tori go cat, if she's going to be your girlfriend she needs to hear this" says Jack

"so it's bad then, I wanted to hire her as part of the committee so the public could finally get the day in the life article, apparently they fired her for her words towards me, she claimed she couldn't trust me, so I forced her to leave" says Cat

"well it's not cancer but that prolonged seizure caused some brain damage, your short term memory is basically shot" says Jack

"so I won't remember this and I won't be able to make any new songs, so I might as well quit now then" says Cat

"your grades will also plummet, there are ways to treat it but it requires love" says Jack

"of which I just destroyed any chances of having, have fun explaining to my teachers how I'm suddenly flunking classes uncle, send me home" says Cat

**At home**

"where's tori Cat" says Cally

"who, I don't know a tori" says Cat as she runs to her room crying

"what happened uncle" asks Cally

"someone popped her calcium deposit at school, the ensuing seizure basically fried her short term memory and the only known resolution it to link it to someone she loves, mental exercises help keep it at bay but she is refusing them too, telling me to kill the duchess for her, it's going to skydive if she doesn't keep it in check" says Jack

"I'll let tori know" says Mrs. Valentine

"actually, she's told me you won't be allowed to do that" says Jack

"what about Miley, she disallowed that too" says Cally

"yes, but Hannah is clear" says Jack

**The next morning at school**

"hey Miley where's my locker" asks Cat

"by your second period class, you don't remember" says Miley

"no, where is my damn locker Miley" says Cat

"you know what I'll just take you to your class, I'll bring your books with me" says Miley glaring at tori

**In class**

"cat, I've asked you twice to answer the question, why won't you answer" says the art teacher

"oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't remember where I was, what was the question again" says Cat as Miley looks scared

"who is this famous artist here" asks Mr. Ross

"Rob something or John something" says Cat struggling

"it was on the test you aced yesterday, what happened to you" says Mr. Ross as Miley stands up

"I'll explain sir, for one she's the duchess, two that seizure she had yesterday basically fried her short term memory, love helps but apparently tori refuses to trust her, she'll be mad at me for the next half hour after she realizes what I've just said but then it'll be like nothing happened" says Miley

"don't mental exercises help that kind of thing, there is no way she's the duchess, cat's hair is red not silver" says Braiden

"hey cat put this on" says Miley passing cat her silver wig

"yeah sure but what does this have to do with the question Mr. Ross asked" says Cat still clueless as she puts the wig on

"Woah, um can she sing" asks Braiden

"I'd not recommend it, she's kinda spaced out right now, hey cat you there" says Miley as she slams her hand on the desk

"yes I'm here, why do I have my duchess wig on, y-you d-didn't just reveal it did you, why would you do that" says Cat

"I did, unfortunately, but you won't remember a thing about this in twenty minutes" says Miley as tori walks in

"tori hug me" says Cat

"you already forget that you pushed me away" says Tori

"N-no why would I do that" says Cat confused

"you got me fired from the singers committee, you really don't remember this" says Tori

"cat give me a second with tori please" says Miley

"yeah sure not like I'll remember any of this in fifteen minutes anyway" says Cat on the verge of tears

"tori that seizure she had, let's just say it destroyed her short term memory, one of the best cures is love, she's nose diving into killing off the duchess and her grades, she refuses to do mental exercises, she couldn't even remember where her locker was this morning tori, you need to kiss her soon" says Miley

"damn, hey cat can I talk to you outside please" says Tori

"not willingly, you want to talk to me you'll have to pull me away" says Cat

"so be it" says Tori as she drags cat into the hall

"ok fine so what is it" says Cat staring blankly

"what game are you playing" says Tori

"what game, I don't understand what your talking about, where the hell am I" says Cat as she starts to freak out

"you're at school, do you like me" says Tori

"I don't know who the hell you are, I've never met you before, let me go" screams cat as Miley runs out to see what's happening

"cat calm down, you wanted her to be your girlfriend remember, you also wanted to have her write the day in the life of Silver Duchess, that's why you had her fired, so you could hire her yourself, you remember that" says Miley

"ok, yes, but you're my girlfriend" says Cat

"no, you dumped me for her, you want to kiss her right" says Miley

"duh Hannah, I'm not an idiot" says Cat

"what did you just do" says Tori

"I temporarily restored her memory by repeating things she herself said, the kiss of true love floods the brain with emotions forcing the brain to change something, you have five minutes to kiss her or she'll be gone for good" says Miley

"how do I know I'm her true love" says Tori

"either your kiss helps repair her or nothing changes, either way you have nothing to lose, three minutes left tori don't waste it" says Miley as she heads to the bathroom as cat kisses tori

**10 minutes later**

"God that was better than I hoped it'd be, you are tori right, I didn't kiss a random girl" says Cat still a little out of it

"yes I'm tori, do you know where we are" says Tori

"a school hall of some sort" says Cat

"that'd be correct if it wasn't for the fact that we are leaning against the classroom door and the whole class just saw us make out" says Tori

"damn, I was hoping it was the janitors closet door, so your going to help me remember things right" says Cat

"duh kitty, I can't believe you came here for me" says Tori

"well actually I came here for a never-ending make-out fest with you but sure let's go with that" says Cat as Miley returns

"yeah that's not what you told me the reason was, we can discuss this later she has a concert tomorrow night, her house tonight after school ok tori" says Miley

"yeah sure, does she have a recording studio or something" says Tori

"one of the best in the city" says Cat

**At cat's house**

"ok this is insane cat, absolutely beautiful house" says Tori

"I chose all the furniture myself apparently, what do you think of the purple and silver color scheme" says Cat

"looks amazing, please tell me you room is pink and purple" says Tori

"why because you think it fits me perfectly" says Cat

"no it fits me and you better than purple and silver" says Tori defensively

"I'm joking tor, geez get a sense of humor, clearly its pink and purple, I had it redone last year because I was getting depressed" says Cat

"why would you be depressed" asks Tori

"bullied, laughed at and I was lonely, only Miley understood me, I broke it off because we were getting too busy with the concerts, they'd book us on the same days so we couldn't see each other, me out in San Diego, her in LA, it just wasn't going to work, I wonder if my secret will spread beyond the school" says Cat

"only if you let it, us duchess fans don't do anything without your permission" Says Tori

"where is Miley anyway" says Cat

"here dad wouldn't let her come here tonight, too close to both concerts for tomorrow night" says Tori

"ok I want to hear your voice, let's go to the studio where I produce all my music" says Cat

"ok, why" asks Tori

"I need someone up on stage with me, I only just recovered my memories, man I hope you sing as well as you kiss" says Cat

"I guess we will have to see, you're not an easy act to follow" says Tori

**In the studio**

"woah this is insane" says Tori

"hi you must be tori" says Cally

"and you must be Cat's talented little sister" says Tori

"she is indeed, she prefers the remix side of things but she's gotten to meet some pretty famous people" says Cat

"like who" says Tori

"let's just say if I could name names you'd be impressed, she's also the genius behind some of my most popular songs, I mean she's worked on all of them but the hits are the best work I've seen her do" says Cat

"now get in that booth Victoria, show us your secret" says Cally

"you sure" asks Tori

"definitely" says Cally as she smirks as Tori heads into the booth

"you better not do anything Calcite" says Cat

"me do anything to an unknown, right, you know that isn't me" says Cally as Tori starts

"damn she's amazing" says Cat as Cally sneaks in a few changes on system two

"what just happened" asks tori in between lines

"I didn't do anything" says Cally pointing to Cat laughing

"ok" says Tori as she continues

**15 minutes later**

"why are you still laughing Cat" asks Tori as Cat calms herself down

"listen to what she did" says Cat handing Tori the headphones and pressing play

"no, no what did you do" says Tori scared

"it's a two-system setup, the second system takes the input from the first so you can have two alternate versions of the same song" says Cally

"but why remix my voice" says Tori confused

"my sister needed the laugh, concerts make her tense, she dabbles in so many genres, she considers herself a half assed artist, compared to Hannah anyway, Miley has her sound figured out, Cat doesn't" says Cally

"way to embarrass me sister" says Cat

"hey if I can't embarrass my sister Infront of who I assume is her girlfriend what kind of sister would I be" says Cally

"um, we actually haven't decided that yet, the silver duchess sings alone, I don't know what or if they'd like me" says Tori

"oh, right my fans, I didn't think about that, I still need you there regardless tori" says Cat

"and if I can't" says Tori

"then I cancel the Concert, I can't do it without you Tori, when I changed schools, I was weeks away from quitting anyway, that's what this concert was meant to be, it was branded as my farewell concert" says Cat

"what, why" exclaims Tori

"the bullying, and shit, you have no idea how it's changed me, it's also not how I planned the duchess to be, the stuff you called me conceited for, that's who I wanted the duchess to be, an artist who helps her fans if they need it, not this monster that ended up being created" says Cat

"I have a song that might help, no messing with the vocals this time please, I wrote this song myself" says Tori as she heads back into the booth

**20 minutes later**

"y-you wrote that" asks a dumbfounded Cat

"yeah, so what do you think" says Tori

"what I think is that's better than anything I've ever heard, and better than I could ever write" says Cat

"now hold on now, technically it's a duet, if I'm going to be on stage with you, I want you to sing with me" says Tori

"shall we see how it sounds" says Cat as they head into the booth

**15 minutes later**

"woah that was insane, who was the inspiration for this song" asks Cally

"my friend and her boyfriend wanted a song to symbolize their relationship, her name is Ashley, they broke up just before I finished it, however I think it fits us better don't you think kitty" says Tori

"hey Sister can we talk for a minute please, in private" says Cally

"ok tori head upstairs and get something to eat, I'll be up in a few" says Cat

"kk" says Tori as she heads upstairs

"what is it Cally" says Cat

"I think you finally found the one, you harmonized amazingly, also what genre was that" says Cally

"I do too, it was amazing, I don't know maybe Jazz and pop, I'll ask her" says Cat

"whatever it is you seemed right at home, I think you finally found your sound" says Cally

"yeah I guess I did, you think my fans will love her" says Cat

"let's see what my sneak peak tweet got for responses" says Cally as she pulls up the webpage on her laptop

"you didn't do it from your personal account did you" says Cat

"you kidding, no of course I didn't, I used the group page, see people are going nuts over it, asking who she is and where you found her, someone who goes by Venori Wenti said she met her at school obviously, then she added the heart emoji" says Cally

"Cally, that was stupid, Venori Wenti is Tori's screen name, why would she do that" says Cat as she heads upstairs

"hey cat, they love me" says Tori smiling from ear to ear

"yeah well you almost blew my identity out of the water, you won't be going to that concert at all now" says Cat

"you actually think they believe me, God Cat, Miley was clearly wrong about you not caring about your image, because it's clear that's all you care about, so what all that push for me to kiss you was for nothing because you'd never reveal me to the world as your girlfriend, I can't believe how self centered you are" says Tori as she walks to the door

"she's right cat they don't believe her, they are actually putting her down, she's now the butt end of the joke in the thread" says Cally

"tori wait" says Cat

"no, this was fun but don't expect me to ever talk to you again" says Tori as she slams the door and walks home


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the next morning**

"morning tori, how's cat doing today" says Miley

"I wouldn't know, I had this song written that I wanted her to hear, she loved it, it was a duet, so we sang it together" says Tori

"go on" says Miley

"her little sister put a snippet on the group feed teasing my appearance on tonight's concert, they loved me and I made a single comment because people were asking where she found me, knowing they wouldn't believe me I told them the truth, that she met her at school, she proceeded to fly off the handle about how I'm no longer going to that concert, that I somehow went too far, I'm now a joke to her fans Miley" says Tori as cat stands a few feet away

"so what she punished you for a single comment" says Miley

"yup, there goes my singing career, and any chance of getting any respect from her, I deleted my whole profile, everything I spent five years building up with Natasha gone, all the songs I wrote, I deleted them, and/or burned them" says Tori as cat starts crying

"tori, she's crying" says Miley

"as she should, as far as I know this was just one big plan to remove her competition, she deserves to suffer for what she did to me, I could care less if she kills herself, I could hang myself tonight and she'd probably not blink an eye about it, now I have to get ready for class" says Tori as she walks away to meet another student for class

"cat, what the hell" says Miley as Natasha walks up

"I-I don't know what happened, I guess maybe I wanted to wait till the concert to tell everyone about who I really am, and who she is, you know how I get when I'm stressed" says Cat

"and now all her amazing songs are gone, or so she thinks" says Natasha

"what do you mean" asks Cat

"for one Ashley has never been her friend, two, I keep a backup of everything we worked on together, including that song" says Natasha

"and now I've lost her for good, I've burned the bridge I built to her heart, she doesn't care about me anymore" says Cat

"no she does care, trust me hate is easier to deal with than love, she was holding back tears, you need to come clean to your fans about what just transpired" says Miley

"ok but who says she'll believe I mean it this time, she won't even talk to me anymore, I tried calling her ten times last night to apologize, her message said if this is cat leave a message and I call the cops" says Cat

"that is a little extreme for her, put yourself in her shoes, if she talked to you that way because of a single comment how would you react if suddenly you were the butt of a joke to all of her fans" says Natasha

"I'd kill myself right there and then, the concert tonight was originally my last concert ever, then I met tori and suddenly I was doing better, I'd be surprised if I make it out of there tonight alive if I reveal everything to my fans, my real identity, everything on the table" says Cat as Natasha's phone goes off

"why did I just get a notification that all duchess merch has been recalled" says Natasha

"I'm done singing, I made a mistake and now I'm paying the price, I canceled the concert this morning, I'm doing a live stream instead, putting everything on the table and ending my career" says Cat

**That night**

"hello everyone, so I have a few things to say then I'm out, first off my real name is cat valentine, second that girl that made the comment about me meeting her at school was indeed correct, she's also the girl in the teaser, she's an amazing person but I made a mistake, I got angry at her for making that comment, I had wanted to reveal all this at the concert, she didn't know that, I don't deserve to be loved by her, I've pulled all my merch from the stores and any remaining stock of my songs is all that's left, I'm not shipping more, because of me she's never going to sing again, and neither am I, at least for the foreseeable future, my little sister is taking the helm as the singer/producer for herself, I'm sorry for everyone who bought tickets to that concert, I'm refunding everyone who did buy tickets as we speak" says Cat as she ends the stream

"I can't believe you just did that sister, all because of tori" says Benjamin

"it was already going to be my final concert anyway, tori just helped me nail my coffin shut for good, I'm not going to school ever again, and you can't make me" says Cat

"I can actually, because dad gave me authorization to ground you, I'm also forcing you to go to school tomorrow" says Benjamin

**The next morning**

"did you hear the duchess killed off her career for her" says Thomas

"she must mean a lot to her if she did that" says Roxanne as cat walks by to her first class

**In class**

"ok so this test is worth half your grade, do your best" says Ms. King the math teacher

**20 minutes later**

"pencils down, Cat, you haven't looked at your test once, do you even care about your grade" says Ms. King

"I have no reason to anymore, I ended my career as the duchess for Tori and she won't even look at me anymore" says Cat as Tori comes back from the guidance councillor's office

"does she know this" asks Ms. King

"why would it matter to her, the logic was quite evident about why I killed my career, if she cared about me at all she'd at least talk to me about it" says Cat as she runs out of the classroom

"what just happened" asks Tori

"over the twenty minutes we had for the test, she didn't even fill in one answer, just her name, we both know she knows the answers" says Ms. King

"she does indeed, let's get this class over with please" says Tori

"so you don't care about her" asks Braiden

"just start the damn lesson already please" says Tori as the principal calls for the nurse on the P.A

**With the nurse**

"what happened" asks the nurse

"we don't know, she just fell all of a sudden" says Jackie

"so, you didn't hit her this time" says the nurse

"no, I wasn't about to have her angry at me again" says Jackie

"ok she should be fine, I need to get her to my office, if you'd be so kind as to help Jackie, I'd appreciate it" says the Nurse

**With tori**

"ok so study up, also tori may I see you for a minute, everyone else is free to roam the halls" says Ms.- King

"yeah sure whatever" says Tori as she walks up to her

"what does this tweet say from cat" says Ms. King

"if she can't forgive me after ending my damn career for her then I'm done trying to be nice, that or I'm dead inside" says Tori tearing up a little

"what happened, wasn't she supposed to have a concert last night" says Ms. King

"play her stream from last night, I was too mad to actually watch it" says Tori

**10 minutes later**

"I had no idea she felt that way about you tori, it explains a lot" says Ms. King

"it does, but now even if I wanted to talk to her she won't listen" says Tori

"you haven't even tried" says Braiden

"actually I have, I've called her house dozens of times last night, it doesn't even go to voicemail" says Tori

**That night with tori**

"hello everyone, tori Vega here, I'm the girl from the duchess teaser, I don't know if you can find a way to get this to her but if you could send it to her, I was angry that she lashed out at me over a single comment, so I didn't watch her stream until one of my teachers showed it to me, I've tried calling her but it doesn't even go to voicemail, I was concerned she only cared about her image, I was wrong to say that, I don't blame her for ignoring me but I get butterflies when I hear her voice, I'm sorry she felt she had to end her career for me, she let all of you down, and I'll never be able to fix it, I apologize for crying but I can't help it, anyway I've said what needs to be said, oh and cat, I'm heading for a doctors appointment so I won't be at school tomorrow" says Tori as she ends the stream

**With cat and Cally**

"did you hear that Cat, she's trying to reach out" says Cally

"what does it matter, I tried and failed, did she say what doctor" says Cat

"no she didn't, you know she wasn't lying about calling us, call logs show she tried twenty times, our answering machine is broke remember, what do you think is her plan" says Cally

"psych hospital, probably lockdown, if she really loves me then she'd try and avoid me, I broke her didn't I" says Cat

"probably but everything broken can be fixed if you try hard enough" says Cally

"everything except for love sister, you can't fix love" says Cat

"how many people do you know actually try" says Cally

"none, but that's because it's common knowledge that it's impossible" says Cat

"common knowledge or just ignorance, if you love her like I can tell you do you have to try" says Cally

"maybe I can be the first, I just hope she's open to it" says Cat

**Psych hospital**

"hi, I'm looking for a Victoria Vega" says Cat

"she's not allowed visitors" says the guard as Jason Vega walks up

"they are the exception, come with me cat and Cally, I need to explain some things first" says Jason

"very well sir" says the guard as he let's them by

"so, Cat, are you sure of your intentions coming here, how'd you figure it out" says Jason

"I need to see her face to face, it's what I'd have done if I hadn't chosen to kill myself, full seclusion from the person who hurt me" says Cat

"ok, I have to warn you, she's not going to be the same person you knew at school, most of it was a mask as she put it, she has anger issues, singing calms her down, of which she is refusing to do, only Natasha knew the true Tori" says Jason

"m-maybe I should go, this was a mistake, I barely know anything about her, I want to be the silver duchess again but I need her to be mine, and if she won't then I'll kill myself" says Cat

"wow, you really think you can't do it without her, that sends a powerful message if it's true" says Jason

"it's true, I was bullied at my old school, I changed schools to be near her, but if she can't then I'm done, my heart is already broken without her, she helped me find my sound, the pressure of always being a superstar is hard, let alone one who hasn't found her sound yet, the smart girl who is confident and aces tests, that's who I force myself to be, the girl she saw the other day is the real me, always afraid of how people see me and what they say, an extremely vulnerable girl who refuses to do tests, even if I do know all the answers" says Cat

"this is her room I'll talk to her then if she's ok I'll invite you in ok" says Jason as cat nods and he enters her room

"what do you want" says Tori angrily

"she's here, afraid she's making a big mistake but she's here" says Jason

"why is she here" says Tori calming down slightly

"like you she put up a mask, she's not the confident girl you believe she is, she's always afraid of how people see her and what they say about her, the girl you saw in class the other day was who she truly is" says Jason

"if she knows the answers why wouldn't she do the tests" says Tori

"fear, fear that she's wrong or delusional, I can tell by the way she mentions it that she wasn't always the person behind the mask around you" says Jason

"yeah, the first day she was timid, I handed her the note that had my number on it and everything changed, suddenly she seemed more confident" says Tori

"because you showed her your cards, somehow she came to the conclusion that you liked her in that moment, society can be cruel sometimes, she probably assumed that you wouldn't like her if you knew how she really was, so she put on the mask, now fearing she's lost you for good, she's ripped it off" says Jason

"I want to hear it from her" says Tori

"you promise you wont attack her" asks Jason

"how could I you cuffed me to my bed" says Tori

"yeah you attacked the people who brought your meals, I didn't have a choice" says Jason as he let's cat in

"h-h-hey Tori, how are you" says Cat scared as she walks in

"better now that you're here, you really put up a mask because I gave you my number" says Tori

"it was a motivator yes, I was my normal self at my old school and I was bullied every day, I just wanted to fit in, I didn't think you'd actually like me if you knew the truth" says Cat

"so who told you that I liked you, and I actually liked the timid thing, why won't you take tests now" asks Tori

"Miley did, why it's stupid that I'm scared of meeting new people, I don't like being judged" says Cat

"then you chose the wrong profession, all singer's get judged, just look at Miley, she's doing perfectly fine" Says Tori

"another front, besides she had me for the better part of a year, we both agreed this school would be different, she's be cool and I'd be the smart girl" says Cat

"so her job was to what then" says Tori

"look I'm not proud of it, it was to get us together and she clearly failed and it's all my fault, I don't blame you if you hate me now" says Cat

"hate you, that's romantic, you could have talked to me you know" says Tori

"no I couldn't have, you're a popular girl, I'm the new girl, since when do the new girl and the popular girl ever got along let alone go out" says Cat

"you're the silver duchess for god sake, you can't un-ring that bell, why couldn't you channel that person" says Tori

"because that's not me, not even close, you think I put up an act at school, trust me the duchess is seven times that, you have no idea what I go through for days before a concert, once I'm on stage I'm fine but up to that point I'm trying everything to avoid it, that thing Cally does, remixing my voice, sometimes it's the only thing to make me laugh before a concert, she's amazingly creative" says Cat

"ok, you have a point, I'm sorry, I do miss you" says Tori

"ok, so what now" says Cat

"if you take me back I'll take the meds I need to help me" says Tori

"promise, what about the hospital, there is no way they'd just let you leave" says Cat

"I promise, besides my cousin Jason here basically runs the place, he set the conditions for release when I got here" says Tori

"what were they" asks Cat

"she has to move in with you, you were her only chance at ever leaving this place, to be honest I don't know how she made it this far, here's a list of things she requires" says Jason handing Cat a list

"meds, blood pressure and singing, ok this is will be easy, between my brother my sister and I, I think we have this covered, so when does she get released" says Cat

"in a day, she's only been here over one day, we need to do an evaluation, she attacked three staff who were just delivering her food" says Jason

"that would explain the cuffs, when you get out of here tor, I'd like to announce my return, also what genre was that song in, I need to tell my fans my new official stable genre" says Cat

"jazz-pop crossover, you really liked it that much" says Tori as Cally walks in

"she had me put it on repeat the whole way here, singing it the whole way, she seems at home singing it, she seems at home on stage singing all her other songs, at home she sings some of her own songs that she as cat wrote, actually now that I think about it do sound similar to yours in nature, at home she refuses to sing the duchess songs unless they're playing on the radio, and even then its quieter, but she was belting yours so loud I swear I'm deaf" says Cally

"so it's ok if I tell the world we are dating now" asks Cat

"school only for the first little bit ok, let's give it a week ok, I need to get used to calling you my girl ok" says Tori

"aww but I want to tell them now, they've been asking" says Cat

"cat given your brother's own conditions you have to know that tori needs to take it slow, if I'm to release her from this institution, I need to know you understand the guidelines you will have to follow" says Jason

"yes I understand, but is it ok if we go make music in my studio every day, or maybe just goof off until I can tell them" says Cat

"well tori that one is up to you" says Jason

"I'm ok with it on one condition, why the hell is a song called the climb on the internet under my name" says Tori

"I was wondering when you'd ask, Miley wasn't sure it would be a great song to release under Hannah's umbrella of her crossovers, anyone familiar with that account knows it's one of Hannah's accounts, she has a new song inspired by us going up soon for testing, she changes the name whenever she uploads a new song to confuse people, once or twice it was her name, you should have seen the comments on those ones it was hilarious" says Cat

"is it ok if she gives me a hug and kiss before she goes Dr. Vega" says Tori

"under my supervision, you still haven't had a test to determine where you sit on the scale for risk" says Jason as Cally leaves

"come on you know my sister deserves to be in here more than I do, must you put me through the stress of those tests" says Tori almost in tears

"unfortunately it's protocol, indeed she does, unless you've hidden something from me, I already know where you should land on that scale but if I don't do the tests and something happens where you hurt someone even by accident I get in trouble, depending on how the test goes in the morning I can schedule one where they see how you react while cat is around you, I can already see it takes you from a seven which is a no release calibre to a one which has no risk of breaking" says Jason

"so without her I'm at a severe risk of breaking, I'll see you later cat ok, I hope I do well" says Tori

**The next morning with Jason  
**

"Dr Vega we did the tests and she failed, an eight, we can't release her, it's against protocol" says one of the therapists

"why was she that high, what test pushed it that high, I was talking to her yesterday and she was a seven max, I'm calling in the duchess, I'm administering the test this time" says Jason

"she tensed up as soon as I entered, it could account for the higher level risk, why" says Rosaline

"why would she tense up around you, you're one of the nicest therapists in the city" says Jason

"could be the fact that I had to pull one of our other patients out of her room, he ripped her clothes last night" says Rosaline

"how the hell did he get in, it was Greg wasn't it, so her nice clothes are completely ruined" says Jason

"yes it was Greg, we have no idea how he got out of his room in lockdown let alone her guarded room but he did, yes her clothes are completely destroyed, she's threatening to sue us for that" says Rosaline

"I'll talk to her, you call Catarina Valentine, a.k.a the duchess and get her to bring new clothes for when she arrives" says Jason

"yes sir" says Rosaline

**With tori**

"what happened last night tori" asks Jason

"I was almost asleep when that crazy guy broke in to my room, went straight for me, ripping my clothes, all I have left to wear is my underwear cousin" says Tori

"did he do anything to you personally or just your clothes" says Jason

"tried to kill me is what he tried to do, tried to rip my damn head off, you said this room was guarded, I failed the test because of that" says Tori

"we have no idea but you definitely aren't safe here, I'll order an emergency release, Rosa will have to visit you twice a week, he was charged with murder but the court found him too unstable to put in jail, he's attacked a few others and killed one, all scared of him attacking them if they talked" says Jason

"so what you want a statement or something, fine but after I get out of here, I'll have cat record it for you ok" says Tori

"no problem, she's on her way with clothes and stuff to get you out of here" says Jason

**Cat arrives**

"sorry tor your parents wouldn't let me in to get any clothes for you, I was only able to get one of my blankets, I have the limo waiting in the staff underground parking, we ok to go Jason" says Cat

"just about, I need you to sign this release stating everything you will do to make sure she stays stable, the meds, singing and stuff, Something happened last night and she needs help with it, a lockdown patient got into her room, hence the limited amount of clothes she's currently wearing" says Jason

"not a problem, I'll keep in touch and please get Greg in jail this time please" says Cat as she signs the release and heads into the elevator

**At home finally**

"mom you're an idiot, Natasha doesn't like me that way, I don't care if you think she's better for me than cat, it's my life and I need you to drop off my damn clothes please" says Tori on the phone

"calm down tor, what's going on" says Cat

"my mom doesn't understand why I like you, she thinks I can do better, I think you're all I need" says Tori

"hand me the phone" says Cat

"yeah sure like you can get through to her" says Tori handing cat her phone

"look, I wish things had gone smoother between tor and I but they didn't ok, I changed schools not only to get away from my bullies but for her, I'm the damn silver duchess for crying out loud, besides its ordered by the doctor Jason Vega anyway for now, you have a problem take it up with him, just bring her damn clothes" says Cat as she hangs up

"you used the silver duchess card, I thought you didn't do that" says Tori

"I don't, I only used it because she needs to understand how lucky you are, we'll have to face her when she gets here anyway" says Cat

**As tori's mom arrives **

"hello Ms. Vega clothes please" says Cat

"look I'm sorry, she didn't tell me about you, I spoke to Jason and he told me what you did for her, tearing down your career for her and outing yourself, now that she's with you are you going to start up again" says Heather Vega

"I'm glad he told you, I honestly don't know right now, we just have to do so much to keep her level headed, I don't know if she could handle it on stage, as the duchess I was a stuck up brat most of the time, I was only a superstar for a year and I have more fans than Hannah has over two years" says Cat

"you don't seem happy about having more fans than Hannah" says Heather

"I'm not, sometimes I think most of my fan base like the attitude and my looks, I doubt any of them are my fan because of my actual talent" says Cat

"now honey don't sell yourself short" says Heather

"I'm doing all this for someone I haven't even known for that long, I don't even know if I can sometimes, it scares me that I got a girl like tori, smart, funny, great sense of humor and she's cute, she's the popular girl at school, I was the damn new kid" says Cat

"you don't know if what you feel is real is that it" says Heather

"not just that, how do I know if it's real, how do I know if what she feels is real and if I come to the realization my feelings aren't real what then, she has anger issues, she could kill me" says Cat

"this is coming up now why" asks Heather

"she's bunking with me, I'm scared to the bone that what I'm feeling for her right now isn't real" says Cat

"if you can't trust yourself then trust others, your parents, me and her father, your sister and your brother" says Heather handing Cat the clothes and walks to her car

"but that doesn't help me" says Cat hopelessly walking back inside

"what did she have to say, you seem scared" says Cally

"it's what I said that scared me sister, she talked to Jason and realized exactly what I did to get here now, I confessed I'm scared what I feel for tori isn't real" says Cat

"kiss her, that will tell you" says Cally

"I can't solve everything by kissing her" says Cat as tori walks in

"what can't you solve by kissing me" says Tori

"I'm afraid what I'm feeling right now, this lovey feeling for you, I'm afraid it's not real, like I'm leading you on and not realizing it and it scares me" says Cat

"you afraid I'd hurt you or something cat, you aren't very subtle, I only had the courage because you clearly showed interest, and when you were hurt by me it was clear as day it hurt you and you weren't acting, trust me I know when someone doesn't love me" says Tori


	4. Chapter 4 interesting secrets

**Chapter 4**

**That night**

"hey tori, what's your stance on gambling" says Cat as she gets into her bed

"I think it's a great way to scam people of their money why" says Tori

"never mind then" says Cat

"no, you brought it up, you clearly wanted to tell me something" says Tori

"it's not important anymore" says Cat

"if your feeling guilty about something you need to tell me" says Tori

"you know that concert I had a few months ago at the casino, well I made a bet with Miley that I could make some quick money, I offered one of the adults at my shows one hundred dollars and if they came back with a thousand dollars then they'd get half" says Cat

"why" says Tori

"forget it" says Cat

"I need to know if you went back after" says Tori

"that person was Ms. King, I didn't know at the time but they needed the money, she got an easy fifty grand from the deal tori" says Cat

"her daughter has been in the hospital a lot, apparently they don't know what's wrong with her, her daughter is Kristen King" says Tori

"aww cute little Kristen, I want to see her tomorrow, she's in the hospital again right" says Cat

"from what I've heard ya, why you think you know what it is" says Tori

"seizures right" says Cat

"actually ya, how'd you know" says Tori

"I saw her the first day of school for me here, I mean I ran out before I saw the full seizure, I have a few doctor friends who should be in town for the next few days" says Cat

**At the convention**

"Remy, Allison how are you" says Cat

"uh oh, the duchess makes an appearance, this can't be good" says Remy

"I guarantee it isn't that bad, one of my teachers daughters has some food related seizure disorder thing, the doctors can't figure anything out and they just rack up the bills on Kristen's mom" says Cat

"ok, we'll be right there, Court lake general right, I just have to tell our boss what's happening" says Allison

"I'd also like it if you moved here permanently, my uncle Jack has been interested in you guys as colleagues for a few years" says Cat

"damn we just renewed our contract with Washington general, we'd love to work for him, he's an amazing doctor" says Remy

"I'll buy out your contact" says Cat

"why" says Allison

"does it really matter, I have to go, I'll see you there" says Cat

**At the hospital**

"duchess you came, I didn't think you'd actually come" says Kristen

"oh Krissy, why wouldn't I come, I understand you mom is drowning in bills once again and they still haven't figured anything new out" says Cat

"hold that thought I can feel another one coming on" says Kristen as she slowly starts Seizing as Remy arrives first

"dear God, nurse get in here" says Remy as the nurse runs in and stops the seizure

"that's the fifth time today, this isn't good" says the nurse as Allison arrives

"did you check for links to certain foods" says Allison

"we had no reason to believe it could have been that" says the nurse

"just check it, you have more than a sneaking suspicion don't you Cat" says Remy

"indeed, I do" says Cat

"your lunches have been weird I noticed that much, very little red meats or much meat at all" says Kristen

"very observant of you Krissy, why would that be Allison" says Cat

"you have an issue with iron rich meats or something" says Allison

"it's not the iron I'll tell you that much" says Cat

"I should probably run those tests" says the nurse as she runs to the lab

"you guys want to know my trigger" says Cat

"please" says Kristen

"fast food grade cooking oil specifically Canola oil" says Cat

"so, any foods cooked in that oil is dangerous for you" says Remy

"pretty much, basically I can't eat many meats unless I cook them myself" says Cat

"really, damn that must suck" says Remy

"indeed, it does Remy, seriously Krissy stop eating that now or you're headed for six and seven" says Cat as Kristen suddenly drops the food she was eating

**1 hour later as the Nurse and the head doctor show up**

"so, what did you find sir" says Cat condescendingly

"Canola oil allergy, how didn't we see this" says the doctor as Jack shows up with new food

"jack she can't have that" says Cat

"it was cooked in olive oil fresh from the store, I cooked it myself darling Cat" says Jack showing the receipt for the Olive oil

"ok then she's ok to have it, you missed it because you were focused on the seizure alone, you assumed the Seizure had nothing to do with food, that's grounds for getting fired" says Remy as jack hands Kristen the food

"it is indeed Remy, how would you avoid that" says Jack

"well for one I wouldn't have missed it, however assuming I did and continued to miss it for four months, I'd refund the money the patient paid for my arrogance" says Remy

"we can't afford that" Says the doctor

"clearly you can with your salary there boy, a teacher can't afford that kind of thing over four months, unless you'd rather have them sue you" says Remy as Ms. King arrives

"who's suing who" asks Ms. King

"you suing the hospital, canola oil allergy" Says Jack

"so, you mean to tell me this could have been solved in one visit, I paid a hundred and fifty thousand because of an allergy" says Ms. King

"you did, to be fair they were more focused on the seizures, which can be life threatening in eighty percent of cases" says Remy

"I started buying my own lunches in grade eight Ms. King, when I started having seizures my parents absolutely freaked, they checked detergent, food and everything else except for cooking oils because it's extremely rare to be allergic to canola oil, Vegetable oil is more common and can't be linked to fast food places, Canola oil can, I had seizures for almost two years before I said let's see uncle Jack" says Cat

"so as long as we don't eat fast food and use olive oil for cooking she'll be fine" asks Ms. King

"about a month before I quit being Silver Duchess I teamed up with local businesses to add oil to the list of allergy concerns, Seizure rates at those businesses dropped significantly, I'll print off a list of restaurants she can go to and as long as you guys mention the canola oil allergy she will be fine, in my opinion the food tastes better than it did when they used canola oil, but I'm sure there's a logical reason for that" says Cat

"wow cat you're a godsend, so in your opinion should I sue the hospital, when does the seizures get deadly in your opinion" says Ms. King as Tori shows up

"I am definitely not a godsend, I'd at the very least put in a complaint, if they don't respond to that then sue them, however don't put Dr. Valentine on there, he had nothing to do with her case, he tried to get them to check for allergies but he was denied access, I'll let my uncle answer that last question" says Cat as she hugs Tori

"cat trust me you are more special than you realize, also with this allergy it varies by person but with repeated seizures like she's had while here, it gets dangerous between five and ten repeated seizures" says Jack

"how many did you have before you finally came to your uncle" asks Tori

"just about every single day, the flash point for me was fifteen, we were in a fancy restaurant and I had a wrap and fries, they used canola oil, I'd get my wrap down without an issue but the fries were real bad, I'd get like four down and I was out, paramedics were called, they had used up seven epi-pens, I didn't care I wanted to finish my meal, I had four fries left and said this is ridiculous, get me to the hospital" says Cat

"why did you risk you life to finish your meal" asks Kristen

"I said it was a fancy restaurant didn't I, the wrap was fifteen dollars, the fries were seven dollars, I didn't want my parents to think I was wasting their money" says Cat

"were you the duchess yet at that point, also shouldn't you have brain damage from that incident" asks Tori as Jack glares at her

"I do have brain damage tori, yes I had just finished a set of three concerts and we were celebrating" says Cat

"why are you answering her questions Cat" says Jack

"because I need to be honest, if I'm not honest with her then how can I expect her to be honest with me" says Cat

"ok fair point" says Jack

"you don't act like your brain damaged cat" says Tori as Cat is glaring at her now

"maybe that's because brain damage isn't always represented by physical issues, trust me tori my brain is cross wired now, how do you think I finished what essentially equates to four weeks of homework in five days" says Cat

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that, I had some good news for you but I guess I'll tell you when you get home" says Tori as she heads home to Cat's house

"Tori wait" says Cat

"Cat leave her for a bit ok, now that your mask is down you are prone to outbursts like that, you know this" Says Jack

"I do but why do I feel like I just slapped her" says Cat

"am I ok to go home now" asks Kristen

"not yet, we have to run tests now for other potential allergies, no more mistakes, I'll tell the hospital what happened and get you your money back ok Ms. King, we don't have to test for canola oil but this won't be fun for her" says Jack

"can cat stay with me until I can go" says Kristen

"that's up to her, honestly given what happened between her and tori I'd have to recommend against it" says Jack

"I'd love to say no uncle but I just can't be around her right now, I'm staying here for now" says Cat

"very well I will have your brother explain things" says Jack

"thanks" says Cat

**With Tori 3 hours later**

"why isn't she home yet, she should have been home already" says Tori

"you insulted her tori what did you expect her to do" says Benjamin

"when did I insult her, she said she was being honest, I just wanted to know" says Tori

"yeah, you told her she didn't look brain damaged, I'm surprised she can still sing too but you went too far" says Benjamin

"oh, what is the story behind that anyway" says Tori as Cally walks up

"you ask that and she will break you arm, I swear, you want to know fine, but you can't tell her I told you, although from what she told me she did tell you" says Cally

"please I need to understand her more, I know there are things she will never tell me" says Tori

"very well, after Jack got a hold of her he immediately determined it was canola that she was allergic to, however the damage to her Brain was already done, for about two weeks the only way she could communicate was by singing, and when she did finally regain her normal speech her sentences didn't actually make much sense, her weird laugh is permanent and caused by it" says Cally

"so her insistence to finish her meal changed her, in ways she can't change back, what was she like before the seizures" asks Tori

"exactly, she was more confident in herself, however its also why she broke it off with Miley, she didn't get as nervous about performing as she does now, it's like a paper airplane, there are endless ways to make one that will fly but hers was altered so it only really half flies, that's why she went searching for you actually, her end goal is to see if you can change her back, which is unlikely" says Cally

"that airplane reference actually made sense Cally, so she lies about why they broke up" says Tori

"not that I know of why what did she tell you" says Benjamin

"she said it was concerts being held on the same nights so they couldn't be together that often" says Tori

"what a bag of lies she fed you, I'll have to talk to her about that, she wanted to quit her career for Miley too, she just didn't know how to do it" says Benjamin

"so she has lied to me, why would she do that" questions Tori

"she has her reasons, or maybe Miley does who knows" says Benjamin

"you think Miley is forcing her to lie about why they broke up" says Tori

"I know Miley has forced her to lie in the past, especially about them" says Cally

**The next morning**

"um where is Tori" asks Cat as she walks down to the kitchen

"she left already, there was a shooting about ten minutes ago and the block is on lockdown for the day while they check every house" says Benjamin

"she mad at me" asks Cat

"no, not now, why did you lie to her about why you and Miley broke up, among others I assume" says Benjamin

"look I'm not proud of it ok, I just wasn't sure I could trust her with the truth at the time, she told me I didn't look brain damaged last night at the hospital and I broke" says Cat

"you forget she didn't know who you were before the seizures, she only knows the you that you show everyone, we explained to her what you were like before the seizures, you need to come clean about everything with her or you'll scare her off one day" says Benjamin

"how can I be so stupid, she is avoiding me correct" says Cat

"not for the reasons you think" says Benjamin

**With Tori**

"hey tori, I heard you scored cat, lucky girl" says Miley

"we haven't done anything yet, I'm not out of the woods yet, I haven't earned her trust, she's lying to me" says Tori

"what about" asks Miley

"why you two broke up among a few others, what was she like before the seizures" says Tori

"I don't know why she's lying to everyone about that, when she came out that she was the duchess officially, everyone wondered why we broke up, apparently she told Natasha and it spread like wildfire, now I'm literally the butt of jokes, that lie she spread is now forcing me to keep my Hannah secret because no one would believe me at all" says Miley

"wow, also you never answered the second question" says Tori

"because I shouldn't have to Tori, of course she's changed, Cally already told you everything you need to know" says Miley

"but she alluded to something and wouldn't tell me what it was" says Tori

"then it wasn't important" says Miley

**At lunch as cat arrives**

"what took you so long Cat, we need to talk" says Miley

"give me a minute ok, I need to tell the school something" says Cat as she picks up a microphone

"ok sure whatever" says Miley

"who here has heard and spread the rumor spread by Natasha" says Cat as everyone raises their hands

"oh great" says Miley as she hides

"well you all failed the trust test, the real reason we broke up was because of my seizures, I was scared to the bone that I'd never be the same person again, while I may never be that confident person again, it had nothing to do with Miley, she wanted to stay with me and I pushed her away" says Cat

"what about me huh, you knowingly lied to me" says Tori

"you took a special interest in me, I wasn't sure if I could trust you, clearly I can now, I'd like to talk about this in private if you don't mind please" says Cat as she runs off stage and hides

"do you know where she'd hide tori" says Miley

"no idea" says Tori

"she mentioned something about doors once before has she not" says Miley

"janitors closet" asks Tori confused

"yup, I'll explain later, check the one closest to the art class where you kissed" says Miley

"ok" says Tori

**With cat**

"why would she say that in front of everyone" says Cat as tori knocks

"hey cat you in there" says Tori

"why are you so persistent tori, fine whatever" says Cat as tori walks in

"if I can't help you at your worst you'll leave me behind at your best" says Tori

"damn that was deep, you really want to know why I lied" says Cat

"please, if I can at least know why it happens then it's a weight off my shoulders" says Tori

"I was having at least two seizures a day for almost two years straight, had to carry three epi-pens on me at all times, they not only affected my memory after but before that big set of fifteen as well, so some details are hazy so I make something up that sounds like it makes sense, it changed everything for me, my ability to focus changed for the better, among a few other changes I'd rather not talk about at school" says Cat

"ok, so what's for lunch" says Tori

"burgers and fries, one of my team up businesses is close to the school, they're in our math class, let's go" says Cat

**With Ms. King**

"mom, why am I at your school today" says Kristen

"because your coming here next year, and this is where Jack dropped you off" says Ms. King as cat arrives

"Awww how you doing Krissy, feeling better" says Cat

"a lot, I just wish I could come here already" says Kristen

"bullied huh, what if I said that the duchess was in contact with the school board and requested a gifted program be started, what subjects do you excel at" says Cat

"math and science, could I be accepted that fast" says Kristen

"now cat you can't promise anything, you know that right, I can't be the judge of her math exam she'll have to do" says Ms. King

"I know I can't promise anything, however they're having Honor roll students do the evaluation, they figure it would be less of a conflict of interest" says Cat

"so how long do I have to wait" says Kristen

"a few days to a week, maybe less because the elementary school is joined to the high school" says Cat

**Board meeting that night**

"so who has the duchess brought to our attention today" says the superintendent

"I hope I'm not crossing lines here but Kristen King, it was only brought to my attention because of her seizures, she is being bullied at the elementary school" says Cat

"what are her qualifications for the gifted program" says the superintendent

"math and science, I asked her to show me some equations, for both math and science" says Cat

"did they blow you away or something" says the superintendent

"not just me, both the math department head and science department head" says Cat

"what did they say" says the superintendent

"they think she should skip the program all together and start grade nine as soon as possible, they took a look at her equations and their Jaws dropped, she solved a grade nine science equation in her head and a grade ten equation with little help, her math skills also appear to be about grade ten level" says Cat

"how can you be sure she isn't cheating, also is she still here, if she's as good as you say I'd like to see her in action" says the superintendent

"the teachers that evaluated her took down any posters, besides she was focused on the paper she was writing on, I was there the whole time, they might have just left, I'll be right back" says Cat as she runs out to the hall

"hey cat how's it going" asks Kristen as she stops at the door to leave

"get in here, they never request to see someone I bring to them, they want to see you" says Cat

"go ahead baby girl, blow them away" says Ms. King

"don't worry I'll drop her off in the limo, if it goes well I want to have her over for a movie night though" says Cat

"not a problem, I'd say reward her regardless" says Ms. King

"she will be pampered I'm sure" says Cat smiling

**Back in the meeting**

"so how are you doing today Kristen, Cat get you all sorted out" says the superintendent

"I'm doing fine Kyle, you asked her to do that for me" says Kristen

"indeed I did, I was worried about you, I may not be family but I wouldn't wish seizures on anyone" says Kyle

"the doctors cost us a hundred and fifty thousand dollars, of which Jack Valentine says we are going to get back, my mom will be happy about that, now down to business, does anyone have some equations for me to work out" says Kristen

"I do, I wrote them down, they are AP level grade nine, with one AP grade ten level question snuck in there, let's see which you identify as the grade ten equation, or is it a grade eleven equation, I'm kidding it's a grade 10 college prep level math equation, I want to test you" says The state Rep for math

"I have your science equations here, not strictly school level but I want to see if you can do any of it at all" says The state Rep for science

**1 hour later as Kristen finishes everything**

"ok this one equation here I figured eighty percent of it out, it's some sort of cancer research equation, do I have that correct" says Kristen

"indeed it is, can you identify what it's used for and the problem with it" says the state rep for science

"it doesn't account for some sort of variation of some sort, some sort of human variable" says Kristen

"dwarfs, it doesn't account for dwarfs Kristen" says Sabrina

"Sabrina Thornton you were not invited to this meeting tonight" says Kyle

"you have a problem with me being here then change your rules, your own rules state that any member of student council can visit the meeting at any point, we just can't say anything, of which I hadn't planned to when I arrived" says Sabrina

"I asked her here Kyle when I realized what your members were having her do, technically she was finished anyway, Kristen has had a few stressful months, may I please take her home so she can sleep" says Cat

"yes, this meeting is done, I will let both student council and you know what we decide, have a good night Krissy" says Kyle as they all leave

**At cat's house**

"how do you think I did cat" asks Kristen

"very well, for one you identified all the equations correctly, that cancer research equation you almost solved, well only Sabrina has gotten farther than you and only because she was told the solution was impossible to get, she had an interview with a university and a college graduate who spent six years majoring in math and science, he was at the top of his class and he couldn't figure anything out" says Cat

"how did Sabrina do it" asks Kristen

"she started at the beginning and worked forwards why" says Cat

"I started at the end and worked backwards, in the process actually simplifying it down to an almost perfect grade ten equation why does that mean something" says Kristen as cat stares blankly

"I'd take that as a yes Kristen, Cat you have to call that rep" says Tori

"on it right now" says Cat

"did I just do something big" asks Kristen

"hi Alissa, yeah have you looked at Kristen's work on the cancer research problem yet, no ok well promise me you will ok" says Cat as she hangs up

"did I just do something major or something, please tell me" begs Kristen

"let's just say that you just solved the unsolvable part of the equation, scientists have been trying for years to understand it" says Cat

"I did what" says Kristen


	5. Chapter 5 Scientific discovery

**Chapter 5 amazement**

**2 days later at school**

**A/N i claim no accuracy for any science info in this fan-fiction**

"hello Kristen, how did you figure out the last bit in that equation" says Sabrina as Alissa walks up

"I study earth science mostly, so I recognized the representations" says Kristen

"what were they, I conferred with the top LA scientist and she confirmed the authenticity of your work, when I told her what grade you were in let's just say she almost had a heart attack" says Alissa

"Kristen Jovil correct, she's amazing in what she does, one references gold toxicity, the other references cobalt, but cobalt isn't good for any medicinal uses so it confused me when the rest referenced cancer" says Kristen

"yeah how'd you know, so what your saying is that this equation is useless" says Alissa

"no not useless, nature can surprise us, when it referenced cobalt it mentioned a specific element in cobalt that is in gold, it's partly used in some sciences to test theories but you'd have to tank the gold market to have enough of the element and since phone batteries can contain cobalt we'd destroy another industry, the equation solves brain cancer but the rest aren't affected by it" says Kristen

"damn girl you are smart" says Sabrina

"trust me I know, my mom would yell at me for watching YouTube videos, she said I should be reading, if I get to meet Kristen Jovil I'll show ya all the notes I took" says Kristen

"so you aren't as smart as you say you are" says Alissa

"what so just because I learn better by watching people that somehow makes me less smart, you know what forget all this, I'm going back to see my girl Cally, I'm going back to grade eight, I'd rather be bullied because of my seizures than called not smart by some stuck up state representative, and have fun finding a logical safer way to cure brain cancer without me because metals can both cause mental illness and cure it if they're in the right state" says Kristen as she bolts it to her old school

**At lunch**

"what happened to Kristen she was supposed to meet me here for lunch, why is she over there kissing Cally…" says Cat confused

"Alissa judged her smarts, I quote 'so you aren't as smart as you say you are', how'd you miss them being a couple, she claims to have the cure for brain cancer and whatever yours was" says Sabrina

"she knows the what I had then, it's extremely rare, the cancer I had eats nerves for breakfast Sabrina, I'm glad they caught it in time" says Cat

"but your afraid you'll get it again don't you" says Sabrina

"that kind of cancer, like brain cancer you can't ever fully get without hurting the patient, I don't even think she cares that I could get it again in six months, she's too busy with my sister to care apparently" says Cat

**That night**

"hey cat I assume you know my girlfriend Kristen, she's staying the night, aren't there any rules you want her to follow" says Cally

"I couldn't care less about what you two do not like I matter to her anymore, I'm headed to bed, maybe I'll be dead in six months and you can run the house into the ground" says Cat as she heads to bed

"I know she had nerve cell cancer but why doesn't she seem to care anymore about me, she's always been super protective of me" says Cally

"wait she had it, Cally that cancer doesn't respond to chemo, you can't ever fully get rid of it unless….." says Kristen as she drops her head

"what, what is it Kristen" says Cally concerned

"it was on her stomach the first time, it could easily head to her brain next, it goes dormant for six months when it reaches its target, that cancer will kill her, I can destroy it, it has a weakness but it involves getting her sick, like real bad, viral meningitis feeds on that cancer Cally, Kristen Jovil has been working on it herself for years" says Kristen

"you'd give her meningitis to cure her cancer, how would you get rid of the meningitis" says Cally

"meningitis has a cure, people who have had meningitis are generally at lower risk for both brain and nerve cancer" says Kristen

"what's so special about nerve cancer that you know so much about it" says Cally

"because I had it on my spine, I forced the doctors to give me viral meningitis and it killed the cancer in mere hours, no chemo was necessary, the doctors were shocked, I also had them tag the signature of the cancer so they could scan for any remnants, even dormant they can be found, they found none that were living" says Kristen

"so you're completely cancer free" says Cally

"I have checkups every month, not a single new cancer in two years" says Kristen

"what grade were you in when you found it" says Cally

"five, I had an amazing doctor, kevin something, he saw the merit in my request and was the least surprised when it worked" says Kristen

"please tell me it wasn't Kevin Peterson, he's a god when it comes to meningitis and cancer" says Cally

"god Peterson, that was it, it's been bugging me since my last checkup" says Kristen

**The next morning at school**

"hey cat you need to go to the hospital, Kristen twisted her ankle" says Cally

"why doesn't she just ask for you" says Cat

"one she asked for you and two it's on your spine now isn't it" says Cally

"ok, so how'd you know" says Cat

"Kristen had it on her spine when she was in grade five, she knows how to destroy it" says Cally

"how" asks Cat

"it's not fun, she wants you there now" says Cally

**At the hospital**

"hey Kristen how are you, Cally said you twisted your ankle" says Cat

"I did, however she didn't tell you it was her fault did she, hey Kevin she's here" says Kristen

"you tricked me" glares cat

"hey I had her do it for you, look do you want to be cancer free forever or not" says Kristen

"how do you know it'll work" says Cat

"I'm living proof of this one cat trust me please, do you think tori would forgive me if I willingly let you die knowing I had the cure in my pocket" says Kristen

"when she came in for treatment at LA general, we had only started the trials for it, we were sceptical of allowing her to do it for herself, she insisted she'd sign a waver claiming her family won't sue us, once she signed it we were good to go, within hours of the meningitis being added to her spine the cancer was gone, there aren't as many nerve cancer sufferers as you'd think cat" says Kevin Peterson

"so this will work" says Cat

"I've had monthly checkups since it was killed, not a single regrowth of cancer of any kind, take this metaphor for size, the cancer is a misbehaving child and the meningitis is a strict parent" says Kristen

"so the cancer couldn't spread when the meningitis was introduced, I have that correct" says Cat

"in fact if placed correctly it stops its advance to the brain, see the specific strain of meningitis actually eats the cancer as it kills it, once the cancer reaches the brain not even chemo will kill it and it will kill the host in days, where was it detected this time" says Kevin

"do I have to sign a waver too" says Cat

"it's painful cat, but yes you do, sign here and here" Says Kevin as cat signs the waver

"ok cat he will bring a bed in here, where did it start when it was seen" says Kristen as Kevin gets a bed sent in

"base of the spine as of last night, how much pain will I be in" says Cat as a bed arrives and she lays in it

"a fair bit, mine took four hours, but I'm cancer free and I didn't have to do any chemo, you won't either" says Kristen

"so I'm going to be the only one in my family to survive cancer twice" says Cat

"now slow down there cat, it was pure luck that your cancer could be cured this way, now my great great great grandfather Martin King may not have been a pushover, however I never actually knew he existed until maybe grade five, so I don't actually know anything about him other than what is in the history books, I refuse to let you let some cancer kick your butt" says Kristen as the injection started

"ow ok that hurt, so your family is the only known descendants of Mr. King, no wonder you're bullied not everyone in California agrees with what he fought for, I'd have loved a house for the duchess downtown but the city said no, how bad is this pain going to get Krissy" says Cat

"don't resist screaming, that's all I can say ok" says Kristen

"not exactly very encouraging Krissy" says Cat

"good because it wasn't meant to be, it's about as bad as you can imagine a war on your spine can be maybe worse but the cancer will lose it just takes time" says Kristen

**4.5 hours later**

"ow, I can't move my back now, does that mean I'm good" says Cat

"hey Kevin you think the meningitis has won yet, bring tori in, I need to explain what cat won't be able to do for the next two days or so" says Kristen as Kevin nods

"I'd maybe give it ten more minutes, I'll go get her now" says Kevin as he walks out the door where tori is waiting

"ten more minutes of being paralysed, Kristen why didn't you warn me" says Cat

"because I knew you wouldn't agree to do it, because as soon as it hit full strength I regretted it, but I tell you I'm glad I did" says Kristen

"ok fair enough, so you and my sister, how long have you two been a thing" says Cat

"a few weeks, she was right you are protective of her" says Kristen at Tori walks in

"I'm sorry, she hates lying to me, there is no way she could stand keeping this from me for three weeks" says Cat as Kristen turns to Tori

"so she will have mobility issues, I'd personally recommend she stay home because it helped me, she will have a hard enough time getting up to go to the bathroom let alone walking around school, it won't last more than two days" says Kristen

"but we have a concert tomorrow night, she won't be able to perform will she" says Tori

"what do you mean we have a concert Tori, don't you remember Jason warned you to take it slow" says Cat

"I don't care anymore cat I want to be up on that stage" says Tori

"you want to be up on that stage go right ahead, you didn't even think to ask me, now I can't be there and my fans will be pissed" says Cat

"I wanted it to be a surprise" says Tori

"yeah well you surprised me alright, go ahead steal my fans" says Cat

"if you don't like me anymore cat then just say it so I can disappoint all of your fans, they were excited to see us both there not just me or you, just say it, I thought I knew who you were but clearly I was wrong, forget it, I'll just date Mackenzie, have fun explaining to your fans why I planned something that I never showed up to" says Tori as she leaves

**3 months later**

"Cally I need tori in my life, I, I need her, without her I'm nothing, my fans are expecting new music from me and all I can think of is heartbreak country songs" says Cat

"then show her those songs cat, I'll help you, let's go down to the studio" says Cally

"fine but make her hurt" says Cat as they head down

**With Makenzie 2 hours later**

"hey Tori, did you see the tweet the duchess' account just put out" says Makenzie

"no, I don't care about her anymore, all she'd do was jerk me around, try and keep me stable, then I plan something and suddenly she can't do it" says Tori angrily

"well she changed her music to country, the tweet says, heartbreak town dead ahead, and has links to the songs, I played them and they outright name you tori" says Makenzie

"she had her chance" says Tori

"she had freaking cancer tori give her a break, you know Kristen didn't want her walking around as a ticking cancer time bomb, you also know I don't actually like you, I'm literally only doing this to make my ex jealous, Natasha likes me and you are ruining everything" says Makenzie

"she doesn't seem sad at school maki" says Tori

"you idiot tori, you realize she's tried to kill herself twice, Jason warned that if she tried again he will be forced to put her in lockdown, the court system still won't put Greg in jail, killing a superstar would definitely fit the bill for the death penalty" says Makenzie

"so what she's trying to get raped or something" says Tori

"no I think she wants him to kill her, Cally said she's called him twice in the past hour" says Makenzie

**At school the next morning**

"hey Natasha I need you to do something at lunch, I need you to stop me from killing myself then call Jason Vega to put me in lockdown" says Cat

"you really think tori will care" says Natasha

"no, I tried to show her how I felt in those songs, how she's hurt me, she doesn't care anymore, if she even ever did, I'm convinced this was all part of her plan to begin with" says Cat

"plan to what embarrass the new girl" says Natasha

"no to get the new girl killed, she knew the cancer had come back yet she still planned this concert behind my back, she knows Krissy wouldn't stand for me being killed by cancer when it could be prevented, and she seemed surprised when I suddenly couldn't go, she played me like a piece of trash, my last act of love for her is to finally get justice for what Greg did to her, he goes to jail and I am out of her life for good" says Cat

**At lunch**

"cat valentine your coming with me" says Jason

"no, you will have to cuff me, I won't go anywhere near Greg" says Cat

"so be it, I have a court order for your internment at my facility" says Jason as he cuffs cat and she drops the knife

"whatever just do it, I don't feel welcome here anyway" says Cat

"you might need that knife to defend yourself from Greg" says Jason

"you think I want to live anymore Jason, tori ripped my heart out, I have nothing left to live for" says Cat

**At the mental hospital**

"hello roomie, glad to see I can do whatever I want to you, the other girls wouldn't let me" says Greg the creep

"yeah yeah whatever just kill me now, I've got nothing to live for now anyway, use me anyway you want" says Cat

**With Makenzie 2 days later**

"tori you don't understand why I'm forcing you to go with me to pull her out of there" says Makenzie

"she's a mentally unstable patient, what's new" says Tori

"she's not unstable, she clear as day told Natasha her plan, she's going to let Greg use her however he wants then he can kill her, she's using up her last bit of love for you to get your justice, with her death he can be tried for what he did to you and the other patients" says Makenzie

"she actually said that" says Tori surprised

"yeah the problem is, I spoke to a lawyer and because she called him for a week straight planning this, if she survives this she can be charged for everything he's done, including the death of that patient and what happened to you" says Makenzie

"conspiracy right" says Tori

"yeah see the problem with cat right now is she believes with all her heart that this is what you wanted her to do in the first place, she believes you only pretended to love her, and everything you did was calculated, including the concert you planned to surprise her with, all in an effort to make her kill herself" says Makenzie

"give me your gun" says Tori

"tori you can't do this, she's either already dead or been raped God knows how many times tori" says Makenzie

**In the mental hospital**

"I want to see cat and Greg now please" says Tori

"tori that may not be a good idea, the cat we all knew is gone, he's destroyed her, he played her, he played everyone, he revealed after he broke her that he never had any intention of killing her, he laughed and said she fell for the bait" says Jason

"bring them out now, if he's confident then he won't be scared that this time I can defend myself this time" says Tori showing the gun

"you can't have that in here" says Jason

"oh but you can have a rapist and murderer who tricked cat into becoming a slave, seems fair, except that she had a noble reason for doing it, he's just trying to destroy everything the world loved about her, now bring them out now" demands tori

"actually we have permission from the police to see him specifically, apparently he bribed some of the jury, they've ordered his immediate execution" says Makenzie handing Jason the government letter

"ok this is legit, bring them out as tori ordered Rosa, don't warn him" says Jason

"yes sir" says Rosa as she goes to get them

"you sure you can do this tori, what's your plan" says Jason

"the only plan I have is to kill the bastard, how broken is she" says Tori

"more than we expected but maybe you can get through to her" says Jason

"she won't listen to me if he's brainwashed her, she might listen to Miley though, I imagine he gave her orders to kill me on sight" says Tori as they are brought towards them

"I don't know about that, I do know he's convinced her that she's you, she mumbles when he's not around and somehow almost returns to normal for a second she mentions a specific song, something about true love being purple, it doesn't make any sense to me" says Jason as they get within ten feet or her now

"Makenzie Taser her, we don't want any mix ups here, Greg Johnston, by the word of the Court of California you are guilty of manslaughter rape among others, how do you plea" says Tori

"not guilty" says Greg

"bad move bucko" says Tori as she kills him

"cat you ok" says Jason

"not Catarina, names tori Vega, I'm worthless and only here to serve my master" says Cat shaking now

"let me hold her" says Tori

"I don't know about that tor" says Jason

"shush cousin, trust me" says Tori as Jason lifts cat into tori's arm

"true love purple, must find it" says Cat staring at her own hair as tori starts singing softly

"true love is hard, I always seem to mess it up, take me around the world, show me how you see things" sings tori as cat looks up at her purple streaked hair

"is that a song from somewhere, the odd way you sang it sounds familiar" says Makenzie

"you mean it tor this time" says Cat coming out of it finally

"only if you'll accept me and my surprises, and Maki, it's from the song Cally teased online when we had technically started dating" says Tori

"out of the blue we shall sing to the birds, I will show you my way, you wrote that about me didn't you tori" asks cat vulnerable as she hugs tori now very tightly

"you caught me, Ashley hates me, I'm sure Natasha told you as much, I'd seen you a few times in public as cat singing to the birds and them singing back, that's when I fell for you, such an innocent act, in such a mean world these days, to know someone cared about the birds touched me" says Tori

"I thought no one was listening, with everyone on their phones these days I didn't think they'd care" says Cat

"they didn't, how nicely you dressed caught me first, silver toned dresses, seemed a little too fancy for someone caring about birds" says Tori

"so is that why the song was in that genre, because of how the tempo changed so much" says Cat sitting up now

"I think we need to listen to the song one more time, Maki, hit play" says tori

"you got it" says Makenzie as she hits play

"wow, ok so that's interesting, how'd you pull that off tori" says Jason

"pull what off, I just hear music" says Cat

"not only is it a love song and a confession of my love, Cat it's something else too" says Tori

"that's all I hear though, I don't understand what's so hard to pull off about that" says Cat

"play it again Maki, this time the duo and remove the music" says Tori as Makenzie complies

"wow, it sounds almost normal" says Cat

"like what" asks Tori

"… a conversation, wait so you always planned to have me sing it with you" says Cat

"that was my plan when you arrived" says Tori

"slow Down, how can I trust you, you pushed me away at every turn, you make me feel bad for things I have no freaking control over, I risked every little thing for you and what have you done in return, not a single thing, you can't just walk back into my life like that tori and expect me to take you back because you killed him for me, it's not enough" says Cat

"what do I have to do huh, destroy my dreams, the problem with that is you're part of them, forget it you'll never trust that I love you from the bottom of my heart, I'm just not going to try anymore" says Tori as she walks away

"tor wait" says Cat


	6. Chapter 6 a new side of us

**A/N a new side of Tori and Cat emerge**

**Chapter 6 1 year later**

"you really think she's coming back Miley" says Tori

"that's what she said, she's not even close to how she was last year" says Miley

"in what way" says Tori

"all you changed to make her a better star and person is gone, she's right back to the snobby star she was before you met her, since she doesn't have a secret to hide this time it's who she is all the time" says Miley

"so cat's gone then completely" says Tori

"no she still has her moments, but I think that girl you like is suffocating in who she's trying to be, she's bending to the fans will now" says Miley as cat arrives

"miss me everyone, how do you like the new me, all duchess all the time, want an autograph, here have one" says Cat in a snobby voice

"oh my God she's trying to push me to crack, Cally what the hell" says Tori

"hey this wasn't my idea, she forced me to do that" says Cally

"what's it like at home" says Miley

"crying, she keeps repeating how you said you're just going to stop trying" says Cally

"I saved her from a rapist, he basically brainwashed her, it wasn't enough for her apparently, she didn't even thank me for saving her, she has to know this won't work on me, I'm appalled by stars who do this, all she's doing is pushing me away, I still love her but I can't and won't accept this version of her" says Tori

"ok so what version of her would get you to try" says Cally

"the one who sings to and feeds birds, that's who I fell in love with, not this hideous monster she's become, except if she tries to play that card I'll know its an act, I'm telling you Cally in my eyes she can't be redeemed from this, her actions aren't her own anymore, she's just trying to please her fans" says Tori as she walks to class

"Tori's right on this one Cally, I don't even know who she is anymore, her songs used to inspire confidence now they are simple, so simple even a seven year old could sing them, she hasn't just lost Tori she's lost me too, make sure she knows that" says Miley as she heads to class too

"hey duchess, you've lost both Tori and Miley this time, have fun starting this school year with no friends" says Cally as cat starts to cry

"what about you" says Cat through sobs

"your kidding right, you forced me to do that to you, I may be your sister but as long as you look like that I'll never be your friend" says Cally

**At lunch**

"hey who's Tori kissing" says Cat to Natasha

"you said you couldn't trust her so she went looking for someone who could, is she happy probably not, you have no idea how happy you made her because you wanted her to settle an imaginary score, no one wants to be with someone who's always keeping score" says Natasha

**3****rd**** period**

"so the teams will be Miley, Cat and Tori against Jackie, Isabelle and Roxanne" says Ms. Fox

"so I guess we're a team huh Tori" says Cat

"not really, Miley and I will do the work, don't worry I'll make sure your name is the biggest" says Tori

"I want to help with the project" says Cat desperately

"oh but a superstar like you doesn't have to, don't even get me started, and don't butt into our love lives" says Miley

"Miley, why are you being so mean to me, I thought we were friends" says Cat

"a friend doesn't have to guess if another friend trusts them, look what you've become cat, oh and don't even try to act all innocent tomorrow like today didn't happen, now that you're the big star in the school you don't have to do anything anymore, you'll just be handed stuff, I may believe I loved the real cat valentine but clearly this is the real you, I tried Cat all you wanted to do was have me show you I could be trusted, honestly I don't know why I even tried, the fans own you now" says Tori

**The next day**

"hey Isabelle dear, I love you" says Tori as cat walks in

"I love you too" says Isabelle as she kisses Tori

"I'm all for love but Tori, Cat's wearing that silver toned dress you like" says Miley

"it won't work now, too little too late" says Tori as Isabelle walks to class

"um Tori, I know you can't trust me but Isabelle is cheating on you with Jackie" says Cat

"yeah right, we've been together three months why would she cheat on me" says Tori

"um, Tori she was just stating what she sees" says Natasha turning Tori around to face Jackie

"why does this always happen to me, now I can't trust anyone now" says Tori as she runs off to class

"so who's going to tell her we baited Isabelle into that" says Natasha

"you didn't just do that" says Miley

"hey I just handed Isabelle the message, I didn't expect Isabelle to actually do it" says Natasha

"why would you do that, now she can never be mine, you are jerks, I'm going home" says Cat as she heads home

**3****rd**** period**

"where's Cat" says Tori

"why do you care" says Miley

"because I do ok" says Tori

"she went home, apparently us baiting Isabelle was too much for her" says Miley

"why would you do that" says Tori

"we didn't actually think Jackie liked her, we sent a note to Isabelle claiming to be from Jackie, I think Isabelle wants to be with both of you" says Miley

"hey sweetie how are you, we still on for tonight" says Isabelle

"go make plans with Jackie you idiot, we're done" says Tori

"fine, I will" says Isabelle as she huffs off

"now to get my cat back" whispers Tori

**2 weeks later**

"you certain cat will be here today, she hasn't been here since she left that morning" says Tori

"I told her I booked the duchess for the lunchtime entertainment, it's a paying gig so she can't avoid it" says Miley

**Lunch time**

"hey cat think fast, you're up" says Miley throwing a microphone to Cat

"who's that on the stage already" asks Cat as she catches the mic

"an old friend who misses you" says Miley

"but that isn't Tori, I'd know Tori's hair anywhere" says Cat

"just get up there, the school isn't paying you to avoid it" says Miley

"come on up duchess, meet your idol" says Tori

"how did you book the purple-hearted girl, she's more famous than both of us combined" says Cat

"you must wonder how she stays so grounded, and she did it because she knows you, she actually asked the school if she could sing with you" says Natasha

"but I don't know her, how could she know me" says Cat as Miley pushes her to the stage

"because she goes to this school, has for her whole life, and you dated her, however you said you couldn't trust her, she's giving you a chance to know the real her" says Miley as cat walks up on stage

"Tori, is that really you" says Cat

"no I'm the purple-hearted girl, look I know you've never met me before but I love you, I need a kiss" says Tori winking at Miley

"ok, but then can we sing" says Cat

"sure" says Tori as they kiss and she takes off her wig

"Tori are you really the purple-hearted girl" says Cat

"and that ladies and gentlemen is how you get a superstar to take you back, let's just sing and find out shall we" says Tori as she belts it out

**45 minutes later**

"you are the purple-hearted girl" says Cat

"ok yes I am, there was a reason I streamed instead of doing concerts, I game as well" says Tori

"you didn't want to get too attached to your fans" says Cat

"that too, why did you think I didn't want you at my house" says Tori

"I thought it was because your sister was insane" says Cat

"fair point, no it was because I thought you'd be jealous, that concert I snuck up on you I wanted to tell the world I was the purple-hearted girl, that's why I was upset when you said you couldn't trust me" says Tori

"me be jealous of you, who am I your sister, I would have been upset you didn't tell me sure but I would have understood, honestly I always had a crush on the purple-hearted girl, why did you keep it a secret for so long" says Cat

"so you ready to trust me, you know my alter ego, it was insanely hard to stand up there with everyone whispering about me" says Tori

"when I said I didn't trust you those times I was deflecting, damn Jason is smart" says Cat

"so you continued to see Jason for therapy then" says Tori

"yes, he advised against doing what I did the first day, but I was craving your touch so much I needed the extra strength" says Cat

"so you needed the push, you don't trust yourself, why" says Makenzie

"why do you think, I had an amazing thing with Miley and I pushed her away, I had an amazing thing with Tori and I kept sabotaging it, I just wish someone would have stopped me" says Cat

"we didn't know" says Makenzie

"but Miley did, it's like she wanted me to suffer" says Cat as Miley shows up

"me let you suffer, now that doesn't sound like me" says Miley dressed as Hannah

"no but it does sound like your family, why are you dressed as Hannah" says Cat

"not this time, the principal cut classes for the afternoon if all three of us performed, we'd get two grand each" says Miley

"both schools" asks Cat

"yup, you ok with that" says Miley

"I am now that I have my girl" says Cat winking at Tori

"oh shush you, so Cally and Kristen still together are they" says Tori as Cally slowly walks up

"as far as I know but Cally's been off lately" says Cat

"I've been off what about you cat, your mood affects mine, your mood hasn't been optimal for me, it's the beginning of the year so she's focusing on her studies, we have a study group tonight at our house cat is that ok" says Cally

"sure now that mom and dad moved to our normal house we have room, you remember your code sweetie, also Kristen is allowed to go there you know" says cat

"fair enough, does she have her own code" says Cally as people file in

"yes, she does, I want you up there with me for this thing" says Cat

"sound room or on stage" says Cally

"sound room duh, you have a pass or no" says Cat

"no I don't, I heard it got upgraded this year" says Cally

"only the best if we are going to compete with Hollywood Arts" says Tori

"what" says Miley surprised

"you didn't hear, they have amazing singers, but we have the talent the principle just sent out an email on my suggestion, apparently it's a Jade west, beck Oliver and Andre Harris against us three, now let's get this party started" says Tori as she gives Cally her card

**10 minutes later**

"ok so cat look up, mic one and two are controllable, on lights for when she activates them, they are on now" says Tori

"got it" says Cat

**After the mini concert**

"ok we should definitely do that again, so when is the competition" says Cat

"February, we had to give them some time to prepare, so Kristen how'd we sound" says Tori

"insane, you're going to blow them away" says Kristen as Jade shows up

"so this is who we're up against huh, a bunch of rag tag wannabees" says Jade

"you want to pick a fight do ya, say hello to Hannah Montana and the duchess" says Tori

"sure and who are you supposed to be there missy" says Jade

"just leave before we call the cops, you don't want to know who I am, it'll ruin the surprise" says Tori as she forces Jade out

**With Jade that night **

"you did what Jade, tell me you didn't" says Beck

"I did, they're just a bunch of wannabes anyway, one claimed to be Hannah Montana the other claimed to be the silver duchess" says Jade

"and the third" asks Andre

"purple hair and purple hearts on her dress, actually it was kinda cool" says Jade as beck freaks out

"um Jade, honey, is this them" says Beck as she opens tori's stream

"hello my peeps, so new development, I'm officially dating the duchess, in other news some pompous ass named Jade threatened us calling us wannabes, I mean we challenged Hollywood arts but I thought they at least had some class, apparently not, so we've decided we need to up the stakes, we lose we quit our school, they lose they quit, anyone watching from Hollywood arts or are they afraid they'll lose" says Tori on stream

"yup that's them" says Jade

"you're an idiot Jade, that is most definitely Hannah Montana, that is indeed the duchess and that one in purple is the jazz princess, better known as the purple hearted princess, she has something like two hundred million followers, probably more" says Beck

"so do we accept or bow out" says Jade

"well the principle is on it, let's see what they say" says Beck

"hah the principle is asking that if Jade bows out of the friendly competition that we will lower the stakes back down, yeah no, sorry sir or madam, not this time, the only way we will return the stakes to normal again is if she apologizes to us, I don't think she's the type to apologize" says Tori as she closes off her stream for the night

"damn she has you pegged pretty well from a quick encounter, what'd you do call them a rag tag team or something" Jokes Andre

"don't joke around, please, how am I supposed to apologize" says Jade

"ask to meet, I'm sure The jazz princess Will respond" says Andre

"how would you know this" says Beck

"ok in my defense she is an amazing vocal teacher, no one knew where she actually went to school just that she did, and I may or may not be paying her fifty a month for lessons" says Andre

"so she knows your face, she knows you go here" says Jade

"no, I know her face but she doesn't know mine, her motto is, I don't care who you are, you want singing lessons you got them, as long as she gets the payments you get advice" says Andre

"she really good" asks Jade curiously

"let's just say she's better than all our music teachers combined and if you have a problem with something she either walks you through it or finds another way that's easier to replace it while achieving the same goal" says Andre

"well maybe we should forfeit, we don't even really know who any of them actually are as people" says Jade

**The next morning**

"no school today, we have to meet these competitors of ours" says Tori

"maybe we should stay behind" says Cat nervously

"no we are all going to Meet them, I promised we'd all be there, the principal ok'd it already" says Tori

**With Jade, Andre and Beck**

"maybe they won't show up, they are probably practicing to beat us" says Jade

"nope they're on their way, two of them reluctantly" says Beck

**25 minutes later**

"sorry we took so long to get here guys, Miley and Cat were reluctant to come I have no idea why" says Tori

"cat, Miley oh my God, we didn't know, we're so sorry" says Andre

"oh by the way Mr music man, your lessons have been halted until, the end of the competition, so we getting an apology or not, we walked this far" says tori

"no problem, I understand, thanks for the advice on the other thing by the way" says Andre

"look miss Jazz princess, that school has kinda been messed up for years, everyone makes you feel so special, you forget how to be a normal person, Miley claimed to be a singer, yet never sang, and cat, well she usually sang lots but at a lower volume, now we realize we made a mistake, please forgive us" says Jade

"I don't know, also barely anyone calls me jazz princess anymore, beck seriously, I told you years ago to stop calling me that, kitty what do you think, should we forgive them" says Tori

"I don't know they really hurt me, they have no idea how deep down the depression rabbit hole they pushed me, Miley may have brought me back to the surface but you give me the purpose I need" says Cat

"ok princess, mind explaining to Jade and Andre what we know about each other" says Beck

"beck liked me, he pushed me to start streaming, I did and it took off, I liked this girl with red hair, I'd only ever seen her from a distance so I never thought about it again, I wonder where she is now" says Tori as Cat tilts her head

"that was cat miss jazz princess, we both know you set us up to lose anyway, so in the likely case we lose what is our punishment" says Beck

"you know me sir bloatsalot, I was always about teaching a lesson, hey Andre so how'd she respond" says Tori

"she took it well, we have a date next weekend, I'm really excited" says Andre

"sweet, so sir bloat you remember your password, we need to set you up an account, you need to route people there for your competition, you need to garner support, your practices will be members only, as will ours, I charge ten dollars and have only about fifty people right now who support me for my private streams, I recommend you do the same because your practices will determine who you can hire as background dancers for the competition, three hour streams max, and no supporting the other team to cheat, understood" says Tori

"so cat, rumor has it you dated your sister, if it's not true and I don't believe it for a second I'd just like to be able to squash rumors about you that aren't true" says Andre

"we never dated, she's gay Andre, never saw the point of dating guys but she had never kissed a girl before, she actually did ok, I asked if she felt anything, she said no but asked how she did, she's with Kristen now and loving it" says Cat

"so you didn't feel anything either" asks Andre

"no, I'm not into that kind of thing, it actually creeped me out that I was her choice, we're close but not as much as we used to be because of it, she used to tell me everything, after that she barely tells me anything" says Cat clearly getting upset

"ok let's go in and set up that account then, then you can go" says Beck

"I want to know more about why Jade is so cold, so lunch then we will leave, you've already pried at cat, yet left Miley alone, if you're going to pry at least do it to everyone" says Tori

"I'm actually ok with not being part of the conversation" says Miley

**At lunch**

"ok tori, how do you get into this place, we've tried for a year" says Jade

"I'm the purple hearted princess, I only have to show up, flash my badge and I'm in" says Tori

"cat, you haven't ordered anything" says Jade

"because I can't eat anything here, I have a canola oil allergy Jade, I can't even have the salad because of the possibility of traces" says Cat angrily

"calm down kitty, I'll get us something when we leave" says Tori

"no, I think I'll make something at home, it was nice seeing you again guys" says cat as she leaves

"aren't you going to stop her tori" says Beck

"and do what force her to eat something that could give her a seizure yeah no, she's also avoiding you guys, she knew coming in here she couldn't eat anything yet she came in anyway" says Tori

"we didn't know, so how much money have you made" asks Jade

"millions, I don't need to do concerts for money, I can if I wanted to but I've seen that fans can be unreliable, besides I love tutoring people, I couldn't do that if I was endlessly on tour" says Tori as she finishes her meal

"ok ready to go tori, she seemed hurt, Jade wasn't really ever nice to her" says Miley

"yes let's go, I'll pay this time guys don't worry" says Tori as they get up to leave

**With tori**

"yes hey, I'm ready to pay" says Tori

"was that Cat valentine with you, also known as the silver Duchess" says the owner

"yeah what's it to you" says Tori

"we noticed she didn't order, is it because of her canola allergy" says The owner

"yes that's correct, what does it matter to you" says Tori

"we noticed she teamed up with the local businesses but not us, we noticed how much more business they're getting than us, did they go canola oil free or something" says the owner

"no, she helped them convert to a dual system one with olive oil and one with canola, separate employees for both, she doubted you'd actually commit, why" says Tori

"we have new systems, the electrical was supposed to be done yesterday" says the owner

"mind if I come look, she loved the Wraps here but because of the canola oil thing stops her from coming here" asks Tori

"not a problem, also if you happen to know a budding artist who would like to get paid to paint the olive oil dishes that'd be amazing" says The owner as they enter the kitchen

"I assume your plan is to keep everything separated, hence why you want a painter" says Tori

"yes, we want to make sure there aren't any possible traces in the whole process, from cook to dishwasher to waitresses" says the owner

"you know Kristen paints, we were in art class yesterday morning, we were teamed up, she has to paint me naked for a project and I'm a little concerned" says Miley

"why are you concerned" says Tori

"because she paints with extreme detail and I have some tattoos I'd rather not have my teacher know about" says Miley

"then just have her exclude them or something, I'd love to bring her here when it's all done, she will probably want a tour of the kitchen, now seriously we'd like to pay, you better not charge extra for the new stuff, she will not endorse a business that does that" says Tori

"how much was your bill" says the owner

"like three hundred dollars why" says Tori

"I actually plan to charge less because it's an inconvenience to my customers who have such an allergy, probably around four dollars less per meal option, consider it paid" says the owner

"Jake you better not be lying, also give them passes like you gave me the first time I was here, they said they've tried for a year to get in here" says Tori

"but we're competing against them, why are you being nice" says Miley

"because we were all friends back then, besides even if it's just for beck, he pushed me to stream, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the jazz princess" says Tori

"wait seriously, that explains a lot" says Miley

"I will give them passes don't worry" says Jake

"you will have to stop them before they leave to give them to them" says Tori as she leaves

"won't be a problem" says Jake


	7. Chapter 7 Sleeper Chalenge Revealed

**A/N: time to learn an old secret**

**With Jade 10 minutes later**

"you ready to go guys, I think we've mooched enough off of the princess today" says Jade

"yes let's go" says Beck

"oh before you go I insist you take these" says Jake as he hands them gold passes

"what's the perks and why do we have them" questions Andre

"the jazz princess requested you have them, you get thirty percent off your bill, and you can get in without waiting in line" says Jake

"why is she so nice to us, we're in a competition" says Jade

"she's all about lessons, she's showing us even popular people can be nice" says Beck

"Ms. Montana questioned it as well, her explanation was you were all friends once, specifically you Beck, she insisted that if it weren't for you she wouldn't be the jazz princess" says Jake

"she actually called herself the jazz princess, she's psyching herself up for something, she hates being called that, she pay in full, and tip" says Beck

"as always, she always does, although she usually tips more than she did today, she usually tips fifty per person, she only tipped one fifty, she didn't tip for her or the duchess, which makes sense if she considers them one person" says Jake

"borderline, Cat only just found out that tori has always liked her, almost to the point of obsession actually, she was a lucid dreamer, she'd play out scenarios, she's told me some of them, she plays gay but she's definitely bi sexual" says Beck

**With tori and Miley**

"why did beck have to say that in front of her, now she's going to have a million questions" says Tori as they walk home

"what that you always liked her, come on she has to have realized that, I noticed it, I knew" says Miley

"not that, he forced me to say he liked me, which led me to talking about her red hair, I liked him too but seriously that bogwitch was already trying, so I backed away, after he told me I should stream I broke off from the group, this is the first time I've seen them in years and he had to go and do that, I had wanted us to all be friends but not if he plays that trick on me" says Tori

**Later that night with Jade**

"she's streaming, she said only supporter only streams we couldn't watch" says Beck

"let's watch then, I want to see if she approved my apology" says Jade

"ok so next on the agenda tonight, the dude who thought it was ok to bring up bad childhood memories, now I'm here avoiding my girlfriend because it made her ask a million questions, she's now questioning my loyalty to her, I only just won her over after all those years, he had to go put doubt into her dang head, she may have apologized but we can never be friends again, she stole him from me" says Tori ending her stream

"what does she mean I stole you from her beck" says Jade questioningly

"the last week we saw her before she changed schools, we were taking a break, she confessed that she liked me, she had wanted to take me on a date, you got jealous and stopped it, the next day she confessed she now hated me and only cat could make her happy, then she left Hollywood arts elementary and hid, hiding both her talent and her looks behind the purple hearted girl" says Beck as Andre's phone goes off

"she refunded the money I payed for the entire school year, she also said never to use her service again" says Andre

"and she just tweeted that the competition is done, Hollywood arts won" says Jade

"no she didn't, why, we were pumped for this" says Andre

"cat just texted me congratulating me on destroying Tori, she had wanted this to be a friendly competition and I made it personal, and that tori has locked herself in their room, dropped out of all singing activities at her school and won't be streaming for the foreseeable future" says Beck

"so we are both responsible then" says Jade

"I caused this, I have to fix it, I have to call her out on it, I'm going to challenge her face to face, she's never been one to back away from a challenge when the person challenging you is five feet away" says Beck

**With Tori**

"you got us all pumped then he says one thing out of line and you crumble, did you really love him tori" says Cat

"very much but only because I was hiding my love for you, I really loved you more than him but thought I couldn't have you, he thought it was ok to bring it up, you know you can't win without me cat" says Tori as the doorbell rings

"I wonder who that could be" says Cat

"that better not be beck, if it is slap him for me" says Tori

**With Cat**

"hello Beck, why are you here, she doesn't want to see you" says Cat as she slaps him

"I know, why did you slap me, that's actually why I'm here, she's going to destroy her career over one mistake, I'm calling the sleeper challenge" says Beck

"you think she still remembers that Beck" says Cat as she lets him in

"she created it, it's her creation, you remember why we used it right" says Beck

"if anyone in the group felt like quitting, a lead member could challenge them, see a problem with that is she hasn't been a member in years" says Cat

"first off your wrong, she has been in the group chats for four years now as the jazz princess, that's how she initiated the competition, she beats me and still wants to quit then fine I won't stop her, but as of yet I always beat her, she hasn't won a single one" says Beck as tori walks down the stairs

"you smart ass, hit me while I'm down will you, you still think you can beat me" says Tori

"you beat me you can do whatever you want with your career, it may be hard for you to do in your current state, rules are as follows, you win I leave you alone, I win we continue the competition as normal and I get a kiss from you" says Beck

"that's cheating, you have a motive to win, if I win then I lose everything I set for the competition, I won't face off against you Beck, just go be with your future wife and get out of my life already, you said yourself I haven't won one yet, so why would I keep trying" says Tori

"because I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you tori, the success of your career and the people you help willingly, you have no idea how much it makes me smile that you are helping others, I also know what you do with eighty percent of your money" says Beck

"how on earth do you think you know what I do with my own money, you have no way to tell any such thing" says Tori

"oh don't I now, the purple heart fund, a quick search shows it was created by a Victoria Star Vega, and regularly receives donations by the jazz princess, need I go on miss star Vega" says Beck

"you will not intimate me in front of cat, you can't force me to do anything idiot" says Tori

"everyone stop fighting, unless you want me to destroy both of you in the sleeper challenge you will calm down now" demands Cat

"she really better than you Beck" says Tori

"oh hands down, she called her first one in seventh grade, she beat three people in a row with no break, she called another one two weeks later and had the sleepers name the song and proceeded to beat ten in a row" says Beck

"oh please, they were weak asses" says Cat

"ok fine but we weren't Jade, Andre and I were top dogs, Jade pushed you one too many times and you challenged her, she gave it her all and you killed her, she called Andre to back her up and you destroyed him, so he called me up" says Beck

"yes I remember, you almost won then I pulled the ace out of my sleeve, and you lost" says Cat

"ok so cat, if your top dog then I challenge you to the sleeper challenge, you win, you get that thing you wanted, I win I set you against beck, winner decides if we continue the competition" says Tori

"you can't win tori, I know all your weaknesses" says Cat

"so says you, you may have been able to beat me before we started dating, I challenged you so my old fashioned rules apply, I choose the song" says Tori

"damn, you still hide some things from me don't you" says Cat

"only when it comes to sleeper challenge aces, the song is 300" says Tori

"what's three hundred" says Cat

"let's just say you won't win, she almost beat me with it but she's been practicing on her streams for years, I actually thing the jazz singer herself congratulated her on it" says Beck as cat winces

"ok let's do this Tori" says Cat winking at Beck

**25 minutes later**

"I owned you Cat, that'll teach you to be snobby" says Tori as she smirks

"yeah you owned me, go make me up a drink while I get ready to beat beck again" says Cat

"sure which one" says Tori

"peach apple" says Cat

"ok, I'll be right back" says Tori as she makes the drink

"you know I let her win right" whispers Cat

"what are you talking about, she kicked your ass" says Beck

"you don't remember me whooping butt in grade eight with that song, it used to be one twenty eight" says Cat

"oh yeah, why'd you let her win then" says Beck quietly

"I think you know why, either of us win and the competition goes on as it was supposed to, if she won even I wouldn't be able to get her to sing again" says Cat

"that's either really smart or really dumb cat, I'll go with smart because she hasn't figured it out yet" says Beck as tori returns from the kitchen

"anything for you beck" says Tori

"you got any ice-cream" asks Beck

"yeah do we cat, we don't have any up here" says Tori

"upstairs, bar fridge in our room, I have to keep it away from Cally, as soon as I buy any it's gone in ten minutes as she takes it to her room, I don't get any" sighs Cat

"and keeping it in your room does what" says Beck

"forces her to ask, I buy caramel fudge for her but she eats it like it was free, as if I didn't just drive for ten minutes to a grocery store to buy it" says Cat as Tori runs upstairs to get the ice cream

"I heard talk about ice cream, may I have some sister" asks Cally

"ask tori, beck and I have to play sleepers challenge" says Cat

"I thought you hated that game" says Cally

"I do now go ask tori for some ice cream" says Cat as Cally heads u pro find tori

"if you hate it why do you play" says Beck

"I like being on top" says Cat

"so what your going to fake lose" says Beck

"you think I'm an idiot, I'm going to destroy you, otherwise she may find it suspicious" says Cat

"plus she may think she will have some say in the matter, smart" says Beck

**40 minutes later**

"and your down again Beckster, how does it feel to be on the bottom" says Cat

"I demand a rematch, you cheated you winked at me and distracted me" says Beck

"I did not, even if I did rematches aren't a thing remember" says Cat

"since when has cat winking at you been a distraction beck, so what's the ruling" says Tori

"competition resumes as normal, but they come for Christmas, Jade has to do whatever I ask for twenty four hours" says Cat

"oh she's going to hate that cat" says Beck

"you tricked me didn't you Cat" says Tori

"you can't trick someone in sleepers challenges tori, you should know this" says Cat

"ok then you played me, I want a rematch" says Tori

"indeed I did, rematches are against the rules, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight ok tori, I love you but you wanted to destroy your whole business because of what he said, sure he was out of line, but was he wrong tori" says Cat

"ok can we please change the subject, Beck you need to go tell everyone the competition is back on, I'll even stream right now if you go" says Tori

"and I'm gone" says Beck

**With beck an hour later**

"there is just no way cat lost to tori by faking it, tori just wouldn't take it if she knew" says Jade

"oh and cat destroyed me again" says Beck

"so I assume she didn't know" says Andre

"she did not, not at first anyway, and by the time she did it was too late, we enforced the no rematch rule" says Beck

"so what's your punishment this time Beck" says Jade

"I'm so glad you asked, she's punishing me by punishing you" says Beck

"great, is it a week long punishment" says Jade

"nope, Christmas day we get to go to her house at five am, she has an amazing tv that we get to enjoy till about nine" says Beck

"that doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me beck" says Jade

"because while Andre and I get to enjoy Christmas at cat's house she owns you for twenty-four hours, you are to respond to every request no matter how crazy or simple they are" says Beck

"so I could have to do just about everything for her, even bathroom stuff" says Jade grossed out

"no come on she's reasonable, the only requests you have to respond to that involve the bathroom is brushing and flossing, she has everything else taken care of" says Beck as tori's stream starts

"why hello peeps, never thought I'd be here again this quickly, so disregard the tweet about the competition being over, however I've given them one whole month less, so instead of doing it in February it's now happening in early January" says Tori on stream as she kisses cat on the stream

"that's a relief, we better get started" says Jade

"oh by the way Miss West on Christmas I challenge you to the sleeper challenge, this will be interesting, ok I'm out for the night I need some sleep" says tori as she seemingly leaves the stream going longer than usual then shuts it down

"why did she leave it longer than usual" says Andre

"probably to make us think she's distracted, but if she denies not ending the stream then she definitely forgot" says Beck

"she's too smart for that, there is just no way" says Jade

"How would you know this Jade, you can't stand her" says Beck

"that actually isn't true beck, she is quite talented, I envy her talent, I envy what cat has" says Jade

"you envy what cat has, so you like tori" says Andre

"no, please don't bring it up with her, she already hates me" says Jade

"if we are going to keep it from her and Cat, we need to know for certain what we are hiding" says Andre

"ok fine, I have feelings for tori, but promise me you won't tell her" says Jade

"we promise, but how long do you think you can keep it from cat, because I'm pretty sure she knows" says Beck

"no, please tell me Cat doesn't know, I'd die of embarrassment if Cat knew how I felt, I don't ever plan to act on them but if she does know, she can ruthlessly punish me" says Jade

"she beat me in a sleeper challenge, legally challenge rules state that the punishment has to relate to the actual person challenged, and I challenged tori first, she played the reverse card and tori didn't object, so her punishment stands" says Beck

"wow she really played the reverse card, rarely used" says Jade

**With Tori**

"I'm telling you Tori, Jade is jealous of me" says Cat

"she has no reason to be jealous of you" says Tori

"you're assuming too much, you didn't see how you held her focus when you were around, I did, I have no evidence but my assumption is that she likes you" says Cat

"jade like me, right, I'll believe that when flying cars show up, she hates me kitty, there is no possibility of her liking me, I'm telling you to drop this please, it makes me feel like you don't love me" says Tori

"so that restaurant is really adding a safe place for people with a canola oil allergy" says Cat

"…., yes they are, do you know if Kristen is available or here right now" asks Tori

"she's been glued to Cally since she arrived, I'll see if she's available, why" says Cat

"the restaurant wants someone to paint the dishes that are assigned to the olive oil side of things, as well as the cups, Miley kinda said something about nude painting and how Kristen does detailed work and he seemed interested" says Tori

"ok I'll go get her, Cally kind of hunted at Kristen having pain on her so let's see, I'll be right back" says Cat as tori nods

**With Kristen**

"so I was thinking about Halloween, Cally this design, what do you think of it" says Kristen

"it's amazing, it's so realistic, why Halloween, it's still weeks away" says Cally

"I wanted to plan a Halloween party here, do you think cat would allow it" says Kristen

"not really, she's a singer krissy, Halloween doesn't have that many songs written about it, she'll take candy but she's never actually been a partier" says Cally

"what about Christmas, would she ok a Christmas party" says Kristen as cat knocks on the door

"come in, I believe she might ya" says Cally

"hey Krissy, tori has a possible job for you, I need you to come with me for a bit ok" says Cat

"ok but first, Halloween or Christmas party, which would you approve" says Kristen

"depends entirely on how much you pay me in candy, let's go" says Cat as she pulls Kristen away from Cally

**With tori**

"yes Jake I understand, assuming she agrees we will be there tomorrow" says Tori as cat and Kristen walk down the stairs

"so, how'd the phone call go tor" says Cat

"depends on how much cash Kristen wants to make, and if she's free for tomorrow" says Tori

"wait it's a paying job" asks Kristen

"it is indeed, you could make a minimum of five grand, he was thinking floral designs like apples, flowers and stuff" says Tori

"I'll get some test designs ready in the morning, when do we meet him" says Kristen

"tomorrow at around noon, does that give you enough time" says Tori

"for samples it shouldn't be a problem" says Kristen

"so where has Miley been" says Cat

"probably avoiding me because of my art project, it's this whole modern art thing, we have to draw a person naked, the teacher said I was the artist and Miley was the model" says Kristen

"that explains a lot" says Cat

"mind explaining it to me, I told the teacher that I wouldn't do it if Miley wasn't comfortable, he said unless I had a specific problem then we'd still have to do it" says Kristen

"when I was out of school last year for therapy, Miley would visit me almost every day, Jason would tell her stories about the history of patient abuse across the country, especially females, males were hardly ever abused as bad, she wanted to make a difference as Miley instead of Hannah, so she attempted to join some human rights activists, they forced her to get two tattoos, she never tried to do anything like that again" says Cat

"these tattoos they mark the sign of an activist don't they" says Kristen

"yes, a bad group in particular to be exact, if the school has knowledge of her tats she could be expelled on the spot" says Cat

"but she was trying to do it for a good cause, wouldn't they understand" says Kristen

"no they wouldn't, they'd question you for painting it and then have her show them to the principal, normally they are hidden by her panties but depending on what one's she wearing it can poke up into view and they'd force her to show them, she hates them, I can talk to the teacher, it's not Mr. Ross is it" says Cat

"it's Mr. Scott, he's not exactly a boundary respecting person when it comes to that kind of thing" says Kristen

**The next morning**

"Mr. Scott, may I have a word please" says Cat

"anything duchess, work on your art pieces class I'll be back in a few" says Mr. Scott as he follows Cat out of the classroom

"so you won't accept that Miley's uncomfortable with this project, why" says Cat in a firm tone

"she refused to give a reason" says Mr. Scott

"because she's afraid of getting expelled, I wasn't here for most of last year because of therapy I needed, she'd visit me, Jason Vega would tell her actual stories of female patient abuse from around the country, she wanted to take action" says Cat

"so she joined a group" says Mr. Scott

"no she hadn't even signed any papers to officially be made a part of the group they forced her to get two tats on the side of her hip, they didn't give her a choice, then they laughed at her because now no matter what she does in life she will always be linked to that group, she already has body image issues, this only made it worse, you force her to do this project completely naked and she will either kill herself or get admitted to the psych hospital, no more Hannah Montana either" says Cat

"she really that bad right now" asks Mr. Scott

"I haven't seen her alone in a few days, and we are super close, and if she doesn't come to me for something you know it's bad" says Cat

"so she actually met them, I heard the cops are looking for them, do you know if she knew their names" says Mr. Scott

"no but she knows what they look like, why you going to turn her in for having the mark of that group" says Cat

"no, not after hearing the spot she's in, I may be a tough teacher but I only want my students to do their best, I'm actually an undercover cop, it's my job to find these activists and bring them to justice" says Mr. Scott

"ok, I'll see if I can find her, you promise she can wear something to cover it, she tried to do something amazing and now she's afraid that if people find out her career will be in danger" says Cat

"I'll have the school make an exception, if she helps bring them to justice for their actions there is even a reward" says Mr. Scott

"well I just found her, look to your left" says Cat

"you avoided my class Miley, why" says Mr. Scott

"I was afraid, afraid you'd convince the school board I was a risk if you knew, I hate myself for thinking I could make a good change for everyone in psych hospitals, I'm just a stupid girl" says Miley

"a stupid girl with a heart of gold, now, come to my office and you will tell me everything you know about them, specifically what they looked like ok" says Mr. Scott

"only if cat comes with me, we may not be a thing anymore but they scare me and cat makes me feel safe" says Miley

"won't be a problem Miley" says Cat as they head to his office

**With tori**

"ok Kristen these are insanely insane, how much" says Jake

"I'm sorry they're only samples, I was promised a paying gig here" says Kristen

"that's not what I meant, I meant how much will it take to get you to do the plates and cups" says Jake

"how high is your budget, it also depends if you mean all the plates or just the new ones" says Kristen

"twenty grand, I'm prepared to give you half if you start right now, how long do you think it'll take to do just the new stuff for now" says Jake

"seven hours maybe, but I have school, I can't do it all in one shot" says Kristen

"but this is the last step, that electrician finally came in, she's amazing and had us all set up in just over two hours" says Jake

"I'll talk to the school you just start working" says Tori as she leaves Kristen there with him

"ok I guess let's get to work, I'll need a humidity free space outside of the kitchen to do this" says Kristen

"we have a free room available for dining that is usually booked by now but hasn't been" says Jake

"that works" says Kristen


	8. Chapter 8 Camp Rock?

**A/N: Camp Rock Lives!  
**

**10 minutes later**

"Mitchie, why are you here" says Tori

"what you mean in town" says Mitchie

"yeah aren't you supposed to be on tour" says Tori

"Shane cheated on me, I cancelled the rest of the tour" says Mitchie

"and what about Caitlyn, where is she" asks Tori

"why do you say her name like that" says Mitchie

"what, I can't know where an old friend of yours is" says Tori

"she's in Europe, clearly avoiding me" says Mitchie

"what possible reason could she have to avoid you, you are the rock queen in that realm" says Tori

"you know I drink right, well we were at an after party of one of my concerts and I was a smidge drunk, someone dared us to kiss, me being drunk and no inhibition just locked lips and didn't think anything of it, she abandoned the party" says Mitchie

"well that is harsh, I know she's bi and she's actually not in Europe, she's here" says Tori

"how would you possibly know this" says Mitchie as they leave the restaurant

"I pay for dance tips and she pays for vocal lessons, she's expressed a lot more than you would think a student should, you like her don't you" says Tori

"what does it matter, I've tried to call her and she's blocked me" says Mitchie

"maybe because she thinks that kiss was just drunk you being an idiot and not an actual response to feelings you have, do you still talk to Shane" says Tori

"I'll never trust him with my heart again but, him and I are a lot like cat and Miley, we forged a bond and I will always ask his advice on a song or if he needed support I'd be there, you know the activists Geokill right" says Mitchie

"…, yeah Miley tried to get justice for the women patients who get abused by trying to get it air time, they forced her to get tats even before she officially joined" says Tori

"tats like these" says Mitchie as she rolls up her sleeves

"yes, wait you aren't an actual member of that group are you" says Tori

"God no, I tried a similar thing for abused female artists, forced me to get the tats then shunned me, it's like they don't actually care about anything" says Mitchie

"you never actually answered my question about Caitlyn" says Tori as they near Cat's house

"she won't talk to me, I know she won't, I've tried to apologize, she just blocks me or creates a whole new account" says Mitchie

"I can tell you she's conflicted, your attempts to reach out mean a lot to her then she sees you're just apologizing and gets frustrated" says Tori as she unlocks the door and welcomes Mitchie into the house

"does she actually like me" says Mitchie

"I just got a notification that she's responded with her progress, it's a good one, want some juice" says Tori

"Apple I guess, you actually want me to help you" says Mitchie as tori returns with her juice

"this one is important trust me" says Tori as they head up to the princess room

**10 minutes later**

_So princess, I don't know how long I can avoid her, I know she's finally back in town, I just well I'm not sure if her feelings are true or not, the way she keeps contacting me sends one message, but the way she apologizes sends another, if she likes me why doesn't she just outright say it – CG_

"well Mitchie what do you have to say" says Tori not yet recording her message back yet

"I'm lost and confused, the way she says it says she likes me but I've clearly hurt her feelings, clearly me kissing her at that party was a mistake, I do like her, however I don't deserve her" says Mitchie as she curls up in a ball on the spare bed

"ok Caitlyn, she does like you, she's here right now but she feels that kissing you at that party was a mistake and that she doesn't deserve you, also you need to work on your tone for sure" says Tori as she sends the message

**45 minutes later**

"hey tor, what's up" says Cat as Miley comes in too

"not much, I hope you don't mind but I'm letting someone crash here until her situation gets figured out" says Tori

"it's not Jade is it" says Cat as Mitchie walks down the stairs

"no its not Jade, it's Mitchie Torres, technically she was supposed to take over for brown at camp Rock" says Tori

"Shane cheated on me with a fan of mine, Brown isn't sure I'm right for the role because of how I responded, I got drunk and kissed Caitlyn on a dare" says Mitchie

"ahh I see, and if I could locate her for you what would you do" says Cat

"cry, hide, beg for forgiveness" says Mitchie

"Mitchie what do you believe you have to beg for" says Cat as Caitlyn waits outside and can hear everything

"I embarrassed her in front of dozens of people, I'd always felt close to her but because of my relationship with Shane I couldn't do anything, but after he cheated on me, I got drunk and foolishly complied to the dare, she's afraid that my feelings aren't genuine but I myself can't verify anything if I can't talk to her, I tried to apologize but she doesn't even see them, she just blocks me, it hurts me, just like how I felt when Shane cheated on me I feel every time she doesn't actually read my apologies, my intentions were clear in them, she was arrogant enough to not read them" says Mitchie as Caitlyn leaves in tears

"you're a fool Mitchie, is it not your birthday, she ordered a cake and everything" says Cat

"my birthday is tomorrow, why would she do that" says Mitchie

"why does anyone do anything for the one they love" says Cat

"I don't know, the only one I loved abandoned me to be with someone else" says Mitchie

"does Caitlyn know this" Says Cat

"how could she, people would think I'm crazy" says Mitchie

"why didn't you tell her" says Miley

"read my messages to her that went unanswered after that kiss and tell me I didn't tell her" says Mitchie handing Miley her phone

"Whoa ok I can see why you feel hurt, Cat read these, she did try and tell Caitlyn" says Miley handing cat the phone

"wow, she seemed upset before, when she finally reads these she will definitely be upset" says Cat

**With Caitlyn**

"how could I be so blind to not see her pain, she's supported all my choices, why couldn't I trust her" says Caitlyn to Jason

"Mitchie is complicated, you know what Miley went through correct, with Geokill, the activists who claim to care about the earth" says Jason

"yeah she got tats or something, from what I understand it wasn't her choice" says Caitlyn

"it most definitely wasn't her choice, I told her stories about the abuse the female patients get around the world, how people say that if they were smart they'd realize it was their fault that they're in there, mental health is for the most part out of the individual's control, it requires outside guidance, Miley wanted to join them because they had access to media and could get the message out, needless to say it didn't happen, they mocked her" says Jason

"and you're telling me this why" says Caitlyn

"Mitchie tried the same thing for artists that were abused or taken advantage of just because they have talent, she had the intent of joining them for the media access until they gave her the tats, they mocked her saying that Mitchie will forever be linked to them now no matter what she does, do you know why she went looking for tori specifically" says Jason

"no I didn't even know she was looking for anyone besides me" says Caitlyn

"you are her end goal Caitlyn as weird as it seems, as the jazz princess Tori commands a massive following in excess of two hundred million people, Mitchie is seeking the courage that Tori has, she's a master of control, letting absolutely no one know she was the jazz princess, now she finally has the silver duchess in the palm of her hand, don't get me wrong tori has her issues sometimes, but being able to keep all of her fans happy isn't easy now, the duchess also joins in on her hijinks on the streams, now let's read the latest message from her to see exactly how she feels about you" says Jason

"I can't she'll know I'm finally reading them, she's mad at me for not reading them when It first happened" says Caitlyn

"first of all tori knows you're here and have been for the past few weeks, she can explain everything to Mitchie" says Jason as Caitlyn reluctantly hands him her phone

_Hey Caiti, I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm begging you to forgive me here, sure I went too far but that means nothing about how I feel about you_

_Why am I even trying at this point Caitlyn, you'll never look at these, I'm pouring my feelings out and getting zip in return, I've helped you lots, why can't you ever just trust my actions_

"I-I um, may I go lay down for a bit please doctor, this is kinda hitting me hard" says Caitlyn

"as long as you go to her party tomorrow ok" says Jason

"o-ok" says Caitlyn

**With Mitchie**

"she's actually read some, why now" asks Mitchie

"do you know where she's been for the past few weeks Mitchie" says Tori

"no, I've tried to find her since I came back" says Mitchie

"she's in a psych hospital, she has a bracket on that tracks her, Jason most likely read a few to her, I just hope she shows up for her party" says Tori

"why" says Mitchie

"she set everything for pay upon delivery and it's linked to her cards" says Tori as cat flashes two credit cards

"she wasn't sure if she'd be here given her issues, she handed them to me" says Cat

**The next morning**

"hey Jason, is Caitlyn showing up today" asks Tori

"does it look like she wanted to, she picked out an amazing dress then freaked out, she's scared but she brought a box with holes, Mitchie will have to coax her out of it once she's in it, where is Mitchie anyway" says Jason

"upstairs gaming, so what's her diagnosed conditions" says Tori

"severe depression, anxiety and OCD, on the way here she explained that she wasn't ready to read the messages because she'd be able to read them in Mitchie's voice, ok Caitlyn get in the box, have a little rest" says Jason as Caitlyn complies

**45 minutes later as the party starts**

"hey Jason where's Caitlyn" says Mitchie as Caitlyn tries to stay quiet

"she's here, you have to find her, her choice of dress is interesting because it's definitely not her style" says Jason

"well there's only one box with holes and I know no one got me a puppy" says Mitchie as she opens the box to find Caitlyn avoiding her eyes

"you're going to have to coax her out of there Mitchie" says Jason

"aww, someone wanted to be my present" says Mitchie as Caitlyn stares at her

"come on Caitlyn let's have some cake" says Miley

"Caitlyn please I need a hug" says Mitchie as Caitlyn hugs her

"she's about to ask a question that may anger you" says Jason

"do you know for sure if how you feel about me is real now" asks Caitlyn

"I don't know anything right now Caitlyn, Shane cheated on me so I don't know if I can actually trust my feelings, we were engaged Caitlyn" says Mitchie

"wow, what a stupid Rockstar, consumed by ego, does he not know what personal growth is, he's right back where he started, so what about us" says Caitlyn

"what about us, there isn't an us unless it's what you want Caitlyn, if it is you better swear to never cheat on me" says Mitchie

"me cheat on you Mitchie, come on we both know you'd have my head if I did" says Caitlyn

"who says I'd go that far, let's enjoy the cake" says Mitchie

"because I know you, you'd have done it to Shane too" says Caitlyn

"who says I didn't" says Mitchie

"because you're in pain, you'd have done it right away if you were going to" says Caitlyn

"ok fine but I did tell Dana and Nate, trust me he's suffering" says Mitchie

"how do you know" asks Cat

"because Dana and I are pretty close, and she said she'd make him pay, and from what she's telling me he's feeling her wrath" says Mitchie

"yeah, I heard Nate is threatening to kick him out of the band for that because his actions reflect on them too" says Caitlyn

"Shane is an ass" says Mitchie

"well he just messaged me, he's begging to talk to you" says Tori

"he can stick it up his butt, tell him I've already moved on and I will only speak to his brothers, I won't put myself through the worry of him coaxing me back into a relationship, he's broken that trust" says Mitchie

"I'll let him know" says Tori

**1 hour later**

"ok that was probably the best party I've had in years" says Mitchie

"indeed, Caitlyn really knows how to party" says Cat

"aww thanks, it's all in the dances, the songs too I guess" says Caitlyn

"I could kiss you Caitlyn" says Mitchie

"do it, please" says Caitlyn

"later, I will hug you, so Miley how'd that cop do" says Mitchie as she hugs Caitlyn

"he was nice, let me explain things at my own pace, as soon as I gave details on the girl who forced me to get the tats he smiled, apparently she has a record, he radioed his boss, they picked her up" says Miley

"black hair, six-foot seven butterfly tat on her ankle" says Mitchie

"yes, she goes by angel why" says Cat

"not only do I have tats forced on me by her, she's won every single case, I've done my research on her" says Mitchie

"not when Hannah Montana leads the pack" says Miley

"but you have the tat not her" says Mitchie

"meet the three amigos, Hannah Montana, the silver Duchess and **THE** jazz princess" says Caitlyn

"I only knew tori's identity as the jazz princess, so when's the trial" says Mitchie

"next weekend, the prosecutor wants you there, her name is Molly and she's pissed, but she is one prosecutor you want on your side at all times" says Cat

"why" asks Mitchie

"she's basically Justice Department God, out of all of her six hundred cases she's maybe lost thirty, which is amazing for a state prosecutor" says Tori

"is it a good thing she's taking the case then" says Caitlyn

"it means we might finally have a victory if she's taking the case, Angel had fooled the jury fifteen times, the duchess was a jurywoman in one of her cases so she's kept tabs on me" says Cat

"wasn't that girl part of your family" asks Miley

"I had no prior knowledge of that until I got home after the case was solved, apparently she was my sixth cousin, I only wish I knew her, I was sent pictures after the funeral, she was an amazing dancer, this court date actually falls on the anniversary of her death" says Cat

"so you won't be attending then" says Miley

"no I will but I'll probably be crying the whole time, her mother distanced herself from my family because I was the duchess, according to my mom she was one of my biggest fans, her mother thought I was self centered because I kept both lives separate, she has no idea that I could have used her support, I only had my sister, brother and my two cousins in Europe, and Cassandra wasn't the type to play favorites, she treated our family equally, my third aunt decided on her own that her daughter would be poisoned by my presence" says Cat

"seriously, she denied her daughter everything if it was centered around you" asks Tori

"everything, including concerts, she was thirteen guys, sure I was dating Miley at the time, if that was the reason she distanced herself from us I'd have understood, technically Miley could be considered a Valentine because for a few years while her grandmother was on trial for attacking someone with a knife Miley's mom stayed with my grandmother" says Cat

"so Cats family considers you family Miley" says Tori

"very much so, I'd be invited to just about every event ever held by her family, my mom encouraged me to go once cat and I started going out because I had an actual reason to go and Cat's family despised her for that" says Miley

**Court day**

"good morning Hannah Montana, so glad you here today, where's Mitchie" Says Molly

"Cat's a mess today, it's the anniversary of her cousin's death, they're both outside the courtroom" says Miley

"but she didn't even know her" says Molly

"cat doesn't care, she was family, it wasn't her fault that that girls mother removed themselves from the family solely because she's the duchess" says Miley

"wow, ok if they're going to be in the courtroom, they need to be in here in five minutes because this judge locks the doors" says Molly as cat, tori and Mitchie walk in

"ok may we proceed now molly" says Judge Quinn

"yes your Honor, I'd like to present Mitchie Torres and Miley Stuart who is also Hannah Montana, they are the key victims here, however I'd like to bring the charges she beat to this trial today, all fifteen cases worth your honor" says Molly

"on what grounds" says Judge Quinn

"on the grounds that on two separate occasions Angel admitted the shooting of a gun was her idea, both Miley and Mitchie told me as such, it was part of Angel's mocking scheme" says Molly

"is this true Miley" says Judge Quinn

"it is, before I left the school last week after I explained everything to the cop, I mentioned to molly everything Angel said to me, that my cause was worthless and that she ordered the gun to be shot off so only one person was killed each time" says Miley

"what was your cause, what was the reason you wanted to join this group" Asks Judge Quinn

"Cat used to be my girlfriend, when she tried to start something with Tori Vega it didn't start out as smooth as she had hoped, she ended up in a mental hospital for almost a year, I went to visit her and the doctor told me stories about how almost exclusively female patients were being abused both verbally and physically, not even his hospital was completely immune, my plan was to raise awareness so they'd be forced to stop the abuse" says Miley

"very noble, my niece was abused so I know the drive behind the effort, what about you Mitchie" says Judge Quinn

"abused and manipulated artists, I've seen three get lured in, in just the past year alone I've seen reports of fifteen getting lured in to these traps, being of age I went to one of these establishments, I recognized one of the singers, she looked half starved your Honor, after her shift she left and I brought her to my house where I fed her, she told me her Owner wouldn't be pleased, I essentially went there the next morning and payed the Boss three hundred grand for the release of all three singers, he agreed, in an hour he had four more fresh victims, it disgusted me, I thought maybe if I brought it to the public's attention that maybe this would stop, that singer I saved was a fellow Camp Rock legend, I met her my third and final year at camp rock, she was an amazing singer, but she could easily be swayed by promises of talent scouts" Says Mitchie

"this friend is she here today" says Molly

"no she isn't, she attempted to kill herself last night when I asked her to be here, the other two are here however, she is currently in that mental hospital run by Jason Vega" says Mitchie

"excuse me your Honor may I speak" asks Angel

"depends on what you have to say" says Judge Quinn

"I was hired to be an accomplice for the guys who had all three artists play at his club, I was also involved in Julie Youngs murder, Cat's cousin she never got to meet, I'll turn in my group members if all those charges are applied to me" says Angel

"why out yourself on crimes that were never thought to be linked to you" says Molly

"Cat Valentine, her crying got to me, it reminded me that three years ago today she was killed, it was also the day my group lost all sense of morality, I saw her be killed Cat, they've caught the killers but not the ring leader, I'm pleading guilty" says Angel

"say we believe you, would you give us everything" says Molly

"he finds out I explained things and I get set free, I'm dead, I'll give you my notes and everything, this gets aired on tv and he will kill my sisters, I had to do what he said to keep them alive, they're all I have left of my family, both my mom and dad are dead" says Angel

"did he kill them too" says Molly

"no, they both had heart problems, they were both smokers, besides he's arrogant he'd have used it to force me to comply before threatening my sisters lives" says Angel

"how old are they" says Molly

"I'm the oldest, they're fifteen and seventeen, I'll even give you the notes he gave me but only if I know they are safe" says Angel

"ok we will go get them from him" says Molly

"no they won't give them to someone who clearly works in law enforcement, it has to be undercover as a sale, and I have to be there or they won't go with you" says Angel

"we will reconvene in two days" says Judge Quinn

**At the crime bosses house**

"hello I'd like to buy two slaves, specifically two related to the one who calls herself Angel" says the undercover cop

"you can't give them to her" says a grunt

"I'm taking them off your hands because she's wormed her way in and is attempting to get them back, would you rather have my boss destroy your business, hey boss, they're refusing" says the undercover cop

"oh really, would my little brother like to confront me, I'm demanding the girls be transferred into our custody right now, and I'd like to speak to my little brother" says James Carson

"I'll go get them then him" says the grunt

**10 minutes later**

"hey girls get in the car, my client is waiting for you" says James Carson

"yes sir" says the girls

"so brother what brings you to my neck of the woods, you hate slaves" says Damian

"that's true, but I'm saving your business, Julia was paid off by the cops to tell them everything, trust me the girls are safer with me" says James as he sneakily cuffs Damian

**With Angel**

"Julia sister, we thought you were dead, how's Mitchie" says Danielle crying

"I'm fine, I don't know how Mitchie is, I've only seen her twice in the past seven years Dani, I've done some terrible things, if only Mitchie would actually look at her tat, she hates me because she refuses to look for clues, fifteen, black hair, butterfly tattoo, all the clues are there she just won't connect them" says Julia/Angel

"she was always your favorite cousin, it must hurt" says Danielle

"a lot, especially because I know she won't believe me if I tell her the truth" says Julia


	9. Chapter 9 Haloween Surprises

**A/N Happy Halloween guys**

**Halloween party surprise**

"why's angel here" says Mitchie

"there is a lot you don't know about her, you know her more than you think, you have a UV light Cat" says Molly

"always, especially for Halloween why" asks Cat

"Mitchie hold out your hand, roll up your sleeves" says Molly

"ok" says Mitchie as fifteen and Danielle show up hidden in the tattoo

"how is this possible" says Mitchie

"she was protecting us, cousin" says Danielle as they walk in

"Danielle but that means that, Julia but how, you died" says Mitchie

"no I didn't, my brother died, it was my parents choice, you were my favourite, I urged them to tell you, but Damian did have pressure on them because of my talent, my parents believed that if I was declared dead they'd be safe, they were right, but I became his tool in the process, you don't have to forgive me Mitchie, I don't deserve it, I should be in jail right now" says Julia

"why do you want to be in jail so bad Julia" says Mitchie

"I evaded justice fifteen times Mitchie, I killed twenty people, I was there when Julie was killed, if it wasn't for cat crying so loud I don't think I'd have cracked, Damian is known for making his minions feel nothing, he says it makes it easier to do the job" says Julia

"he's in jail now Julia, you can calm down" says Mitchie

"if only it were that easy Mitchie, he broke me like I was a twig, he had me target you on purpose because it hurt me, he didn't care what the event did to you, you don't think Damian has a way out of jail Mitchie, he's been in and out of jail since I was little, he always comes back" says Julia

"so he made you do things that would break you further why" asks Mitchie

"because it was all a game for him, all I was to him was someone to play his games and if I do some damage in the process it's all good for him, the worse his tools feel the better, I probably won't recover from everything he's forced me to do and everything I've seen" says Julia

"if you don't work on things sure but Tori's cousin Jason is a godsend for trauma, he's helped me, Tori, Cat and many who have had worse like barely surviving a war" says Caitlyn

"do you think I should Mitchie" asks Julia

"it's not instant Julia but his techniques do work, when he first told the therapist community his method they laughed, only for him to keep churning out success stories, me for example, I mean I still have a long way to go but dang I feel better already, I was with Shane for three years before we got engaged, then last year he cheated on me, trust me I was ready to kill him, knowing Dana as I do she called him and I'm way better, using his method to balance me, Caitlyn and I are now officially an item Julia, I'd at least try it" says Mitchie

"congrats Mitchie, Cat tells me how long you've wanted that, ok so can I stay the night with my family finally whole again before I go in the morning to see him" says Julia

"not a problem, I'll drive you there, Caitlyn knows the procedure so she can explain what happens when you get there" says Cat

"they give you a bracelet to track you if you decide you need a walk in case something happens, for me I was prone to breaking glass, the first time it happened it was someone's front glass window and they were nice and asked me why, I half explained it and twisted a bead it let Jason know I needed help, he arrived and explained to me that I had to pay to replace the window, I have enough money to do that but it hurt me that I did it knowing I'd have to fix it" says Caitlyn

**4 hours later**

"ok this is insane who planned this" says Mitchie

"take a guess" says Kristen

"this was all you" says Mitchie

"I did the spooktastic artwork, Caitlyn here has been planning something all month, teasing her fans in the process" says Kristen

"Krissy, geez way to ruin my surprise" says Caitlyn

"what surprise" says Mitchie

"a Halloween song, cat's on board, as is Tori, you know I always wanted to own my own record company, Cats giving me a chance, Cally could then focus on just the remix side of things, she did one for me, you want to hear it" says Caitlyn as Cally shakes her head no

"my rule is only those who have been remixed by me can hear them, let's go Mitchie, I'll do yours, then we need to do that song and release it, let's head down Caitlyn, you'll enjoy this" says Cally

**25 minutes later**

"ok we have to add that to the song, it's amazing" says Caitlyn

"yeah no, I'd rather be more professional on that song" says Mitchie as cat walks in

"that's going to be hard, laughing is a theme I went with, along with snickering, it's a Halloween song, it's meant to be funny, there aren't any non movie related Halloween songs, besides our fans will go nuts when they realize it's a group effort, we are a six person power house Mitchie" says Cat

"what do you mean how do you know they'll even like it" says Mitchie as Caitlyn smiles

"because Caitlyn wrote the musical score and has been teasing the hell out of her fans, besides her music ear is insane, she's written a few scores for me, it's easier having her here than outside of the city so she can get her pay" says Cat

"so how much am I getting this time half a grand because it's a one off" says Caitlyn

"depends on how well it goes, but I was thinking at least one maybe two and a half" says Cat as Caitlyn seems shocked

**25 minutes later**

"ok that was insane, I'm thinking three now, ok Cally post them, set the price at a dollar fifty" says Cat

"why so low" says Cally as she complies

"because I can and I actually want people to be able to listen to it tonight, post a link to my page, then post a free one that's downloadable, make sure it's tracked, also make sure I'm definitely linked, I have a post pending your post" says Cat

"ok it's up, feel free to post" says Cally

_Had an amazing time with Mtorres, Caitrecords and my crew, the song is a must listen, a little late for Halloween but I hope it's not too late_

"you tagged us, you didn't tag Miley in it, why I thought you two were close" says Mitchie

"she's in a media blackout right now, someone tried to hack Hannah's account, not just for social media but other things too" says Cat

"so if she had some pictures she wouldn't want publicized, they're at risk too" says Caitlyn

"yes and I can already tell you she hasn't kept to her one week then delete plan, she figured a thirty character password was enough, they claim to have some scary pictures" says Cat

"what's her email, if some random hacker can get in, so can my system, I can do some damage, I assume he didn't do it so she'd know her account was at risk" says Cally

"xxxxzx " says Cat

"ok and I'm in, what would you like me to do Cat" says Cally as Miley walks in

"trace the hack back please, report it to the authorities" says Cat

"what's going on" says Miley

"liberating your account, when was your account hacked" says Cally

"two weeks ago, why" says Miley

"Cally here is a tech genius and hidden white hat hacker, the hacker that attacked you won't know what hit them" says Cat

"lock them out and call officer Jays" says Miley

"done, I tapped into their webcam, they are freaking, they're calling the cops themselves, don't worry, all my hacks are his knowledge do you not remember he's like family to us" says Cally

**25 minutes later**

"officer Jays, so did you find them" asks Cally

"yes and all the images are on this computer, I've already had my people sweep it, you really should be more careful" says Officer Jays

"it was under a thirty character password, on Cally's recommendation, Cally told me that unless they had a good system like she does that they shouldn't have been able to crack it that fast" says Miley

"it took them almost two days, they had the best retail hardware you could buy, Cally has enterprise grade equipment and software for her hacking, she's helped us a few times" says Officer Jays

"because of her running the record label right" says Caitlyn

"yes Caitlyn, if you agree to the terms and pay I'll be your boss but you will have free reign down here, and access to the second layer of the basement, completely secure network wise, the whole house is but the basement is completely secure" says Cally

"how much Cally" says Caitlyn excitedly

"that depends if Mitchie would like to join under your name as well as any others you can bring, thanks Jay's, well be in touch" says Cally as they take the laptop and head inside

**30 minutes later**

"guys grab some drinks, the depth of the hack goes farther than we realized, they hadn't yet encrypted your stuff yet Miley so it was easy for the cops to find, I unencrypted everything they have, two other people here have info on this laptop from their hacks" says Cally

"who else was hacked recently" says Caitlyn

"glad you asked, so how long have you liked Mitchie, possible answers are two, five or three years" says Cally

"that's a trick question there Cally, the actual answer wasn't even listed, especially if they got everything" says Caitlyn

"so you were hacked and didn't tell anyone, why didn't you tell anyone, so what's the real answer" says Mitchie questioning Caitlyn

"get me a drink and I'll explain" says Caitlyn

"any particular flavour" asks Tori

"strawberry wine please" says Caitlyn

"you aren't fun when you're drunk Caitlyn and you know that" says Cat

"I'm well aware Cat, I'm only having one or two, calm down" says Caitlyn as Tori brings her a glass

"I'm perfectly calm, you however seem a little agitated" says Cat

"Cally and Mitchie are asking personal questions I'm not entirely comfortable answering, you want to be agitated too, how long have you liked Tori, huh" says Caitlyn

"that's out of line Caitlyn, but to answer your question since I was seven, I didn't know what loving a girl felt like at the time, I wanted to experiment but I had no idea how to ask, Miley asked me, I didn't ask her" says Cat

"and you can say that in front of tori without feeling scared" says Caitlyn

"I trust tori with my secrets, If I ever needed her to defend me for any reason it's safer if she knows my secrets, can you say the same with Mitchie" says Cat

"I already know enough to defend her cat what are you getting at" says Mitchie

"yeah you keep thinking that Mitchie, you say that about me but how can I know much about you if you don't give me anything to go on" says Caitlyn

"we've only been together a month, I need time to get used to it, you really want to know something I haven't told anyone Caitlyn" says Mitchie

"please, if I can see you trust me then I will tell you something about me that I haven't and refuse to tell people" says Caitlyn

"my relatives are rich, they're major famous, sometimes I just feel invisible and worthless compared to them, the tour was the first time they've talked to my parents since I was born Caitlyn, because they finally had something to talk about" says Mitchie

"Whoa, not what I was expecting, my last name isn't actually Gellar, I'm not saying what it is at the moment because I probably won't remember I told you, also I've liked you since your first year at camp, your shy nature intrigued me but then you and Shane happened, I felt like I could die and it wouldn't matter" says Caitlyn

"so you lived a bigger lie than I did" says Mitchie

"please, you were destined to be famous, you've probably met my relatives while on tour and you didn't notice, you barely know anything about me Mitchie, you could have easily figured out my real last name, you could have easily found me but you didn't, I don't care if it was because of Shane, Peggy and Ella don't even talk to me anymore, no one from camp rock does" says Caitlyn

"why not" says Mitchie

"because I told them I was bi a few months after your second year, did you even notice I wasn't at camp your last year, no you didn't did you, Ella and Tess made sure of that, none of the people I thought were my friends talk to me anymore, not even Brown talks to me, how do you think that makes me feel Mitchie huh" says Caitlyn

"alienated and forgotten I'd assume" says Cat

"see Cat gets it, I just wanted to be myself and Peggy looked at me like I wasn't Caitlyn her friend but Caitlyn the abomination, and Ella tried but she said that I probably shouldn't have said anything, how can I be myself if I lied about a core part of who I am, I thought they'd understand but they didn't, I can't do this, Can someone please take me back to the mental hospital for good" says Caitlyn

"I'll take you Caitlyn, let's go, Jason won't be happy your back because he thought you'd be ready but if you don't think you can then he'll have to understand" says Julia

**45 minutes later as cupcakes are served**

"how do you understand Caitlyn so well Cat" asks Mitchie

"because my friends did the same thing when I told them, left me stranded and alone for two months when Andre came to me first, apologizing to me, but it wasn't the same because to this day Jade hasn't apologized to me, you need to get in contact with Peggy and Ella and explain things to them because the wound they left is actually stopping her from fully trusting you" says Cat

"so she won't let me visit her in the hospital will she, why did Cally and I have to push so much" says Mitchie

"we barely did anything Mitchie, a wound like that isn't good, it's like stabbing someone in the heart, she trusted them and they shunned her" says Cally

"Umm Mitchie, she has suicide plans, pretty simple but it was dated two days ago, all her music and everything, they stole her life's work, Cally ordered a new computer, state of the art for her last week, it arrives tomorrow, doesn't it Cally" says Miley

"it does, it's better than even mine" says Cally

**2 Days Later**

"you rarely say something is urgent Mitchie what's up" says Margret

"it's about Caitlyn, since when do you turn your back on someone" says Mitchie

"Ella and I were scared, when she told us she was Bi, I was afraid she was going to ask me out, how is she" says Margret

"we've only been together for a month and she's back in a mental hospital because of you guys, do you realize what you started, not only did you guys turn on her, all of camp rock did, among her hacked documents was a signed notice of her being banned from camp rock, reasons included alienating campers, and being standoffish towards councillors, now how does that sound like Caitlyn" Says Mitchie

"that's why she wasn't there, we had no idea, it sounds like Tess" says Margret

"exactly, see my problem, what you guys started is limiting how much she tells me and how much she trusts me, Shane cheated on me, and suddenly she is my everything, I need you to plea to Brown to let me run camp rock alongside Caitlyn, I know he wanted me and Shane to run it in his place but that's never been Shane's thing, Browne knew that, Caitlyn would do a lot for camp rock, you should have seen what she was working on last month" says Mitchie

"Yeah about Browne, he's actually hoping for her forgiveness, they won't let him in, something about him being at risk from her, what's that about" says Margret

"it was his signature on the notice, he signed off on it, do you really think he believed she was a risk to the camp, she helped save it, all the campers adored her, she'd end him if he tried to apologize without me there but I need his approval first" says Mitchie

"fair point, hey Hun get over here" says Margret

"h-hey Mitchie what's up" says Ella

"you two a couple, I have to hear this" says Mitchie

"not a couple exactly Mitchie but Caitlyn's words stuck me hard, having the courage to come out, and we basically slapped her away, I've confirmed with Browne that it was Tess who lodged the claim against Caitlyn forcing his hand, her mother put a lot into the camp on Tess's request so Tess had a lot of pull, but when he noticed she stopped posting on social media he got concerned he'd made the wrong decision siding with Tess" says Ella as Browne walks up

"how's Mitchie doing today" asks Browne

"how do you think, you have basically forced Caitlyn to retire, she's lost all confidence in her abilities, what was Tess so scared of" says Mitchie

"she was afraid of you and Caitlyn because you two were close, Tess has actually quit music altogether because of her decision, you were an amazing councillor in your last year, Tess realized that you were missing something and she was probably the first to notice in your second year how you were more excited to see Caitlyn than anyone else, in other news I've bought out Camp star at an amazing deal, I was hoping you'd run it this coming summer" says Browne

"what camp star or Camp rock" says Mitchie

"both, it's all under the Camp rock name now, it was Dana's idea, by the way Shane quit the band" says Browne

"I'll only do it if Caitlyn can do it with me, also if we are to get your apologies in to her we better hurry, the duchess and the jazz princess are already there" says Mitchie

"wait you know them, they're like the Gods of camp rock right now" says Browne

"obviously I know them, the duchess unfortunately believes that most of her fans like her for her attitude and looks on stage, she may be good but she doesn't believe they like her for her talent at all, as for the jazz princess, did you know she mentors people with vocal routines and helps them push their boundaries, she doesn't care who they are as long as they pay her she gives them advice" says Mitchie

"so how does the jazz princess know Caitlyn" asks Ella

"they traded tips, Caitlyn gave her dance tips and the jazz princess gave Caitlyn vocal tips, why is no one questioning my relationship with Caitlyn" says Mitchie

"because I can actually see it working, you're both hilarious, may we go see her now" says Ella

**45 minutes later at the psych hospital**

"hey we're here to see Caitlyn" says Margaret

"I'm sorry only Mitchie is permitted in at this moment" says Jared the guard

"Jared so help me I'll kick your butt, I brought them here, they are apologizing" says Mitchie

"you can't take me on, the jazz princess set the rules" says Jared

"how soon you forget I beat you remember, you challenged me to a fight and I won, you want an audience this time Jared, I'll always beat you, you may be close to Julia but you can't beat me" says Mitchie as Allison shows up

"Jared let them by, Mitchie has clearance" says Allison

"on who's authority" asks Jared

"take a guess, you really want to get fired for smoking around patients Jared, you know that's stupid right, I don't care if she's your girlfriend, it's against the rules" says Allison

"I'm headed for my lunch anyway, keep an eye on them Allison, Caitlyn has already attacked me once" says Jared

"noted, now go before he docks your pay" says Allison as Jared walks outside

"since when do you work here" says Mitchie

"I work for Jack Valentine now and he said that if the duchess or jazz princess request my presence that I respond, unless I have a patient that requires me to deny their request, I currently have no patients, I know Caitlyn from my time in Washington, an amazing dancer, I told her she should compete for nationals, she said she had no interest in competition" Says Caitlyn as Jason walks up

"ahh Allison, glad to see you again, she's lashing out now, requesting you, Remy or Mitchie" says Jason as Remy shows up

"how about all three of us" says Remy

"straight forward as always Rem, glad you're doing ok, let's go, we stabilize her we'll bring her out here" says Jason

**5 minutes later with Caitlyn**

"hey Caitberg what's going on, why are you lashing out" says Allison

"I thought I could stay here but I can't, they won't let me dance, Gerald in particular" says Caitlyn

"Jason you have to release her into my care, or at the very least the hospital, she needs to dance, you haven't seen her dance have you" says Allison

"the first time she was here I helped her make her videos for the people she helped, it wasn't very complicated" says Jason

"that's because like tori here most of my 'clients' are beginners Jason or they haven't danced in years, you want to see complicated dancing let me off the bed and into the hall" says Caitlyn

"you promise you won't attack anyone, I have to have your word Caitlyn" says Jason

"I promise, hey Mitchie you know that routine I was working on when I brought you to my house after you kissed me" says Caitlyn

"yeah, and you remember how awkward I felt when you asked me if you could record the kiss, there isn't that much room in the hallway to do that routine, you've only practiced it once" says Mitchie

"I don't care, I want to show Jason I'm not some weak ass dancer" says Caitlyn

"slow down sister geez…, I mean Caitlyn, you don't want to hurt yourself" says Remy

"wait sister, is Remy Hadley your sister Caitlyn" says Mitchie

"half sister actually, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone, my dad re-married after your second year of camp rock, Rem's been an amazing influence on me, ok sister if you don't want me to hurt myself then show him the videos you took for my advanced student's" says Caitlyn

"it would also explain why you let Allison call you Caitberg, despite her being my girlfriend she refuses to let me in on the joke that nickname is based on" says Remy handing Jason a tablet

"indeed it would, It wasn't really a joke, more like a statement, she said I was the iceberg for other dancers that I'd be their downfall, I said that you and her were the iceberg of doctors" says Caitlyn

"these dances are yours Caitlyn" says Jason impressed

"all my own design, are they good enough to let me out of here, so Allison how do I sign up for nationals" says Caitlyn

"well Caitberg, you don't just get to go to nationals, you have to do regionals first, then state level then it's nationals, the signup starts January first and if you pass regionals in March then state in June, nationals is in September" says Allison

"how do you know all this Ally" asks Remy

"I almost won nationals five years ago, almost broke my ankle on a backflip into a triple pike, when I landed there was an audible pop and I fell, a lot of the winners integrate both gymnastics moves and figure skating moves, I was out for two days in the hospital because of the pain, I can't dance now at all, simple dances ya but I hate simple dances, I was all about the flair, my partner Jamie was banned for not catching me, he still blames me" says Allison

"ok Caitlyn you may go but I will be checking up on you once a week, make sure to take your pills ok" says Jason

"yes sir" says Caitlyn


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas apologies

**Chapter 10**

**Christmas eve**

"so tor when is Caitlyn and Mitchie getting here" says Cat

"they got here an hour ago, Caitlyn had an idea and didn't want you to know exactly what it was, Cally is heading it, they should be done soon" says Tori

"oh, ok so let's enjoy the movie then" says Cat

**2 hours later**

"hey cat come listen to this" says Caitlyn

"she fell asleep, Jade, Andre and beck are coming for Christmas in the morning, I'll listen to it" says Tori

"ok, I think she'll love it" says Caitlyn as she hands headphones to Tori

**15 minutes later**

"ok this is insane, she'll love it, go to the spare room by the recording studio and get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" says Tori

"ok" says Caitlyn

**Christmas day 6am**

"good morning Cat, time to open the doors" says Tori

"indeed, I can't wait to see how Jade tries to comply with your Sleeper challenge and comply with all my requests, including sweeping, flossing my teeth among other requests" says Cat

"wow, how long have you planned this" says Tori as they head down to the door

"when I came out as Bi, it took two months but both Andre and Beck apologized for not supporting me, Jade has yet to apologize, beck has told me that she's afraid because she had actually admitted to having feelings for you, she said she never claims to act on them because I'm with you but still, she's terrified I'm going to destroy her because of those feelings" says Cat

"do you plan to take action" says Tori

"are you kidding, as long as she doesn't act, I have no issue, I know Miley still likes me, would you hurt her if she has been seen saying she has no plan on acting on them again" says Cat

"no, by the way Miley had notified me of her feelings but has definitely stated she is looking elsewhere and has agreed to let me know if she plans to request you to dinners with her family out of respect for me" says Tori

**7am Jade arrives**

"hey beck what's up" says Tori

"not much, thanks for inviting us, jade is worried that this is retaliation for her not apologizing to her as well as in retaliation for Cat knowing about how she feels towards you" says Beck as Jade walks up

"rest assured she has made clear it is not her intention to retaliate on the feelings thing, however this is definitely revenge for the not apologizing thing because she considered you a friend jade, her words not mine, I don't know where she got the notion you were her friend if you refused to apologize, so have fun obeying her every order today, it's going to be fun for me and beck" says Tori

"hey Jade, go to the fridge and get the chocolates" says Cat

"and my annihilation begins" says Jade as she goes to the fridge

"could you also get the turkey from the freezer" says Cat

"oh, jade's going to hate this" says Beck as Andre shows up

"that's cat's plan, Cat's going to treat her like Jade made her feel, do you have any idea how it hurt cat that she refused to apologize to her, she told me that she left Hollywood Arts because she was looking for me but also to get away from Jade, she couldn't handle Jade's torment anymore, she was hoping that sleeper challenge would have taught her a lesson" says Tori

"hey Jade could you take out the trash" says Cat with a smirk

"Yes Cat" says Jade as she starts collecting the trash

"ok why is Jade so miserable" says Mitchie as her and Caitlyn come up stairs

"I'll explain later, oh and by the way beck cat is planning an amazing Christmas dinner, how long till Jade cracks" says Tori

"I'd give her a half hour" says Andre

**45 minutes later**

"cat I can't do this anymore, how do I get out of this" says Jade

"there is only one way you can get out of this, there is still something you haven't done, I waited four years for an apology, if it isn't sincere you have to make dinner" says Cat

"that's blackmail" says Jade

"no, it's called getting respect, I willingly let you into my house, you know I'm Bi, I planned this whole dinner around you apologizing, it was going to be amazing, but if you can't apologize then I guess I'll just head to my room" says Cat as she heads to her room

"I really hurt her feelings" says Jade

"yes, you definitely did, I'll never understand why but she sees you as a friend but she does, and your refusal to apologize hurts, I wasn't actually going to challenge you to the sleeper challenge Jade, now she won't leave her room for anything, she has an ensuite bathroom and everything, she literally has no need to leave" says Tori as Mitchie comes up the stairs

"hey tori we got everything in the oven and cooking for tonight, where's Cat" says Mitchie

"in her room, Jade still refused to apologize for basically shunning her after Cat told us she was bi, Beck and I apologized four years ago after two months but Jade hasn't" says Andre

"Seriously Jade, you don't think cat told me she knows you like tori, so you're bi as well aren't you, how would you feel if you told her you were Bi and she just abandoned you, Tori has told all her fans she's bi, and any that leave because of that we're never true fans to begin with, sooner or later Cat will just stop trying to get her friend back, now maybe your just jealous because you can't be with Tori but seriously Jade you need to learn to be happy for her, she told me the original plan was to go out for dinner on Christmas this year then Tori sprung the whole competition thing on her and suddenly she had plans for Christmas, take one look at the wall in her room and you'll see just how much she misses you being nice to her" says Mitchie

"you ruin everything Jade, how's this for an awakening, I don't like you and never will, so you either apologize to her or you can walk home now" Says Tori

"fine, I'll apologize then leave" says Jade as she heads up to cats room

**7 minutes later with Cat**

"hey cat, you ok" asks Jade gingerly

"why are you here" asks Cat

"I'm here to apologize, Mitchie and Tori put how you feel into perspective for me, I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you, I guess I was jealous that you were able to do it and I couldn't, I still can't, like I've said that school warped me" says Jade

"is that all you got Miss Jade, because my seizures almost killed me, I didn't have anything left to fear by that point, how soon you forget I wasn't your friend until tori left because I was scared, telling my fans I'm bi was scary yes but tori helps me through the pain, you know she's streamed since Beck told her she should, she's going seven years strong Jade, five of which she outed herself as Bi, her fans loved that she was so open" says Cat

"I should have noticed the mask you used but I didn't, how do you get on stage for your concerts, the new years eve concert is sold out already and the news of it is only four days old, my parents think being bi is something you can cure, they basically disowned me when I told them, telling me that I must be faking my love for beck, they don't know the difference between Gay and Bi, my parents think I'm just using beck, so I'm scared to tell people" says Jade

"getting up on stage is the hard part for me after the seizures, I fight every second of it, I had a concert two days ago and Tori literally had to drag me on stage with her, she did two songs then left the stage for me to do what I do best, I rocked the stage but she was there on the sidelines watching me, supporting me, not everyone is as cold as your parents Jade" says Cat

"why didn't she stay up on stage with you" says Jade

"she streams for a reason, she deems meeting the fans a possible tripping point, she also has seen what fans have done to Madonna from time to time, also me, they made fun of her old account on social media because she said I met the mystery singer at school, which was true and she just can't trust actual fans to understand, at least on a stream they can be banned for good, on social media they can just keep creating accounts, nothing is stopping fans from buying her amazing jazz-pop songs, it's the hate she can't take, the first comment she received at the first concert we did together in October was and I quote ' that's not the real jazz princess because she only streams she doesn't do concerts' tori ran off stage crying, she had come home and tried to destroy her computer because of that fan of hers, when she didn't stream for the next week and didn't tell her fans why they got concerned, it took me yelling at my fans for that comment at the concert for people to realize Tori really was the Jazz princess and they messed up" says Cat

"she hasn't streamed much at all since has she" says Jade

"Gaming streams is all she'll do right now, I'll tell you it isn't on her pc, she tore that beast of a computer apart and started snipping wires, she's using the one she claims is mine for streaming games and she doesn't have the webcam on for long, usually just long enough for her fans to verify its her then she turns it off, no microphone either, all her fans are getting is gameplay, they are concerned for her safety because she's also turned off her mentor services on her stream site, the Link takes you to a page saying try again later I'm not in the mood" says Cat

"thick skinned on streams but extremely vulnerable in person, how much did that pc cost her to have put together" says Jade

"it wasn't cheap I'll tell you that, somewhere in the range of eight to ten grand, for just the parts alone, she had that pc filled to the brim, now it just sits in the corner broken into pieces" says Cat

"is she past it now, would she sing on a stream again" says Jade

"she says she is, but she doesn't trust her fans for that now, I've monitored her streams a few times, someone will ask If she'll sing again on stream, and everyone else will say that person that we caused this and we should be happy she's streaming at all" says Cat

"what would it take to get her to sing on stream again" says Jade

"I've tried everything except sleepers challenges" says Cat

"shall we head down for some breakfast" says Jade

"I guess, you did apologize, so what are you going to do about your parents, you're family, they are supposed to love you" says Cat as they leave her room and head downstairs

"they're kind of rich and snobby, they think if they throw money at something everything can be fixed, all I can say is I'm glad I'm out of there" says Jade

"so am I, so you're living with beck now" asks Cat

"on and off ya, he has his suspicions I'm bi because I confessed feelings for tori but I haven't actually announced that I am in fact bi" says Jade as they reach the main floor

"so Jade go relax for a bit, I'll need you later clear headed when everyone else arrives" says Cat

"ok" says Jade as she gets something to drink

"what was that about cat, your deal was twenty four hours under your control" says Beck

"do you know why she dodges your questions about if she is actually bi" says Cat

"no, she only tells me that she can't talk about it" says Beck

"she came out to her parents that she's bi and they actually said that she's using you, that being bi is an illness, her parents are cold Beck, stone cold, she's not ready to tell anyone one hundred percent that she is bi because of that, you've noticed that Tori hasn't really been streaming normally right" says Cat

"yeah that absolutely sums up Jade's parents, yes I have what was that about" says Beck

"our first official concert together was in October, after she sang one of her amazing songs, a fan of hers told tori she isn't the real jazz princess because the jazz princess does streams not concerts, she ran off stage crying and drove home and damaged her pc so she can't even mentor people on musical stuff right now" Says Cat

"is she going to be at the new years concert" asks Beck

"no, she is not, she will be streaming, possibly with the webcam on who knows, she won't listen to my reasoning, maybe you should try" says Cat

**1.5 hours later**

"hey tori, we need to talk" says Beck

"about what exactly" says Tori

"about your destroyed computer, about why you did it" says Beck

"I know I should've handled it better but I didn't ok, they called me fake Beck, it's an expensive computer, I was angry that my fans would say that about me, don't they know sometimes an artist has to try something out of their comfort zone to grow and come up with ideas, Cats computer is no match for mine, I have specific hardware for my mentoring and I destroyed it, for the competition day my account is changing to the duchess, I may keep it that way, my fans hurt me beck" says Tori

"how much was that part, I agree they messed up but you need to get back up on that horse, if not for your fans then for me, I watched your streams every day, you're funny, smart and talented" says Beck

"it was a capture card for my a7ii, the part is like six hundred dollars because the camera has amazing details, if I set the resolution high enough you'd be able to see my pimples in HD, I had to fight the camera company to get that one they won't send me another one" says Tori

"how well do you know Caitlyn and Remy" says Beck

"what are you getting at, they're nice people beck" says Tori

"so not what I was implying, I meant if they had any connections, I looked Remy up and not only is she a doctor, but also a photographer, she uses the one that came before yours but she actually mentions that her cousin works for that company" says Beck

"have you actually confirmed any of this" says Tori

"yes I've been speaking to her, she said that Caitlyn got her started in the business because of her dancing" says Beck

**5pm**

"hey Remy, you have that part for tori" says Beck

"yes I do, my cousin was more than happy to help the jazz princess, Cally took a look at the pc and said it only needed one more part, Allison is getting it right now, if she let's Cally assemble it she'll be back up by tomorrow" says Remy as tori walks up

"they didn't actually do that, they didn't want to give me one last time" says Tori

"some of the reps can be arrogant, I asked my cousin to look you up, he then showed it to the publicity Rep who said go ahead, on the condition that you send the old one back along with a note explaining why, apparently your partnership code for thirty percent off is the most used" says Remy as Allison arrives

"hey Allison, Remy hand them to me, I'll have everything set up by tonight" says Cally

"yes boss" says Remy as they hand her the parts

**20 minutes later at dinner**

"so Cally, how's my computer doing, Jade if I streamed tonight would you like to join me, Cat told me everything, I have the fan base to show your parents you mean business" says Tori

"they're in but I haven't wired them up yet" says Cally

"you'd really do that for me, we aren't really friends, you said yourself this morning you don't like me, they don't know the jazz princess is you so maybe ya if you could" says Jade

"look Jade, I may not like you romantically and you stopped me from having a date with Beck way back but this goes beyond that, this is a matter of what's right, you remember Jay" says Tori

"the douche that believed he ran the elementary school, ya I remember him" says Jade

"if he asked me for help singing I'd charge him a thirty dollar extra fee but I'd still help him, I have over a thousand students, not including the criminals I helped reform, I currently make some good bank off of them because the government pays me extra because of the risk factors involved because I send video so they know my face" says Tori

"yup, I know the feeling tori, a few of mine are criminals in rehab, I charge seventy five normally, the government was happy to pay me seven hundred and fifty per criminal student per lesson at that" says Caitlyn

"oh trust me just what I got for the six or so I take on a month, pays my life insurance policy and covered my parents mortgage for two months at a time" says Tori

"so you could be paying rent" says Cat

"I could yes if it wasn't for the fact that I'm paying for groceries and your hydro, the last time the guy was here to check the meter because I said I didn't think it was working quite right, the guy confirmed the numbers didn't match up, they were under charging us, I gave him a cheque for fifteen Grand and had him make sure it was added to your account" says Tori

"so you put an extra two hundred dollars in my purse, that explains a lot, I thought maybe it was Cally or Kristen, wow, you did all this without me noticing" says Cat

"I did, I wanted it to be a surprise, also the idiot who entered the info in for at least the past year has been putting your usage on someone who could barely afford the hydro he was paying before the mix-up, needless to say the hydro company is going to fire that guy and is generously giving that guy that got your bill a free year of hydro for that mistake" says Tori

"so they didn't verify the account number or anything, I doubt that was the only person they screwed over for that, did that guy at least live in this neighbourhood" says Remy

"he actually lives three houses down from here, he's the one who has that candy cat, I have no doubt about that Remy" says Tori

"aww sweet old man hank, he served in world war two but his military pension barely pays his bills as it is, he was telling me the other day that his rent just went up, as did his internet, when he first started giving out candy some of the parents questioned it and called the cops on him, they came and verified his candy isn't tainted, the community relaxed after that" says Cat as Cally sneaks away

"you verify he's a vet and everything, sorry to be sceptical but I've been scammed before similar info about WW2 and everything" says Tori

"yes I did, apparently that's why he told me, he doesn't have a car, he hadn't gotten his cheque that month and wasn't sure why, so I took him up to the base and asked them if he was supposed to get a cheque in the mail" says Cat

"what did they say" asks Caitlyn

"well they were surprised he was still able to walk at all because of the injury, but yes they took his fingerprints and showed me his record, he was in two wars as a medic, apparently they were attempting to switch to e-transfers and failing, he's turning eighty seven in February, he has no idea how to work an email let alone how to accept e-transfers, so I had to help them set his up for him, but Cally needs to go there for the thirty first to help him set up his new tv the military bought him because apparently he was owed a bit more than he was getting as well, not only did Hank thank me but also the military because they didn't realize the e-transfers hadn't worked, so instead of giving him a new cheque they bought him a nice tv instead with my help, but I had a concert that night, he didn't want to go home yet, so I asked if he wanted to go to my concert, he readily agreed, apparently his grand daughter is a huge duchess fan, so I gave him a signed t-shirt for her, he wasn't sure on the exact size so I told him she can make that one into a pillow and I'd get her another one free of charge" says Cat

**Stream time 8pm**

"hello guys and welcome Jade West to my stream please, she's here for a serious topic, I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas, so Jade you want to tell people why you're here" says Tori

"I'm here because The princess here wanted everyone to know why I haven't come out as Bi, my parents made fun of me, saying I should get therapy" says Jade

"hey Jade you want to read these to yourself before I say anything else" says Tori

"…, wow, I didn't know the community was so diverse, thanks for all the support guys, you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me, hey Caitlyn, are my parents watching" says Jade

"they are indeed, anything you want to say to them" says Caitlyn

"nope, princess rip them a new one please" says Jade as she sidesteps the camera

"ok so to the snobby West's who support me who are Jade's parents, get ready for a rude awakening, for one being bi or even gay isn't an illness to be cured, what you told her could easily be considered hate speech, and I considered it hate speech, I'm going to sue you on Jade's behalf, you will be held accountable for your actions and words, if you didn't approve of her sexuality choice then you should have just left it at that, you do not own your daughter, you taught her to be snobby like you, as a general warning you do not mess with the top Sanfran three, I don't care who you are, you anger one of us you anger us all, we will defend those who need it" says Tori

"oh and a warning to Jade's parents we will not settle out of court for less than half of your combined yearly earnings, she needs therapy to get over the verbal abuse you've thrown at her for most of her life" says Cat

"changing the subject now, to those of you who doubted me and said the princess that showed up at The duchess' October concert wasn't the real me, for one it was me, I was trying to expand my horizon so I could have a new experience for my new song, I had to axe that song thanks a lot, also you guys are the sole reason I couldn't bare to show my face on stream because I wrecked my computer because of what was said, that being said it is now fixed because of my amazing friends, I know who the offenders are and I will be banning you from further support streams, that's it for now, I'll be streaming on new years eve, see you then" says Tori


	11. Chapter 11 The Sanfransisco 3 reveal

**A/N Big Character reveal in 10-11, let's just say i love pushing the boundary in my AU**

**20 minutes later**

"who are the big san-fran three, I know you're one but who else is in that list" says Jade

"it's grown to four but, me The Sanders band, The duchess and Natasha Cole" says Tori

"you know Natasha Cole" says Jade

"yes, she's my long-time friend, why" says Tori

"she's huge in Japan, not a lot of her music is played in this country" says Jade

"do you know why" says Tori

"no, I don't think a lot of her fans in North America do" says Jade as Cat nods in agreement

"one of the reasons is, her first album was released here in san-fran and maybe five hundred people bought it before the government forced it off shelves because it had a single curse word in it on one of her songs, she came out and defended it saying that song version wasn't the one she had ok'd for release, but the government wasn't having it, they banned any of her songs to be released in the country" says Tori

"but she makes money still right" asks Jade

"if it's the Natasha I think it is no she doesn't does she Tori" says Cat

"yes Natasha from school Cat, no she doesn't Jade, the government basically shut her down last year because they heard rumors she was selling her music here in the country illegally, they weren't true but it destroyed any chance of her ever being successful here in the states, she told me when they initially took her songs off the shelves that if she couldn't sell her songs in the states then she won't accept any money from other countries for her music, she has it redirected to charities, cancer research and stuff, don't get me wrong she's happy she is helping charities but she hasn't even attempted to make her own music in two years Jade because if she can't be proud of her music here in the states then she won't make any, she's working for minimum wage at one of the many burger joints this side of town" says Tori

"wow, she probably doesn't like being called Natasha Cole doesn't she" says Jade

"she despises it with a passion, she only let's a select few even know that she is Natasha Cole to begin with, one mistake by the record company and her career was toast, they even acknowledged it was their mistake to try and make her feel better, it didn't help at all, now she writes music to help Miley and I but she refuses to sing now at all, she's at an extreme risk if suicide Jade, no joke, she carries a knife on her at all times now, she said as long as I'm her friend that she won't give in but still, the government raided her house and her parents were forced to kick her out, they lived in a rundown house, she wanted to make some serious cash so they could at least move to a nicer house, she started in grade nine and didn't even get through to April before being shut down" says Tori

"so all she wanted to do was help her parents get a nicer house and pay for it, she should meet Melissa Carr, my parents ex lawyer, by the way tori it went far past just verbal abuse" says Jade

"how far exactly" asks Tori

"into physical and emotional abuse, they tried to scare me straight, I told them I liked boys and girls and they zoned in on girls part of it and convinced themselves I said I was gay tori, they thought by forcing me to date beck they'd make me straight even if it killed me, I didn't like beck at first tori, I told him this much, he'd create fights on purpose to give me a reason to call it off, unfortunately his noble actions made me fall for him, that he'd care about me that much, that he'd risk his own happiness for mine" says Jade

**Court day later that week**

"so I understand Natasha Cole is here upon your request Jade west why is that" says Judge Annabeth

"because my parents ex personal attorney has proof they meddled in government affairs regarding her first single and the rumors" says Jade as Natasha stares at her

"very well Melissa Carr to the stand please" says Annabeth

"yes your Honor" says Melissa Carr

"so Melisa, where do we start" says Molly

"Jade has requested they be intertwined because one can't be understood without the other" says Melissa

"ok, so the abuse you've seen it" says Molly

"yes on a few dozen occasions, she'd try and tell them she's Bi sexual, they'd say so you like girls then, she'd reply and boys, then her father would laugh and say that's not what being Gay is sweetheart, then he'd proceed to slap her three times, it became very evident her parents didn't understand the difference between being Gay and being bisexual, the abuse got to the point that Jade just took it, I suggested she turn to music, which is when she found the musical stylings of Natasha Cole, her parents even figured that forcing her to date her current boyfriend Beck would be punishment" says Melissa as Natasha continues to stare at Jade

"ok now Natasha Cole" says Molly

"it actually started with Jade finding her music, she was one of the five hundred people in California as a whole to gain a copy of her album, she accidentally played on her home theatre system in her room and her mother heard it" says Melissa

"what did her mother do" says Molly

"well that one track with the curse word played at that moment, Jade had come to the conclusion that it was a mistake and it shouldn't have been on the album in the first place, but her mother took it as a rebellion because the song was about loving a girl, so her mother slapped her twice and destroyed her cd, then contacted her contacts in the government to fix this mess, I have recordings if you'd like to hear them, one in particular is telling of what her mother had planned" says Melissa

"go ahead please Melissa" says Annabeth

_Hey Jeremy, I need a favor, get these albums by some stupid girl named Natasha Cole off the shelves, I don't even care that there is swear words in it, it has songs about loving a girl and I don't want people thinking it's right for girls to like girls, I want those cd's off the shelves now_

"so you can see for Mrs. West it wasn't even about the swear word in it, it was about the message she sent in one single song, detailing her feelings for a girl" says Melissa

"is this true Mrs. West, did you do it because of the message, not the swear word in it" asks Molly

"yeah so what, it's not natural for girls to like each other, it sickens me" says Mrs. West

"shall I play a second recording Molly" says Melissa

"go ahead" says Molly

_I don't care what you tell the public, get those illegal cd's out of Ms. Coles' house, I'm telling you she's making money off of them, my daughter got the wrong ideas from them and I want them gone, I'll continue to abuse my daughter until I can guarantee they are all gone_

"so Jade where did you get the idea that you are bi and not straight" says Molly

"from my own head, I liked tori Vega, she's the one who brought this case to the courts for me, I liked the songs because it showed me I wasn't alone, that there are more people like me, but my mom didn't care, I came to fall for beck after almost two years of being forced to date because he was kind, he'd create fictional fights to allow us to break up so my parents may stop trying to scare me straight, I'd tell my parents that beck broke up with me and they'd say yeah no he didn't, that's just what you want us to believe, even though beck had actually broken up with me, he tried to tell them that but they still forced us to date" says Jade

"is this true Melissa" says Molly

"every word, what Lori West hadn't realized is that I am also Bisexual, but because of the political nature of my work at the time I kept it under wraps" says Melissa

"so Jade it says here you enjoyed Natasha Cole's music, how would you rate her music" says Molly

"easily a nine out of ten, maybe only being topped by Cat or Tori" says Jade

"your Honor may I interject for a minute" says Natasha

"you may" says Annabeth

"ok so first and foremost, I want to take you out for a dinner 'meeting' after court today as a thank you for bringing this to light, and secondly, would the meaning of a song change if I added someone's name to it" says Natasha

"ok deal, and it depends on if you're trying to send a specific message to someone" says Jade

"ok, for example if I changed Ruth with Dana and the swear word with Jade" says Natasha

"I'm sorry I'm confused, I barely know you" says Jade

"has tori not mentioned that I'm her long time friend, long time usually indicates longer than since grade five" says Natasha

"implying you know me personally or something" says Jade

"does blue haired queen or queen of the sea mean nothing to you anymore Jasmine" says Natasha

"only one person called me that but I don't remember her name" says Jade

"maybe because Natasha Cole isn't my actual name, I do go by Natasha now but that's a whole different story" says Natasha

"need a hint Jade" asks Cat

"no I'll figure it out, let's just continue with the trial" says Jade

**End of the trial**

"we find the defendant guilty on all charges" says the head Juror

"on Natasha Cole or The Jade West Case" says Annabeth

"they're clearly one case, they aren't two cases, they may be separate crimes but clearly the connection needed to be made, her love of Natasha's songs caused this and because it was the government, Natasha Cole couldn't do anything about it, she's had her rights violated too many times, we couldn't let her torment continue" says The head Juror

"very well, I'm sentencing both of Jade's parents to life in prison, all property and finances are to be transferred to Jade West immediately" says Annabeth

**1.5 hours later at Jake's restaurant**

"tor I don't think she's going to make the connection, hand me your wig" says Natasha

"yes Dana Ruth" says Tori slyly As she starts to hand it to her

"yeah tor I think this one would work better" says Cat

"you know what Cat I can see that actually" says Natasha as she takes the wig and heads to the bathroom

"is someone going to fill me in or what" says Jade

"they've actually given you all the clues you need to figure it out, I figured it out as soon as I saw them side by side" says Cat as Natasha comes back with a blue wig on

"all except the most interesting secrets and clues Catarina, you were always my best friend, I'm glad my friend found you" says Natasha

"you look like Dana Vega, but she died" says Jade

"did I now, how is that Jasmine" says Natasha

"hold on a second you're a Vega" says Jade

"please tell me you like me Jade" blurts out Natasha

"excuse me, why, I don't understand what's happening" says Jade

"forget it, I'm heading to moms if that's ok sister, enjoy the dinner on me" says Natasha as she bolts out of the restaurant

"what just happened" asks Jade completely confused

"she likes you Jade, I don't know what she sees in you but she does" says Tori

"what does that mean" says Jade

"that first album was her trying to tell the world, they did three takes on that song, the one where she swore was her first and second take, she then rewrote it to remove the part she found hard to grasp and did it again" says Tori

"what did she have a hard time grasping" says Jade

"the part she said in court about changing the names to hers and yours was what the first take was, she added them in and it sounded perfect to her, but she tried again and just couldn't bring herself to say your name, so she swore instead" says Tori

"why couldn't she say my name" says Jade

"because by then you were Beck's, and just saying your name brought her to tears because of the fun she had around you, if you listened carefully you could actually hear her try and say your name then saying Damn it then continuing on with the song" says Tori

"so she's helplessly in love with me" says Jade

"not helplessly no, she had other love interests but you were her first pick if she could choose, she was scared to the bone when they released the album, she had already started on the second album when the government toppled her career, she finished them and burned them to a crisp because her feelings were front and center and you were the focus, she hated that you were always the reason she sang at the top of her lungs, then you defended her in court and she saw a glimmer of hope, what's odd is the Japanese version is almost perfect, she actually says your name because it doesn't sound like it so she can actually say it" says Tori

"wait so she didn't just translate her lyrics, what about Spanish and Italian" says Jade

"nope she had someone teach her Japanese and Spanish, the Italian version was actually me singing" says Tori

"so she does undoubtedly love me" says Jade thinking about it

"yes, unfortunately she does, so now you have a choice to make, her or Beck" says Tori

"I can't choose one or the other, why did she have to say anything" says Jade

"because she did, she probably regrets it, her decisions are very emotion and impulse based, she's a lot like me that way" says Tori

"call her back if you can" says Jade

"why" says Tori

"I'll admit I am curious, besides beck has always said our relationship was only to continue if I wanted it to, and I'm not entirely certain I do anymore, she asked that question after an extremely emotional proceeding for me, as much they hurt me they were still my parents, now I have two companies to figure out who to hand them to because I was never the company running type, as well as two billion dollars to decide what to do with" says Jade

"what companies exactly" says Tori as cat suddenly seems alarmed

"Smash Records and a company that was recently bought out by Pear, my parents still held an eighty percent stake in the company, it was some sort of battery manufacturing company or something" says Jade

"Recoil batteries, the leader in reliable batteries for phones" says Cat

"yeah that's it" says Jade

"we better get home now, tori call Dana now tell her to meet us at my house as soon as she can" says Cat

"I'm on it" says Tori as she runs out the door of the restaurant

"what did I say something" says Jade

**At Cat's house**

"you called for me sister" says Natasha

"someone has requested you sister" says Tori

"is it Jade, has all that money gone to her head already" says Natasha

"actually quite the opposite, you asked too soon then didn't give her time to process the information, she's told beck that they're taking a break while she sorts her feelings out" says Tori

"so she's still unsure of if she likes me" says Natasha

"I wouldn't say that actually, she told me that the other times she pushed beck away for a break she felt bad and empty" says Tori

"and this time" asks Natasha

"she told me she felt good, see when her parents controlled her life, they wouldn't let her experiment, they forced her to stay with beck or she'd get hurt, they basically conditioned her to be afraid of entering a relationship with another girl" says Tori

"and yet she wants me here, is that good or bad for me" says Natasha

"well regardless of if you decide to go through with this she's contacting the government to get your ban removed" says Tori

"why" says Natasha

"because she loves your music, radio stations across the States have been playing clips of your songs all year, along with the caption will she return, I talked to one of the stations and they named their source, you want to take a guess" says Tori

"I'm going to guess you" says Natasha

"way off, it was Jade, they gave me a catch phrase that was oh so Jade in nature" says Tori

"what was it" asks Natasha

"redemption, acceptance and peace, you know where she got them from" says Tori

"I'm assuming because of how little she remembered of me it was from my songs" says Natasha

"you'd be correct, now let's head upstairs where she is" says Tori

**With Jade**

"um sir I run their companies now, I'm their daughter, they abused me because I am bisexual sir, I am calling you because both the jazz princess and Caitlyn recommended you, they promised you'd get this done, I want her unbanned so she can make music again, no I'm not basing it on my feelings, yes I like her ok, but I'm telling you to unban her unless you want the Japanese, Spanish and Italian on your butt, why because I've already promised them she'd make music again" says Jade

"how's it going Jade" says Tori

"you're having him sign it now awesome thanks, have a great day" says Jade as she hangs up her phone

"well" says Natasha

"you'll be free to make new music by the new year" says Jade

"but how, they said it was a final decision no take backs" says Natasha

"luckily someone in this house has a presidential connection, they signed it already" says Jade as Cally and Benjamin walk in

"ahh did you hear a ten or eleven year old girl squealing in the background Jade" says Cally

"yes actually, what did it cost you" says Jade

"a very serious promise that if Natasha showed her face again that I'd do everything I could on my end and she'd do the same on her end and she takes promises very seriously Jade" says Cally

"I'm sure the president's daughter has bigger things to worry about than me" says Natasha

"seriously you think she cares about anything her father does, she made him make a campaign promise that if any artists required redemption and the opportunity arose he'd do what he could, it took a year and a half but he fulfilled his promise" says Cally

"she made him do that for just me" says Natasha

"not just you but there are artists who have been cleared of wrongdoing in the past year, but the press won't publish the court results because they were banned" says Benjamin

"were they all start ups like me" says Natasha as Miley walks in

"most ya, but they weren't just accused of a single song release mistake, they were accused of assault and other serious crimes, the courts that put them in jail didn't look at any security footage, my friend Lucy's mom works at the one they were sent to, luckily one of the other prisoners recommended the newest one who would be in grade nine now file for an appeal, she did and won, they finally looked at the footage and she was the victim of a very aggressive assault, the first court believed the artist who charged her because they were famous" says Miley

"are they getting help now" says Natasha as Jade hugs her

"yes, apparently the artists doing the charging of the budding artists were all from smash records, the public is very angry at smash records, Jade you're going to have to make a statement, both the hannah and purple heart fund have the therapy covered" says Miley

"not a problem, get the press here as soon as possible, I'll even recommend all budding artists apply to Cait records or Duchess records" says Jade as Cat jumps on the phone

**25 minutes later**

"hello everyone, with the revelation of my parents abuse of power and their subsequent prison sentence I'm dissolving Smash Records, any budding artists looking for their big break feel free to contact Cait Records or Duchess records for an interview" says Jade

"what will happen to all the money and artists, how are you handling the news that your abuse is now well known" says a reporter

"great question, no amount of money means more to me than the safety of the artists, the artists who sold music under Smash Records and filed false charges against the budding artists will be arrested if they haven't been already, honestly I'm happy, Natasha get over here, my parents ran my life like I was a slave, couldn't date girls because it was unnatural to them, well here's a news flash it's my life I will love who I want, I'm also pulling recoil batteries out of the merger with Pear, they were their only source of income, however it is my belief that all phone companies should have equal access to recoil batteries, they are reliable, safe and easy to remove if they do fail, I have emailed the other phone companies letting them know of the situation, they are pleased with my leadership skills, I have made it clear that I'm not doing it just for them, I believe in equal rights across the board and I'm just undoing the damage that my parents wrought onto this world" says Jade

"so what about people who want to repair their phones or need a new battery" says the reporter

"that's where things get tricky, most phones these days are glass screens and backs, so either they have to make the phone easy to take apart or recoil batteries ourselves will take care of the replacement batteries, cost and all, I've made heavy suggestions that they start with the budget phones first" says Jade

"ok so is Natasha your girlfriend, the way you look at her just screams love" says the reporter

"anything I say here is off the record is that clear, business stuff is fine but personal matters is where I draw the line" says Jade

"yeah no problem, cut me asking that question out John ok, air the rest, mistakes won't be tolerated this time, take all cameras out" says the reporter as the camera crews leave

"ok so I've always loved her music, but she's just so down to earth, its hard not to love her, you can love someone as a friend for years then suddenly they're gone and you don't even notice, then they pop back in and say something that makes you realize you didn't love them as a friend, you want more, that's Natasha for me" says Jade

"so you definitely do love me beyond a shadow of a doubt" says Natasha

"Let's put it this way, my parents made me scared to connect to another girl, I shut down Smash Records because some of the artists followed my parents lead and made future musicians scared to enter the field, I won't stand for bullying in any field, I fell in love with your music before I knew who you were, does that mean anything" says Jade as Natasha blushes

"doesn't that mean you're shallow" says the reporter

"actually quite the opposite for me, I'd rather someone understand my music before they try and understand me because my music is who I am in my core, when I make music I'm vulnerable, I put all my feelings in to that first album, she helped set the record straight for me, I didn't ask her to defend me or make it so I can make music again and have it sell in the states again, I didn't think anyone but my sister was on my side and to have Jade risk being made look like a fool to make things right shows who she is under all that fear" says Natasha

"you should thank your sister for that, she got the ball rolling" says Jade

"yet she didn't defend me in court, the only times she spoke up was when Molly asked her to, and it was always directed at your parents, I knew she was on my side, she didn't have to defend me and she knew I'd be angry at her if she tried, she put you center stage for a reason" says Natasha

"thanks for the interview Jasmine West, I'm happy for you, now I have to go" says the reporter

"ya no problem, thanks for coming, I appreciate that you took time out of your busy news schedule for this" says Jade as they head inside


	12. Chapter 12 New years Eve

**Chapter 12**

**December 31 **

**8:30 pm**

"hello everyone to my new years eve stream, first Things first, has anyone noticed I've been calmer than I was at this time last year, I don't know what it is, I'd rather be in bed with my kitty cat but we both have obligations to our fans so here I am, so Caitlyn how are you tonight" says Tori

"I'm pretty good, take some sparkling apple juice please, also what was that about you wanting to be in bed with your girl, it sounded pretty suggestive especially since you usually keep a certain level of professionalism to your streams" says Caitlyn as Tori pours herself a glass

"did it really sound that bad Caitlyn, its not what you think guys, we aren't ready for that kind of thing yet, we tickle each other till one of us can't stop laughing, her feet are incredibly sensitive, my neck is insanely sensitive, if someone tickles my neck I'm basically helpless, I basically always lose" says Tori

"like this Princess" says Caitlyn as she tickles Tori

"ok stop, you don't do it right, what she does is she starts halfway up my back, she's a major tease like that, she does it so lightly that she could lull me to sleep, then she gets to my neck and goes all out, I barely last two minutes" says Tori

"ok so next topic, Jade and Natasha Cole's relationship, what's your opinion" says Caitlyn

"Jade made a big deal about the fact that I knew her, she's taking a big risk but I'll tell you I don't think I've seen Natasha this happy in years, just for the record she gave me the go ahead to tell everyone her real name, it's Dana Ruth Vega, she's my sister and trust me my older sister saw me and my twin sister as a threat, as Natasha she's flamboyant and so in touch with her feelings but as herself she's so reserved but scared to show people how she feels, she hasn't figured out how to mesh the two sides of her as well as I do with the jazz princess, me and the jazz princess are one personality but with varying degrees of confidence, I can easily switch between the two, Jade played her cards in Dana's favour perfectly, defending her to the justice system that deemed her guilty three years ago, then she tore down Smash Records because of how things went, she is rich because of her parents and could have continued to be under smash records but she chose love over greed, not only proving her willingness to set things right to my sister, but to me and the world too" says Tori

"you've never called her your twin before princess, so you trust Jade with her" says Caitlyn

"hey Dana come here, I want my fans to see something, Jade made a good call on the smash records thing and I'm proud of her for that, I have my issues with Jade and Dana knows that as does Jade, if I have an issue with someone or something I'm usually the first to stand up and voice my opinion, Jade still has to pay for some of her mistakes but she knows I'll defend Dana even if it means I'm risking my life, family always comes first" says Tori as Natasha walks into the room

"Whoa you didn't say she was your identical twin Princess" says Caitlyn

"we aren't perfectly identical, for one she has better vocal range than I do, I'm more of a gym person than Tori is, there are a few other things that separate us however cat has accidentally kissed me once since I've moved in, remember that sis" says Natasha

"how could I forget, you planned that to see if she'd make the mistake, so who kisses better Cat or Jade" says Tori

"that's not fair because Jade doesn't have the expertise of kissing girls, I do, as does cat, however cat is definitely the more imaginative kisser I'll give her that but passion wise the award goes to Jade" says Natasha

"such restrictive criteria weren't part of the question, besides you stood under the mistletoe, cat didn't have a choice she loves mistletoe, over all who's the better kisser, oh and by the way Cat knew it was you" says Tori

"based on what criteria are you thinking of Princess" says Natasha

"pure skill, I've kissed girls and guys before, the skills are identical, it's the nerve to push boundaries that defines if you kiss your crush or not" says Tori

"then it was pretty close, Cat knew my weakness so my guess is you told her, that's how she barely wins against Jade" says Natasha

"hey you had a plan to trick her so its only fair" says Tori

"I guess" says Natasha

**11:45 pm**

"so Dana, how bad was Trina that you had to be officially adopted into another family" says Caitlyn

"on a scale of one to ten correct" says Natasha

"yes one being only slightly annoying and ten being a complete jerk" says Caitlyn

"she was an attention seeking monster, if I needed something when I was little, or if tori did, the first few times she'd claim she could do it, then when that didn't work she tried to take the attention off of me and put it on herself, she's way past a ten" says Natasha

"yeah Caitlyn she started at a thirteen, only my cousin Jason would even come close to her, all therapists just avoided her like the plague" says Tori

"that explains it, she's one of my students, she loves my attention, She's actually not bad" says Caitlyn

"does she talk about us at all" says Natasha

"you more than The princess here but she has admitted fault" says Caitlyn

"fault for what being herself" says Natasha

"no Dana for being an attention hog, she's out in Las Vegas now, apparently someone showed her who's boss, instead of being top dog she's not had any money making opportunities, she's realizing how good she had it" says Caitlyn

"did she love my music at all" says Natasha

"vying for her approval or something" asks Tori

"no, I'm just curious, you did give her a copy right sister" says Natasha

"yes, I handed it to her, she put it in her room, it wasn't there when she moved out so I'd assume she took it with her" says Tori

"Dana she does listen to it a lot, her latest assignment was to dance to a song she really loves, does your cd have a track thirteen" says Caitlyn

"I'm surprised she liked that one the most, it's the country version of a dis-track, and its about her" says Natasha

"she said you never stood up to her, like ever, tori would but you couldn't or something" says Caitlyn

"Princess here is more self confident than I am, Trina would push my buttons any chance she got, I've only stood up to her once, I slapped her when she insulted me, trust me I cried for an hour after, I hate violence, even if it's to defend myself" says Natasha

"that sounds a lot like Mitchie, she'll stand up for herself but if it escalates she jumps ship, me I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, oh by the way she's coming for a visit" says Caitlyn

"don't expect me to talk to her, you know we should game till two, there are three systems total so" says Natasha

"yup let's get gaming, RTA, my fans have been loving the retro theme I've been doing since Christmas" says Tori

"not to sound out of the loop but what's RTA" asks Caitlyn

"it's name doesn't reflect its amazing nineteen-eighty style graphics, it is Retroactive Tea After party, I'm very critical of retro themed games and so far this is my favorite" says Tori

"the name isn't very enticing there princess" says Natasha

"apparently it's not supposed to but trust me it's one of my favourites, it's ten times better than frog teacher or the one I tried last night called Werner trials, if you don't want to play then fine you don't have to, Marlin shut down computer three and lock it down" says Tori

"yes jazz Princess, computer is locked Down" says Marlin, aka Tori's AI

**1 am**

"hey princess cat said she's on her way home, you should probably head to bed" says Caitlyn

"I guess I should, bye guys" says Tori as she shuts her stream down

"they loved the game" says Natasha as Caitlyn heads to her room

"I told you it was fun, you were my favourite sister Dana, you used to trust me, but you questioned my admiration of the game, developers give me licenses for their games because, one they know how big my audience is and two they appreciate my criticism, they don't pay me a cent Dana, I'm headed to bed, see you tomorrow, my fans loved you tonight but unless you can trust me I'm keeping you on lockdown, no streams and video chatting with Jade only, if you can't trust my judgement then I can't trust yours, and you will be talking to Trina when she gets here in a few days" says Tori

"I used to be able to question your judgement before, what happened" says Natasha

"what happened is you made me lash out on stream, my fans started to agree with you, I may be more self confident than you Dana but I'm also easily hurt and you know that, now get to bed" Yells Tori

**With cat as she arrives home**

"hey princess what's up, why aren't you in bed yet" says Cat

"bringing Dana here was a mistake kitty, she avoided a question and wanted to game just before midnight, I suggested RTA, she questioned my judgment on stream, my viewers started to side with her, I played alone in a two player game Cat, Caitlyn didn't play either, I turned off my webcam too, I'm not streaming until the competition now, and be sure to tell Dana that she can do whatever the hell she wants now, as long as she leaves the house for good" says Tori

"you serious girly, you wanted her here and now you want her out" says Cat

"check my feed, it's full of people playing the clip of me lashing out and laughing at me, I wanted her here to help my streams, all she managed to do was turn my own fans against me, I want her out or I'm gone back to L.A" says Tori

**The next morning**

"where's my sister Cat" says Natasha

"not outside doing anything, that little mistake you made hurt her bad, she wants you out of the house or she's going back to LA, her entire social media feed is full of that clip of her lashing out at you about the game choice, her fans are laughing at her, her fans sided with you, she's scared to go outside now" says Cat

"she used to always let me critique her, I didn't know, I guess I'll pack up and leave, clearly I'm not able to help her streams, she basically told be I'm not her sister anymore, she said if I can't trust her judgement then she can't trust mine, I'll be out of her life for good, she won't have to deal with me anymore" says Natasha as she runs out to her car and drives off

**2 hours later**

"hey tori where is Dana" asks Jade

"how would I know, I thought she'd have been with you by now" says Tori

"you let her leave" says Jade

"she turned my fans against me over RTA and its stupid name, I can't go five minutes in any direction before being spotted by the press" says Tori

"tori she was found in the trunk of her own car half way to LA parked across two lanes of the highway, she was headed my way clearly, some nice people get her out, within minutes of her getting out the engine caught fire Tori, one person noticed a bunch of pictures in the front seat, to them it looked like two sisters about thirteen years old, those pictures are gone tori burnt to a crisp" says Jade

"what does it matter now, not only can't I leave the house I also won't be able to go to school, she probably expected someone to ram her car" says Tori

"don't you care at all about her tori, she's your damn twin" says Jade

"I did until she turned my fans against me, I'm backing out of the competition Jade, Sabrina is taking my place, the sister I knew, the one who trusted my opinion of games doesn't exist anymore, she knew how easy I get hurt when I'm streaming, I didn't even want to stream at all Cat, Dana was the one that pleaded me to on new years eve because she said it'd be fun, everything is on hiatus, streams, mentoring and merch is on lockdown, not that it matters, they'd rather have Dana anyway" says Tori

**With Natasha**

"did you do that on purpose Dana, the car thing" says Jack as Allison and Remy arrive

"why does it matter, my twin hates me, I wanted a quick death, why couldn't people have just let me die, now I have to live with this pain for my whole life" says Natasha

"what pain" asks Remy

"I accidentally turned her fans against her, I had wanted to play one of the action packed racing games, but she was insistent on RTA, she won't forgive me Jack, I won't be able to sing now" says Natasha

"why not, you have Jade now" says Allison

"because tori was my role model, I basically worshipped her, my adopted parents thought I was falling for my sister, it was never like that for me, I loved how playful she was with her fans, how open she was about being bi, she hates me now, Jade just isn't enough, all her work was for nothing" says Natasha as Jade drags tori into the hospital room

"then I'll just try harder, tell tori why you did it" says Jade

"no, she knew full well how close I was, she knows I don't respond to being yelled at, as far as I'm concerned, she isn't my sister anymore, it was a freaking honest mistake and she freaked out over it" says Natasha

"tori shown her your wrists, tell her about you're dropping out of the competition" says Jade as Tori shakes her head

"even if I did, she won't care anymore, I've destroyed the bond we once had and I have to accept it, she burned the pictures I loved of us hanging out together when we were younger and I took my stream page offline for good, no more Jazz Princess for me" says Tori as Jade forcefully rolls her sleeves up to show the cuts

"Victoria Star Vega what the hell, since when do you cut, was it really that bad that you had to kill off the jazz princess" says Natasha

"why do you even care Dana Ruth Cole, I had hoped you'd tell my ex-fans it was a mistake, but you didn't, and when I didn't say anything about it they started getting angry, telling me to either apologize or stop streaming" says Tori

"you really don't consider me your sister anymore, I may be upset but that doesn't mean I don't care anymore" says Natasha

_Why hello there Jazz princess ex-fans it was my mistake, she hasn't called me sister in years, I forgot that I usually have no problem with her game choice, you've made a big mistake siding with me, she's killed off every way she can make money, mentoring….. gone, streams… dead, merch is dead too, how soon you forgot she is easily hurt, she probably won't sing anymore either_

"you seriously didn't just post that Dana" says Jade

"why does it matter, it's all true isn't it" says Natasha

"what did you just post" asks Tori

"read it yourself, face it Victoria, you never truly believed me when I said I was BI and you know that" says Natasha as Tori reads the post

"why defend me now, why make yourself a target" says Tori

"you know very well why VEGA, I never intended to release that first album at all, GOD why did they have to save me, I'd rather them banish me altogether than to hurt you, How can I survive a world if I can't fight back, I don't care how many times you say I can, I definitely can't, my singing sucks and I have no idea how people like it" says Natasha as Trina shows up

"Dana Ruth Vega, what the hell, No Vega kills themselves that way, how dare you insult me and your parents" says Trina

"now hold on Trina, slow down" says Tori suddenly defending Dana

"No Victoria she needs to hear this" says Trina

"hear what" says Natasha

"you never thought about why I enjoyed picking on you Dana" says Trina

"no, I didn't think you had a reason or needed one" says Natasha

"I didn't, call it sibling rivalry or jealousy or both, you were my favourite between you and Tori, I liked being top talent, and you threatened that, I'm sorry for how I treated you, oh and tori you apologize for the outburst towards your sister and you will be streaming again" says Trina

"you don't scare me Trina, you have nothing on me that could make me start streaming or apologize for my actions" says Tori

"but she does on me, I'll relent Trina, so you really liked track thirteen" says Natasha

"yes Dana, very creative way to put me in my place, as for you tori, should I go with birthmark or that pact you made with Dana regarding Jade in grade four" says Trina

"you wouldn't dare Trina, you think Jade would like to hear certain things regarding beck, and why you actually had to move to Las Vegas sister" says Tori

"now hold on, I have a right to know about any pacts with my now girlfriend if that's ok with you Hun" says Jade

"yeah no problem, I have no issue with it tori, she deserves to know" says Natasha

"but it'll reveal my direct actions in things I had no right to be involved in" says Tori

"either you let her know or I tell the world you refuse to apologize to me over a simple mistake" says Natasha

"you tried to kill yourself Dana, you're just as equally at fault here" says Tori

"I did my part, I told your fans it was my mistake, I took the blame for causing it but what I want an apology for doesn't have to do with the stream, you yelled at me, I was scared you'd hit me tori, and Jade wasn't there to calm me down" says Natasha

"fine, Jade the pact was to quell how I felt towards you so my sister could date you, that pacts goal was completed the day you kissed her, I was integral in several plots inside Hollywood arts, I had always kept in touch with Beck, part of the point of the purple heart fund was to fund school activities in San Francisco like plays or trips to Hollywood, Beck asked for a favour so I obliged, I paid out of my fund for your tutor, I don't remember what subject it was but it wasn't cheap" says Tori

"how did you feel towards me exactly, so you helped me, why" says Jade

"I don't feel that way anymore however one day you had helped me open up with my singing, kind of like how I helped Andre with his girl problems, it opened my eyes to a whole different side of you, back then I was too in touch with my feelings like how Natasha is now, I helped you because I could, because I hoped that the girl who helped me open up with my singing was still inside of you somewhere behind all that pain" says Tori as Cat walks in

"so your mentoring gig, did I inspire you to do that" says Jade

"you trying to get a discount or something, however yes it was a major factor in that decision, I was also kind of hoping Cat would have signed up for it" says Tori

"oh so you don't remember the squeaky voiced girl you tried to help then" says Cat as her voice gets squeaky

"wait that was you, it didn't sound anything like you" says Tori

"you'd be surprised what triple encores will do to your voice Tori, I got a lot of them early in my career, my voice would sound all squeaky for a few hours after but was fine by morning so I could keep my superstar side a secret" says Cat

"how do you combat it now" asks Trina

"I don't really combat it at all, more water maybe but Uncle Jack is usually at my concerts to check in case it does happen again, last nights concert was the closest it's gotten to that point again, I ended up sing speaking the whole way home, stupid brain damage" says Cat

"yeah doing six encores probably wasn't a good idea Cat" says Jack

"your probably right uncle but I was in the zone because I didn't realize how tori was doing at home" says Cat

"Sister I'm sorry for hurting you, I thought you remembered I play games off stream for a few days before playing them on stream so I know they're good" says Tori

"so why'd you yell at me" says Natasha

"I don't know, I guess I just broke, I really like RTA and I guess I thought you insulted it because of its stupid name, it is a two player game that I was forced to play alone Dana" says Tori

"how do you play a two player game alone" says Natasha confused

"it's actually quite easy if you know the cheats, but the game can only be completed with two or three players, I had suggested it so we could show the first five levels of the game, in single player cheat mode you can't get past level two" says Tori

"I had wanted to play one of your amazing racing games you have" says Natasha

"I was planning to do that tonight with you on stream but I can't quite trust my fans after they sided with you so easily Dana, my rule to support me is that if they give me money that they will support me or tell me I made a mistake, they didn't do that, they just sided with you" says Tori

"we don't have to do it on stream all the time sister, some one on one would be good for us" says Natasha

"what about me Dana" says Cat

"trust me Cat you don't want to be in the middle of one of their gaming sessions, they are very competitive, I tried once and it was a mistake, trust me if they wanted you to join they'd ask" says Trina

"but I'm competitive too" says Cat

"not like me Cat trust me, school doesn't start till the fifth and the competition isn't till the fifteenth, all three of us will have a gaming session trust me but Dana and I need this right now, she adapted the sleeper challenge for gaming and its twice as harsh, just give her this one please" says Tori

"yeah Cat we can play tomorrow, so Jack how am I doing" says Natasha

"better than when you came in for sure, Tori you absolutely sure you can handle it if I let her go home" says Jack

"I'm sure I'll manage, as long as she keeps me in a light hearted mood I'll be fine" says Tori

"you still can't control that Tori" says Trina as Cat slowly backs away

"unless you want to be in the hospital Trina Rose Vega you will take that back" says Tori

"so that's a no then" says Trina

"so help me Trina you will regret that" says Tori as she twists Trina's arm behind her back

"you aren't going to stop her Jack" asks Trina as she winches at the pain

"you pushed her, you forget she can defend herself quite effectively" says Jack

"yes I did" says Trina

"Victoria Star Vega, stop this Now" screams Natasha

"since when do you fight back Dana" asks Jade

"since those two idiots are going to be at each other's throats for days" says Natasha

"seriously Dana, you're going to stop me, you cried when you slapped Trina remember" says Tori

"that was because she pushed me, she's an agitator Tori, don't make me break you" says Natasha as she jumps out of the bed

"you can't stop me, she insulted me" says Tori

"oh how soon you forget I spent a year in Japan, you will now leave Trina alone you understand" says Natasha as she knocks Tori to the ground

"way to go Dana" says Trina

**A/N I feel I have to note that what just happened was Tori stood up for herself and Natasha Shut her down to keep her sisters from fighting**


	13. Chapter 13 big reveals

**Competition time**

"ok so the competition starts tomorrow, us cool people have a special mode of transportation, highway capable electric motorcycles, two buses of our fellow students will be heading down to LA behind us" says Tori

"how'd you manage this Jazz princess" says Cat

"you know who Rebecca Vega is right" says Tori

"one of your cousins, that's all I know" says Cat

"no way Rebecca Vega got them for you, she doesn't hand those to anybody like ever" says Natasha

"explain please" says Miley

"Rebecca Vega is our insanely scientific cousin, she's been working on electric vehicles, she's kept the motorcycles under Wraps since she started on them, word is they look insane" says Natasha

"oh my God trust me they are, after school today I'll take you guys to see them, we have to learn how to drive them" says Tori

"so just to be clear are we doing three, four or six songs, you've been all over the place" says Miley

"the standard is four so six why" says Tori

"ok, by your tone I assume you aren't telling us something" says Cat

"ok fine, it's a battle remember, first round we sing our song then we switch songs so we're doing theirs, beck wanted us to know they plan to do the hardest song first, so I haven't told him we're starting off simple" says Tori

"ok so changing the subject have you two done anything yet study wise" says Natasha

"I'm not talking about it at school Dana, don't force me to restrict you at our house" says Tori as cat seemingly blushes

**After school at the showroom**

"ok so Becca which one is Cat's" asks Miley

"it's actually themed to the superstar version of herself, all four are in the back" says Rebecca

"um there is only three of us in the group" says Cat

"you think I'd leave Dana out of this, she's been begging me for years, where is she" says Rebecca

"Natasha Cole get over here" says Tori

"yes sister" says Natasha as she runs over

"let's go look at them shall we" says Rebecca

"ok" says Cat as they all walk to the back

**With the technicians**

"ahh so these must be the Stars riding these amazing bikes" says the Head technician

"so where's mine" asks Natasha

"I'm saving yours for last, so Duchess this is yours, amazing art work wouldn't you say Cat" says Rebecca

"I recognize the artwork, Kristen did this didn't she" says Cat

"she did, however this is a wrap for the bike, she did the artwork for each section then we scanned it and printed the wrap and applied it, that goes for each bike as well, go ahead sit on it, we can make adjustments if needed" says Rebecca

"ok" says Cat as they head to the next bike

"so Miley this is yours, you like it" says Rebecca

"what are the features, it does look amazing" says Miley

"we weren't sure exactly what you like feature wise, Tori wasn't sure if your tastes differed as Miley or Hannah so we started with the base package but if you agree to purchase it we can add the top package which includes voice texting, speakers and such, as well as com links in the helmets to communicate with other riders" says Rebecca

"how long do we get to try them for" asks Miley

"depending on how the next three days go maybe two weeks" says Rebecca

"may I see how I like it" says Miley

"go ahead, I have to show tori and Dana theirs anyway" says Rebecca

"so which one is mine" asks Tori handing Rebecca her cheque

"right here, check out your helmet first, I can get them to adjust some things but now everything can be changed, one upside is it was set to only show up when in self drive mode, you said you were going to get your license correct" says Rebecca as Tori tries the helmet on

"yes, it's set for next week in LA, it's actually not that distracting, here's Dana's Cheque, be sure to inform her of all the rules" says Tori as she tests her bike out

"Yes Victoria Star, I will" says Rebecca

"that is actually mine Becca…., how is that legal" says Natasha

"what is legal anyway Dana, you know you love those laying down Rollercoasters, besides it defaults to the sitting position, Talia reset" says Rebecca as the bike resets

"whoa, that's cool, so what are the rules" says Natasha

"ok everyone over here for a minute" says Rebecca as everyone gets off their bikes

"ok what's up" says Miley

"so first off, the highway has been shut down from here to LA for the next day and a half for work on the north running side of the highway, cops from San Francisco will escort you down to LA, for safety because this would be the longest test and I'd rather not risk someone's life" says Rebecca pointing to Natasha

"hey" says Natasha

"it's not you specifically, it's the design of the bike and the laying down seat option that I know you will inevitably choose to set as the default seat position, I'm confident in my design and the team who created it, the government is concerned for your safety, I was going to have an escort anyway when you inquired because of how much you mean to the community" says Rebecca

"so the fact that none of us currently have our motorcycle licences had nothing to do with it" says Miley

"no it did not, I care about safety of the people over the vehicles staying in one piece, these bikes are designed to break in such a way that minimal harm gets to the person riding, I'll show you one that failed in a minute" says Rebecca

"so how many have you had fail, should we be concerned" says Tori

"I've had maybe ten fail in the past three years, this line is known for battery leaks but only because Recoil Batteries refused to work with us, so we had to go with a cheaper, less reliable battery" says Rebecca as the tech brings a package over

"Becca these just arrived" says the technician

"wow that was fast, tested and everything" says Rebecca

"yes but only three of four were able to be tested in time to ship them, the last one passed last night and is being prepared for shipment in LA" says the technician

"Talia, Herra, Jane pop your tops" says Rebecca as all but tori's reveals the battery compartment

"ok why aren't I getting a new battery" says Tori as she watches the batteries get replaced

"because yours has the most features and the bikes can tow one another if needed, say two batteries failed, two people on bikes can tow them, besides yours is beefier than the rest, it has been a little warm but well within parameters, if yours fails it's not so bad because cat can pull you, or Dana can, so Jarco self destruct" says Rebecca as the bike that sits behind her suddenly becomes a balloon

"how, just how does that work" asks Cat

"legally I'm unable to tell you, I don't need my secrets leaked thank you Cat, however you could ask Kristen if she were here today, last year she recommended it, she designed it herself, she's quite talented that girl, I gave her quite the bonus when it actually worked as she said it would, now you better scoot home, your day starts at 5 am tomorrow" says Rebecca as everyone nods and gets on their bikes to leave

**4:30 am the next morning**

"so Caitlyn your tryouts are today aren't they" says Tori as they get ready

"yes it is, how I wish you guys could be there, go kick Hollywood Arts' butt today" says Caitlyn as Kristen walks up

"tori your battery was leaking, I fixed it temporarily but if the battery gets warm it'll break and you will loose power, be careful out there, use this to cool it off ok" says Kristen as she hands tori a jug of some sort

"ok thanks for the warning, so the explosion mechanism, that was you, how does it work" says Tori as cat walks up

"there is never enough time to explain the science Tori, however it does use battery acid to eat through the metal casing for that device to set it off" says Kristen

"so I'm at risk of it going off then because my battery is bad" says Tori

"not really, you will have to keep an eye on your speed or Dana and Cat will have to tow you, your battery leaks too much and it will catch fire" says Kristen

"now I'm scared to ride it Kristen" says Tori

"relax, your new battery is being brought by Rebecca's only other Motorcycle rider, Beck Oliver cousin, she's meeting you half way, so probably somewhere near Bakersfield, she's done the battery swaps twice before" says Kristen

**On the highway **

"ok these are fun huh Dana" says Cat

"amazing, hey tori how you doing, we're almost halfway" says Dana

"not good, Kristen's Patch is now failing, I have to stop" says Tori as she stops her bike

"is there a problem Ms. Vega" says officer Jays as he walks up

"yeah my battery could catch fire if I keep going, Dana do you know my assistants name?" says Tori as everyone turns to meet Tori

"it's Jewel, don't ask me why" says Natasha

"Jewel disconnect the battery please" says Tori

"command error" says Jewel

"I swear I'll tear this thing to pieces" says Tori getting angry as Dana and Cat restrain her

**20 minutes later as Beck's Cousin arrives**

"you were supposed to meet me ten miles down the road guys" says Sandra

"trust me we would have if we could, my battery started leaking, Kristen had to patch it this morning as it is, just take it all back to Rebecca, I want my money back, unless she can assure me it won't happen with these new batteries I'm not riding a motorcycle to my death, Jays just get me to LA" says Tori as she abandons her bike for Sandra to take back

**In LA at Hollywood Arts**

"Whoa cool bike Cat, what happened to The princesses bike" says Jade

"don't speak of it Jade" says Tori as she heads in to get ready

"they didn't get the recoil battery to Rebecca in time to ride so she was stuck with the bad one, Kristen caught it leaking this morning and her patch made it last halfway here, by the time Sandra arrived with the battery Tori didn't want anything to do with her bike anymore, see Rebecca warned her about the leaks and everything, Rebecca figured Tori could handle it, she had wanted tori to represent the bikes when Rebecca started selling them world wide" says Cat

"I'm guessing Tori didn't want to do that" says Jade as Natasha calmly waits in the background

"correct, just so you know we are doing six songs, she's not in the best of moods so she has told me she will be a little pushy with everyone, and she never let's people know in advance so she's getting better at recognizing it" says Cat

"this is just one big sleeper Challenge isn't it" asks Jade

"in a sense but it's so much more, Hollywood arts has gotten sloppy in recent years and my willingness to leave is just a single example of their failure in her eyes, their unwillingness to compromise on issues the students are facing is yet another, where you or I see fault she sees corruption, she firmly believes that there is something going on at the school that only she can solve" says Cat

"oh god, does Michelle Rina mean anything to you" says Jade as she motions to Natasha to head in

"no, what does she have to do with Hollywood Arts" says Cat as they head in

"she's head of Talent and tutoring, she's turned away a few grade nines, including Lucy Walsh and Stephanie Truscott just because they're on the spectrum" says Jade

"how could you know this" says Cat

"Beck has connections, he tried to tell the superintendent, they didn't believe him" says Jade

"oh this will be interesting" says Cat

"why" asks Jade

"you really want to know" says Cat

"please, Beck has been fighting the school to get her fired, Lucy is an extremely talented violinist, Stephanie is a Singer, actually rivaling you and Tori why" says Jade

"Tori knows them both, Stephanie was taking lessons from Tori, she talked about her experience here…,she's risking her career for them, is Michelle Rina going to be here" says Cat

"always she never misses a school event, what are you getting at" says Jade

"Michelle Rina openly discriminated these girls just because they are on the spectrum, Tori won't let that stand, see I'm borderline and both Tori and Dana are on the spectrum, diagnosed and everything" says Cat

"Dana come give me a hug" says Jade

"not right now, Tori told me her plan last night, she made a scene on purpose, Rebecca knows that, whatever the outcome know I love you ok" says Natasha as Jade nods and heads to get ready

**In the auditorium**

"welcome to the first annual Sleeper Challenge showdown, but first I'd like to welcome on stage two talented people, Lucy Walsh and Stephanie Truscott, they are on the autism Spectrum, and Michelle Rina denied them for that alone, I want your opinion on their talent and if how they do certain things should be a factor" says Tori as Lucy plays as she walks on stage and Stephanie follows

"thank you Jazz Princess for that, Lucy Walsh everyone, speed it up" says Stephanie as Lucy speeds up stunning everyone in the room

"Michelle tried to silence us, made us look like fools, Beck Oliver believed us and directed us to the Jazz princess, to be frank she would have killed Michelle when she heard, she set everything up so our story could be heard" says Stephanie as she starts singing

**10 minutes later as the superintendent gets up on stage**

"is this true Michelle, you denied these wonderful girls just because they are on the spectrum" says Michael as Michelle walks up on stage

"well ya but there is no rules against it" says Michelle

"you are just supposed to judge talent, you aren't a psychologist Michelle, you're fired, effective immediately, I will also be putting you on the teachers blacklist" says Michael

"b-but" says Michelle

"but nothing, get out of my school NOW" says Michael as Michelle runs out of the auditorium

"so our application" says Lucy

"we don't deserve your talent" says Michael

"so what then" says Stephanie

"you could come to school with me" says Tori

"w-what really" says Lucy

"yes, I know what it's like being on the spectrum and not having someone to turn to for advice, or to have anyone understand that maybe my singing is inspiring because I'm on the spectrum, Clear-View high in San-Francisco helped me, part of the whole point of me doing this challenge was to show Hollywood Arts that not all talent emerges from here, that they can't just treat their students like they are guaranteed to get a career in whatever line of music or acting they want, they treat them like God's, I'm here for this competition to say it needs to stop" says Tori

"so we shouldn't encourage our students or what" says Michael

"people who believe they are guaranteed a career will act like they don't have to try, I kept my Jazz princess career hidden for a reason, as well as my connection to Hollywood Arts Elementary, it wasn't the same school I left in grade four, Hollywood Arts used to be the best school to go to for budding artists like Lucy and Stephanie, students were encouraged to explore their talents, no one was given a guarantee, now it's a whole new beast, nit picking talent based on stupid criteria, Andre said my tutorials and set lesson plan for his lessons were better than he was getting here, I adjusted his progress and how and what I taught him based on how fast he progressed, not only do I give him a video to watch as many times as he wants, I also email him the information not explained in my videos, as well as an explanation as to why I switched something up" says Tori

"what do you charge per year" says Michael

"I charge fifty a month, however I've been known to adjust for people with low income, not a single of my thousand students are obligated to continue paying my price, they are required to try one month once they pay but I don't require them to keep paying me if they just don't feel it working for them" Says Tori

"do you talk about personal stuff with your students" asks Michael

"usually I avoid it however I have done so at least twice in regards to love, one was Andre, he wanted some perspective from a girl, and Stephanie wanted some advice on how to ask a girl out" says Tori as she winks at Lucy

"do you charge for that" says Michael

"God no, it is covered in my monthly charge, I allow students who have invested at least six months to ask me two personal questions and or ask for advice, why so interested in what I charge" says Tori

"I was hoping that you'd help restructure the lesson plans, I wanted an estimate for what you'd charge to do a few class assignments a year" says Michael

"you get the school in order them we can talk price, outsourcing isn't exactly in the school budget is it" says Tori

"that expensive" says Michael

"I was thinking maybe monthly assignments, tailored to the students not the class as a whole, the duchess has been looking to see if she could start mentoring like I do, as was Mitchie Torres" says Tori as Cat nods

"ballpark numbers please" says Michael

"depends on the number of classes and students required, I'd say maybe a million a year maximum for all three of us to tackle that problem why" says Tori

"I have to go right now but that's the lowest offer we've gotten yet" says Michael

**End of showdown**

"well that was quite a show, congratulations Clear-View High on the ultimate win" says Michael

"indeed it was, I'd love to do it again next year, as long as Clear-View has singers we will challenge you, I hope you know I risked my career to bring that situation to light Michael, I could have swept it under the rug" says Tori

"oh I had an idea of what you were risking, you have integrity, it would have eaten at you if you ignored it Princess, so the relationship between Clear-View and Hollywood Arts, what becomes of it now" says Michael

"I guess you're right, you need a replacement, how about Jade, she's got integrity" says Tori as Jade stares at her

"she's not ready, she's pushy and can quib sometimes" says Michael

"she may not be ready now, maybe she acted that way because of Michelle, Michelle may not have been the principal but she basically ruled singers with an iron fist, at Christmas she finally apologized to Cat for abandoning her, sure she needed a little push but she had since told Dana the reason she didn't was not just because of her parents but because she didn't think Cat would believe her, apparently Michelle told her to forget about people outside of H.A that they didn't need to be apologized to because they don't understand Hollywood Arts students" says Tori

"is this true Jade, is that what Michelle did" says Michael

"that and so much more, she not only made me feel like I shouldn't have to apologize but all the singers, Dancers and musicians too, I'm glad you finally fired her sir but I really wish you had listened to beck when he told you, she made us all feel bad for wanting to apologize" says Jade

"I'm sorry about that, we are supposed to be able to trust the teachers we hire" says Michael

"and that is part of the problem, there is abuse going on in this school, whether it be emotional, physical or heaven forbid sexual abuse and you'd side with the teacher over the student, Jade has a list of people you need to talk to about the abuse, she's been gathering evidence for a while sir" says Tori

"I'll take everything she has on that, I made a mistake and I need to fix it" says Michael as Natasha runs over to Jade and hugs her

**Meanwhile with Caitlyn 1 hour earlier**

"ok Caitlyn why do you believe you should compete" says Jenna the organizer

"well I'm technically a professional dancer, I do teach but I never thought I'd be good enough to compete, Allison Cameron has been trying for years to get me to compete" says Caitlyn

"so you are doing this for publicity then, what do you charge" says Jenna

"no this was to help my confidence, I have enough Students, I'm not looking for more per say, I charge about seventy five dollars a month but they get two sessions a week for that price, I generally do both beginners and advanced students, I've already gotten someone to cover my sessions" says Caitlyn

"I'm sorry I pried, my daughter has been begging for about a year, I could have sworn you'd charge more, go ahead show us what you can do" says Jenna

"ok before I start that's what everyone thinks at first, if I was just in it for the money, I wouldn't send videos to my students of the dance moves, along with detailed notes of the dance, how'd she know about me" says Caitlyn

"this video online, it said that You may not accept students at this time but that it couldn't hurt to try" says Jenna

"I'll have to thank that person because he actually boosted my student base before he released that video I was at maybe two hundred once every two weeks, a thousand is tough but I get to help people and that's all that matters to me" says Caitlyn as she starts her routine

**After the competition**

"that routine was amazing, of the people who have auditioned so far you are definitely going to score well, we haven't had as many people audition as usual state wide, so about my daughter" says Jenna

"that routine was designed for two dancers, in fact most of mine are, maybe she'd prefer to meet me and work on things in person, my girlfriend who can dance isn't comfortable doing a competition, maybe your daughter would like to join me, I know it may be a conflict of interest but I may not have time otherwise, you can record me staying I suggested the duo" says Caitlyn as Jenna turns off the camera

"you just did, hey Ashley come on out" says Jenna

"no, it's probably some faker, Caitlyn has seen me before, why would she help me now" says Ashley

"fine then I should go Ashley, I was willing to mentor you for free, so I didn't recognize you in Washington, I was focused on my routines, it was three years ago, you'd have been what twelve, it doesn't matter without a team member I won't compete, as soon as I heard your mom name that video I remembered you" says Caitlyn as she runs out of there


	14. Chapter 14 diagnostics

**Chapter 14**

**One month later**

"hey Caitberg what's going on you never come see me directly" says Allison

"remember Washington, you and Remy took the day off to come see my performance" says Caitlyn

"yeah nothing unusual happened that day, what's bugging you out about it" says Allison as Remy walks in

"Ashley McDonnell, she was there, she mentioned that video Nate and Dana made about my Mentoring, I didn't even pay attention to her, she was abused Ally, not even three months before that, her mom runs the LA-San-Francisco regional competitions, her mom was impressed with my routine, I said it was a duo routine and that Mitchie wasn't comfortable dancing in a competition and I needed a partner, when it was revealed who her daughter was I was confused, I had offered to mentor Ashley if she helped me in the competition, She lashed out at me because I barely noticed her in Washington, I dropped out of the competition all together, she made me feel like I slapped her that day or something" says Caitlyn

"whoa, that's not good, why did you drop out" says Remy

"she made me feel like I was abusing my status as a top dance mentor to worm my way into the competition" says Caitlyn as the doorbell rings and Remy goes to see who it is

"yes what do you want" says Remy

"I wanted to know if Caitlyn was here, I may have hurt her feelings" says Ashley

"she won't see you Ashley, I told you that you needed therapy for that abuse, you and your Mother said otherwise, she was so hyped for that competition you have no idea, she hasn't danced all month, except for her mentoring, she has depression Ashley, she's quite particular about her routines, she doesn't just offer to let someone in on her newest routines until she's perfected them and certainly not without paying" says Remy

"she had sent out a post saying she won't be taking any new students at all, I felt like I caused that" says Ashley

"she may have stopped taking new students, that was her decision when she started preparing for the competition, but now she only dances for her students, showing them awesome moves, she refuses to dance for fun anymore, she's nose-diving Ashley, we are doing everything we can to just keep her stable, she was already worried she wouldn't make it to nationals like Allison Cameron did five years ago, she figured she'd maybe make it to state but she had doubts, there is nothing you can do about anything now, you did your damage" says Remy as Caitlyn walks to see who was at the door

"so my dad was right, there was no point in trying to find her so I could apologize, my mom wanted me to try, I've been looking for her since that performance so she could teach me, I'm sorry to have bothered you for nothing" says Ashley as she heads to her mom's Car

"why apologize now, it's too late to get to ready for regionals now anyway Ashley, and besides they'd never let me compete with you as my partner anyway, not to mention the trust issues you clearly have" yells Caitlyn

"just forget I was even here Caitlyn, I was foolish to think you'd believe me anyway" says Ashley as she runs to her moms Car

"Caitlyn what the hell, you can't just lash out like that, do you even know her story" says Remy pushing Caitlyn back inside

"oh should I have to, do you even know the whole story" says Caitlyn

"yes I do, now go apologize to her" says Remy

"fine" says Caitlyn

**3 minutes later**

"someone help, Remy she has a gun" says Caitlyn as Remy comes running

"put the gun down Ashley, please, and release Caitlyn" says Remy

"why, my dad tried to get me help, they said I was unstable and therapy couldn't help me, my uncle destroyed my dreams of Dancing why should I let him win, why let me suffer, at Caitlyn's audition I made a mistake, I know that now" says Ashley

"would you rather our uncle win Ashley, my Mom had three brothers, two sane one insane, my mom changed her last name for a reason, it's not my fault I didn't really notice you in Washington, but your words hurt me" says Caitlyn

"hold on you're my long lost cousin Caitlyn, but how" says Ashley

"whoa I never saw that reveal coming" says Jenna

"yes Ashley I'm a McDonnell like you, Ray is insane I'll give him that, but why would that revelation stop you from using that gun on me, just do it already" says Caitlyn

"no, you're family, besides I'm Bipolar, doctors refuse to diagnose me but I know I am" says Ashley as she sets the gun down

"how do you know you're bipolar if you haven't had the tests" says Caitlyn

"I've tracked her mood swings very carefully, other symptoms fit PTSD because of the abuse she endured, she was excited to finally track down Caitlyn after a month, but as I stopped the car in front of the house she flipped right around telling me to leave that it was a mistake, she was hoping that learning to dance full time would help her until she found a therapist willing to diagnose her officially" says Jenna

"get her inside now, I'm calling Jason Vega" says Remy

**2 hours later**

"Ashley are you hearing voices" says Jason as Ashley pulls her braid

"what does that mean, when she gets like this and we ask her a question she won't speak" says Jenna

"I'll explain later, don't interrupt me please, Ashley look at me please" says Jason as she complies

"damn, she's completely distracted" whispers Remy

"you've seen this before Remy" says Jason

"yes, when she came in after the abuse in Washington, we figured it may be a rare mental Disorder but the bipolar makes it something different entirely" says Remy

"I've never had a patient not directly answer my questions like this before" says Jason

"she can't control the state, she's basically a ragdoll Jason, I could take her home in this state if she wasn't already, Ashley, one pull no two pulls yes, can you hear me" says Remy as Ashley pulls her braid twice

"what are you getting at Remy, we paid you money to help fix her" says Jenna

"and my recommendation was you get her a therapist, you said she didn't need that, Ashley laydown for a minute" says Allison as Ashley complies

"I wasn't done Allison" says Jason

"give her a few minutes and stop arguing, let Remy ask the questions ok, she knows things that are crucial to her diagnosis" says Allison

**2 minutes later**

"so how'd I do Remy" says Ashley waking up

"you don't remember spacing out, do you hear voices" says Remy

"no I don't remember, great I was stressed wasn't I, Remy you know what happens when I get stressed, I'm not comfortable answering that question, if I do you could lock me up for being crazy" says Ashley

"you were very stressed, yes I do, however last time I asked you three years ago you hesitated and then said no with a common tell informing me you were lying, you played with your hair, just like you are now" says Remy as Ashley suddenly stops playing with her hair

"Ashley, in order to get help you need to answer truthfully, you do and maybe I'll introduce you to The duchess, Jazz princess and Hannah Montana" says Caitlyn

"you know them…., fine yes I do but only when I'm both stressed and depressed, my mom and dad are always fighting about what to do with me, it's a very stressful environment" says Ashley

"what do they talk about" says Remy

"this girl Cassidy Perry, I don't even know her, yet the name sounds familiar" says Ashley

"are they for or against you looking for her, because I know she likes you Ashley" says Jenna

"wait so she is real" says Ashley

"yes you two played together a lot as kids, you two were inseparable, after your hospital stay three years ago she moved with her parents to England, do you want to see her again" says Jenna

"would it help me at all mom, I haven't seen her in years, what was she like" says Ashley as Cassidy walks in

"oh I don't know, smart, sensitive, loves you, one of Caitlyn's students, need I say more Ashes" says Cassidy

"Cassie, wow you grew up good" says Remy

"Cassie, whoa, how was England" says Ashley

"so you do remember me Ashes, yes I grew up good, I didn't grow up happy, and it wasn't the same without you Ashes, you know I heard a rumor that Tori was going to ask Cat to marry her" says Cassidy

"not that I'm actually confirming anything but Cass where did you pull that out of, like seriously where she hasn't told a single person" says Caitlyn

"actually that's not true, my sister Abigail is one of her students, she let it slip that she wanted to" says Cassidy

"how is Abby doing by the way, so you really like me Cassabore" says Ashley

"you haven't called me that in years ashes, she's doing fine, why did you call me that name I wasn't very fond of it" says Cassidy

"oh, I'm sorry Cassie, I thought it showed I liked you, I'll be right back" says Ashley as she runs to the bathroom

"Cassie you didn't just do that, she's Bipolar to an extreme level, plus PTSD and something we can't identify" says Jason

"whoa so you haven't figured out what the distant look in her eyes is then, Caitlyn look up the English psych journal and read the page on the brain" says Cassidy

"distracted look in eyes, voices, hair tugging in response to questions, this is impossible Cassidy, she only exhibits those first three symptoms, not any of the rest listed" says Remy

"keep reading" says Cassidy

"whoa, they are all base conditions for a stress disorder, apparently having all three is rare, how do we treat this Cassidy" says Remy

"trust her, she the first to tell you she's bipolar" says Cassidy

"yeah" says Caitlyn

"who do you think told her first, I noticed several behaviours that are consistent with Bipolar, I want to be a doctor Caitlyn, because of her specifically, I love her Caitlyn, I don't know why but I do, my mom trusted me and let me buy a ticket back here to live with her Jenna" says Cassidy

"what are your qualifications to date my daughter exactly" Says Jenna

"really you're questioning my loyalty, how about my dad's a surgeon and my mom is a medical researcher, I can handle her, watch me" says Cassidy

"what's going on here, I left to calm down and I come back to a fight, do none of you know I don't deal well with stress" says Ashley

"I was just filling them in on my mother's research on anxiety disorders, you need a hug" says Cassidy

"please if it wouldn't be a bother" says Ashley

"I'd kiss you too Ashes but you need a hug first" says Cassidy as Ashley gives her a hug

"I love you Cassie" says Ashley

I love you too Ashley, maybe you can convince your mom, she doesn't trust me" says Cassidy as Ashley clearly gets upset

"whoa Ashley please, I didn't mean it the way it sounded" says Jenna defensively

"maybe you should explain then Mother, if I remember correctly you always spoke so highly of her, you think now that she's here I'd ignore you mom, why must you be so selfish, so I forgot her name, her sister talked to me every day for two years mom, I missed my Cassie, I'd hear Cassie's voice and Abby would just see me melt, I'd be tense then I'd hear her voice and I'd be calm after, Why did you stop singing Cassie" says Ashley as Tori and Cat walk in

"I was afraid Ashley, like all parents do with kids your age, afraid you'll take things too fast, that you'll abandon us completely" says Jenna

"why would I do that mom, sometimes you just have to hope you raised me right, I know we haven't had the talk yet mom but seriously mom would you even know how to explain the first thing about two girls making love, hey Tori thanks by the way for the help last year it really helped me deal with my depression, I can't thank you enough" says Ashley

"you're very welcome Ashbon, now let's take Cassidy over there for a lesson please" says Tori

"yes ma'am" says Cassidy as they head to the back room

"careful Hun, we can't risk anything" says Cat

"yes dear I know" says Tori

**In the back room**

"you can't keep a secret if your life depended on it can you Cassidy, you told Cat didn't you" says Tori

"hey don't look at me, you think it was easy for me to believe I'd be here with Ashley today, the world has never heard my voice Tori, you want to look for someone who told Cat, look at my sister, I'd tell her about something I loved about Ashley and I find out they've been talking for two years straight" says Cassidy

"what happened to her, she seems distracted" says Tori

"she has a rare stress disorder, my mom's only found three people world wide who have it, not including Ashley, she doesn't handle stress well, it's why I moved back from England, I have reason to believe that Caitlyn also has a variation of the disorder, have you ever noticed she doesn't do well under stress, maybe she freezes up or walks away" says Cassidy

"you know something that connects Ashley and Caitlyn don't you, yeah she's never been good at stress from others, if she creates the stress, say her mentoring thing she's fine, but if anyone presses her to do something she walks away, seems normal to me" says Tori

"clearly, you ever look at Ashley and Caitlyn when they're in the same room, also if you asked Jason what would he say about her behaviour, Ashley has the trifecta, all three base symptoms, Caitlyn exhibits one or two plus some extras, Ashley completely freezes up, listen to this" says Cassidy as she sings

"Whoa, that's insane, wait is she coming back to us" says Tori

"you done yelling now tori, I'm getting better at controlling it but you have no idea how much it hurts that you'd just assume that Cassidy would leak it, she mentioned it here but only because she thought you told Ally, Remy and Caitlyn" says Ashley

"I wanted info so I could stop my sister from telling the world before you were ready if it was true, she had no problem telling me and our parents, she's on the spectrum Tori, as am I but my sister doesn't understand boundaries like I do, I talked to her when she told me and I said to her what gives you the right to spread that, her exact words were 'I don't care if I don't have the right to spread it, they are the perfect couple and I want the world to know', don't get me wrong she's a good sister but she's terrible at keeping secrets" says Cassidy

"now that you mention it Cassie, Ashley does look a lot like Caitlyn, I will have to talk to your sister about that" says Tori

"Cassie Perry you are a terrible liar, Caitlyn doesn't want anyone to know about that yet" says Ashley

"true but I'm allowed to hint" says Cassidy as Caitlyn comes to check on them

"how's everyone doing in here" says Caitlyn

"you and Ashley look so much alike, is she a Gellar" says Tori

"so close yet so far, have I never mentioned my mom's side of the family, you're focusing on the wrong parent Tori" says Caitlyn

"but your last name is Gellar, it doesn't make sense" says Tori as Cat walks in

"seriously Girly you haven't figured it out yet, they both have a crazy uncle named Ray, they are clearly cousins, both Caitlyn and Ashley exhibit McDonnell features, however it remains to be seen if it's a talent prone family gene" says Cat

"how can you possibly know this" says Caitlyn

"Stephanie Truscott, she was non-verbal for six years, I knew there had to be more than just nervousness to the reason you didn't want to compete, you didn't want to face your cousins did you" says Cat

"dang, Stephanie and Lucy, they are a power couple, Steph can sing, play guitar, and dance, Lucy plays the violin, sings and plays the Flute" says Caitlyn

"who taught her to play the violin" says Tori

"three guesses, I'll start you off strong, it's not me" says Caitlyn

"Dana Vega" says Cat

"ooh you missed Catarina, anyone else" says Caitlyn

"do we know them" says Tori

"you should, she's known as the something princess" says Caitlyn

"ok there is no way she knows the Dark Princess, that Legendary Violinist doesn't let anyone get anywhere near her for more than ten minutes, she's extremely anti-social" says Tori

"how do you know the Dark Princess Tori" says Caitlyn

"she's an old friend isn't she Cat" says Tori

"wait she's the Dark Princess, well that explains how you chose Jazz Princess, how close were you two" says Cat

"very close, we bounced ideas off of each other, then her brother who basically raised her dies in a car accident and she just closed up, if she taught Lucy it would have had to have been before that" says Tori

"did you two date" asks Caitlyn

"she had wanted to try but in her heart she always knew Cat was my goal, always, her parent's blame her for the accident because she wanted some pop and her brother refused to let her come with him, the relationship between her and her brother was strong, just like me and Dana, her parents made assumptions and basically abandoned her, she doesn't trust therapists or doctors to give her the right meds, does she have issues yeah, does she always handle things in the right way no, should she see Jason ya, the problem is getting her there" says Tori

"does she smoke tori" says Caitlyn

"ok yes, but not cigarettes, it's all medical so don't get any ideas about her Caitlyn, like I said her parents blame her for the accident just because she wanted pop to drink, sometimes it's all I can do to get her to acknowledge me in the mornings at school to make sure she's ok, when she's in class she writes everything down, won't say a word" says Tori

"maybe we should go see her" says Ashley

"what's her name, her real name" says Caitlyn

"Jasmine Silver, her real last name is Patterson but because of her parents she refuses to use it, oh and not a single word of that is to be relayed back to her ok" says Tori

"yup understood, I'll get Jason ready" says Caitlyn

**2 hours later at Jasmine's**

"hey Jazzy how are you doing today" says Tori

"just peachy why" says Jasmine

"you remember Jason right" says Tori

"yeah the therapist who got me my license, what about him" says Jasmine

"I was hoping you'd finally let me help you, how you react to the questions I need to ask will determine if meds will help you" says Jason

"about the relationship between me and my so called parents or between me and my brother" says Jasmine

"just you and your brother Fred, the issues you have with your parents is quite evident, do you see how they could have come to that conclusion though" says Jason

"yes I understand how they could have, together all the time, but he never touched me not once, for God's sake he even risked his life when someone tried to spike my drink at a party three years ago just months before his death, he'd write out math problems in ways I could understand them because the teachers refused to, it's not his fault I took up a separate bed in his room" says Jasmine

"ok and your relationship with your brother, what did that entail" says Jason

"helping me with school, taking me to school and doctors appointments, if I needed help he'd be there, my parents never helped me, if I was bullied my brother was always there for me, my parents just told me to deal with it like they would, but I'm not my parents, about the bedroom thing, I had nightmares every so often, he had a huge bed so he'd go get me when I screamed, make sure I'd be wrapped in a blanket then carry me to his bed the only parts of our body that touched were our feet, the first time I did it he asked me, I told him it was so I always knew he was there" says Jasmine

"was it always one bed" says Jason

"only until I was ten, then he took it upon himself to make sure I had my own, he made it very clear that I was only to get into his bed if I felt I couldn't sleep in my own in his room, over the last nine years of his life it only happened three times, just knowing he was there was enough for me" says Jasmine

"ok two questions one do you feel anyone could fill that gap left by his death, and two have you forgiven your parents for what they did" says Jason

"one girl but I'm too scared to talk to her, in my mind ya, I understand why they thought we were a thing but they never asked for our side, the first time they had so called evidence was when I was ten, I walked out of his room still wrapped in my blanket, I tried to get out of the blanket to show them I was still dressed and they said no you can't walk around the house with no clothes on and to keep the blanket on, they don't believe in apologies, I could apologize all I want for anything and they say grow up, like apologies don't matter in this world, I always used to sleep in my clothes back then, I was afraid of monsters under the bed or in my closet, I'd proudly say to my brother when he'd tuck me in that the monsters can't do anything if I had my clothes on, he chuckled, says that's what his sister used to do" says Jasmine

"you don't think he was talking about you" says Jason

"no, because I asked him, he told me that I have an older sister somewhere that is one year younger than he is, he said that she went missing just before I was born" says Jasmine

"do you have a name" says Jason

"not exactly, but he said that she loved puzzles, the colour purple and knew who I was" says Jasmine

"um Jason if I may, Jazzy think for a moment, doesn't that description sound like someone we've met at school recently" says Tori

"who you mean Talia, she didn't know my name, hates puzzles and loves black" says Jasmine

"me thinks she protests too much, I've caught her a few times looking at you like I look at Dana, does her methods not seem similar to Fred's" says Tori

"she is the right age but why wouldn't she tell me she's my sister" says Jasmine

"I don't think she's allowed to tell you, I've seen her talking to Sabrina though, I'd ask Sabrina what she talked about and Sabrina tried to avoid the implication that she was talking to Talia, when she finally told me she said it had something to do with your family, about Jasmine needs to stop looking for her, it seemed odd" says Tori

"her as in Talia or Sabrina" says Jason

"according to Sabrina Talia said and I quote 'she needs to stop looking for me', that's what's odd" says Tori


	15. Chapter 15 family ties

**Chapter 15 3 days later**

"hey Talia, a word please" says Tori

"can you ask it quick, I'm supposed to be in class with Jasmine" says Talia

"you're her sister, the one she's been looking for three years to find aren't you" says Tori

"why would you say that, she doesn't have a sister" says Talia

"yet Fred had been convinced she does, you are aware he died three years ago right" says Tori

"Fred's dead…, how" says Talia tears in her eyes

"car crash, she wanted pop, he left and never came back, you know how close they were right" says Tori

"yes I did, oh my God, that explains how bad she's been" says Talia

"did you know her parents accused them of dating when she was ten, she'd have nightmares and he'd help keep her calm, she says he never touched her" says Tori

"that's mom and dad alright, Fred was Gay Tori, he never touched either of us, thank God they can't get to us anymore" says Talia

"what do you mean they can't get to you guys anymore, that explains why she is always so eager to defend him" says Tori

"they got caught, fraud, entrapment among a few other charges, they never got close to us because we could smell the drugs on them, I ran and hid from them, lived on the streets for a year before Jack Valentine took me in" says Talia

"so you will help her at home then" says Tori

"yes, ironically their never apologize rule led me to blow the whistle on them, they essentially groomed teens into doing hard drugs, they worked at two youth centers, they definitely were planning on escalating to do much worse, when they were arrested they found notes about Jasmine, apparently they wanted her to go insane" says Talia

"wow, ok we better get to class, Jazzy has a pot license, she's actually getting help now, why were you talking to Sabrina" says Tori as they head to the classroom

"Sabrina loves her, but Jasmine is so distant, I was explaining things to her" says Talia as they get to class

"Jasmine answer the question please" says The history teacher

"I-I don't know the answer, please pick someone else" says Jasmine scared

"um Mr. Glosser, maybe lay off Jasmine for a bit, she's only just started therapy to help her deal with her brothers death, from what I hear it hasn't been easy" says Talia as Jasmine stares at her

"what was the question sir" says Tori

"look Jasmine I'm sorry I didn't know, tori it was about ancient Rome" says Mr. Glosser

"ahh I see, she does better with Ancient Greek questions, ancient Rome is hard for her to understand, I have to help her, we need to take her to therapy if you don't mind" says Tori

"it's almost lunch, can't it wait" says Mr Glosser

"no, her therapist is a busy guy, he's across the city and the appointment is in thirty minutes, Ms Talia needs to come to, it requires both of them" says Tori

"they aren't sisters are they, wouldn't that be a conflict of interest" says Mr. Glosser

"we are sisters but I have no say in who the school board assigns me, I also have three other students I help, including Sabrina, now we have to go" says Talia

**10 minutes later**

"so you are my sister, why hide it" says Jasmine as Sabrina walks toward them

"heya, I'm ready to go, hey Jazzy" says Sabrina as Jasmine seems confused

"ok let's get going, it wasn't my idea Jazzy, it was our brothers idea, had I known he was dead I'd have told you who I was, he thought I'd be able to help you better if you didn't know, so you didn't know Sabi here has therapy too Jazzy" says Talia

"no I had no idea she went to therapy" says Jasmine

"five years now, it's usually after school because I don't like missing classes, he told me I'm scheduled for your appointment for some reason" says Sabrina

"just tell her Sabi, Jason had this whole complicated scheme to have you tell her" says Talia

"you sure she won't be mad at me Talia" says Sabrina

"would someone please tell me, I've been living alone for three years, can someone just tell me something straight for once" says Jasmine as they get in a limo

"ok you want it straight, James Carson the drug dealer helped put your parents in jail, your parents were bad people Jasmine, getting paid by the government to work in youth centres where they were supposed to be helping the kids, unsurprisingly they only made them worse, James Carson may be a bad guy in the eyes of the law but he cares about people" says Sabrina

"and you are lying to me Sabrina, you aren't telling me something" says Jasmine

"because I'm afraid of how you'll react" says Sabrina

"so you can do magic tricks that defy physics yet you're afraid of how I'll react, fine don't tell me, I mean it's not like I'm going to therapy so I can learn to trust people again or anything" says Jasmine

"I thought you did trust me" says Sabrina as Tori holds Jasmine back

"I thought I did too but if you can't tell me something then how can I trust you, for most of my life people I could trust included, Tori, Dana, my brother, Lucy and Stephanie, it's hard for me to not trust people" says Jasmine

**In Jason's Office**

"ok so how is Jasmine today" says Jason

"I'm ok, Sabrina refuses to tell me something, says she's afraid of how I'll react, as if being bi and not knowing who to trust wasn't hard enough" says Jasmine

"seriously Sabrina, we talked about this, a lot of your fear resides in the fact that you're still in the closet, you are almost clear Sabrina, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you need to let go of that fear" says Jason

"so that's why I'm here, to confess my feelings, you can be a real jerk sometimes Jason" says Sabrina

"I'll have you know she's in the same boat, you aren't in her established trust circle, yet she likes you" says Jason

"Sabine were you really afraid I wouldn't like you" says Jasmine shyly

"yes, I have an annoying ability to alienate people, my ability to do magic without slight of hand annoys people, I'll show you, Talia take of my sweater" says Sabrina as Talia takes it off

"leggings and short sleeved shirt, yup I see nowhere to hide anything" says Jasmine

"notice anything special about these specific leggings Jazzy" says Sabrina

"they leave almost nothing to the imagination" says Jasmine as tori Laughs

"ok I was talking about designs, way to make me feel uncomfortable Jazzy" says Sabrina

"roses, that's the only difference" says Jasmine

"so you don't smell the sent of roses then" says Sabrina

"I was smelling something but it's not that strong, but then again my sense of smell isn't exactly my best selling point" says Jasmine waiting for the trick

"ok so I normally don't ruin my tricks but this one is different, something will be behind your ear, I'm not saying left or right, it will be wrapped in silk so you may not feel it ok" says Sabrina

"I understand Sabi, I'm dying of anticipation" says Jasmine

"ok here I go" says Sabrina as she does a backflip

"what happened to the roses on your leggings" says Jasmine

"they're right here" says Sabrina holding two roses

"a-are t-those for me" asks Jasmine

"only if you want them to be, Jason says I need someone to help me and I can't get you out of my head and it's been affecting my school work" says Sabrina

"and having me as your girlfriend will help will it" says Jasmine

"I could care less about my grades, unfortunately in order to get to college or university you have to have good grades" says Sabrina

"is this money behind my ear" says Jasmine

"no, it should be a note" says Sabrina

"do you want me to read it" says Jasmine

"that would complete the trick" says Sabrina

"…. If you want to know more about your brother just ask…, what does this mean" says Jasmine

"what do you think it means" says Sabrina

"you can hear spirits" says Jasmine

"no, but my family is Native American, exiled or not, but that's besides the point, your parents smeared Fred for a reason, they were afraid of him, they are afraid of you too, see I'm an only child, but one of my cousins had dated your brother for the last year and a half of your brothers life, my cousin is constantly asking how you are, apparently all your brother talked about outside of their relationship was you, about how proud he was of you, and not just of your talent with the violin miss Dark Princess" says Sabrina

"You really want to give us a try Sabi, if we do we need some ground rules understood" says Jasmine

"yes, why aren't you asking for info" says Sabrina

"because your cousin is a nice guy, so rule one you don't snoop in my brother's room unless I'm there with you, rule two we sleep in separate beds until I am comfortable or request it, rule three we need a laundry schedule" says Jasmine

"wait you're expecting me to move in with you" says Sabrina

"I was hoping so ya, while Talia is moving in as well, I haven't known her very long, at the moment I trust you more than her but that all hangs in the balance now with that statement" says Jasmine as Tori takes her out of the room

"Sabrina she still has nightmares about his death, her trusting you at all is huge, yes it's a big move but she needs it, did you know she wishes she was in that car instead of him, that she died in that crash and he lived, you are right about what her parents did, however they poisoned her view of herself in the process, she's smart and beautiful, but she sees herself as dumb and ugly, and how people treated her at school only confirmed it" says Jason as Jasmine walks back in quietly

"see I told you Jason, I ruin everything, why is that all I'm good at, Schools view Magic as exclusion criteria, I'm no good at sports, I need help for most subjects except Science, I don't understand what she sees in me" says Sabrina

"I see a sensitive girl who genuinely cares about others, someone who loved my amazing violin work, you know I haven't played since he died right" says Jasmine

"why stop playing" says Sabrina

"lack of courage, fear I'd make a fool of myself, he was the one who pushed me to push the limits of my talent, he took me to my concerts, when he died I didn't know for two days, I like a specific pop that only one store sells and occasionally they run out, I had just thought he was still looking for it and didn't want to admit he wasn't able to get any, I had considered destroying my violin when I finally got the news, it was because of him that I had fans who adored me, without him there I couldn't face them, my Dark princess social media accounts went dark, my fans thought I was dead Sabrina, I was hoping you'd help me rebuild the part of me that was shattered so I can play again but if you aren't ready for the commitment then I'll just wallow in my stupid sadness" says Jasmine

"no I'll do it, but is that really how you see yourself, stupid and ugly, because that's not what I see" says Sabrina

"I only have five friends at school Sabi, you, tori and Miley have over a dozen, no one picks me to work with on school projects, how should I see myself then Sabi" says Jasmine

"ok so first things first I don't have as many friends as you think, I talk to over a dozen people ya but they aren't my friends, Cat, Tori, Dana, and Miley are my actual friends, it's not right for me to force you to change how you see yourself, what I see is a damaged girl who is sweet and smart and that just needs a push, you know I was actually afraid to talk to you right, I didn't want to say the wrong thing, I only know the Fred the world knew, not the Fred who was your brother, who cared about you enough to put your life and talents ahead of his, as tori can attest that's not an easy thing to do" says Sabrina

"it really isn't an easy thing at all, trust me I wanted to run her career for her so she couldn't mess anything up, but I resisted and she made an amazing album, I'd guide her and help her if she asked but I learned to keep a hands off approach, and trust me when I say I'm totally a control freak, I like things done my way or they don't get done, we really should head to your house Jazzy to get Sabrina situated now that she's agreed" says Tori

"I agree Jasmine" says Jason

**At Jasmine's house**

"ok so I was thinking about it and I'm a major bed hog, which room should we claim as ours Sabi" says Jasmine

"wow you really seem happy now, such a big change" says Sabrina

"what I can't be happy, Talia said she can't move in until September because leases are a thing, I know I've been upset at school but it's not easy dealing with the pain of my brothers death alone, so when do I get to meet your cousin" says Jasmine

"soon Jazz, soon, he's bringing my stuff over, so that party you went to where he saved you, why did you go" says Sabrina

"I didn't want to, he told me I need to grow my world as he put it, he didn't get to have any fun at the party, he went to the bathroom and someone slipped drugs into my apple/peach juice, when he came back apparently I was barely conscious, he got me out of there as soon as he could, he was ashamed that he fell for it, that he almost let it happen to me, he tried everything except buying me a car to beg for my forgiveness, but I had to keep telling him it wasn't his fault, that he'd never put me in danger on purpose, he never accepted that I forgave him" says Jasmine

"so he died believing that you hadn't forgave him for what happened, so you are still a virgin then" says Sabrina

"ok no more questions about my brother ok, yes I am, now seriously what room should "we claim as ours" says Jasmine

"if it were up to me I'd say your room but it's your choice Jazzy, not mine" says Sabrina

**1 hour later as they get everything moved around**

"hey Sabine you up there, I have your stuff" says Nathan

"I'll be right down, Jazzy is in the kitchen" says Sabrina yelling down the stairs

"hey Nathan, glad to finally meet you" says Jasmine

"ok first off the party was my idea, I wanted it to be classy like the one your brother and I attended in LA a few months prior, I wanted a violinist, you were the only one I knew, it wasn't supposed to end that way I promise" says Nathan

"ok enough dreary talk, that's all we've had all day, how are you, my brother only talked about school and helped me, what was he like away from me, I only know how he acted around me" says Jasmine

"I'm great, I was a lifeguard and he was always there for anyone who needed it, we were constantly the talk of the town, although it was usually him helping little kids he had this tutoring program for all grades, he told me he always wanted to be a teacher, and you helped him live his dream" says Nathan

"Wait a teacher or an educational assistant, Talia is an EA" says Jasmine

"he wanted to be a teacher, Talia and Fred were twins Jasmine, his heart almost broke when he told her to run away, to hide from them, then when you were born he knew he had to protect you, those incidents were weeks apart, not years" says Nathan

"so he always put me first then" says Jasmine as Sabrina walks down

"yes, if we wanted to go on a date he'd send you to a friends house, usually Tori's" says Nathan

"why" says Jasmine

"your parents wanted you to go crazy, when they arrested them thanks to Talia and her friends and Jack Valentine, they found piles of experiments he knew you didn't like being alone" says Nathan

"the nightmares correct, did tori know about all this" says Jasmine

"she did, her purple hearted girl persona was the perfect cover, as long as you were connected to her famous persona you would be safe, she did the same for Jade" says Sabrina

"so what she's CIA or something and has to protect us" says Jasmine as Tori walks in with more stuff

"and if I was I wouldn't be able to tell you, besides it wasn't my request, however your brother was CIA, he loved helping people, his targets were usually exploited kids, getting them justice, making sure they got help, he was an agent for two years, he was an amazing Man Jazzy" says Tori

"how could you know this Vega, he told me not a soul could know" says Nathan

"not a word I say leaves this room understood Nathan, Jazzy" says Tori

"understood" says Jasmine as Nathan nods

"I'm CIA, unofficially at first, Fred hired me to keep an eye on you, Cally's a hacker, she came across something that put jade at risk and it was my job to help her" says Tori

"what's so special about Jade, so you know everything about us" says Jasmine

"you have no idea how much influence her parents held do you, they had hooks in every government department, they destroyed Natasha's career in the USA, all because Jade liked Dana's songs that involved girls finding love with other girls, Jade's mom and dad don't know the difference between being bi or gay, physically abused Jade behind closed doors, and forced her to date Beck, she's still dealing with it, I could find out anything I wanted to" says Tori

"ok I'm out of the loop here, by Natasha you mean Natasha Cole, do I have that right" says Nathan

"Correct, you knew of her songs" says Tori

"yeah the whole Bi/Gay community was amazed about her songs, that is before the albums got removed" says Nathan

"she's releasing a new one in April, same themes, do you know what the swearing actually was" says Tori

"sounded like a love song" says Jasmine

"that whole album was a love song, expertly crafted by her to show the world that loving a girl isn't a bad thing and that we shouldn't be made fun of, it was supposed to be Jade's name, the swear take wasn't supposed to actually be released, she had a different name in a different take that was supposed to be used but they actually used the wrong take, Dana hasn't always been good at standing up for herself" says Tori

"she kicked your butt pretty good at the beginning of January" says Jasmine

"ok first off, the first time she stood up for herself was against Trina, she slapped her, then proceeded to cry for an hour, she has since spent a year in Japan for grade eight, she will stand up for others before she will stand up for herself, in that hospital she was defending Trina because Trina pushed one of my buttons and I had her arm behind her back, Dana may not like Trina that much but we are sisters and she hates it when we fight" says Tori

"ok switching topics, some of Hannah's older songs, like before she moved to Clear-View high sounded odd, kinda like your music" says Jasmine

"good ear, I think you're actually one of the first to notice that, can you think of a reason they might sound like mine" says Tori

"so they are yours, did she steal them" says Nathan

"you really think they'd be on the air still if she stole them, I gave them to her, there is a common theme among them, seriously think about it" says Tori

"wait Miley was dating Cat right, was it a message to Cat specifically" says Jasmine

"that would be a duh, so what's the common theme" says Tori

"wanting someone to notice you, and having a real friend to count on" says Jasmine

"exactly, the thing is that initially Miley had no clue it was me sending her the songs, but then I said play this for Kitty and she clued in" says Tori

"why would calling cat kitty clue her in" says Sabrina

"because Miley knew that's what I always called Cat, cat always used to giggle when I called her that, she told me that she thought it was me joking back then, but then I had a habit of sending Miley links on stream to the songs, it would be password protected so only Miley could get in, and the password changed every time" says Tori

"does cat know you work for the CIA" says Jasmine

"well technically yes, I don't believe she knows exactly what I do for them exactly, Miley and Beck know because they were involved in an investigation, it was the search for an eight year old girl that went missing, this guy was boasting about taking his victim to a Hannah concert and got her an autograph and everything" says Tori as Miley walks in

"yes I remember that one, I thought they were following a fake tip or something then they said your phrase and I got scared because that meant it was real, I told them everything I knew, they told me that when they found her she was half conscious, she had apparently told them she will only speak with a princess, I told them it was either Cat or you" says Miley

"it was me, she calls herself talking princess on my streams and forums, she's an aspiring singer, her parents can't afford lessons, she never missed a stream, so when she missed two in a row it pushed me to look and that's when I found it" says Tori

"do you still talk to her" says Jasmine

"every day, she's eleven now and goes to our school, her name is Jessica, her parents realized they weren't safe in LA anymore, their two year lease ends next week and they want me to take her in for safety, something I've done before with Caitlyn and Cat has no problem with it so it's a go, I can't wait to tell her she can be on the streams she's watched for four years, plus she finally gets vocal lessons" says Tori

"wait the girl who beat you in the sleeper challenge last week" says Miley

"indeed, keep in mind that I had a sore throat that day and she knew it, we both knew it wasn't a true victory, I told her that it's in the spirit of the sleepers challenge to take advantage of situations like that, and now that she's beat me that someone will challenge her for the title, word is that Daniella is preparing to challenge her" says Tori


	16. Chapter 16 Conflict Resolution

**Chapter 16**

**The next day**

"so Tori you didn't let her win did you, I don't want to steal the crown from someone who didn't deserve it" says Daniella as they head to lunch

"the whole art of the sleeper challenge is to take advantage of a situation and to keep people pushing their limits, it was her first time challenging someone, I had a sore throat, she used the situation to her advantage but not only does she consider it a false win she wasn't even trying that hard, I gave her some tips after to make her feel more comfortable, you will have a hard time beating her, her vocal range is almost as good as mine, when she said she was challenging me to song three eighty I knew I was done, not only is it one of my weaknesses because of its requirement of sustained high and low but I couldn't hit the notes because of my throat" says Tori

"so she legitimately beat you then" says Daniella

"yes, you have to be fair she's only eleven, let her know the song before you officially challenge her, I was trying so hard to beat her that I couldn't talk on my stream that night, Caitlyn had to talk for me" says Tori as they reach the cafeteria

"hey Jessica, the song is four ten ok" says Daniella as Jessica chuckles

"that's one of my favourites, remember no take backs" says Jessica

"not a problem, I sing that one very well, I have no problem with it" says Daniella

"hey Tori over here" says Cat motioning for tori

"ok" says Tori as she walks over

**20 minutes later**

"Jessica I'm challenging you to the sleeper challenge, song four ten" says Daniella

"bring it on" says Jessica as the cafeteria falls silent

"remember the winner gets the loser to do something of the winners choosing" says Daniella

"I'm not afraid" says Jessica

"let's get started then" says Daniella

**20 minutes later**

"h-how'd I lose, that's my go to song" says Daniella as tori walks up to announce the winner

"congratulations to Jessica for her second win in a row, choose your poison Jessica" says Tori

"Daniella has to watch my cat for a week" says Jessica

"animals love me, I don't see a problem with that" says Daniella

"you clearly haven't met my cat, he doesn't like anyone, I'm moving to a new house tonight and he doesn't like new people or places" says Jessica

"why a week" says Daniella

"because Tori said that was the longest possible length punishment, however I want people to challenge me, I want to be the next Jazz princess, I want someone to find my weakness so I can grow" says Jessica

"oh by the way Sleeper challenge people any winners get to be a guest on the Jazz princess stream from now on, Jessica is the first and it was her idea" says Tori

"really Tori" says Jessica

"yes Jess, after you asked I realized that talent needs to be respected not just challenged, I am wary of inviting people into me and Cats house but hey I need to adapt" says Tori

"ahh so have you asked her the question yet" says Jessica

"what question" asks Daniella

"hey cat come here, I want to show people your dress" says Tori

"why are you insisting on showing people, but I guess" says Cat as she walks up on stage

"this is an original Jasmine silver creation, Jasmine wasn't sure if it was good enough" says Tori as she drops to one knee

"it's amazing" says Miley

"Cat Valentine will you marry me" says Tori as she opens her Ring box

"I um don't know what to say" says Cat

"please say yes" says Jessica

"Tor, we haven't even dated that long" says Cat

"yet we've known each other our whole lives, we've always had that connection, tell me this isn't the right time and I'll put the ring away and I won't ask again" says Tori

"that's true we have always had that connection, I'll say yes if you let my sister plan the wedding" says Cat

"deal" says Tori

"yes I will marry you Victoria Star, Cally will love this" says Cat

"you did that so I don't have to deal with the stress didn't you" says Tori as Cat Laughs

"indeed, I know you too well Tori, I saw this coming even before one of your students let me know, I scolded her by the way for that, I said that she should know better, that if you told her it was because you couldn't not tell someone, that she should have kept it a secret, anyways you're the commitment queen, you don't cheat on people, your honest, smart and absolutely adorable with those purple streaks in your hair" says Cat

**On the way to Tori's house**

"where are you taking me tori, my house is the other way, I need my laptop" says Jessica

"your parents already moved everything to the new house, otherwise known as me and Cats house, look at my texts with your parents last week" says Tori as she hands her the phone and a limo arrives

"wait so I'm living with you guys, why, and why is a limo here" says Jessica

"when you missed two streams I got concerned, you never missed one, I'm the agent that saved your life Jess, your parents were concerned about you because of all the fighting you and your siblings do, and they can't always be there to protect you, they politely asked if I could take you in, knowing you loved my streams I said of course, the limo is so you can travel to the new house in style, apple, peach or strawberry juice" says Tori

"so not a single person living in your house has a problem with this, strawberry please" says Jessica as they get in the limo

"nope they welcomed it, me and cat and Dana get the top floor, Cally and Kristen get the main floor, Caitlyn and Mitchie get the basement, you get a whole floor to yourself, you get a bar fridge for milk and your cold snacks, a shelf for your cereal and stuff, you will be expected to join us for dinner meals at the very least" says Tori as she hands her the juice

"wait so I get one room or four" says Jessica

"one room but they are huge, you get your choice but you get fast internet, the rooms are easily four times the size of your old room" says Tori

**30 minutes later as they arrive home**

"welcome to your new home Jessica" says Cally

"is that a new computer" says Jessica

"yes, I looked you up, you're actually pretty funny, I noticed you had a few deleted videos, I looked at an archive site, they were videos of you singing, you mind explaining why" says Cally

"they weren't very good quality, I was crying in them from the meaning in the songs, I thought any video was better than no video then I got nervous of what people would think, why the new computer" says Jessica

"fast internet, secure space, you can make better quality videos with it, besides its your welcome home gift, top of the line parts" says Cally

"you're accepting me as family" questions Jessica

"yes, your parents are still your parents but we are your legal guardians, this isn't an adoption thing, your parents wanted you to know that, this is a safety thing, your eldest sister has been very aggressive to them and they wanted to make sure you were safe" says Tori

"yes, Jill has been very rude lately, our parents can't afford therapy or a therapist in general, Jill has some sort of mental health issue that much is clear but she isn't violent unless they push her" says Jessica

"does she bite, they were afraid because you were so eager to help Jill, they didn't want her to attack you" says Cat

"she has in the past, but not in the past three years, I helped her so she wouldn't be stressed, they are at more of a risk now, however she will put Jane in her place now, when she gets stressed she changes" says Jessica

"you're suggesting she's bipolar aren't you" says Cat

"something like that probably, I'd be surprised is she hasn't broken yet" says Jessica

"what's she like when she gets stressed" says Tori

"scary, like nightmare scary but only when they keep pushing her, she has her routines and when she is allowed to do them she's calm, but you ask her to do three or four things on top of that and she twitches, she tells them to just let her finish her stuff first then she will do the stuff they asked her to do, my mom usually lets her do it, my dad won't budge, always says unless she has a reason that she do as she's told, she grabs a knife, throws it at him and walks away, she hasn't hit him yet but she could easily do it, he believes that because she's the oldest that she should set an example for her younger sisters" says Jessica

"we are picking her up now, I'll pay for the therapy, what you described sounds eerily familiar and I don't like it" says Tori as she motions for Jessica to follow her to her car

**20 minutes later**

"dad just leave me alone for once" Yells Jill

"you won't listen to me, you can't just yell at me for no reason" says Jeremy Scott as Tori arrives

"Jeremy, she needs to calm down, I've seen this before in a friend of mine, that friend is now dead because her father didn't believe the therapist correctly diagnosed her, she got angry and the cops were called, she yelled at them to leave and they shot her without a second thought, that friend had a mental condition Jeremy" says Tori

"where is Jess" says Jill suddenly calmer

"in the car, Jeremy we are getting her help, my cousin is a therapist, when Jess explained how you acted I got scared because I've seen it play out before, Jeremy you need to keep her calm until we can get her on some meds ok, you have to trust my cousin" says Tori

"at this point I'd do anything you say, you could say she needs to move in with you too and I'd agree" says Jeremy

"I assume it's been hard raising three girls Jeremy, especially when they all have issues like they do, also it's not my call if Jason recommends Jill live with us then she will, if that's how it goes Jane should also be assessed, I'm paying for Jill's therapy, so you'd only have to worry about Jane's" says Tori

"I don't need to be evaluated, I don't need pills, those doctors were mean to me" says Jane

"that outburst says otherwise sister, do you actually believe what uncle did was ok, he left me to die Jane, if it wasn't for tori intervening I'd be dead, if you truly believe he did nothing wrong then you are beyond help, Jill get your water and let's go" says Jessica as Jill leave to get her water

"no, he was obviously wrong, he was sick Jess, don't you believe he can be part of our family again" says Jane

"you're ridiculous Jane, you do still believe he'll be normal, he took me to a concert then locked me in the closet with the key, the whole trial you looked at him like he was a God like he'd get away with it, then after you bullied me like it was my fault that uncle did what he did, coming here I thought you'd want to get help, like Jill does, clearly I was wrong, I won't let Jill live here with you, starting now you aren't my sister, don't call me, don't even look at me, you have no idea what he did to me, you don't deserve my love Jane, I was going to try and get you help for free, but hearing you say what you said you can forget getting help from Jason" says Jessica as she runs outside

"Jess wait" cries Jane

"it's too late Jane, she was doing so well, her next therapy date wasn't for a whole week now she'll have to have one tomorrow during school" says Tori

"I just wanted our family to be whole again, I wanted her back here with us, now I've lost both sisters, I'm all alone, I didn't realize he did that to her, the courts skirted around all that stuff" says Jane as Jill walks back down

"the Jury had the reports sister, I warned you this would happen if you kept pushing her, they kept it out of the news because of how sensitive she is to it, at school she had her first true victory in the sleeper challenge, she's scared to sing Jane, the fact that she's doing it at all is a good thing, hopefully Jason can convince her to allow you to get therapy, you need it, we all thought uncle was a good guy but he won't be coming back, he's done it to other girls Jane, he was only tried for Jess's, I know because I've seen him do it, he's abused me once, my issues were amplified after that" says Jill

"if Jason can would you go Jane" says Tori

"I want to see how Jill does first, the therapist we had back in LA was bad, he did bad things to us, I have trust issues because of it" says Jane

"what kind of things" says Tori

"bad touching, he needs to be arrested" says Jane

"why didn't you tell us Jane, we took you there for a year" says Jeremy shocked

"because I was afraid you'd yell at me like you do to Jill" says Jane

"he did it to all of us dad, why do you think he's a cheap doctor" says Jill

"what's his name" asks Tori

"Dr. Joe Ward, he's the reason we are basically broke, made us pay extra for Jill" says Jeremy

"I'll get justice trust me, Jane let's go, I don't care what Jess says, you're coming with us, Jason needs to hear your story" says Tori

**At Jason's office**

"hello Jill, how are you, from what Jess describes and your timid behaviour I can already diagnose you, you are bipolar and dyslexic, not a good combination, Jess go take her to Rosa to get the meds ok, Tori and Jane have to tell me something" says Jason

"finally someone who understands, thank you Jason, Jess let's go" says Jill relieved as they head out of the office to find Rosa

"so Jane what seems to be the issue" says Jason

"I'm scared of you" says Jane

"why afraid of me" says Jason

"long story short Jason, all three girls were inappropriately touched by their old therapist, Jill confirmed it, A Dr. Joe Ward" says Tori

"dang, never thought I'd hear that name uttered again, his practice was shut down six years ago on the same claims, he's not supposed to practice anymore, if he is it's illegally, I'm a good doctor Jane, now on this image please show me where he touched you" says Jason as Jane takes the marker and page

"so he's done this before then cousin" says Tori

"yes, if someone like Jill and Jane are coming forward then he's slipping because he usually scares them into denying it happened" says Jason as Jane returns the page

"wow, that's not good, every possible spot, he'd do this every time Jane, did he use more than his hands" says Jason carefully

"yes, every time, I didn't tell mom or dad because of Jill, she'd freak out and dad would yell at her, I was afraid they'd yell at me too, Jess yelled at me" says Jane

"why did Jess yell at you" says Jason

"I was defending our uncle, neither the courts or news said what he was on trial for, I just wanted our family to be whole again, she said I wasn't her sister anymore, sorry yes more than just his hands, it hurt" cries Jane as Jess hears that as they return

"Jess did your old therapist touch you too, Jane says yes" says Jason

"what does it matter Jason, it won't change the fact that it happened every day for a year, he'll get away with it as he did last time, I read the news Jason" says Jessica as she drops to the floor in tears

"last time we didn't have victims who would speak up, they were all scared of him" says Jason

"by the way Jason regardless he's headed here to silence them, my boss just let me know, shoot he's almost here, keep them quiet, I'll go confront him" says Tori

"agreed" says Jason

**10 minutes later**

"why hello there Joe, why are you here, you come to silence more of your patients" says Tori

"I'm on vacation" says Joe as Jane walks up to tori

"not here you aren't, Jane I said stay with Jason, you aren't safe here" says Tori

"Well well well, if it isn't the snitch, exactly why I'm here, you didn't tell anyone did you" says Joe

"leave her alone, the cops are already on their way" says Tori

"I want an answer and I'll get it if it's the last thing I do" says Joe

"no I didn't say a word about it dr joe" says Jane fearful

"smart girl, now let me deal with her" says Joe

"first I need to do this" says Jane as she kicks Joe in the groin then runs away

"you won't catch me on everything Sweetie, you can't use your story Hun, you're too old now, I'll come back, I always do, I'll keep doing this, keep sending you little girls to save, Jane is too far gone, you may think you've brought her back but she will relapse on those meds, you will lose in the end" says Joe

"how dare you bring that up, you have no right to think that's why I'm doing this, your twisted methods can be reversed, I'm proof of that, I'm saving them because that's what a good person does, you can't break me again" says Tori angrily

"it seems it's already working, your rage is coming out, how do you think Dana would react if she finds out you killed me" says Joe toying with Tori

"don't you ever bring Dana into this again, you can't use her against me" says Tori

"can't I Victoria, can't I, what's stopping me, I'm not bound by rules like you are" says Joe

"you will pay for that Joey, you want my anger loose come at me, take me down I swear you won't survive" says Joe

"I'm not stupid Tori, you think I didn't do things to Dana, things that will make her listen to me" says Joe as the cops arrive

"arrest him" says Tori angrily as Cat arrives

"tor what's going on, I got a call saying you're in danger" says Cat

"get out of here Kitty, I don't want you to see this, your boss was wrong I have it under control" says Tori on the edge

"she doesn't love you tori, can't you see that, she's lying to you, she's going to kill you tori" says Joe as cat sees tori lose it

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS NOW" screams Tori

"I see I'm winning, how would she feel if you killed me" says Joe

"you left witnesses this time Joe, ones who are willing to stand up to you, you got sloppy, you're failing and you don't even see it" says Tori as cat cuffs Joe

"you're unhinged my dear Victoria, Jason's methods don't work, it doesn't matter if I go to jail, I'll always win, have fun sorting through all my patients to see which ones I abused" says Joe as he's taken into a cop car

"tor what's he talking about, he said something about your story, I don't understand" says Cat

"he was my therapist, he abuses little girls instead of helping them, makes them too scared to testify against him" says Tori

"… and you" says Cat scared

"I am but one of a thousand people he's abused, I was the only one willing to stand up to him in court, with only one witness he got off Scott free, the second time Jason caught him and had him barred from staying as a practicing therapist, he's been practicing illegally ever since, racking up thousands of victims who won't testify or tell their parents about it so they keep sending them to him" says Tori

"and Dana" says Cat worriedly

"yes, it's why she's suicidal, meds help but until he's found guilty and gets the death sentence all of his victims can be played like I just was" says Tori

"you know he was lying about me right, I love you to bits" says Cat

"yeah I do but until he's in jail or dead we aren't together, he used you to push me over the edge, to try and make you kill me, I'm sorry Kitty but I can't deal until he's dead, he knows everything I've said about you, he knows how to manipulate me and Dana, I'm staying in here until I'm sure he's dead" says Tori in tears

"fine, I'll process him, I was really looking forward to cally's wedding plans for us, she's an excellent planner" says Cat as she leaves

"tori what just happened, you were clear" says Jason as Rosa walks up too

"he snapped me like a twig, showed me I am weak, used Dana and cat to his advantage, I planned asking cat to marry me to a tee and she said yes, and now we are nothing once again" says Tori

"she really said yes, wow she's taking a lot of risks as an agent, my methods aren't perfect, he must have used hypnosis, the problem is we don't know his keywords" says Jason

"um Jason, her eyes are glassing over, we need to watch the security tapes to see exactly what snapped her, in the mean time she needs to lay down in one of the rooms" says Rosaline

**15 minutes later**

"I could have been anything" says Rosa

"no it couldn't, she's never actually mentioned he was her therapist to me, he mentioned she won't get him on everything and that she can't use her story, look at her eyes when he mentioned the thing about her story, calm to furious in two seconds, then the quip about Dana and cat, she starts to shake ever so slightly, then cat walks in and she calms down when Cat starts talking" says Jason

"so he did hypnotize her" says Rosa

"yes but not very well, she wouldn't be able to rein herself back in if he did a good job, but Jane, Jill and Jess he did better, probably scent based control" says Jason


	17. Chapter 17 Piont Fred

**Chapter 17**

**4 months later**

"hey Jason how's Tori, his trial was last month, he lost, Jane and Jill told the court every detail, the court looked horrified, Jess couldn't face him without tori" says Cat

"she's doing ok, she told me everything he did to her, Joe did use hypnosis by the way, we cracked it wide open, Jasmine came forward as a victim as well, seems he targeted them at age seven, he made Jasmine watch as he did things to tori, then made tori watch as he did things to Jasmine, it's horrible, he's the reason our workload is so big" says Jason as Emilia walks up

"she's awake Jason" says Emilia

"let's go visit her cat, by the way she won't be able to attend Camp Rock this year, Mitchie asked me if she'd be able to" says Jason as they walk to her room

"so the tori I knew, the one that loved me, it's all fake" says Cat

"say that and she will kill you, no she loves you to pieces, that was part of her the whole time, He acted like a normal therapist at the beginning, taking notes, she mentioned she liked you to him and he used it to his advantage" says Jason

"but both Jasmine and Tori said they are still virgins, If he did things to them then they aren't virgins" says Cat

"Rape isn't love Cat, it's a grey area where people can either embrace that it happened or ignore it completely and the therapy needed to get past it, Tori chose therapy and Jasmine chose to ignore it happened, legally they are still virgins, besides how would people have reacted if they said they weren't virgins" says Jason

"they'd have been a joke" says Cat as they reach her room and enter

"h-hey Kitty, how are you" says Tori scared

"I'm doing great, he really made you watch" says Cat

"forget it Jason take her out, I can't talk about it anymore, if that's all she cares about then I'm done" says Tori

"…. Tor, I just wanted to know so I could help you, you don't want my help then his death means nothing, I'm gone" says Cat as she storms out

"cat wait" says Tori as cat stops but doesn't walk back in

"you aren't the same girl I thought loved me, he's destroyed you for good, goodbye Tori" says Cat crying as she leaves

"Jason I need her you know that, without her The purple hearted girl is dead, this was his plan all along you have to know that Jason, making it so I destroy all chances at love, so I self-destruct, I've already quit the Agency, contemplating killing off the jazz princess as well, she has no idea how suicidal I was when I was younger, not being able to understand that loving girls was ok, that I wasn't a freak" says Tori soaked in tears

"that's why Dana made that album wasn't it, to show the world how you felt" says Jason

"no it was meant to land her Jade the whole time but she did sneak in some of that why" says Tori

"I'll talk to her" says Jason

**The next morning**

"cat, Joe was supposed to fix her, she was suicidal when she was younger, she saw herself as a freak for liking you, I eventually helped her understand its ok, what you said yesterday reversed everything I did to help her, her exact words were 'without her the purple hearted girl is dead', she's already quit the CIA, she said it was joe's plan to make her what she feared she was, a freak who alienates the girl she loves over and over" says Jason

"so she does love me" says Cat crying

"she's seriously questioning it now, she had a meltdown this morning and had to be moved to lockdown in cuffs, she attacked Dana, almost killing her, when Joe was toying with her she should have broke like she did this morning, you arrived and she went from a ten to a four in five seconds, when I left she was trying to get a knife" says Jason

"how on earth am I the stable girl in this relationship" says Cat confused as his phone goes off

"I don't know but someone went to check up on her and the walls are covered with writing that says Cat hates me, she's convinced Joe destroyed the bond you have with her" says Jason

"except you helping her did the opposite, I had a concert last week to help raise money for his victims and I kept messing up my own songs, Miley and Mitchie had to take over, my mind kept drifting to her, Dana went on stage and started singing tori's songs I started crying because their voices are so similar and I miss her so much" says Cat

"so what you said yesterday" says Jason

"she wouldn't talk about it, compared to her my childhood was a walk in the park, she once told me 'if I can't help you at your worst you'll leave me behind at your best', when she told me that I was dealing with the fact that my memories weren't complete because of my seizures in that restaurant a few years back, how can I help her if she won't explain it to me" says Cat

"let's go see her, also there are still some things she refuses to accept, her not being a virgin anymore is one of them, she believes that because it wasn't with you that it makes her a fool and a freak" says Jason

"how do I convince her that I only care about her mental health, you know the other inmates killed him right, a guard leaked why he was in there, and that he was boasting that he'd get out again, he died a slow painful death, internal bleeding" says Cat

"good riddance I say, we've received some of his former patients, they're all afraid of us, this does however give us a chance to try Point Fred" says Jason as they get in his car

"what's point Fred" says Cat

"in his work as an agent Fred came up with a method to get abuse patients to trust the therapists trying to help them, it hinges on the fact that people who have been abused will trust other abuse sufferers" says Jason

"you have to admit, that theory is standing on pretty shaky ground" says Cat

"I agree but he pulled it off not once not twice but on three different occasions, we tried it with Jasmine and it did work" says Jason

"yeah well they've always been close, it's not exactly a very good test" says Cat

"true however after Jasmine finally admitted it tori wouldn't look at her, she started yelling at Jasmine over the littlest things, we separated them for about an hour before Jasmine was begging to talk to tori, to explain why she hid it the way she did, then they talked about it together and helped each other realize the mistakes they made, were you ever abused Cat" says Jason

"only self abuse, even when Miley and I were dating I was always second guessing my feelings, always believing that the relationship was a lie, then hating myself when I broke it off" says Cat

"and with Tori" says Jason

"same thing, except it was doubled, because my feelings for tori go deeper, every time she pushed me away it was like a slap to the face, then she'd come around again and I'd be scared but I'd trust her, then she proposed to me in front of the whole school at lunch and I swear you could have knocked me down with a tap, I saw it coming but I wasn't expecting her to get such an amazing ring, it fit me perfectly" says Cat

**20 minutes later as they arrive at Jason's office**

"so Tori, you have a visitor, just like her brain damage you can't see her abuse because it was all her choosing, she was abusing herself mentally" says Jason as cat walks in slowly

"its cat isn't it, I shouldn't have been so harsh but it was the way she asked it" says Tori

"if you can't help me at your worst, you'll leave me behind at your best, you remember that Tor" says Cat scared

"wait really" says Tori

"I don't care what he did just that he did it the way he did, he's dead now tor" says Cat

"was it painful" says Tori

"it wasn't my doing but a guard leaked what he did and about him boasting he'd get out, inmates have a thing about child abusers, it took him three days to die, internal bleeding tori, there was nothing the doctors in the prison could do, the inmates told the guards to tell us out in the world that they did it for all his victims, naming you specifically" says Cat

"wow, I didn't know I had fans in prison" says Tori

"well you are by far the best teacher in the world for vocal lessons, word travels, Mitchie started last month to try and keep unrest at bay for your students" says Cat

"they hate me don't they, now that my abuse story is out that's what I'm afraid of most" says Tori

"quite the opposite, Jess, jane and Jill requested to move in now that they are getting help, they told the court exactly what he did to them, well except for Jess, she couldn't face him without you there, however she gave a written statement about how and what he did, mentioning that you were a victim, the world was shocked, Jess's letter went on that you were afraid what they would think if you told them" says Cat

"so they willing to take me back open arms" says Tori

"I did a stream last night asking the same question, their responses were when she's ready, I need you tor, I was doing a concert last week to raise money for the victims and I kept faltering, I just couldn't finish a single of my songs, I'd get halfway through one and my mind would go blank, replaced by memories of you, eventually I just ran off stage crying, Miley and Mitchie had to take over, as a group raised twenty million dollars and people are still donating, last I checked we were well over two hundred million dollars" says Cat

"wait you couldn't finish your songs because of me, are you really that dependant on me" says Tori

"don't think I didn't notice you sending songs to Miley, play these for kitty, please that's so sappy, you can't say you don't depend on me girly, I know you do, so you and Jazzy you ok" says Cat

"oh you saw those, in Miley's defense she didn't know it was me at first, yes we are fine, oh and her and I were a thing at the time, that's why he did it that way, we had just turned ten and it actually destroyed our friendship, the abuse not the dating part" says Tori

"can tori finally come home Jason, I know she can't do camp rock, but Caitlyn was hoping she could do a little pop in next month" says Cat

"that's up to her, I said she was ready last month after she and Jasmine repaired their friendship, so Tori what do you think do you want to go home" says Jason

"portami a casa Gatto ti amo" says Tori as Cat grins

"Italian really tori, we're Spanish" says Jason

"and who taught my twin to speak Japanese Jason, oh that's right it was you, because of that I had to learn Italian for her first album" says Tori

"you do realize that Jade loves both Japanese and Italian culture, although she favours Japanese" says Jason

"so you think she'll realize Dana hasn't technically sold any albums in Italy" says Tori

"honestly I'm surprised she hasn't realized you basically have the same singing voice as Maddie, for all Jade knows you are Natasha Cole" says Cat

"yeah but who looks cuter in a bunny suit me or Dana, by the way that reminds me I have to apologize to her for that, just one question how do you apologize for almost accidentally killing someone" says Tori

"well objectively because you're identical twins it wouldn't matter, however you definitely could act like a bunny better than she can, the problem there girly is there might not be a way, but she's your sister maybe she'll understand" says Cat

"she won't I've tried, besides she told me she'll never forgive me, just take me home so I can cry in our bed" says Tori

**At home**

"hey tori how are you doing" says Jade

"don't you dare ask that question" says Tori as she runs upstairs

"what happened" says Jade

"she had a meltdown, it was pretty bad, she almost killed Dana this morning, apparently according to both tori and the video recording Dana said she will never forgive her, since they're identical twins psychologically she may have symbolically tried to kill herself, she feels really bad, that because the news that she was abused came out and she kept quiet that everyone hates her, not sure how I became the stable person in our relationship but could you talk to Dana for us, I have to go calm her down" says Cat

"yeah she's in the bathroom I'll talk to her" says Jade as she motions for Cat to head upstairs

"the witch home yet" says Natasha

"Dana Ruth Vega, you're an idiot, she had a meltdown, she probably didn't realize what she was doing" says Jade angrily

"now hold on she said my name" says Natasha

"I wonder what mental condition causes one to lose grip on reality, oh wait it was medically induced psychosis, she tried to kill herself Dana, Jason texted me after it happened, you're identical twins for God's sake, Joe did this to her" says Jade

"so she's not going to be the Jazz princess anymore" says Natasha crying

"not likely, she knows you haven't gotten that Japanese figurine you've always wanted, she's also quit the CIA, when are you going to realize that if she had gotten the help she needed back then she wouldn't be like this, you, Jasmine and Tori, you don't know the power you have over your sister, she had a bunny suite in her hands when she walked in so I have to assume when cat went to get her today tori was in a good mood" says Jade

"she loves bunnies but she hasn't worn a bunny suit since before Joe, we'd both wear them, confused the hell out of our teachers, she probably wanted to do it for Cat" says Natasha as cat walks back down

"she had hints of wanting to do stuff in bed but that died when the conversation turned to what happened this morning, she wants to apologize Dana but you already said you wouldn't forgive her, her exact words were 'who looks cuter in a bunny suit me or Dana, by the way that reminds me I have to apologize to her for that, just one question how do you apologize for almost accidentally killing someone', she started crying on the way home, saying thing like why couldn't I just kill myself, my sister hates me" says Cat

"she's right back to square one, this is why we had to go to therapy in the first place" says Natasha

"except for the fact that she has me, Jason gave me some meds that will knock her out, she took them when I walked up to talk to her, Joe did a lot of damage to her, you also didn't have to live with her during the abuse Joe dished out to her, you are here now, Jason told me how she reacted when they played the video evidence of what she did to you, as soon as she saw her hands on your neck she tried to run away, she hit her head on the door trying to leave, it freaked her out that she did that to you, also does Jade know about Italy, how it isn't actually you on that record" says Cat

"excuse me Dana, tell me that isn't true" says Jade

"look I knew you like Japanese culture so I learned Japanese, Victoria is the one in both the first and second albums for Italy, I learned Japanese and French, I don't like the auto generated translated tracks most artists use, Japan is one of the only countries where they actually hear your name on the first album instead of swearing because it's less personal in Japanese" says Natasha

"so did you ask for the help or did she offer because if she offered you owe her big time, Italy is one of your biggest markets" says Jade

"she offered big time, she's tried to learn Japanese once or twice and didn't understand how I was able to learn it, it helps that our voices are basically identical when we sing, I know for a fact she's scared of herself right now, she probably won't want me to apologize for what I said" says Natasha

"you have a point there Dana but you have to try" says Cat as Jess walks up

"so is she home, I wanted to give her a hug, all of us did" says Jessica pointing to her sisters

"she's upstairs sleeping however she would probably enjoy company, I have errands to run, mainly her medication, she should be up in a few hours, the bed is huge so don't lay down too close to her ok" says Cat

"ok" says Jess as they run upstairs

**3 hours later as tori wakes up**

"hey girls calm down you woke me up" says Tori

"oh sorry" says Jill

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, you girls were so brave, I'm so proud of you, give me a hug guys" says Tori

"you're better now" asks Jill as they hug her

"not completely, he made me watch while he did stuff to my friend, Jasmine had to watch it happen to me, we were ten and we had started to test our feelings for each other but Joe destroyed it" says Tori

"did you like her" says Jane

"yes, we'd probably still be together if it wasn't for him, she knows that and it hurt her, she started wearing black and people judged her for it, she refused to talk to people for five years, she'd write everything down if a teacher asked a question, she was made fun of that whole time, she's a great person, Sabrina is lucky to have her" says Tori

"they had a fight last week, Sabrina's been staying here" says Jill

"is she here right now, if she is bring her up, her and I need to have some words" says Tori

"she was here when we came up here, Jane go get her" says Jill

**10 minutes later**

"girls leave us, Sabrina and I need to talk" says Tori

"oh dear I'm in trouble aren't I" says Sabrina as the girls leave

"you left Jazzy alone in her house" says Tori

"she came back from her therapy session last week and admitted she still liked you, it was too much for me" says Sabrina

"Joe abused her in front of me, and she had to watch me be abused, you don't think she had issues with that Sabrina, after we got away from Joe I went to see my cousin Jason and she refused to do anything about the trauma Sabrina, despite her brother forcing her to go, you don't think I still like her, we were ten years old and we were putting out feelers to see if we liked each other, Joe exploited it, destroyed any means of us ever getting together, I told her to be upfront with you about it, so you could talk it out, in my opinion we'd still be together if it wasn't for Joe" says Tori

"you started dating at ten" says Sabrina creeped out

"hugs and kisses only, like I said we were testing, we didn't call it dating, my parents were ok with it as long as we didn't do anything else beyond the kissing, needless to say we never got the chance because of him, she's my friend again but she told me that she wouldn't be able to act on any feelings because of the memories" says Tori

"and my chances with her just went down the toilet didn't they" says Sabrina

"you didn't give her a chance to explain did you, if she wasn't scared to go outside alone she'd probably have changed the locks" says Tori

"she can't go outside alone" says Sabrina confused

"I said she was scared to, you know she'd always be talking about you right, at the sessions we required together she would talk about how amazing you are, how in love with you she is, when she talked about you she couldn't stop giggling, even I couldn't achieve that Sabine, you need to go back and apologize to her now" says Tori

"assuming she want to hear it, I kind of blew up when she talked about it" says Sabrina

"all you can do is try" says Tori

**With Jasmine**

"how could she believe I love tori still, she wouldn't let me explain" says Jasmine as Sabrina arrives

"h-hey Jazzy, look I'm sorry, tori got home today and when she learned why I wasn't here she yelled at me" says Sabrina

"she talk about what happened in the therapy sessions, about me giggling when I talked about you" says Jasmine coldly

"I know I deserve the cold shoulder but I get extremely jealous, yes she did, and the reason why you can't act on those feelings, she said if it wasn't for him she believes you would still be with her" says Sabrina

"she's probably right, mentally she had a hard childhood, never understanding how liking a girl doesn't make her a freak, I'm of course referring to her feelings for cat, I showed her how it feels, I have a tendency to get attached to people, my brother was always warning me about it, you for example, when you yelled at me before I could explain it made me feel like trash, like you didn't care and my feelings for tori were all that mattered to you, I felt like I talked about how you made me happy at my sessions for nothing" says Jasmine

"tori thought she was a freak for liking Cat, wow I guess I need to hear the whole story next time before I judge you" says Sabrina

"yes, she'd cut whenever she thought about her instead of a guy, she showed me the scars, they weren't deep but there had to be a thousand total on her arms and legs, probably why they haven't slept together yet, she's ashamed of the scars" says Jasmine

"come to think of it she always wore dark leggings when she wore a skirt, as well as long sleeves shirts no matter how hot it got" says Sabrina

"yeah, she has said she wants to go farther but she's scared" says Jasmine

"does she really think Cat is that shallow" says Sabrina

"she knows she isn't but she's afraid of how people would react if it gets out" says Jasmine

"Wow" says Sabrina


	18. Chapter 18 Camp rock 1

**A/N this will be at least a 4 chapter arc**

**4 days later at camp rock**

"ok so big news, Duchess, Jazz princess and Hannah Montana are coming, no cooking in canola oil understand" says Caitlyn

"why are you freaking out so much Caitlyn" says Ella

"medically the jazz princess shouldn't even be here, besides the jazz princess and duchess are the gods of Camp rock, they hinted at staying the rest of the summer" says Caitlyn as Mitchie walks up

"and they arrived early, Cat has her own meals for the first few days, and Miley brought her new girl, she doesn't sing or dance but according to Miley she's an amazing classical pianist" says Mitchie as the gang arrives

"yo Torres what's up" says Tori

"so not funny JP, so not funny, it's Michelle or Mitchie Torres here, so your cabin is named Vibe, go get settled, we will call you when it's time for opening jam" says Mitchie

"ok, I have to go take my meds, this camp looks awesome" says Tori

"it's a jam trust me, now seriously go get settled" says Caitlyn

**5 minutes later in the cabin**

"hey destiny how are you today, you got here faster than me, the girls took forever to pack" says Cat noticing Lilly

"what girls" says Miley

"Jessica, Jane and Jill, oh and the Dark princess" says Cat

"Jasmine is here, whoa" says Miley

"yeah I know, hey Lil cat it's been a while" says Cat

"I'm not small anymore Cat, I never liked that nickname" says Lilly

"calm down pumpkin, we have her to thank for us being together" says Miley

"oh stop Miley I only suggested it, it's not like I forced you two to kiss" says Cat

"wait so that first concert was your idea cat" says Lilly

"indirectly, Robby was always about keeping our relationship under wraps, I wasn't feelings well, so I said hey why not take Lilly I hear she likes you, I didn't actually expect her to follow through but I'm glad she's happy" says Cat as tori walks over

"so what's this about an engagement between you and cat, the camp is buzzing with hype, expecting you to announce it here today" says Lilly

"we are engaged but maybe I'll announce it a little later, I'm still getting over and dealing with everything that came up because of the therapy, I need to get used to the fact that Cat is all mine now, that I can love her the way I've always hoped I could and not feel like a freak for doing so" says Tori

"so the rings, how are you going to explain that to them" says Lilly

"my fans know I love rings, I've always imagined myself as the ring chooser for couples, cats ring for example, Cat how well does that ring fit into your fashion choices" says Tori

"it matches my fashion choices perfectly, I swear when I imagined her proposing to me it was that exact ring, no joke, and when she revealed it she could have knocked me over with a snap of her fingers, I was thinking how could she possibly know the kind of rings I like" says Cat as Ella walks up

"ok guys opening Jam time, join the crowd" says Ella

**15 minutes later**

"ok guys welcome to the new Camp rock, as you may know Browne recently handed over command to me and Caitlyn, I promise that I'll keep it fun" says Mitchie

"ok so onto actual news, Nate and Dana have returned for another year, but I'll let them introduce the big news" says Caitlyn

"now now Caitlyn don't sell yourself short this was mostly your idea, could we get the Gods on the stage please" says Dana Turner as Miley, Tori and cat walk up on stage

"ok so I'm talking for the others today but I'm just going to say what an honour it is to be here, on a stage I've heard so much about this past year, how many violin fans do we have in the crowd because I have a special friend of mine hidden among you, she's shy and nervous so a show of hands please" says Tori as fifty people raise their hands

"well I guess the dark princess has some teaching to do" says Caitlyn as Jasmine starts playing and people stare in awe

"hello everyone my name is Jasmine Silver I'll be the violin teacher this summer, I'm expecting hard working students from a legendary place like camp rock, but do we have any legendary piano lovers here because our last guest for the summer is Lillian Truscott, three number ones in the last three years" says Jasmine as forty people raise their hands

"well you know I was planning to be a camper this year but I guess it can't hurt, back to you JP" says Lilly as her and Jasmine head up on stage

"well what a way to present the teachers this summer, Caitlyn is returning as lead dance teacher, The duchess, Jazz princess and Hannah Montana will be vocal teachers, each with different strengths and weaknesses to vary teaching methods, they all have something to teach us, they refused pay for this because they love seeing the look on people's faces when they can finally sing or follow their passion, so JP what song is opening jam blessed with today" says Mitchie

"one of my favourites, heart stopper, but first I'd like to explain our teaching styles, I vary my lessons based on my students strengths and weaknesses, I will have lesson plans for everyone on day one and we can change them per camper, I'm focusing on tempo and fluidity of the singers voices, Duchess here is focusing on strengthening your voice not just in singing but in life, she will be the one who will be there if your having a hard time, but seriously those nervous singers will be strong confident singers once she's done, and Hannah will be focusing on focus and power, but of all of us Jasmine is the soft spoken one, her jokes are amazingly funny so keep an ear out for them, now Nate and his brother will do what they do best, Dana is welcome to attend our classes if she so pleases" says Tori as Shane shows up

"how do you ask for forgiveness Princess" says Shane

"in regards to what Shane, you left her in shambles, you can't take her back now, the best you could do is show her your willing to help out here" says Tori rolling her eyes

"I realize I messed up Mitchie, it was wrong of me to do what I did I realize that but I've always had a problem with arrogance, however Caitlyn is really bringing out the leader in you, I'm happy for you, I'm not asking for forgiveness, I don't expect it" says Shane

"well I forgive you, you're right you don't deserve it but you admitted you have a problem, that's the first step, I run this camp now Shane, you will teach hip hop dance, Caitlyn has everything else, if she hands you a class to teach you teach it until she says stop, understood" says Mitchie

"understood director Torres" says Shane

"ok time to jump start this jam session, Jasmine if you please" says Tori

"it's Dark Princess, and I shall" says Jasmine as she starts playing

**45 minutes later in the dining hall**

"ok Jazz Princess that was an amazing song, but its not one you have shown on your streams" says Tanisha

"I don't share all my songs Tanisha, so you a singer" says Tori

"yes, I've been coming here for three years, it wasn't as good as I had thought but my parents saved up to bring me here this year all because of rumors that you guys would be here, it's amazing so far this year, My older sister said that Mitchie left a legacy that Browne just couldn't duplicate, she was right about that, so will you come back next year now" says Tanisha

"I don't know yet I rarely do in person vocal lessons, so I don't know how stressful it will be for me doing classes like that, we will have to see" says Tori as Tess shows up

"hey purple hearted princess, do you remember me" says Tess as Caitlyn walks over with her food

"I know of you, why are you here, why would you be so mean to Caitlyn" says Tori

"I don't know, jealousy maybe, she was always more confident then I was, sure I acted confident but I wasn't, I'm still not" says Tess

"trying to corrupt my friend are you Tess, JP don't believe a word she says" says Caitlyn

"my cousin is a therapist Caitlyn remember, one thing he taught me was to tell when someone is lying, while she isn't telling me everything she isn't lying" says Tori

"then I have to hear this" says Caitlyn

"look Caitlyn, I don't deserve forgiveness, It was wrong and Mitchie suffered because of it, Shane just wasn't enough to keep her excited, when you weren't there she seemed bummed out, I know she blamed Peggy and Ella, it was me, I had a promising career ahead of me, but when Mitchie didn't showup the year after I realized I'd made a huge mistake, Shane came and gave Browne the news, she wasn't coming back, I quit my career after hearing that, now I'm just the kitchen help" says Tess

"awww Tess, really nice lie, the kitchen help doesn't talk to the people who are in charge, only the lead person does" says Caitlyn as Mitchie walks over

"hello Tess, you finish those dishes yet" says Mitchie

"you're helping her lie" says Caitlyn

"no she couldn't afford the price to come here, her mother was in shock of what she did to you, she refused to pay for another summer here, I gave her an option, she can work in the kitchen like I did my first year and she could be a camper" says Mitchie

"so you actually quit your career because of your own actions, honestly I'm having a hard time believing it" says Caitlyn

"honestly Caitlyn so am I, I was raised with a sense of superiority, it warped me, Mitchie and Tori were my role models after she left here" says Tess

"oh Tess still worried about your connections, you will be attending my classes and I won't be easy on you, besides you were never nice to me, do you not remember I left camp early that summer, you will get an attitude adjustment" says Tori

"and I will adjust accordingly, you were always the better one you were shy but you cared about people at the camp, if I remember correctly that's how you became friends with Mitchie" says Tess

"is this true girly, you've been here before" says Cat confused

"only once, my parents sent me in grade eight, I loved it here, but once I learned that Tess ruled here and I didn't have a say I didn't want to be a part of that, I left after three weeks, my parents came and got me, but I knew Caitlyn first" says Tori

"how did you know me, was it the clear-view alumni or something" says Caitlyn

"no I saw you at school, you were graduating the summer I went to camp rock, you were a legend at the school" says Tori

"and yet I was always following your lead, the purple princess was and is still the leader in affordable teaching, I had to double my session count and up my quality for only twenty-five dollars more to even come close there were imposters trying to undercut you, their processes were way worse and some of the parents decided correctly that it was a scam, did you know about that" says Caitlyn

"I did not make an appearance, I did confirm that I haven't authorized anyone to use my name or to say I endorse them, I got a nice payday out of that one, oh by the way Tess's first pay is right here" says Tori handing Caitlyn a cheque

"this covers the entire summer for her pay and then some" says Caitlyn

"actually, it covers her admission to the camp in full" says Tori

"but why you yourself said I was never nice to you" says Tess

"you yourself stated that I cared about the campers, this is no different, however I maintain the right to request a refund if I see fit" says Tori

"so this is a conditional release of my kitchen duties" says Tess

"indeed, however you will be in the kitchen helping when needed as Mitchie did back in the day, however when I looked at the students food choices, I noticed a pattern, most of the campers chose fried chicken as one of their choices, twelve hesitated then chose something else, I then asked ten of them if they had a diagnosed canola oil allergy, all ten said yes, they mentioned getting rashes, none as bad as cat who gets seizures as well, I'm requesting that all ten I asked get prepped meals and that Tess be allowed to monitor it" says Tori

"that's a big job purple princess, you really think I can do it" says Tess

"it is a big job, however I know you want to impress me, your status as a camper depends on it, Cat will be watching from afar every few days, one slip equals one strike, you get four strikes per week before your camper status will be revoked on my recommendation, however Caitlyn and Mitchie can override my recommendation if they choose to" says Tori

"so just so I'm clear I get four chances a week" says Tess

"correct, however the first time you hit four I will be handing in my recommendation unless I see some hint that it wasn't your mistake or you were just overworked that day, I can adjust my routines for you specifically if they are a little hard on you, after the first class tomorrow after lunch I will be co-ordinating with both Miley and Cat to customize their game plans for each individual camper in the class, each camper in the class will be given a score at the end of each week based on growth, confidence and willingness to work well with others" says Tori

**That night in their cabin before the campfire**

"so cat, you've seen the campers, who do you believe will be strongest" says Tori

"Francesca, Kyle and Destiny, they will ace your plan but may fail mine, mine is a group effort situation, they appear to be friends, I won't be pairing them up together" says Cat

"my bet is on Alex Cole, I saw her walking in to the hall and she only got tense when she was in a crowd, I think she's a top contender" says Miley

"you know something we don't Miley" says Tori

"Ally Marano is her half sister, she's a Marano Cat" says Miley

"damn so she's of Italian royal blood, the Marano's are the third part of the Italian royal family but they like the Valentines stay out of the politics of Italy, however like the valentines they are musically inclined and have created a battleground, the more talented the person the more respect you get" says Cat

"so she'd have been subjected to the same thing" asks Miley

"it's possible however Ally Marano hates the competitive nature, I'm assuming George Marano is their father, do you know that info" says Cat

"no I do not but she knows who you are, she knows your whole family by name" says Miley

"well that confirms it's George, he's basically the only Marano that will speak good of me, most of the Marano's think I'm using my talent for power, that I'm using Cally and Ben, which I'm not, Ally speaks to me all the time, Alexis doesn't at all" says Cat as Mitchie comes in

"ok guys it's campfire time" says Mitchie

"ok we'll be out in a few, let Alex Cole know I want to speak to her" says Cat

"ok and will do" says Mitchie

**5 minutes later at the campfire**

"hello Alexis, how are you, I wasn't expecting you here" says Cat

"Cat, wow, Ally was right you are doing good, I should have told you I know but I couldn't cousin, Ally lost her standing in the family, she's fine with it, Dad is keeping an eye on her, I didn't know what else to do" says Alexis

"the Marano family finally breaking down is it, it might be time to get Cassandra involved, you are staying the summer right" says Cat

"yes, split right down the middle, I don't have any working confirmation codes, yes of course I'm staying, ally said you could help me with my confidence issues" says Alexis as Cat takes out her phone

"hey Cass, it's time to intervene, Marano family is split in half, Ally got dishonored, Alexis would like you to please restore her family" says Cat on the phone

"what's she saying" asks Alexis

"she's on her way here Alexis, she needs proof of wrongdoing by the heads of the family before she can act, Ally can provide it, yes Cass I understand" says Cat as she hangs up

"so I have a chance of winning then" says Alexis

"this camp isn't a competition, it's about the love of music with people who enter the final jam having the possibility of winning a recording contract, I am one of the judges, I have to be impartial Alexis" says Cat

"I understand but I was just asking if I even remotely have a chance with my powerful voice" says Alexis

"I understand but even if I could tell you, I haven't seen you since you were little Alexis, however we had a discussion of who we thought might do well and Miley was leaning your way, however you still have to meet several criteria to be eligible to compete and I won't be easy on you, I'll be harsher, now that I know who you are I have to let Mitchie know, I'll be back in a few ok, enjoy the marshmallows" says Cat handing a bag of marshmallows to Alexis as she walks over to Mitchie and Caitlyn

"so Alex Cole isn't her real name is it" asks Mitchie

"no she's Alexis Marano, she's using a false name because of a family rift that recently split her entire family, cousins, uncles and aunts right in half, she's my cousin, I've told her I can't play favourites and she understands" says Cat

"so does Cass have to get involved" says Caitlyn

"yes, she hates settling disputes between families because we should be able to handle it ourselves, but the Marano have become a rigidly respect based family, people with less confidence weren't respected much, you had to display a affinity for some sort of musical talent, it's been slowly tearing the family apart for years, her sister is Ally Marano, very talented artist vocal wise, she was recently dishonored by the family and Alexis wanted Cass to know that, she may visit for a few days" says Cat

"wait Ally Marano as in Allison Marano, damn Alexis has some competition, Ally wasn't treated here well last year, she almost won final Jam but before she finished she walked off stage" says Mitchie

"I know why, she has body image issues, she told me people exploited it, nothing was done because the people were friends of Tess and it was her word against theirs" says Cat

"did she say what was said" says Caitlyn

"she did but I'm not repeating it, half of what was said was aimed at her Italian heritage, she's actually pretty well built, she works out a lot to help with her mental health, apparently they told her something to the effect of someone like you could never win, they'd keep saying it over and over again, according to what she said after final jam they tried to mend thing but she just left the camp, I told her I was coming to camp rock hoping she'd show up" says Cat as Tess walks up

"is that Alexis Marano over there alone" says Tess

"both Ally and Alexis are my cousins Tess, what happened last year" says Cat

"that explains the resemblance, I had no part in that, she is such a nice girl Ally, I wanted to be her friend, maybe more when I heard her sing, she was just so cute…." Says Tess getting lost in her thoughts

"Tess do you like Ally" says Cat questioningly

"I don't know maybe, I've never liked a girl before, because of what happened I had Browne ban them for that, she talked about liking this guy all the time, and besides she wouldn't want to talk to me now anyway" says Tess

"did she ever describe this guy to you" says Cat knowingly

"long blonde hair with brown streaks, what are you getting at" says Tess

"look in a mirror" says Cat as she holds up a mirror

"so there was no guy then, she was describing me" says Tess

"she's bi but there was a guy that had recently broke up with her over her body image issues, she's actually very fit, goes to the gym every day, but she sees herself as skinny, he refused to help her, would just throw her issues right back at her instead of helping her work through them" says Cat

"you implying that I'm just like that guy or something cat, because I've changed" says Tess

"I'm preparing you, I know Tori is giving you a chance to help campers but I figured I'd bring Ally here, she couldn't stop talking about you, she's hidden in plain sight here, Alexis was warned to keep her away from you, she has a wig on, she's actually talking to Alex right now" says Cat

"So why the warning" says Tess

"Ally has made it clear she will not stop herself from getting close to you for a hug, this year like Alexis she's under an assumed name she's going by Ally DarkSilver" says Cat

"so she's making this real hard for me, Ally DarkSilver was a character in a movie I talked about basically nonstop last summer, the actress hasn't been in a movie again since" says Tess

"you do realize the irony right Tess, I looked up an Allison Marano in the history of campers from last summer, none exist, only Ally DarkSilver, that can't be a coincidence" says Mitchie

"oh it isn't she went right from the set to the camp against the producers recommendation, she does act pretty well but she prefers Music to acting" says Cat

"so she played Ally Dark-silver, so when I'd say how much I wanted to meet the actress, she knew it was her" says Tess as Ally walks over

"I'm headed to bed Duchess, also yes Tess I knew, originally I was only supposed to supply the sound track for that movie, but when they saw how I looked to them they cast me as Ally Dark-silver on the spot, goodnight everyone" says Ally as she heads to bed

"Alex Cole go with her" says Cat

"Yes Duchess" says Alexis


	19. Chapter 19 Camp rock 2

**2 days Later**

"so welcome to my class today boys and girls, so everyone take a pamphlet, Francesca, Kyle and Destiny you will not be able to work together, you are too comfortable together, I'm telling you that there is rarely comfort or predictability when it comes to making music and getting a producer to like it, So Tess your partners are Ally and Alex, Francesca you will be paired with Daniel and one extra person, Kyle will be paired with Quinn and one extra person and Destiny will be paired with Lisa and one other person, the rest of you can chose your own three person team" says Cat

"did you really just randomly distribute the camp vocal powers" says Tess

"I did, I didn't realize they were the camp vocal powers, I was just doing it because they were too comfortable" says Cat

"I can't deal with Daniel, Duchess can I choose someone else" says Francesca

"give me a good reason and I'll reassign you" says Cat

"he's weird, he creeps me out" says Francesca

"Daniel why must you freak her out" asks Cat

"I don't mean to, like most popular girls she doesn't talk to me so when she does I tend to say the wrong things, she's not that much older than me and she's cute, have you never done anything to embarrass yourself in front of someone you liked Cat" says Daniel

"actually I have, many times, Francesca the whole point of this exercise is to push boundaries, besides only the winning team stays together, however if I see any self sabotage I'll force you to stay together another run, Ally, Alex and Tess are currently the top seed in this challenge, each challenge lasts three to four days with a two day rest between them, so get started, Daniel please try and keep a lid on things ok" says Cat as Daniel nods

"what's the reward at the end of each challenge" says Kyle

"you become the challenger to beat, each team will choose a song to sing as a group, the winners also get an extra desert at the end, trust me Jasmine is designing the cake and its going to be insane, now get to work" says Cat

"hey duchess may I speak to you since my teammates are currently out of the room" says Tess

"they will be back in a few minutes but sure let's step outside for a minute" says Cat as they head outside

"Ally tried to kiss me last night" says Tess

"what do you mean tried to" asks Cat

"she cornered me in my cabin, the old me wouldn't have had a problem with it, but I barely know her, I told her straight that I want to get to know her first, she seemed upset and just left" says Tess

"she acts on impulse, it's part of what made her a great actress in that movie you like, most of her funny lines weren't in the script, she ad-libbed them in herself, she believes in act first think later, she relies on it maybe a little too much, she probably wants to see if there is a spark before telling you anything, because if there is a spark then she can hold onto something as she reveals things she's only ever told me" says Cat as Ally and Alexis walk towards them

"I hope you didn't tell her much" says Ally

"only relevant info, she wanted to know why you cornered her in her cabin last night, I explained your impulse vs think first logic and how it made you the character she loves in that movie" says Cat as Ally smiles

"you're not mad at me" says Tess

"Cat is one of the only people I'd let reveal certain truths about me, the fact that you asked for help from cat directly means a lot to me so cat are we a team" says Ally

"you, Alexis and Tess, you plan on using impulse to beat everyone aren't you" says Cat knowingly

"it has yet to fail me in my music cousin, now Tess I already have everything set up, you just have to tell me what your comfortable with" says Ally

"I have good range, similar to Tori's but not quite" says Tess

"ok so I can adjust things, my cabin after dinner ok" says Ally as they head inside

**After class**

"ok everyone that's a wrap for the day, head to your next scheduled event, Hannah's Class is tomorrow so practice your routines what tori and Miley teach you will help you in my challenges" says Cat as everyone leave except for Tess, Ally and Alexis

"but Tori was supposed to be tomorrow" says Ally

"she's waiting on my assessments first, seeing how they differ before continuing, plus she needed a day off, her first day yesterday was rough, people were second guessing her instructions, it stressed her out, besides Miley hasn't gotten a chance to straighten the rebellious people out yet, these three leaders are no more than what you were Tess, people refusing to form a equal ground group, I've pushed Francesca in to learning about the importance of teamwork where there are no clear leaders, I doubt the other two really took it to heart because they weren't targeted, also Tess don't you have kitchen duty to prepare for lunch" says Cat

"oh right, yes, thanks for the reminder, I'll see you at lunch Ally, Alex see you then too ok" says Tess as she heads off to the kitchen

"isn't she just adorable cat" says Ally

"she has promise, she's never liked a girl before Ally, never truly crushed on a girl, this is all new for her" says Cat

"I know, do you know if she's done "it" with anyone yet, one of the reasons my ex broke up with me is because I wouldn't" says Ally

"hard to say, her personality say probably but her tells say no, Maybe Ella or Peggy will know" says Cat as Margret and Ella walk by

"hey Ella, Peggy a word please" asks Ally nervously

"ya anything, what's up" says Margret as Ella hugs her

"do you know if Tess has done "it" with any guys in the past" asks Ally

"one guy as far as we know, don't tell Mitchie but it was Shane and it wasn't really her choice, technically she said yes but she was drunk, if I was a lawyer I'd say she didn't have the capacity to consent, why" says Margret

"never mind, forget I asked, I have this thing about doing it with a guy that just disgusts me, relationships are fine but I don't like to go farther" says Ally

"so because she did it, even if it wasn't entirely in her control you'd turn your back on her" says Ella

"I'm sorry but yes, Cat please tell Tess I can't make it to lunch, it's not my fault ok, my whole extended Marano family is messed up, my dad shielded us from harm but I could smell it on them, it was bad, especially because they refused to shower after, if my mom and dad wanted to do it they'd let me stay at cats house while Alexis stayed at one of her friends houses" says Ally

"that's too bad because I've seen her diary and you are all over it, ever since you came back and she realized it was you she became more compliant, letting people push her around in ways that would have gotten her to lash out at them as recently as last year, the whole camp has noticed, we know it's not Mitchie or Caitlyn or tori making her do that because, have you not noticed her being almost flirty around you" says Peggy

"I'm sorry but it's a mental health thing, it would have probably been better for me if you'd have lied to me" says Ally as she runs to her cabin

"explain cat" says Ella

"her extended family in the Marano family are mainly drunks or aspiring artists willing to pay to climb the respect structure that had been established, they participated in things that would have gotten them arrested if any authority found out" says Cat

"like doing things with family or something" says Margret grossed out by just the implications

"yes, more or less, our parents didn't participate in that stuff so our relatives would basically shove it in our faces, trying to get the kids to join in, Ally vomits at the slightest thought of doing "it" with a guy because of that, she's had her fair share of crushes on good guys, she really thought Tess hadn't so Ally could consider her pure, she really likes Tess" says Alex

"oh, wow, did she get therapy for it" says Ella

"our parents have tried everything, the only therapist she will see is Tori's cousin Jason, but even then she's never really been one to comply or listen to advice from therapists" says Alex

**At lunch**

"hey where's Ally" says Tess sadly

"you know that thing that Shane did to you that broke him and Mitchie up, she just can't handle the fact that her view of you being pure won't hold anymore" says Margret

"but I was way to drunk, even the cops confirmed as much, I was unable to legally consent, it's fine anyway because I'm already on strike three because the cooks who specially made the ten campers meals think me being there to supervise is stupid, I won't be a camper for much longer and I won't be coming back after this summer because of it, the cooks won't give me an ounce of respect, I was at least hoping to be kicked out after I got her number but now that's impossible, if anyone gets a rash in the group of ten then I'll be kicked out, Mitchie made it clear that after four I'm gone" says Tess as she runs to the washroom as Mitchie arrives

"what's up, why did Tess just run to the bathroom" says Mitchie

"the cooks preping the meals for the ten campers aren't giving her any respect and FYI Shane raped her, she was the "fan" he cheated on you with, she was completely unable to give consent, according to the cops she talked to the next morning her blood alcohol was still at two and she doesn't drink much, they know this because she's friends with one of them and regularly got her blood alcohol checked, she was a responsible drinker Mitchie, for it to be that high he'd have to had to pressure her, besides she used to have a crush on him" says Ella

"and ally's family is messed up, according to Alexis even the thought of doing it with a guy causes her to vomit" says Margret

"ok I'll deal with Tess and the cooks, I hope cat's dealing with Ally, don't have as many students as we did two years ago according to the records so we have to keep the ones we have" says Mitchie

**With Tess**

"why do I let people throw me around" says Tess as Mitchie enters

"maybe because you're in love, look I talked to the cooks and they outright admitted they didn't respect you, I told them if they don't start smartening up they won't be able to get another job" says Mitchie

"what about Ally, why does she make me feel like this, I was fine last year" says Tess

"not according to Peggy and Ella you weren't, I mean you weren't as bad as this year according to them but the whole camp knows and some people like to play tricks and are taking advantage of it, Cat for example, she teamed you up with Ally and Alexis for a reason, the difference between cat and everyone else is Cat isn't using it for her own gain, also they told me about what happened with Shane, he's a jerk" says Mitchie

"so my strikes" asks Tess

"I'll have tori remove them" says Mitchie

"thank you Mitchie, now if only Ally understood" says Tess starting to cry

"we can't keep you in the bathroom all day, let's get you to your cabin" says Mitchie as they head out

**With Cat**

"but Cat you don't understand, the thought makes me sick" says Ally

"she hasn't been getting respect from the cooks, she's at three strikes, now hopefully it gets resolved but if it doesn't she won't be coming back ever, also that one wasn't her choice, she's a responsible drinker Ally, she'd never let herself get blackout drunk to the point where she can't consent, how many times do I have to tell you" says Cat as Mitchie walks in

"you can tell me all you want, it won't change anything" says Ally as Mitchie slaps her

"she's helplessly in love with you and its scaring her, the whole camp noticed the difference this year and people are exploiting it for their own gain" says Mitchie

"don't slap me again" says Ally as Mitchie slaps her again

"careful Mitchie" says Cat

"she wants to make Tess miserable then I'll do whatever it takes to make it right" says Mitchie as Ally tries to run past her and she grabs Ally's wrist

"let go of me" says Ally

"no, you refuse to work on your mental health, Tess has issues too, you keep this up and you will lose her even if you do get help, her parents stopped paying for her camp fee this year because of what she did last year for you" says Mitchie

"what did she do exactly, she stood back while they made fun of me, she let it happen" says Ally

"she was afraid the other campers would make fun of her, they definitely would have, she used to be the queen of camp rock, she never defended anyone, she used to do what those guys did, after camp she got them banned" says Mitchie

"has she ever once said she loves me" says Ally

"not in so many words, she told me what's the point in saying it if the one you like can't stand the fact that I did it, it wasn't my choice, she keeps saying that, she's ripping pages out of her diary, she read one page to me, do you want to know what it said" says Mitchie

"I guess" says Ally as she sits down

"well it's more of a confession of love, Tess Marano, she wrote that ten times, just while I was sitting there comforting her, I saved one page, mind reading it out loud" says Mitchie handing Ally a page

"ok first did Shane actually admit to it" says Ally

"pretty fast ya, he saw me take Tess to her cabin, when I walked out to head here he stopped me, I glared at him and he admitted to it, he said he had thought it was what she wanted, Tess said she didn't like it at all, he thought she did, apparently this is his community service, he didn't want anyone to know" says Mitchie

"did she say stop or no" says Ally

"he got her wasted, she said he gagged her so she couldn't say anything, she said she tried" says Mitchie

"I want to see her" says Ally

"are you forgetting that it makes you sick" says Cat

"I'll work through it cousin, that page is enough to get me through it" says Ally as she runs out of the cabin

"what does that page say" says Cat confused

"it's a poem, then some notes asking how someone could love her" says Mitchie

**With Tess**

"why do i always think someone as hot as Ally with the talent she has would ever like me for me" says Tess as Ally enters

"first of all Tess most of what everyone sees is makeup, like right now I feel like I'm suffocating just to keep up the façade, my parents weren't movie stars, or music legends, when they heard I got the part in the movie they begged me to give it to charity, so I gave half of my earnings to charity, we had just got a new house before that movie, my parents had trouble paying all the bills, so with the rest of my earnings from the movie I paid off the house and the cars, I was setting an example for Alexis, I wasn't doing it to get my parents approval, or media coverage like what happened, I'm actually quite shy" says Ally

"the shyness doesn't show" says Tess

"trust me, also Tess Marano seriously, you won't want to meet my family I assure you of that, other than my parents and my sister, my aunts, uncles and cousins are quite mean and rude" says Ally

"what about Cat and Cassandra" says Tess

"different branch of the family entirely, Cassandra is a Valentina and Cat is a Valentine, both amazing families to be apart of" says Ally

"so what would Cassandra be akin to in other countries" says Tess

"she'd be the queen of England, she's married to the daughter of one of her servants" says Ally

"but status is everything in Italy, why would she marry someone without it" says Tess

"you have so much to learn if you're going to be my girlfriend Tess, Cass doesn't care about status, Fran questioned it as well, all Cass said is that love is all that matters, hell did you know that Tori is Spain royalty, Cat had no idea until Cass pointed it out last night, Tori was avoiding questions about it" says Ally

"I had my theories, the way she approached topics and the manner in which she spoke, then there was the whole Spanish accent slip, she tried to deny it happened" says Tess as Tori walks in

"because I was the heir, I was supposed to be the figurehead of Spain, they wanted me to mend things with Italy any way I could, I told them I wouldn't dethrone Cassandra, one of our Spanish army guys attacked a Italian Rep so Cass ordered halt of material goods until that army general was held accountable, my last order as heir was to replace me with my cousin Alexandria Vega, Alexandria just requested the Spanish government to charge him, poor communities are unable to get food" says Tori as Cassandra walks in

"Ally just kiss her already, I've got her under Italian surveillance, she does anything and we will know" says Cassandra

"w-why" asks Tess

"she's making me feel better about dating you, she knows that I'd feel better if I knew if anything was being done behind my back also if I make us an official item it becomes a protection detail, and given the current circumstances regarding the unity of my family I'd say you'd need it" says Ally

"hah you said the words official item, you swore you'd never say it unless you wanted it to happen, so you going to kiss Tess at the campfire tonight" says Cassandra

"ugh ya, I was hoping you wouldn't notice, now go get my family in line" says Ally

"don't worry they'll pay for what they've done, you can count on that" says Cassandra as she leaves

**Campfire that night**

"why do Tess and Ally have their own campfire Caitlyn" says Mitchie

"Ally requested a separate one for tonight, I said only for half an hour" says Caitlyn

"wait are they actually going to kiss" says Mitchie smiling

"that was the point she was trying to get across carefully, she made it very clear she didn't want the other campers to find out, the line I was required to go by was she was planning her challenge setup for cat, Alexis is there too" says Caitlyn

"that's a fair cover actually, Cat has some pretty hard challenges ahead, labeled them as the top contenders" says Mitchie

**With Ally and Tess**

"ok so I've got this temporary campfire on the beach for twenty more minutes, I've told you about me, I want to hear about you" says Ally

"my natural hair is chocolate brown but I didn't like it, um, my favorite artist is Natasha Cole, her latest album is insane" says Tess

"how ironic another Spanish royal family member, you sure you don't like Tori" says Ally jokingly

"no, even if I did she's getting married to Cat and I respect those boundaries, just like I did with Mitchie" says Tess

"on a scale of one to ten how much do you like my sister" says Alexis

"there isn't a scale that does her justice Alexis, however if I'm being forced she's an easy ten" says Tess as Ally kisses her

"ok now I don't need to see that" says Alexis as Ally stops

"I um wow" says Tess lost for words

"I think you've stunned her sis, good job" says Alexis

"yay, let's put out this campfire and rejoin the main group ok Tess" says Ally

"uh ya ok" says Tess still shocked

**5 minutes later back at the main campfire**

"Italian girls and sneak attacks huh Tess" says Tori

"you can say that again, I think I need some rest, my legs feel like butter" says Tess

"ok go ahead, I'll send her there in a bit" says Tori as Tess heads to her cabin

**15 minutes later**

"where is Tess, I was hoping to roast some marshmallows with her" says Ally

"you apparently came on stronger than she was expecting because she got weak kneed, Cat does the same to me when we French, she feels a connection now, you better take the marshmallows with you, she will want some" says Tori

"wow I mean cat warned me about watching how strong I come on but I didn't think I'd have to dial it down more than that" says Ally

"I'm suggesting you take it slow ok, let her get used to you kissing her, she's never liked a girl before, let her control the intensity, if she's pushing for more intensity in the kiss comply, if she wants to pull back a bit let her, Cat didn't do that with me and it almost destroyed our relationship when we were first starting to get an idea of what direction we could go, there was no denying we loved each other but she was always pushing me past my comfort zone, she wasn't letting me put feelers out to grow my comfort zone" says Tori

"I understand but I don't see how your story relates to Tess" says Ally

"you are grounded in your sexuality she isn't, you knocked her loose, if you take control of the relationship and don't give her input it's possible you could lose her" says Tori

"oh I didn't think of that thanks" says Ally as she heads to see Tess

**With Tess**

"my kiss with Ally was so intense, I've never been kissed like that before" says Tess

"did you enjoy it" says Margret

"define enjoy" says Tess

"did it leave your lips tingly, did you feel lightheaded" says Margret

"there is more to it than that Peggy and you know that, our kiss for example Peggy" says Ella

"ixnay on the kiss Ella" says Margret

"you two kissed, why would you hide this from me" says Tess

"we aren't ready to make anything official yet, plus we weren't sure how you'd take it, you don't exactly have a record of giving us a fair chance, the only ones we got were from us taking back our freedom" says Margret

"why does it matter what I think, Natasha Cole is my favourite artist and she's Bi or maybe she's gay, I don't know but yes to both" says Tess

"then you enjoyed it, so you don't have a problem if we make it official" says Margret

"let's put it this way, you keep vying for my approval and you won't be here to make anything official, I used to love being the one who everyone worshipped, now I hate it, don't let me be the deciding factor of your love life" says Tess

"is Ally really the cause of this new you" says Ella

"not entirely, I've been finding my true self for two years now, I've had no one to help me not really, my parents weren't exactly the touchy feely type, sure they said they loved me but their actions said otherwise, it's like I never truly knew who I was as a person, do you have any idea how destroyed I felt when I realized I didn't even know who I was as a person" says Tess as Ally walks in

"humiliated, feeling like trash, trust me I know the feeling Tess, can we please go to my cabin, I want to show you something that I haven't shown anyone, only cat knows about it" says Ally

"you're not suggesting we do it are you" says Tess

"gosh no, could you imagine what the other campers would say to Mitchie or Caitlyn if they heard us, besides I'm not ready, too many scars not enough time to explain why they exist, it's a photo album, of pictures I didn't realize still existed of me" says Ally

"for my eyes only" asks Tess

"indeed, some baby photos I could have sworn I'd destroyed along with some from a certain movie" says Ally

"oh ok let's go" says Tess understanding what Ally means

"follow me girlfriend" says Ally as they head out

…

"what do you think Ally meant by a certain movie, you don't think Ally is the actress Tess has been looking for do you" says Ella

"no, that actress knows how to play guys like puppets not girls, besides Ally Dark-Silver has silver hair, Ally's is red" says Margaret

"but still, the way she said it and the way Tess responded" says Ella

"You also believe that Tori's twin Dana is Natasha Cole, until you have definite proof Ella, come here you lovable airhead, give me a kiss" says Margaret

**With Tess and Ally**

"do you want to see the wig Tesslin" says Ally

"do I, yes please, so that photo album doesn't exist does it" says Tess

"oh it does, Cat's been keeping it under lock and key, I'll show you when we win this challenge" says Ally as she puts the wig on

"oh wow, you know Peggy and Ella would die to see you with that wig on, they took me to that movie, I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a date for them but they know I was the one that wanted to see it so bad, Ella's an airhead but boy she can be smart" says Tess


	20. Chapter 20 Tess insanity

**2 weeks later**

"seriously guys you aren't even trying to beat Ally, Tess and Alexis, sure they aced the first one but the next two they were at a severe disadvantage and they still won" says Cat frustrated

"are they actually a couple, Tess and Ally that is" says Francesca

"what difference does that make guys, you aren't making this fun for us, I'm getting tired of winning, and trust me I love winning when it's a challenge" says Ally angrily

"the challenges aren't fun for us, why should we even try" says Daniel

"fine, look I'm sorry we aren't a fun challenge, we already won't be entering final jam because we don't see a point of competing if people just let us win, I'm taking my sister and my girlfriend out for a canoe ride, Cat let me know when they suddenly care about meeting Ally Dark-Silver" says Ally as they walk to the door

"but that actress hasn't been around since the movie" says Margaret

"maybe because I'm that actress, I never liked acting, I was all about music, Ella knows more than you think Peggy, maybe you should listen to her more, as Tess has said more than once, Ella's an airhead but she is so smart when she wants to be" says Ally as they leave

"wait so Ella was right" says Margaret confused

"yes, Ally was only supposed to make the musical scores for the movie, they ended up casting her just because of her looks, most of her most iconic lines are her quick wit making an extremely uncomfortable situation suddenly easier to handle, Ally has body image issues, she works out every day, or she did before camp, but she continues to see herself as a skinny girl who people hire for her looks, Tess is helping her with it, Ally loves a challenge, especially if the odds are against her, she's an impulse singer, singing whatever she writes, when the odds flip in her favor time and time again she gets bored" says Cat

"I told you Peggy, so she won't be in final jam" says Ella as Tori and Miley walk in

"not only is Ally a shy person by nature Ella, but she's flipped in and out of music so many times most people can't keep track, she thrives off of a challenge, could the three of them win final Jam ya, but she won't even let them try because if everyone keeps letting them win she'll drop out of music again" says Tori

"what does she do when she isn't doing music" says Francesca

"good question, does this painting look familiar to anyone" says Tori holding up a picture of Mitchie

"didn't Mitchie do that" says Margaret

"nope this is Ally, take a closer look at the hips" says Tori

"did Mitchie have a bad legging day or something she has a wedgie" asks Francesca

"no Mitchie didn't when she started painting but Ally is a detail painter, she has a keen eye, after Mitchie went to the washroom and came back she did, now look at her peach fuzz, Ally caught it all, without a challenge she looses interest, she just asked me if I wanted a exact replica of the Mona Lisa" says Tori

"so we have to challenge her, we have to make her become impulsive because it's how she thrives" says Francesca

"you have to push her to her vocal limit, if you can beat her at her best you gain her respect, that's not something she just hands out like free napkins, people who earned her respect total five people, Tess is the closest thing she's ever gotten to someone beating her, you remember last year Peggy" says Miley

"yeah she was made fun of and could have won the Final Jam if she hadn't run off stage mid song, we never understood why" says Margaret

"she lost confidence in herself, those people exploited her body image issues, used them against her, Alexis is her baby sister, always trying to make Alexis proud of her, and when she lost confidence because of those guys she didn't speak to Alexis for seven weeks because she was ashamed of herself" says Tori

"why is she always trying to impress her little sister, isn't that weird" says Daniel

"not when you consider that fact that Alexis wanted to follow in her footsteps, Alexis has always been an amazing singer, Ally took it upon herself to show her what to do, the reality is Ally had no idea what she was doing, when someone considers you a role model you tend to try and make it worth their effort" says Cat

**With Tess,** **Ally and Alexis**

"I'm thinking of quitting music Tess, this summer was supposed to help me rediscover why I love music, but all its done is show me people are losing interest, it's just not worth all the work I go through mentally if they don't make it fun, Mitchie said the camp was going to be fun, I'm bored out of my mind" says Ally

"Mitchie will think of something I'm sure, she always had the best ideas" says Tess

"I don't care anymore about what she does, it's clear this camp isn't going to pull me out of my slump, I'm calling it now, I'm going home, you can come if you want Tess but you don't have to" says Ally

"oh I'll follow suit after a few days, I have to tell Mitchie and Caitlyn the bad news" says Tess

**1 hour later as Ally waits in the car**

"well thanks to you guys Ally opted out of the camp, Tess has offered to help close the camp, without the artist to go along with the recording contract what's the point of the prize, she literally told Tess that the highlight of her time at camp was kissing Tess, I'm not closing the camp but I've called Browne out of retirement to take over for the rest of the summer, Miley, Tori and cat you can head home too, my plan to get Ally singing again failed, it's official I run a stupid not fun summer camp, Caitlyn let's go home" says Mitchie starting to cry

"so you only took this opportunity to get Ally Marano back into music" asks Francesca

"yes, and I failed, I ran the camp for sixteen days and I failed, how lame is that" says Mitchie

"it's not your fault Mitchie, she had fun with everything else but music, she thrives on competition and no one gave her that, she told me she liked Cats challenge ideas but no one was trying, she was bored out of her mind, she was hoping that the vocal legends of Camp rock would pull her out of her slump, she was referring to Francesca and her two singing friends, now seriously I have to go take her home" says Tess as Browne walks up

"good luck Tess, hopefully you can coax her back here for the final jam" says Browne

"no promises, her fellow campers didn't impress her enough to want to come back ever so you can feel free to blame them if she doesn't" says Tess as she heads to her car where Ally is waiting

"considering how well everything was organized, Mitchie you did a better job than I did running this camp, I want you to stay on running the camp" says Browne

"I'm sorry but no Browne, the deal was we get Ally Marano singing again and I'll take over, I failed after just over two weeks Browne, I kept trying to get the campers to understand and push her limits so she'd have a challenge, they won't listen to me, I'm not fit to run the camp, I'm sorry, you will have to look elsewhere" says Mitchie as they head to her car

**In Tess's car**

"I love you Tess" says Ally

"you're making a mistake, Mitchie quit the camp, Browne is running it again" says Tess

"I said I was thinking about quitting, the camp just didn't do it for me, the campers just weren't energized enough, why aren't you saying I love you back" says Ally

"because I'm driving and can't kiss you right now, also how can I love someone who just doesn't challenge themselves, expects others to challenge them, I've worked on myself for almost two years Ally, I'm almost where I want to be, if you need someone to push you let me do it, otherwise I'm taking you to see Tori's cousin where you will stay without me until you want to sing again" says Tess

"you don't understand what you're asking me to do Tess" says Ally

"I know exactly what I'm doing, it's called a guilt trip, see Mitchie took the role as leader of Camp rock to bring you back to music, she's now convinced she's a failure, she's the kind of person that will push herself to the breaking point to help someone else" says Tess

"it's not that I don't want to go back to music, I'd love to, I was bullied out, all because of my body image issues, if Mitchie makes it public why she quit or took the job they will start making fun of her too" says Ally

"so you had fun at the camp" says Tess

"you're kidding right, the balloon fights, the water gun wars, it was the best fun I've had in two years Tess" says Ally as Tess takes out her phone and dials Caitlyn

"hey Caitlyn, how's Mitchie, Ally has something she wants to say" says Tess

"she's not in the best of moods, spill Ally" says Caitlyn

"look Mitchie, unless you could have gotten people arrested by having me at the camp there was no way you could have helped me, I was bullied out by my so called colleagues, they targeted me because of my body image issues and my refusal to make love to a guy" says Ally

"they did what, wait so you had fun at Camp" says Mitchie surprised

"I'll have Cat tell you, she was hoping the camp would have made me confident enough to confront them, the balloon wars and the water gun battles were a blast, look I'm headed to the police station to see if it's still possible to do something, meet me there and we can discuss more" says Ally

"ok, the LA main station right" says Caitlyn

"yeah, see you there" says Ally

**At the police station**

"yes sir, hate speech just because of my orientation and body image issues, their names are Jake Todd, Kyle James and Fred Barns" says Ally

"ok Ms. Marano, we are good to go, thank you for reporting this, we've had reports involving those guys from budding singers but their word was questioned, people claimed they were attention seekers, now with these recordings we have solid proof" says Officer John

"I honestly had no idea, I thought I was always their target, now I have to go talk to a friend, I appreciate it, make a note saying I can't be near them, seriously I self harm because of their words, I won't be able to attend court" says Ally scared

"noted, now get out of here before you work yourself up into a panic attack" says Officer John

"I can't thank you enough sir" says Ally as she walks out of the station

"so how'd it go Ally" says Tess

"apparently there are multiple accusations linked to those guys all aimed at new artists, the cops at the time claimed it was attention seeking behaviour and dismissed the claims, I was dumb enough to record their verbal abuse, giving the cops actual evidence" says Ally

"sounds like you're a hero, why do you call yourself dumb for that" says Mitchie

"because they knew about them, they verbally abused me to the point that they knew I wouldn't use them, now seriously let's head back to Camp, I don't want to be anywhere they could find me when they get arrested" says Ally

"ok let's go" says Tess

"ok but you still haven't said I love you" says Ally

"because what you just did put us all in danger, I know people like them, you put them away more come to take their place" says Tess

"so you fear what has yet to happen, fine leave me alone then, if you refuse to believe in the protection of innocent people then you have learned nothing, you aren't worthy of my love" says Ally as she heads to Mitchie's car

"what did I say Alexis" says Tess

"you haven't actually listened to her music have you, all that talk about loving her and you haven't a single clue who she is in the music world" says Alexis

"I realize I made a mistake, how can I know if I've listened to her music if I don't know what name she used" says Tess as Ally stops in her tracks

"her name is Pure heart, she's a jazz pop singer, have you never actually heard her songs" says Alexis

"I'm more of a punk-pop person, hey Caitlyn does the singer name pure heart mean anything to you" says Tess

"you're kidding right, do I know who that is, that's like asking a country fan if they know who Johnny Cash is, of course I know that singer, her songs revolve around freedom of both speech and love, why" says Caitlyn as Ally just stares

"wow have I messed up big time, forget it just get her to camp, keep her safe, she's made her choice to hate me quite clear, she wants to talk about protecting the innocent then what about me, they know who I am" says Tess

"but they have no idea of your current connection to her" says Mitchie

"they don't need a new reason to attack me, I've spoken out against violence in the past two years, they don't need a reason to push me around" says Tess

"so you do know it's better to defend those who can't defend themselves" says Ally

"speaking out isn't the same as broadcasting it across the world for people to hear, now go I will try and hide but if they find me I can't guarantee I'll still be around to give you a hug, you've angered them Ally, they could kill me to silence you" says Tess as she heads to one of her friends house

**Back at Camp rock 2 hours later**

"Tess is doing what" asks Cat

"she was worried because I told the police my story about being bullied out of the industry, I may have got upset at her for that, she's stayed behind to protect me" says Ally

"you have to know they will probably kill her or use her as bait to capture you" says Cat

"I know they will, I was hoping she'd defy me and come back with us anyway" says Ally

"we all under-estimated her Ally, she's not one to play by anyone's rules but her own, you got upset at her therefore you stopped being on her side so by her logic she doesn't have to play by your rules no matter how much she wants to, it might just save her" says Tori

"how" asks Ally

"as an ex intelligence agent for the CIA my go to was always to claim betrayal if I was captured, I mean it's only happened once but still, if they believe she will hand 'info' over to them, she becomes useful to them" says Tori

"oh I hope you're right" says Ally

**With Tess**

"I sure hope I'm doing the right thing, thanks again Lizzie for helping me" says Tess

"hey as far as those evil people are concerned I abducted you, my job as an agent prevents me from protecting you, I can have you admitted as mentally unstable, they will still come for you but depending on who the leader of that group is it may hasten their plan to abduct you from Jason, do you know how to act unstable" says Lizzie

"yes I do know how, I will have to give up some info, assuming Jason asks the right question to 'legally' deem me insane" says Tess

"an example question being, how old are you" says Lizzie

"man I love puppies, don't you" says Tess

"what's your name" says Lizzie

"Don't talk to me" says Tess

"ok, are we sure you aren't actually legally insane because I just got goosebumps" says Lizzie as they arrive

"now you'll never kn- oh look I'm a puppy" says Tess letting her tongue hang out

"let's just get you inside quick" says Lizzie as they head inside

"hello Elizabeth, who do you have for me today" says Jason as Lizzie hands him a sheet of paper

"Tesslin Tyler, I found her roaming the streets of LA, she said she lived nearby, or so I understood, she won't answer any questions" says Lizzie

"where do you live Tess" says Jason

"man I love dogs don't you" says Tess selling it just enough

"ok I'll ask her some questions in a secure room I'll let you know if we find anything out" says Jason

"ok, be sure to let Vict know" says Lizzie as she leaves

"will do" says Jason as he leads Tess to a room

**10 minutes later**

"God dang Tess just answer some questions, there are no cameras" says Jason

"no no no you're crazy I answered the questions, I answered the questions just look at the video, your going to kill me I know it" says Tess

"are you doing this for Ally Marano" says Jason

"I know a Polly, know a Polly I do" says Tess as Jason leaves the room

"well what's the assessment" says Rosaline

"she's answering the questions like an actual crazy person, even one of our patients would have answered that last question" says Jason

"unless she actually can't say, turn off the cameras, show her they are off, either she can't remember or the people after them may have access to cameras, also who's Polly" says Rosaline

"I'd have to cut the power to the room, it was A Polly" says Jason

"just do it, my theory is Tess is luring them in to abduct her, take the first two letters out of Polly and add the extraneous letter a, you get I know Ally, I know Ally" says Rosaline as Jason cuts the power and Tess calms down

"and po-po, dang it Tori, having someone willingly act crazy isn't even a legal technique" says Jason

"so it is a set up by Tori then" says Rosaline as alarm bells go off

"well they're here for her, Lizzie is a CIA double agent, she's working both sides of this, I have to text Tori" says Jason

**20 minutes later in the lobby**

"where is Tess Tyler, give her to us and we won't hurt anyone" Screams Fred Barns

"she's in lockup they're getting her right now" says Emilia

"so she's actually insane because our Intel says otherwise" says Fred

"legally we asked questions she kept talking about puppies, Parades and the black lab she says she had as a little girl" says Rosaline as Jason brings Tess out

"yay my boyfriend is here to pick me up, where's Franklin my puppy" says Tess

"you don't have a puppy and I'm not your boyfriend" says Fred

"where's my turtle, he was here five seconds ago" says Tess looking around for a fake turtle

"we can't do anything with her in this state" says Jake Todd

"you're the ones with the guns, you requested her, take her or I call the cops for holding my employees hostage" says Jason

"fine let's go Tess" says Jake Todd

"ooh what pretty planes, yay a plane ride, oh no wait that's a huge dog" says Tess

**Back at camp rock**

"great Tess is actually insane" says Tori

"why" says Ally

"she is faking being crazy, she went to see Jason with Lizzie who dropped her off and not even half an hour later the people who destroyed your career Ally walked in with guns demanding her to be released into their custody" says Tori

"turtle, black lab and boyfriend right" says Cat

"yeah why" says Tori

"I'm the turtle, you're the black lab and Ally is the boyfriend" says Cat

"so who's the Cat she apparently just mentioned" says Tori

"oh that's either Mitchie or Lizzie" says Cat

**With Tess**

"have any of you ever had potato coffee, it's insanely amazing" says Tess

"would you be quiet, we're trying to think" says Lizzie undercover

"I miss my snakes they were nice to me" says Tess

"I'll knock you out if it'll make you smile" says Kyle James

"I'll be quiet if I can pet my cat, you call her Lizzie" says Tess

"I'm sorry Lizzie is your pet Cat" says Fred almost laughing

"yes, she's tiny, furry and can purr" says Tess

"can you actually purr Lizzie" says Jake

"seriously Jake do I look like an oversized fur-ball, we need her alive to be able to pull Ally out of hiding, besides she's killed someone before" says Lizzie

"who" says Jake

"Emily" says Lizzie

"dang Emily was smart, why did she kill her" says Fred

"she's insane does she need a reason-" says Lizzie as Tess throws her into a wall

"bad kitty, it's time for a walk" says Tess

"my point exactly, Yes Tess I'm ready for a walk" says Lizzie as they walk into another room

"I answered the questions, I answered the questions" says Tess repeating herself

"what questions" asks Lizzie as they walk around the room

"Polly, Polly, she hates me, she hates me" says Tess

"why does Polly hate you" asks Lizzie

"cuddle Cat, cuddle Cat" Says Tess

"alright already, just calm down" says Lizzie

**With Natasha and Cally**

"Cally if I gave you a phone number could you hack the microphone" says Natasha

"depending on who's phone" says Cally

"an agent named Lizzie M, according to cat there is info they need" says Natasha

"she's a double agent for the CIA, do you know if she's on a mission because I can't actually hack the microphone on her second phone, I can have it record and sent to us but I can't outright get access to it" says Cally as she starts

"cat says do whatever you can do" says Natasha

"done, let's see what we get" says Cally

**With Tess**

"well Tess you feeling better, we need to talk" says Lizzie as her phone beeps

"don't talk to me" says Tess

"where is Ally Marano" says Lizzie in a scary tone

"Polly hate me, Polly hates me, my Cat teach me" says Tess

"I know you know where she is, tell us" says Jake

"Polly lie to me, Polly lies" says Tess as Jake slaps her

"I know you're crazy but you will tell me where she is" says Fred getting angry

"don't yell at me you dog, Polly Lies" says Tess as she kicks Fred

"Fred, Jake maybe let me talk to her, they didn't have time to get her any medications, she needs to be calm" says Lizzie

"fine but if she lies, I'll have her head" says Jake

"well now our chances just went down, she won't likely say anything now, I think Polly is Ally, her mind is jumbled, give me a minute" says Lizzie

"fine we'll go get a drink, you better have something by the time we get back" says Jake as they walk out the door

"where is she Tesslin, I won't let them hurt you, you have to trust me" says Lizzie

"camp rock, Polly lies kitty, Polly lies" says Tess

"ok so not camp rock, but her phone says she is" says Lizzie winking

"drop phone, walk away, Polly lies, ice cream" says Tess as the guys come back

"ok so here's a problem, Tess says she dropped or handed her phone to someone else and left, apparently for ice cream" says Lizzie as Tess nods

"how do we know it's accurate" Asks Jake questioningly

"Polly talks, hasn't in days" says Tess

**A/N I must note here that Tess isn't actually crazy, she's mimicking an old friend who has since passed that went crazy, the animals referenced as well as the repeating herself was the friends pets and vocal ticks, of course Tess being Tess, she added her own flair**


	21. Chapter 21 Final Jam

**Final Jam Day**

"I'm worried about Tess, Tori how do we know she's still alive" says Ally

"according to Molly the trial starts tomorrow, Lizzie said that they are considering pleading guilty because it lessens their jail time, obviously Lizzie is exempt, she kept Tess safe, Lizzie had to send pictures of Tess undressed to verify no harm, they won't be shown in court, Jason had to do a physical so they had a point of reference however Jason had no clue at the time about Tess's plan" says Tori

"how'd she pull it off, do you know if she still loves me" says Ally

"according to what Lizzie has told us Tess had a friend that had a mental disorder that has a different classification now apparently, she had developed schizophrenia on top of her being bipolar, however if she were alive today shed have been diagnosed with one mental disorder mainly Schizoaffective disorder, Tess won't admit it but Lizzie believes that her Polly lies line was false as well as her Polly hates me line, you are Polly by the way, she was moved into Natasha's custody for the trial so she may actually may be here today, my twin has always wanted to come here" says Tori as Tess and Natasha walk onto the camp

"you want that answer" says Tess

"wait, why are you here" says Ally

"what you aren't excited to see me" says Tess

"it's not that, I'm beyond excited you're here it's just I don't know the exact reason" says Ally

"I was talking gibberish for a month and a half Ally, I was hoping you'd kiss me because of what I did for you" says Tess

"wait you did that for me" asks Ally

"not just you, the other affected artists too, you were my main focus however, I wanted you to not be afraid to sing, besides they were constantly making fun of me, apparently Natasha and Cally called in an anonymous call to the cops about a hostage situation, the cops barged in not only on me attempting to defend myself while speaking gibberish, they had a gun pointed at me because I was unable to confirm your current status, the cops cuffed them without a second thought, gave Lizzie a warning when it was found out that she was defending me from them, and has since been cleared of all charges, hey tori is Lizzie a part of your family in Spain or something" says Tess

"no she's Swiss but was a huge Spanish language buff, she's a translator by trade, I had control of the case regarding those guys but she joined them in an attempt to undercut their profits, and to feed me information when she could, Cat went the whole other direction and had Cally hack Lizzie's phone for direct audio of the situation" says Tori

"so about my routine Tori is it too late to enter final Jam" says Ally

"that's up to Mitchie or Caitlyn, me, Cat and Miley are just judges" says Tori as Jasmine walks up

"hey Ally get ready, Mitchie has you first to show the other campers the singer they'll be singing with if they win" says Jasmine

"as a routine or just a normal song, because Alexis really wanted to help with my routine, maybe Tesslin could help too" says Ally

"just a song, however there was one slot left open, apparently Francesca signed up then backed out ten minutes ago, I think she was hoping you'd do a routine" says Jasmine

"ok I'll get ready so Tess you going to help us" says Ally

"I don't know the routine, so has anything happened between Ella and Peggy yet, also Ally I need to collect myself after everything that happened" says Tess

"they made it official, also I understand Tesslin, now I have to get ready" says Ally as Tess kisses her on the cheek

"good luck" says Tess as Ally leaves

"you really love her don't you" says Tori

"more than I thought I did, more than I thought was even possible, my heart almost broke thinking I'd never see her again because I chose to protect her, hut I held out hope" says Tess

"what was your friend's name" asks Tori

"Hope Carter, before the schizophrenia she was very smart, reminded me of Ally actually, in one of her clear minded states she'd write stuff down, the mimicking thing was an idea she came up with, she'd push me to mimic her to a tee, I'm glad she did" says Tess

"how long has she been gone" says Tori

"two and a half years next month, I was obsessed with this guy, she'd say he's a jerk, I'd say then who is my soul mate, she'd repeat over and over not to close my mind out to other possibilities, needless to say after she passed I asked him out, worst date I've ever had, he was insanely stuck up, wouldn't pass me anything on the table if I couldn't reach it and when the bill arrived he just left, leaving me to pay for the six hundred dollar bill, I had to Beg my parents to forgive me for using the family credit card, I had just finished paying them back when I did what I did for Ally last year" says Tess

"ok performances start soon so let's head in, I'm sorry about Hope by the way, how long did you know her for" says Tori as they walk in

"not long enough apparently, look at her notes" says Tess as she hands notes to Tori

"wait she lists TesslinxAlly Marano, how could she mention Ally's name specifically, also TorixCatarina, ok she has to know Cat, she just has to" says Tori as Cat walks up

"she did, she was a great friend Tori, wise beyond her age, some say she had abilities, to me she was family" says Cat

"wait so she was a Valentine" asks Tess

"right family wrong branch, she was a Valentina, her mother was widely respected, so was Hope until her bipolar manifested, she was five, because it was impossible to diagnose that young doctors ignored her symptoms until it was too late, she died with only five people understanding her, we can talk more later, the final Jam is starting" says Cat as Tess nods

"hello everyone my name is Ally Marano, I'm going to sing a song inspired by some fellow camp members, then the final Jam can really start" says Ally

"so Ally what's the name of the song" asks Caitlyn

"it doesn't have a name yet, but it has great meaning to the campers so let's Jam, Jen lets start" says Ally

**1 hour later as the Jam Ends**

"ok so that wraps it up, so judges who wins" says Mitchie

"it's a tough decision between three possibilities, one of which is a conflict of interest for Ally, we need a few minutes alone, we'll be right back" says Tori

"understood, you have five minutes" says Mitchie as the judges leave

**With Tori**

"so we agree that Alexis is the best right" says Miley

"yes however we never heard Francesca sing her routine, she deserves to be heard" says Cat as Francesca walks in

"listen take me out of the equation, my parents want to use my vocal talent as a way to make free money, I pull out every year" says Francesca

"ok then based on talent alone who would you choose" says Miley

"that's easy, Alexis" says Francesca

"explain, you've been against her from the beginning" says Tori

"and the reason to be hard on someone is what" says Francesca

"either you have feelings for them or you see the potential they posses and you are guiding them" says Cat

"why can't it be both, she's cute, don't you dare tell her I said that, I'd die if she knew, I'd just mess everything up" says Francesca

"very well, so Danielle wins then" says Tori

"b-but I said Alexis" says Francesca

"we'd have to tell her how you settled the score, and you just stopped us from doing that, what are you afraid of, she's basically been stalking you all summer" says Tori as Mitchie walks in

"ok I need a decision now" says Mitchie

"Danielle, we can't pick our top pick because of this one here" says Cat pointing to Francesca

"I'm assuming the top pick was Alexis, she deserves it" says Mitchie

"indeed, Francesca is afraid of something, she admitted she finds Alexis cute" says Miley

"Francesca what's wrong, you've never been this scared" says Mitchie

"my family has a thing against bisexuals and gays, I've never felt such a strong connection to anyone not even my parents or my siblings, I'm afraid she doesn't like me, I need to get away from my parents somehow" says Francesca as Mitchie chuckles

"she asked about you the first day that Tess was gone, she does feel something but won't tell me anything" says Mitchie

"just announce the winner" says Francesca almost in tears

**5 minutes later**

"ok by a landslide vote, Alexis has won, the runner up being Danielle" says Caitlyn

"thank you Judges, I worked hard, but I don't deserve it, I came here to make friends not win a recording contract" says Alexis

"I'm sorry Alexis but you won, you can't hand it to anyone" says Ally

"the one person I wanted to get close to this summer isn't in this room, she's crying over there, she deserves it more than I do" says Alexis as Francesca runs to her cabin

"I'm sorry Alexis, it's the rules" says Tess as Alexis runs off stage

**With Francesca in her cabin **

"there is no way she meant that, she worked hard to win only to try and give it to me" says Francesca

"well you know she has been poking for info about you, asking discrete questions like is she dating anyone or how is she right now" says Daniel

"but she's of Italian royal blood Daniel I'm not, I'm also half a year older than she is" says Francesca

"no accounting for the heart, did you never notice her staring at you all summer in the classes" says Daniel

"no, wait she was" says Francesca

"indeed, I caught her a few times, so did Ally, dreamy eyed and everything" says Daniel as Alexis arrives

"hey Francesca, how you feeling" says Alexis

"confused" says Francesca

"so there is no avoiding how I feel now, look I like you, I've seen you around LA, you are so out of my league it's not even funny, I guess I'll just go" says Alexis

"Daniel a moment please" says Francesca

"you got it" says Daniel as he leaves

"kiss me, please" asks Francesca

"why" asks Alexis

"because you're both cute and talented, my parents wanted to use my talent to make money, they figure they invested in it they should get something out of it" says Francesca

"ok I'll kiss you, if we feel a spark you move to San-Francisco to live with me and Ally" says Alexis

"deal, but won't she say no" says Francesca

"no and neither will my parents, I've been very clear about my sexuality for two years, they respect that" says Alexis as she kisses Francesca

"whoa, ok that was interesting, you're definitely going to have to drag me back to the stage" says Francesca

"no problem" says Alexis

**Back on stage**

"well congratulations Danielle I guess you win" says Cat as Alexis drags Francesca on stage

"we both know who deserves it Cat, they are right there" says Danielle

"Ally she's moving in, and Danielle, take it, you were more creative than I was, Ally was there on stage so I could play off of her strength" says Alexis

"very well Ali, Danielle any objections, also Alexis Marano I joined Cait-Records officially, I'm moving to Cat's house, apparently its huge, mom and dad asked me to take you with me, they wanted a vacation in Hawaii or something" says Ally

"I guess I can't object when she compliments me like that, so when do me meet for the contract thing" says Danielle

"next week at Cat's house, interview and contract signing, then a dinner, we still have to pack and move" says Ally

"ok understood" says Danielle

**2 days later**

"ok who designed the silver and purple, this house is insane" says Ally

"I know, it actually belonged to Hope's parents prior to her requirement to be cared for, while I was the duchess I stayed here often between concerts to help out, her parents asked me if I could take over, I agreed, silver and purple were Hope's colors" says Cat

"but you weren't the duchess over two years ago" says Tess

"that's actually not true, I was working as the duchess since Miley started as Hannah, I released two albums at my first concert two years later, my saying goodbye album was dedicated to her, she knew that" says Cat

"did you know I was her friend Cat" says Tess

"I knew she had a blond friend because of what she'd say to me but she really kept her friends separate, she loved to keep us guessing" says Cat

"so the pairings, how'd she know" says Tori

"she didn't, one of her favourite things to do was to ship people together no matter the odds, she once paired Cassandra with a Norwegian girl because she thought they looked good together, I mean she wasn't wrong but still" says Cat

"isn't that how Cassie met Annie" says Ally

"it is indeed, Olivia is her name, she was in Italy for a student exchange program, see Annie's parents weren't being treated fairly or paid fairly for their work at their old job, they had quit not even a week before Olivia introduced Annie to Cassie, Cassie hired them, she considers them assistants more than servants, their pay reflects that, they get full benefits and Forty an hour each" says Cat

"what's vacation pay like" asks Tess

"vacations get paid for in full, planes and transportation is billable but the Royal families do not pay for food, souvenirs or gas while the person is on vacation" says Cat

"whoa that's cool" says Caitlyn

"you are eligible for mine Caitlyn, say you wanted to go to Disneyland or something somewhere in the states I'd pay, if it's a international vacation I need at least a month's notice, your one year starts in January so that's when you get that" says Cat

"so if I wanted to take everyone to Disney Florida in two weeks I'd be denied" says Caitlyn

"they aren't my rules Caitlyn, there is a loophole but I am not allowed to exploit it" says Cat

"a business owner royal family member is the reason the rule exists, they can't take vacation time when a co-worker or co-owner takes one" says Ally

"so, it's to prevent corruption" says Caitlyn

"yes, it's there so that business owners can't tank their business to get insurance, there was this one Marano family tried to go on vacation, then tried to claim their business was vandalized, they went on vacation, then proceeded to act surprised when their business was burned down" says Cat

"I'm assuming it wasn't actually burned down" asks Tess

"you'd be correct, in the course of the investigation their finances showed up, it turns out they planned it all, they were banned from the family and the rule instituted, as long as duchess records and Cait-Records are merged I can't take a vacation unless someone in the family takes over" says Cat

"or an old family friend" says Ally

"who would come to my aid so I could take a vacation, not a single one is foolish enough to do that" says Cat

"how soon you forget the families have allies in Spain, Norway, and most of Europe, except for France and parts of Finland" says Ally as Tori chuckles

"what's so funny Tori" says Cat frustrated

"how have you not yet realized that by saying yes to marrying me, our engagement has sent shockwaves through Spain, half of the six ruling houses of Spain want to make you Queen but that'd be like me ruling Italy, I have no business meddling in a neighbouring countries affairs, and neither do you, However Andrea has wanted to meet you for years, she's Lexie's sister" says Tori

"who's Andrea Tori" says Cat annoyed

"She's a famous model who is my cousin God Cat, did you only hear her name or something, I need to go calm down before I lose control" says Tori as she walks away

"what did I do" says Cat confused

"what you did was link the Spanish royal family and the Italian Royal family, she's saying that Andrea would take over, she's here in San-fran Cat, Tori hasn't seen her in years, you think me being her twin allows me to look like Tori well Andrea gained similar traits to Tori, Beauty, talent and a temper, but where it really shows is her looks, I look different enough that nobody thinks we are twins but Tori is constantly asked if pictures of Andrea are her" says Natasha

"so why isn't Andrea in Spain" Asks Cat

"when one of our army generals attacked one of Italy's Reps she spoke out against her government about their inaction, they blocked her from ever going back, Tori and I helped her realize that she did the right thing, not only does she not trust Spain now but she stated that even if Lexie was killed and she was next in line she'd refuse, The Vega's are currently the ruling house so they are the figureheads, it would take a majority of the houses to agree on a new house rule because it was just Lexie and Andrea, Tori and I were the only other two in line for the throne, if Lexie were killed the Spanish royal family will fall into civil war" says Natasha

"you have conflicting statements, you said Tori hasn't seen her in years yet you also said in regards to her actions against the Spanish government that both you and Tori helped her see she did the right option" says Cally

"observant as ever Cally, first I never said Tori didn't speak to her, I said she hasn't seen her, there is a key distinction between the two, she speaks to her once a week over phone calls but she hasn't seen her face or given her a hug in years, considering Andrea is closer to Tori than Trina says a lot, Trina tries but she can't break through Tori's defence without saying something wrong" says Natasha

"how important is it to break through her defence" asks Cat

"well for one you have a lot of control over her since she left Jason's care before Camp rock, also you saying yes to Tori, that you would marry her has created a peaceful relationship between the Spanish royal family and the Italian royal family and they haven't gotten along in over twenty years, it's extremely important to her that you do it in a way that doesn't anger her, like when you kiss her, you may not see it in her eyes but she is searching yours for lies, you are generally very secretive Cat" says Natasha

"look I don't know what the Spanish royal family has you guys hide but the Italian royal family has secrets, we run the Italian Witness protection and we need to keep them safe" says Cat

"and you can't trust Tori" says Natasha

"no I do, I want to tell her so bad, but not only is Tori new to Cassandra but she's also part of a whole different world to her, in Cassie's eyes Tori is a spy on the Italian royal family and nothing else, it's not her fault, it's how she was raised but still, she does not realize that forcing me to keep secrets from Tori is eating me up inside" says Cat as Andrea walks in

"hello Ally it's been a long time" says Andrea

"indeed it has, how have you been" says Ally

"I've been better, they've summoned Tori to the Spanish Court" says Andrea as Tori walks out

"on what charges" asks Tori

"conspiracy to overthrow the princess" says Andrea

"do they not remember I left that world behind for a reason, as far as legality goes I'm still the heir, I appointed Lexie to hold my place until a time came that I was confident I could lead, I wouldn't play their little games, I'll go but Cat is to be defended until I get back" says Tori

**Spanish court**

"am I to understand I am addressing Tori Vega" says the judge

"you are, why did you summon me" says Tori

"we believe princess Alexandria is in danger, your name kept coming up, the government claims you are the culprit" says the Judge

"you dare accuse the heir to the throne of treason, if my name kept coming up its because they are after me not her, I appointed Lexie as my replacement" says Tori

"so Alexandria isn't the true princess then" says The judge

"the Spanish government wanted me to meddle in Italian affairs to get leverage, I refused to play their games, Lexie is only there until I feel confident enough to lead, I may never be ready, the houses know this, l promise I wouldn't willingly put Lexie in danger, I will get to the bottom of this, she will remain safe" says Tori

"so I assume you want us to back off" says the judge

"please, the official story can be that you suspect the Swiss or the Italian royal families, I need them to think I know who they are, if they believe I know who they are they will attack me to silence me" says Tori

"very well" says the judge

"I appreciate it" says Tori


	22. Chapter 22 FTS

**That night as Tori arrives home**

"what the hell Tori, I trusted you" says Cat

"but Cassandra doesn't does she, look Lexie is in danger, they suspected me, the Swiss have never been solid allies to Spain but they are allies to Italy, they have threatened me before Cat, if they lay a hand on Lexie its my head that is in trouble because I appointed her" says Tori as Cassandra walks in

"it's not us Tori, I warned them what it would mean if they acted out of spite, why did you put a target on our heads Tori" says Cassandra

"I wanted a reaction, I got one, besides Andrea wouldn't be friends with someone who she suspects could be linked to her sister's hunter" says Tori

"how can you know this" says Cat confused

"I'm a model, I've learned to read people, it's saved me from a couple hairy situations, Ally can be a pain sometimes but she loyal, you are lucky Tesslin, very lucky, Cat, Cassie she needs info on Isabella Thorne" says Andrea

"the Swiss princess is very impressionable, she's also a terrible liar, I'll call her up now to speak with her" says Cassandra as she dials Isabella

"y-yes lady Valentina, how are you" says Isabella

"I'm not happy, there have been rumors for months of plans to attack the sitting princess of Spain, do you have any involvement, my army snipers are awaiting orders so I expect the truth" says Cassandra

"It wasn't me I promise, it was my advisor, he felt Lexie was a threat, her tax on good we purchase were raised and he felt it was her endorsement that caused it" says Isabella

"if I may speak Isabella, last she told me was she had a crush on you, she told me last night she was gunning for a free trade economy between Spain, Italy and Switzerland, the government veto'd her say on this one" says Andrea

"wait free trade for all three countries, that would be insane, Isabella has he left yet" says Cassandra

"just why" says Isabella

"Tori see if you can get her guard up on a twenty-four-hour shift now" says Cassandra

"already on it and snipers placed, they were ordered to disable not kill, hey Isabella do you like her" says Tori

"I mean I guess I've only seen her a few times why" asks Isabella blushing

"Alexandria has been dying to visit California, I could create a summit type deal, we could go above the governments head's and usher in a free trade deal, I know a few United Nations people and they can veto any union members tax deal, we would just have to get approval from two other countries, Germany and France will be tough sells but they are union powers and we have products they could use" says Tori

"I know they've been looking for batteries for their electric vehicles, do you think Jade would like to join in" asks Cassandra

"Recoil does have some European factories, I can ask her, you need to bring a representative with you, Prime minister, President, or some sort of official with power" says Tori

"it will be done" says Cassandra

"it shall be done Tori, Thanks" says Isabella

**2 months later FTS**

"welcome to the free trade summit everyone, I hope we can come to an agreement, what would you hope to get out of this Germany" says Tori

"well we were hoping Recoil Batteries would help us out, we were looking for a reliable battery and we heard what Rebecca Vega did with her Elec-bikes, tax free importing or something like that" says the German Rep

"what are you willing to invest money wise, innovation and research isn't cheap" says Jade

"a few million dollars, we don't have exact figures but the German government is eagerly awaiting the results of this summit, we have regulations and laws and Bills prepped but we didn't want to push them through in case this summit failed" says the German Rep

"we could all benefit from the vehicles produced by this deal, this is huge" says the Norway Rep

"indeed, Lexie you mind explaining what your free trade deal would include" says Tori

"the base was no import or export tax between the nations and its people, its supposed to be an economic booster shot basically, if companies or business owners don't have to pay import taxes they make more money therefore they spend more within the tax free zone, if no import taxes are applied it means product won't cost as much so instead of paying seven hundred dollars for a five hundred dollar phone you could be paying five-fifty, Italy is a prime example of this kind of thing at work, local taxes apply to the product but the company makes enough to avoid taxes on imported goods, less corners cut means better products for the customers, the companies will still be charged taxes for the goods imported, they will be given chances to donate money to local charities or other institutions like mental health hospitals and stuff" says Alexandria

"so, say I make five million dollars per tax quarter but I donate half a million each time, do I pay tax for the donated money" says Jade

"no, you provide tax receipts to the government when you do taxes for those donations and you will not be charged for the donations" says Alexandria

"what if a company uses a charity as a bank" says The Norway Rep

"then they are exempt from the import tax removal and will be charged import taxes once news hits of their exploit, Companies will be required to donate to Charities outside their home country, so Italian companies who donate will be required to donate to a charity in Spain, Switzerland, Norway or Belgium or any other country who joins the free trade countries" says Alexandria

"ok so are the states going to be a part of this group of free trade countries, because that would greatly reduce the cost it requires for my batteries, Recoil Batteries has been charged for import and export of batteries up to now" says Jade

"the president has shown interest as has Canada, the president is in Canada at the moment and can't attend this meeting, he has asked me if they did join how much you'd you donate to Canadian charities" says Tori

"for every ten million I will donate three million, the ten million is after global salaries are paid to all employees, so Germany we are currently testing out a cold start battery, they work fine in both warm and cold environments, how many would you buy, ball park" says Jade

"easily a hundred thousand to start, we've been looking for a way to switch entirely to electric power for two years now" Says The German Rep

"so at five hundred dollars a piece that's about fifty million dollars with free replacement warranties on every single one covered by us not your car companies, so I'd be donating at least fifteen million right off the bat" says Jade

"wait free replacements if they fail during any point in their life cycle" says the German Rep

"that's correct with a maximum time of ten years, after that it costs fifty dollars for the replacement" says Jade

"you have a lot of faith in your batteries then Jade" says the German Rep

"I do, however those batteries won't be ready for the red carpet per se for about a year but we will send you test units to test with every month, once we are ready to go we will start sending units, however if you build the factory we will remove that cost from the batteries ordered" says Jade

"so you'd start manufacturing them in Germany after its built" says the German Rep

"correct, say it costs you guys fifteen million to build it to my specifications then you get that cost as a discount on the battery order, I was told that by this afternoon we'd have fifteen ready to send with you for testing in the vehicles, I assume you have designed a few to test the batteries in" says Jade

"the companies do have a few built, their reps were yelled at for building them before finding a suitable battery solution so approximately how many miles can they get out of these batteries" says the German Rep as Olivia walks in

"well the batteries I had made for the Electric Bikes that Rebecca Vega created can get you from San-Francisco to LA on a single charge at eighty miles an hour, that was two of the best electric batteries on the market that we own linked together per bike so you will get better than that for sure" says Jade

"If I may speak to the group" says Olivia Burke

"ok I know that accent anywhere Olivia Burke, yes I'll allow it" says Cassandra

"so Jade West is it, how do you plan to combat wage inequality in the free trade zone" says Olivia

"all my employees will be getting a pay boost, wages across the states will be equalized if they join the pact, any EU member countries where my employees are employed will be paid twenty five euros as a start when they are hired to a possible maximum of sixty euros" says Jade

"why didn't Spain offer this in the beginning" says the France Rep

"the Spanish royal family backed the government in the election last year and in return we were promised input in the law making, I wanted this because people in my city were having trouble affording the high taxed items like bread and fruits and vegetables because they came from an Italian farm, the government shut us out, I've had accountants do the math and my plan would cut the cost of food and electronics in half because of the import taxes" says Alexandria

"Spain will pay for their ignorance, Lexie we appreciate your commitment to your people" says the France Rep

"I thank you for that France but I'm in no way the official crowned Queen of Spain, I'm just her appointed head of state until she's ready" says Alexandria

"true Lexie however I can make you officially the head if I chose, you have chosen well, I tried to teach the Spanish government that meddling in another country's affairs to gain leverage was a bad idea, they ignored my lessons, I put you in charge for a reason, so who is all in" says Tori as all the reps raise their hands

**2 hours later at dinner**

"well Lexie, it's due time I introduced you to Isabella officially" says Tori

"no need we know each other from my negotiations last year in preparation for my push to the government to put my plan in action, however she's much cuter in person" says Alexandria as the British Rep shows up

"am I late" asks the British Rep

"only by four hours, everyone agreed, so what can you contribute" says Cat

"well I have some Bibble for you, and signed application forms for the US and Canada as well as my application" says the British Rep

"what about Sweden and Finland" asks Jade

"no they haven't why" says the British Rep

"that's unfortunate because they just signed a seven million dollar contract for battery back up systems, about two million is set aside for import taxes and they were very reluctant to sign but they did" says Jade

"I'll mention that to them, we have a EU meeting here in a week, it was planned based on your summits success, so just so I get it straight, if they join now that The USA has joined unofficially at the moment, you will take two million off the contract total" says the British Rep

"that would be correct, it costs me a lot to export things to Sweden and Finland, I have my own plane for the big ones because it wouldn't be possible to ship fifty pound batteries financially the normal way" says Jade

"wait fifty pound batteries for what" says the German Rep

"as far as I was aware there was a problem in one of the communities in each country power wise, they don't have enough power to run the heaters they need, the local government in each community wouldn't help them so the Swedish and Finnish government respectively went in and fixed the power but ended up frying half of the houses circuits, the communities aren't rich enough as a whole to fix the wiring in every house at once and were about half done when it happened, these batteries power two houses each overnight and will be regulating power for the houses as well, they will have a dedicated line to charge during the day, some about two and a half houses each need to be rebuilt, apparently the wiring hadn't been updated in at least twenty years probably more by the pictures they sent of the damage, I cried for twenty minutes, they were approximate with the damage estimate but it was about half a million total for all five houses, four of the five houses were completely destroyed" says Jade

"oh damn, did any have kids" asks Isabella avoiding glances from Alexandria

"three households did yes, everyone survived with only minor injuries, but the kids don't have any toys now, I just don't know if it's my place to do a toy drive for them, I don't know them and I don't know what kind of toys they had" cries Jade

"ok Jade, let's go for a walk to my room for a bit ok" says Natasha

"ok Dana" says Jade barely keeping it together as they walk away

"hold on that's your twin sister Victoria, she seems level headed" says Alexandria

"as opposed to me and my un-level headedness Lexie, don't worry I take no offense to it, I'm more creative and confident and she's the planner" says Tori

"so her and Jade they serious" says Isabella

"unfortunately they are yes, Jade doesn't visit as often as Dana wants but when she does they laugh so loudly, according to Dana Jade has some insane jokes but I've never heard them" says Tori

"so when is Miley going to be here" asks Isabella

"oh she's having a bout of what she calls Accent attack, she's never been to Tennessee for longer than a week every year, but her accent is very thick, it's strongest when she's nervous, she actually stutters in those states, I need to go calm down so if everyone except members of the royal families could head to their hotels and enjoy California for everything it has to offer I'd appreciate it" says Tori as she walks to the stairs

"we understand Tori, we hope you learn to master your weaknesses and turn them into strengths" says the German Rep as the Reps leave

"can I stay, I've kinda had a crush on Tori for a while now, while I have moved on she is my hero for everything she has done for people" says Olivia

"so let me get this straight, you're a climate and wage equality activist and you have a crush on Tori" asks Cat getting upset

"I knew I could never be with her, in her streams she's provide hints and jabs about this little red headed girl, she had done that for five years Cat, until just before summer where she stopped mentioning your red hair, all of us Purple hearted princess fans knew that either meant you were dead or you said yes, she showed me that even a nervous person can make miracles happen, if it makes you uncomfortable I can always leave" says Olivia

"actually that wou-" says Cat as Tori stops her

"Cat she's staying here for the time being, you will have to deal, what's her name Olivia" says Tori walking back over

"h-how'd you know it was a girl, i-I don't understand" says Olivia

"I'm spooky good, you've mentioned her on stream a few times, never by name, either because it's someone I know or because you can't" says Tori

"ok fine her name is Kate Strome" says Olivia as Tori winces

"what's the problem Tori" Asks Cat confused

"Kate Strome is the daughter of a wealthy oil company CEO, I assume they don't enjoy your choice of let's call it work that could destroy their livelihoods" says Tori

"Kate hates what her parents do, she's trying to get away from them but it's not easy Tori, they are very controlling of her finances and who or in their eyes what she dates" says Olivia

"you realize Kate had made it to Italy under an assumed name, asked for my help, she's here in California, of all people Trina Vega took her in, I assume you knew this Tori" says Cassandra

"well I didn't have Trina pick her up for no reason, she dropped her off here last night, she seemed scared so I sent Cally to stay with her she should be up in a bit" says Tori

"so changing subjects now, was it hard living rich growing up" says Olivia

"define living rich Olivia" says Tori

"always getting what you want, going to fancy restaurants, stuff like that" says Olivia

"I know of no such life, I never had luxury, my parents worked hard for their money, once I started streaming and making my own money I insisted I start helping pay bills, my parents assumed I was lying about how much I was getting, granted I was only ten at the time so their scepticism was expected but they tuned into one of my streams and were amazed to find I wasn't lying, then they got concerned about kidnapping, people were in awe of my raw vocal talent and were just paying for the show, I never once asked for money" says Tori

"kidnapping was a real threat back then Tori, world wide, how did you get around that" says Cat

"well for one it was in one room up until I moved in with you, it wasn't my bedroom either, and there were no identifying features outside the curtained windows, I hid my Spanish accent" says Tori

"yet clips of you with your Spanish accent do exist" says Cassandra

"you only know about them being me because of key phrases, for all the world knows they are Dana's clips" says Tori as she let's her accent loose

"we are the only twins in this generation of Vega's, and our voices are pretty similar when we use our accents Cassandra" says Natasha

"I still can't get over the fact that that Rep for England brought me six huge bags of Bibble" says Cat as Miley and Lilly arrive

"pace yourself kitty, you get hyper when you eat it" says Miley

"aww can't I have any fun" says Cat

"we can have some fun tonight Kitty, I know you have been begging, I'm finally ready" says Tori

"really, I thought you didn't want to at all, you had said that once" says Cat confused

"so you haven't bedded cat yet Tori, much respect earned for that" says Cassandra

"no I hadn't, believe me I wanted to but things just kept popping up that made me feel like I couldn't trust anyone not even Cat, what hurt me more was that I had already been through therapy for it all, and when it came up again it cut through my defense like butter" says Tori

"that's a hard life, was Cat always there for you" says Cassandra

"she gives me my space, even though I needed hugs most of the time, Cally and Dana would notice and take over, Cally has an insane sense of humor, but Dana knows all my weaknesses, she really needs to teach Cat how to pull me out, I'm not saying this to make Cat feel bad but if it wasn't for Cally and Dana helping me when I get in those states of mind, I wouldn't be here, Lexie would have been killed" says Tori as Cat runs to her room

"don't worry Tor I got this" says Cally as she follows Cat

"so I guess no movie tonight then" says Miley

"I don't know anymore Miley, I just don't know about anything" says Tori as she is clearly agitated now

"Someone stop her" says Natasha running down the stairs

"what" says Miley as Tori grabs a knife

"she's on the edge, Cat's on the verge of her own meltdown as well, you need to hug her, if you do it right away it breaks the hold" says Natasha

"but the knife, she could use it" says Cassandra

"she still has control, she's on the edge, just do it before she gives in" says Natasha as Lilly runs to hug Tori and the knife drops

"I-I-I'm sorry" says Tori weakly

"it wasn't your fault, apparently I'm the only one with guts to stand up to people with knives, Dana go take her to cat" says Lilly

**With Cat**

"I'm stupid, I'm a fool, how am I supposed to help her, maybe I should just give up" says Cat as Tori walks in

"you do that and you seal my fate kitty, you should speak to Lilly, I was almost gone and Dana was trying to get them to hug me to pull me out, Lilly was the only one with the bravery to break free of her fear, I had a knife, as soon as she hugged me I dropped it" says Tori as Lilly walks up

"hey I have experience, Stephanie is my cousin, did you forget your meds Tori" says Lilly

"how'd I forget, yes I did, unfortunately if I take them now my whole schedule will be messed up, unless Cat stays glued to my side until morning" says Tori

"only if we can still do that thing tonight, you sure you are ok tor, you scared me" says Cat

"yes I'm fine cat, that's what happens when I don't take my pills every morning, I didn't mean to scare you, it is true however you need to know that, you need to let Dana teach you, only then will I let Cally have a date to set everything up for the wedding, she's been begging me since we came back from camp rock to allow her to set a date for the venue and stuff, so we ok to do the movie with Miley and Lilly" says Tori

"obviously, Benji had everything set up this morning, he's trying to claim I'm the older sibling because I'm more mature, if only he knew it was a mask" says Cat

"ok on the subject of your brother, is he gay he seems a little off to me" says Lilly

"well him and I did have this thing going" says Cat jokingly as Lilly kinda freaks out

"please tell me that was a joke Kitty" says Tori

"not exactly a joke more so sarcasm than anything, yes Lilly he's gay, even if he wasn't, he knows to stay away from my friends" says Cat

"so he hasn't done g5anything to you" says Lilly

"seriously, my dad would have his head on a stake, he barely talks to me as it is, people judge him because he's gay, always believing he's lying, you guys have no idea how much he's helped me, Tori remember when I outed myself online, told the world who I really was, I was convinced I was making a huge mistake, that everyone would hate the real me, he insisted I was wrong, that without sacrifice and trust there can't be love and truth" says Cat as Cally walks in

"brother was always the wise one, always knew the right thing to say, he's headed to Japan in two days, said something about learning the culture and also that Lilly can't trust him" says Cally

**A/N so first Benjamin did not touch Cat or Cally, also the house is right around 28,000 square feet spread over 4 floors, not including the two level basement at all, also Natasha aka Dana is loosely based on Victoria's real life half sister, Benjamin is based on Ariana's real life half brother, I will release the identity of the other characters if you ask and only if you ask**


	23. Chapter 23 Lost Family

**3 days Later**

"hey cat are we ok, you haven't spoken to me at all for the past two days, I hate when you don't talk to me" says Tori as she finds Cat by the pool

"no we're fine I just miss Benji, he was very influential in my musical career and while I need you in my life he was an amazing influence" says Cat as she gets in the pool

"he said it was only for a few months then he'd be back" says Tori

"but you could have said we needed him to stay" says Cat as tori jumps in the pool

"why would I stop him from doing something he's wanted to do for years, that'd be like him keeping me from you because he doesn't want you to be happy, Lilly apologized before he left" says Tori

"that's not a good reference for me girly" says Cat

"ok, so if u wanted to go to Chile because something interested you there and I stopped you because I could how would that make you feel" says Tori as they move to the middle of the pool

"but you wouldn't do that" says Cat as everyone comes to the pool

"that's my point kitty, why would I stop him when I wouldn't stop you" says Tori

"is this a pool party on a school day" says Jasmine

"we weren't feeling good" says Tori

"you seem fine now" says Jade

"not feeling good mentally, my mind has been all over the place, I can't focus on school stuff and Benjamin left yesterday so Cat is feeling down" says Tori

"fair enough, the principal said we had the day off, did you ask him to do that" says Natasha

"I said it would help us mentally right now if we had our friends around, I never said which ones, let alone all of you, so Dana what's it like to have Jade at school with you" says Tori

"it's a little distracting to be honest, I'm glad she has a different house right now actually, or I'd never be able to focus, I'm pretty sure I got a C on the test today because of her" says Natasha

"Jade tone it down, although I'm impressed you capture her attention that much at school, so how's beck doing" says Tori

"I'll do my best, he's found a new girl however he wants my opinion, some Finnish girl named Julia" says Jade

"she won't be easy for him, you can count on that, assuming her name is Julia Kari" says Tori

"yes, I couldn't remember her last name but he pointed her out to me, she's cute" says Jade

"and the reason he expects you to give a fair honest opinion is what exactly" says Cat

"we ended on good terms, there is something off about her though" says Jade

"she's one of the prettiest girls in school aside from Victoria, Cat, Miley and I, you think my self image was bad Julia is about ten times worse, she's very aggressive too, not many people believe her story, only Jasmine and Sabrina have learned her story, from what I was able to convince them to tell me it wasn't a happy story" says Natasha

"mind telling us Dana" says Tori

"it was something about her parents abandoning her when she was three or something, that Jason Vega took her in, that's all they'd tell me" says Natasha

"well Jason is a wise man, however I knew her parents, they were not kind people by any means, greedy, ignorant and rude, they abandoned Julia because she wasn't what they wanted, all her siblings are girls, they wanted a boy for once, you hear of the group calling themselves the Karicites" says Tori

"yeah the government doesn't exactly like them" says Jade

"you do realize the person they are looking for is in the name, I'll give you a hint it's not her parents" says Cat

"wait they're looking for Julia, why didn't you just tell them" says Jade

"it was part of my duty to protect her, Hey Julia come for a swim" says Cat

"I don't know, Dana and the rest I trust but Jade I don't" says Julia

"Do you know a Beck Oliver" says Jade

"I know of him, how he helped Victoria, what about him" says Julia

"he kinda likes you, he asked me to ask you if you liked him" says Jade as Julia takes a step back

"why does he like me, no one likes me" says Julia as Beck walks out

"Because I do, that and your sisters talked to me about you, I can help you" says Beck

"my sisters know nothing about me, I've been missing for fourteen years, they don't love me" says Julia

"you do realize as ambassador to Finland your father had a duty to report you missing, he did not, your sisters are making a fuss in your name to get the Finnish government's attention" says Beck as Ally arrives

"they've succeeded, one of the reps is headed here to investigate their claims, he'll be here in less than an hour" says Ally

"well pool time over for now then, I should probably get dressed" says Cat as she jumps out of the pool

**1 hour later**

"your Honor I wasn't expecting you to come personally, you have a job to do" says Cat

"well I couldn't deny my niece's claims anymore, I had to see for myself, they claim that you and your fiancé are holding her against her will" says Oliver Kari as Julia walks out

"uncle, you stood idle doing nothing, my parents left me to die because I wasn't a boy, they are my friends, Tori helped me stay safe, what have you done, not a thing, Cat protected me on my request" says Julia

"so do me and your sisters mean anything to you, we put loyalty to you over mom and dad, they were arrested yesterday for corruption and abuse of power, we just wanted to know you were alive, they cracked and admitted that they left a two year old daughter to die, they got life in prison" says Juliana

"that's cute and all Juliana but you never came looking for me until now, why" says Julia

"actually Julia they did but they tried to use force, my cousin Jason would have had my head if I let them scare you, it was my job to hide you" says Tori

"why use force, they could have outsmarted anyone" says Julia

"because Tori played us before, we may be smart but the pain in our heart blinded us to our actions, our sisters will be happy you are safe, well I should go now, as the new ambassador to Finland I have duties to perform" says Juliana

"you may be the eldest sister Juliana, but you can't leave yet" says Julia

"why not" says Juliana

"you know the custom of relationships in our village back home right" says Julia

"yeah but you weren't born there, why are you so focused on old culture that isn't even practiced these days anyway" says Juliana

"because I found someone I like, I want your approval" says Julia

"is it Mr Beck Oliver" says Jade curiously

"yes, he wants to kiss me and while I do like him a lot, the opinion of my sister as per that custom means a lot to me" says Julia

"mind explaining Juliana, she's insistent that we can't be together unless she gets you approval" says Beck

"it's this old village custom that says the oldest sibling will decide if their younger siblings will be allowed to date the person the siblings choose, I've always hated it" says Juliana

"based on what criteria" says Beck

"usually bravery and Honor, based on your ex's expression you have both" says Juliana

"when we first started dating it was because my parents forced me to, I ended up falling for him because he'd fake fights to force us to appear incompatible to my parents, while he failed all six times it showed he cared about my feelings, in my eyes that shows great bravery to defy my parents wishes, it was only after he stood up in court against my parents defending me without fear that I knew he was too good for me, I found love in Natasha Cole or as she let's me call her Dana Vega, but Beck is fiercely loyal, he will always come to my defence if I need him to" says Jade

"what about Honor" says Juliana

"did he not come to you with questions about me Juliana" says Julia

"he did, you believe this shows Honor because it doesn't in my eyes" says Juliana

"I believe so, he risked your anger at me living in the dark to bring you back to me, to reunite my sisters with me, so I can be confident in my own choices again" says Julia

"that's not Honor sister" says Juliana

"and why not, I was deep in depression, he did that without even knowing if I liked him, without an expectation of a reward" says Julia

"so you two weren't friends Beck, you lied to me" says Juliana

"no, ok so it was a white lie, Tori and cat are her friends and she wouldn't tell her story because people laughed at her, saying she was lying just to get attention, I didn't care if she didn't like me, I only started the school this year, she's been made fun of for years, as her sister it should have been your responsibility to protect her, but you couldn't do it for your own reasons I'm sure, Tori and cat couldn't protect her at school so I stepped in, how is that not honorable, I expected her to hate me for talking to you, I expected Cat and Tori to make me leave, instead Julia stared at me for ten minutes, she was always so tense, I saw a flicker of calm in her eyes as she walked in and grabbed my hand" says Beck

"ok I didn't know about the bullying at school, how bad was it Tori" says Juliana

"on a scale of one to ten it was a twenty, people laughed at her, punched her, legally I couldn't interfere at school, I asked Dana to step in but before she could Beck did, Julia had already run off crying so she didn't hear about this but Beck hates bullies, he publicly shamed them for their behaviour, when the principal arrived and saw Beck's nose was bleeding he suspended all twenty students on the spot for a week, then when Beck told him why, the principal expelled those twenty students, all so he could just talk to Julia about the bullying, he wanted to put an end to it, it's the last problem with Clear-View, with all the talent comes people trying to rise to the top, willing to do anything to get there, it's gotten worse this year, the superintendent put in a zero tolerance policy two days after the principal heard about the bullying Julia receives every day, the principal wants to give him an award but this far he's denied he's done anything worth an award, in his eyes he just did what was right" says Tori

"b-b-but those twenty people were the core of the group bullying me, I was told that they got expelled for cheating on exams" says Julia

"I don't deserve recognition for simply doing the right thing Julia, I never imagined standing next to you let alone you actually liking me" says Beck

"your actions do require recognition Beck, she is the niece of the prime minister himself, most of Finland believes she is dead, as did my uncle until today anyway, Julia I approve your relationship choice" says Juliana

"I thank you sister, it means a lot to me, however he still has work to do, a new group of ten has come out of the woodwork to make fun of me, while they don't beat me up like the previous ones did, they know how to break me with words" says Julia

"what if me and our sisters who don't go there pay a visit, it's time we did our jobs and shut them up for good, also Beck congratulations, you earned a beautiful, smart girl, welcome to the family" says Juliana

**The next day**

"hello Mr Principal, can you please call an assembly" says Juliana

"on what grounds" says the Principal

"you want this bullying problem sorted don't you, Julia is my long lost sister, Finland didn't know she was still alive, none of her sisters did, two of them go here and it would kill me if they were subjected to the same bullying" says Juliana

"very well should I call both schools or just the high school" says the Principal

"just the high school for the moment, these kids are our future, they need to learn about the consequences of their actions, as much as it may hurt Julia the school needs to learn about her past" Says Juliana

**15 minutes later**

"welcome highschool students, may Karissa, Sierra and Julia please walk onto the stage please" says Juliana as they comply

"what are you doing Juliana" whispers Julia

"you'll see, so raise your hand if you have ever believed that Julia's story was a lie" says Juliana as fifty people raise their hands

"hey sis we're here for you" whispers Sierra as Julia nods

"how foolish you are to believe that, so I guess it's story time, all six of her siblings are girls, our parents were hoping for a boy, when they realized they had another girl they were angry, they gave her two years with us, then left her to die, luckily Jason Vega was nearby and saved her, he raised her well, she has Finnish blood linking her to the prime minister of Finland, the whole country believed she was dead, our parents were greedy and ignorant, they believed we should be able to fend for ourselves, we did ok, we feared our parents, we created the Karicites to locate our missing sister, our parents are now in jail for their actions, you need to learn that your actions have consequences, bullying is mean, Beck may you head up here please" says Juliana

"yes Juliana, I'm on my way" says Beck as Julia holds in a laugh

"beck here is a shining light, you need to follow his lead, he defended Julia, who to his surprise actually liked him, he defended her because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted to kiss her or that he wanted recognition for his actions, he's already turned down one award, he can't refuse this one" says Juliana

"say what now, what award, I don't need one to know I did the right thing" says Beck

"this award is never given to someone who doesn't have Finnish blood but the president of Finland made an exception, it's to recognize that you have a pure heart, to inspire others to follow your lead, it's called the pure heart award and is awarded to the most selfless person in Finland, So beck I present the Pure heart award here today to acknowledge your actions defending Julia, she's lucky to have a friend like you" says Juliana as she presents the award to him

"I humbly accept this award, honestly Juliana I'm lucky she trusts me at all considering what her fellow students did to her over the years" says Beck as Julia walks toward a microphone

"ok so the fifty people who raised their hands at the beginning please go see the principal, I hope you do the right thing and confess your actions to your family, some of you are generally nice people, take responsibility for your actions, I don't want to leave this school at the end of the school year with a small group of friends, it hurts me when good people do or say mean things, I hope you all realize my eldest sister isn't lying" says Julia

**After school at Cat's house**

"ok so say I didn't want to drive halfway across the city to have breakfast with Julia in the morning, what are my options" says Beck

"you have your own bed in my bedroom, however unless I have a bad dream or require a cuddle you will be required to stay on your own bed, until the principal has a meeting with all fifty parents I can't go back to school, I'm scared because one of the students not a part of that fifty gave me a hug and it confused me" says Julia

"who's idea was the bed, I assumed I'd be on a couch or something in one of the living areas" says Beck

"mine, Cat and tori set the boundaries, I agreed, the first few nights I'm probably going to have bad dreams, it's unfortunately an almost nightly thing with me, Jason calls it PTSD, I don't believe it's accurate because even with the pills half the symptoms stick around, I've tried everything, nothing works" says Julia

"everything logical, therapist sometimes ignore the healing power of love, just use Jade as an example, believe it or not she used to be mean, I could redirect her anger but I was unable to help her see the problem with being upset and angry all the time, now look at her with Dana, she's basically a ray of sunshine" says Beck

"wait really" says Julia suddenly hopeful

"I can't guarantee anything, you have to trust me, unwavering trust is key, I'm putting my trust in you, can you put your trust in me" says Beck

"I certainly trust you with my heart, is that enough to start" says Julia

"it's more than Jade started with, you have almost two years on her that way, for the first year she only wanted my love not my knowledge, she was greedy and ignorant, she's come so far and I'm impressed" says Beck

"this true Jade" asks Julia

"unfortunately, yes, I was a mess I wasn't ready to accept anyone trying to teach me because of how I was raised with fear" says Jade

"ok Julia, Cally has the theatre room ready for you guys" says Tori

"ok, thanks, hey Jade you like Japanese culture right" says Julia

"yes, I've been trying to find someone to teach me who knows the language well enough to teach, there is just something about it that I just love" says Jade as Stephanie and Lucy walk in

"I've been learning Japanese from video chats with actual Japanese teachers in Japan who also know English, although they encouraged me to use Finnish instead of English because the translation was easier or something, I can teach you, what about it intrigues you" says Julia

"I don't know really, the culture, maybe the history, maybe both" says Jade

"well beck and I have a movie to watch, figure out what you want to learn, Dana spent a year in Japan, couldn't she teach you" says Julia as they get ready to go

"actually I only learned bad words, where's the bathroom and thank you, I learned history but the fashion and building architecture is insane especially in the older parts of Japan, my teachers only spoke English around me, Amaya was my best friend there, Atsumi was a translator and a violinist" says Natasha as Julia stops

"hold on a second what do you mean was, she is the best Violinist in the world, she is one of the reasons Benjamin even went to Japan, to get me an autograph" says Julia

"she's still alive but she got sick last year, left her too weak to play, don't worry she named an up and coming violinist to take her spot at the top" says Natasha

"ummm who" says Lucy confused

"great question Lucy, problem is it's you" says Tori

"…. Wait for real" says Lucy

"definitely, I'll show the video and everything once Julia heads to the theatre room

"ok I'm gone, what movie Tori" says Julia

"one of Beck's favourites, a love story about two very different people falling in love, now go before Cally gets upset, it's the two seater one, top floor across from the pool" says Tori

"can we use said pool after" says Julia

"I guess, for some reason the cameras to that pool don't have night vision modes, so Cally or Dana will have to watch you, so don't do anything stupid" says Tori

"you know if only I wasn't known for doing stupid stuff, we better go Beck because Cally doesn't like people ignoring her hard work" says Julia as they head upstairs

"ok so the video" says Lucy

"ok so a few points she was unable to get to in the video involve why she specifically chose you, in the comments for the video tried to claim you were her daughter, through her grand daughter she corrected this on social media, explaining that she's only seen you online once, specifically referring to that face off with Hollywood Arts, explained that she had no idea who you were specifically but she couldn't deny your raw talent was beyond hers" says Tori

"wait she said I was better than her" says Lucy

"she wants to talk to you directly Lucy, she wants to video Chat you right now is that ok" says Natasha

"sure" says Lucy scared as Natasha takes out her tablet

"Lucy, oh my God you look so beautiful today" says Atsumi

"thank you Atsumi, this is an honour" says Lucy

"no the honour is mine, I just wanted to let you know the federation of violinists wants a video of you playing to make everything official, be as creative or as funny as you want" says Atsumi

"ok, when do I have to submit it" says Lucy

"the deadline is February fourteenth for some reason that's not in my control, I really do miss being able to play like I could last year" says Atsumi

"ok thanks, has Benjamin Valentine been there yet" says Lucy

"no, my granddaughter scheduled him around my appointment tomorrow why" says Atsumi

"I really wanted something signed, I couldn't get here in time before he left to ask him if he could" says Lucy

"not a problem sweetie, he told my granddaughter something about Pokémon swimsuits or something who were those for" says Atsumi

"probably Jade and Julia, maybe Catarina too, I honestly don't know" says Lucy

"either way you will have something signed by me trust me, now I need to go to bed, I stayed up for you" says Atsumi

"ok night Atsumi, have a good sleep" says Lucy

**After the movie in the pool**

"ok that movie was amazing Beck, I honestly don't know how I haven't seen it before" says Julia staying a safe distance from beck

"what no kiss, I honestly don't know either it was one of the most popular movies two years ago" says Beck

"Cally is watching us, besides I will need a cuddle tonight, nothing more for now but I love the contact, it calms me down" says Julia

"ok then tell me something about you that you haven't told anyone before" says Beck

"I'm bi but generally prefer girls so why I'm falling for you is confusing me a lot" says Julia

"you want to know something about me" says Beck

"shoot" says Julia

"I can walk in high heels on my own, also your brown eyes are very pretty" says Beck

"wow ok I have to see that, also I don't like my brown eyes, makes me look too much like my mother" says Julia

"Jade has a video I'll have her show you, I probably can't change how you feel about your eyes but I will try and help you become more comfortable about it" says Beck

"you will try, Tori's been trying since Jason handed me over to her care" says Julia


	24. Chapter 24 Crazy events

**1.5 weeks later 7 am**

"ok so Julia how you doing today" says Tori as she gets ready for school

"honestly I don't feel different at all, I'm still not ready to go back to school, I'm afraid" says Julia

"do you know Julia Waters, also goes by Angel" says Tori

"you're kidding right, she's a legend, how couldn't I know her' says Julia

"why is she a legend, sure she came around but she has done some terrible things and she feels the weight of her actions" says Tori

"you have no idea what it's like to feel truly forgotten do you" says Julia

"no, I guess I don't" says Tori

"well I'll say it's not a fun experience, you can get to the point where you stop feeling anything, you end up doing things you would never do to get any attention" says Julia

"did you ever get that far" says Tori

"yes and no, I mean if it wasn't for Cally and Kristen I would have probably been by now, you know Cally and Kristen are insanely funny right" says Julia

"I knew Cally had a sense of humor but Kristen I'd have to actually see for myself, I can call Angel and have her visit with you today if you want, now I really have to go" says Tori

"please, here are my assignments, hand them is please, beck left early this morning, I feel terrible when he isn't around, I hate having to depend on people to feel happy" says Julia

**2 hours later**

"hello is anyone home, Tori said I should come over" says Angel

"Angel, wow I didn't actually expect you to show up, Mitchie is in the recording studio right now" says Julia

"I'll talk to her later, Tori said you gave her some insight into me" says Angel

"not on you specifically, she still didn't see why some people saw you as a legend, me included, she has no idea what it's like to feel truly forgotten" says Julia

"yeah she's always had people looking out for her, you understand do you" says Angel

"certainly, I do understand, my parents left me to die because I wasn't a boy, Tori's cousin Jason Vega took me in" says Julia

"aren't you a contortionist Julia Kari" says Angel

"I mean yeah sure, I'm ok but I don't just put on a show for anyone, I require something in return" says Julia

"what do you require" says Angel

"advice on Beck, he's the first boy I've ever liked, like ever, I can't tell if he's joking around or being serious half the time when we are alone" says Julia

"I'll need an example" says Angel

"ok so last night we watched a movie in my room and he asked me if I wanted something to snack on, we had literally just eaten, I laughed nervously and he walked out of the room like I hurt his feelings, Cat doesn't keep candy around except in her room and her door is always locked" says Julia

"ok so did he apologize" says Angel

"no, I've always been interested in girls, like Jasmine or Sabrina, never saw the appeal of liking guys before because they were mean, I know he cares but when he leaves its like I'm dying inside, I don't think he's the type to ask for advice either" says Julia

"have you ever tried to make it obvious you don't want him to leave you alone" says Angel

"yes I have, I've tried everything except locking him in the room with me, I just don't know what to do anymore, to me it's like he's finally seen how broken I am and he doesn't want to try anymore, the first few days he was helping me with everything, homework to confidence to kissing me, or trying to anyway, can you talk to him please" says Julia

"so he just stopped, he didn't gradually lower how much he helped you" says Angel

"yeah he just stopped, not even an explanation or anything, the only time he even spent with me after those first few days was when we watched a movie or went out to eat, he won't even sleep in the bed I begged cat to get him that sits in my room gathering dust now" says Julia

"ok I'll talk to him" says Angel as Julia licks her feet

**After school as beck arrives**

"where is Julia" asks Beck

"we need to talk mister" says Angel

"what happened" says Beck

"ok so first whenever you leave she feels like she's dying inside, two, you just stopped helping her, now you barely do anything together" says Angel

"seems like attention seeking behaviour I needed a break" says Beck

"that's where your wrong, she's never liked a boy before, they were always mean to her so she never saw the point, do you have any idea what it's like for her, her parents left her at two years old on the street to die, what you're doing is destroying her ability to trust you, you know that stuffed bear you gave her" says Angel

"what about the bear I gave her, it was mine when I was little" says Beck

"it's kinda destroyed, I tried to stop her several times, did you know she's a contortionist" says Angel

"what do you mean destroyed, I've seen her walk on her hands before but not more than that" says Beck scared

"it's in six pieces, she didn't show you her best quality because of what you did, her exact words were 'to me it's like he's finally seen how broken I am and he doesn't want to try anymore', she's already destroyed her tv as well, oh and that bed you are supposed to be sleeping on, she begged cat for it, apparently just before you defended her she wanted a bed for her new 'boyfriend', cat asked who and she said never mind, there is no way he likes me anyway" says Angel

"see, how isn't that attention-grabbing behaviours" says Beck

"you realize she is a knife collector right, if you had just said you needed some space she'd have understood" says Angel as Cat walks up

"Beck you fool" says Cat

"she was begging for attention I needed my space" says Beck

"True attention seekers don't care who they get it from, I had to call an ambulance beck, she tried to kill herself" says Cat

"how was I supposed to know she was that close" says Beck

"doesn't matter, the knife she used she got at a yard sale three years ago for ten dollars, only twenty were made beck, it's worth four million dollars, or was until she cut her foot with it" says Cat as the paramedics arrive

"do you have an elevator" says The paramedic

"yes, down the hallway to the right, the door labeled Upper stone" says Cat

**3 days later as Julia comes back home**

"Julia I'm sorry" says Beck

"forget it, you clearly don't care enough about me, Cat take his bed to the basement living room" says Julia

"isn't that a little harsh" says Cat

"no, it's clear he'll never understand me, and to think I loved him" says Julia as she heads upstairs

"….. Loved" asks beck upset

"beck, she has clear abandonment issues, what you did didn't help her, the so called attention grabbing behaviours were only directed at you, she avoided everyone until you came around, in her eyes you ripped her heart in half" says Tori

"so she only wanted my attention, I don't understand" says Beck

"could you not be so dense beck, she's never liked a boy before, but you also happen to be the key to finishing her knife collection, assuming she doesn't start selling them off now, she was bound to be clumsy, the first three days the songs she'd listen to were love songs by famous artists, she'd dance, but when you stopped the music got darker, more violent" says Cally

"how am I the key to finishing her knife collection" says Beck

"she collects Silver, gold and copper plated knives, I think you know the knife I'm talking about" says Tori

"the knife my uncle got me for Christmas last year, what's so special about it" says Beck

"do you have it on you" says Jade

"yes, it's in the car, can someone please explain" says Beck

"you showed it to her the second day she was happy because of you liking her, but she looked like she knew something about it" says Jade

"ok I'll be right back" says Beck as he heads to his car

"ok could someone tell me" says Cat confused

"it's a special edition Jade knife, it's tarnished but it's a silver blade, pure silver" says Jade as beck returns

"wait so its one of the ten special edition blades" says Beck

"yes, however only three remain because of a fire in the museum that six were housed in last year, one was broken in half two years ago, the current price for knock offs are ten million dollars beck, a true genuine Jade special edition blade will tarnish in a pattern from the handle up, just like yours" says Jade

"how do you know all this" says Beck

"dang it Beck they're called Jade knives, besides one of the things I bought with my money from my parents was that knife, the handle has Jadeite in it, it's the last pure blade Jade knives, you want her back you have to give it to her, it's worth over a hundred million being one of the only three remaining and the only one with a intact handle" says Jade

"how do I know she'll take me back" says Beck

"it's an extremely rare knife, it's a sign of trust, and it's the only one she's missing, trust me beck" says Jade

**With Julia**

"well I guess it's time to crab walk to my bed" says Julia as Beck walks in

"hey Julia, I made a mistake I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness but I wanted to give you something" says Beck

"leave it on my dresser, I'll look at it later, just get out please" says Julia

"ok fine" says Beck as he sets it carefully on the dresser

**With Angel and Jade 10 minutes later**

"she didn't even look at me" says Beck

"she just looked at it, she just texted me saying it had to be some sort of prank" says Cat as the pool alarm goes off

"well let's see what happened" says Tori

**5 minutes later**

"Julia why are you in the pool, for one you hate swimming, and two you know you have to ask" says Cat

"I'm sorry but I needed to think about how I'm going forward with my life, I mean Beck basically gave me a knife worth a hundred million dollars" says Julia

"do you need a hug" says Beck

"no, I don't want to seem like I'm seeking attention" says Julia

"I'm sorry I made that assumption but Jade was prone to it, I couldn't talk to anyone without her getting jealous, she always had to be front and center" says Beck

"I just don't know if I deserve you anymore beck, I tried to kill myself, destroyed one of my prize knives in anger, I don't want to always depend on people to make me feel good" says Julia

"I thought I finally found the one but if that's how you feel then keep the knife I'm going home" says Beck as he leaves

"….. He thought I was the one, but I'm neither overly pretty, funny or normal" says Julia

"I'll say this once Julia, he doesn't believe in standards, he never dates someone four years younger or older than him, and he believes he can help people" says Jade

"I've just royally messed up haven't I" says Julia as she exits the pool

"his teaching methods aren't perfect but he helped me get through science last year, I'll talk to him ok" says Jade

"yeah sure whatever" says Julia as she starts crying

**2 Days later at school**

"Jade beck is dating someone new, we can't let Julia see it ok" says Jasmine

"too late, so he doesn't love me then, guess it's time to see if I fit in my locker" says Julia as she runs to her locker

**At lunch**

"I heard Julia was back today, where is she" says Beck

"crammed inside her own locker thanks to you, she got herself in but she can't get out" says Jade

"but she's a contortionist, shouldn't she be able to get out" says Beck

"these lockers were made poorly, there must have been a rip because she screamed" says Tori

**With Julia**

"calm down Julia, help is almost here" says Sabrina

"calm what down, I can barely breathe" says Julia

**20 minutes later**

"thanks Mr. Oliver, thank you for getting her out" says Tori as beck walks over

"you're an idiot son, she could be paralyzed from the waist down" says Mr. Oliver

"hey its not my fault they thought I had a new girlfriend, I mean she made her intentions clear but she's just my lab partner, I've already asked if I could switch to someone else" says Beck as Julia comes to

"don't stare at me I'm a freak" says Julia

"Julia, come on" says Beck

"no, just get to your next class already, Cat can you take me home, Jack is there waiting" says Julia

**At home 2 hours later**

"ok Jack why did you call me here" says Juliana

"I have a line up of pictures that were provided by tori that were taken by Jason when she was growing up, one of them is not of her, Julia couldn't find it" says Jack

"what are you saying that someone doctored a photo" says Juliana

"no, the photos were verified authentic, maybe you will see something Julia missed" says Jack

"wait photo five, she was always afraid of the water, for the two years I knew her I had to coax her to take a bath" says Juliana

"indeed, that pattern continued up until she met beck, Jason confirmed it, it was one of his main concerns about her, has she always been flexible" says Jack

"I only knew her as a kid, she was always walking on her hands, before she could walk she was walking on her hands" says Juliana

"now that's a feat and a half" says Jack

"so who is this girl in picture five exactly" says Juliana

"her name is Francesca Wild, she came in to the hospital with stomach pain last month, we took some blood for some tests, Julia was in the day before for a routine check up, she asked us to check for an extremely rare blood disorder, one of the med students illegally ran a dna comparison" says Jack

"what did they find" says Juliana

"identical twins, see Francesca was adopted, she was aware of that, now that she's dating Alexis she wanted to find her family" Says Jack as Francesca walks in

"Jack wasn't sure if we should tell her" says Francesca

"how didn't I see it before, our mom cheated on our dad, I have proof, I didn't see it in Julia, but I definitely see it in you, let's go talk to her, where is she Jack" says Juliana

"oddly enough in the rooftop pool, lets go" says Jack

**10 minutes later**

"hello Francesca, what's up, Alexis isn't here right now" says Julia

"why'd you do it Julia, why link us, put med students at risk" says Francesca

"look I had my doubts, in fact I was certain my hunch was wrong" says Julia

"yet you were proven right, so what does that prove" says Jack

"proves that our mom was stupid Juliana, you ever hear the name Albert Cortez mentioned" says Julia

"no why" says Juliana

"Tori has records of his relationships, he's a member of the Spanish Royal family, Karissa heard his name mentioned multiple times, she told me" says Julia

"Karissa and Sierra were always more clear headed than I am, Karissa's photographic memory is a whole other story" says Juliana

"is beck not coming over, I thought he would like to meet my twin" says Julia as Karissa and Sierra walk in

"you weren't exactly nice to him" says Cat as she walks in

"he pulled us aside and asked us if we knew how to handle you, we kinda told him that there is no handling you, that he'd have to go with the flow" says Karissa

"you did not seriously say that to him, if a guy believes that he has to follow my flow then there is no point to the relationship, you just doomed me" says Julia as Beck shows up

"actually they saved you, after I talked to them I called Jason, I brought up the movie night thing when I asked if you wanted something to snack on, he was disappointed, I asked him what he'd do in that situation" says Beck

"ok so what'd he say" asks Julia interested

"he said it wouldn't matter what he did, he flipped the situation on me asking how I'd have felt if you walked away from me if I was in your situation, I said I'd feel betrayed" says Beck

"well at least you're learning, that's exactly how I felt, the way you asked it had me nervous you meant something else, Cat keeps the candy locked up away from me, I mean I got sick the last time because I ate all the candy but still, we had just had supper but I had hoped you'd have let me ask you if you could have asked Cat for some candy, but you just left" says Julia

"you really thought I meant the other thing, we are nowhere near ready, me especially, besides I'd wait until you were ready to go there, I had never planned to force you into that kind of situation ever, you're what sixteen, I'm almost eighteen, why would you think that" says Beck

"you're the first guy I've actually liked, you're hot, smart and funny, how isn't my mind going to wander, just be glad I'm not questioning your intentions right now" says Julia

"but why would you question me" says Beck

"because you abandoned me, doesn't matter that I kept pushing you away, that movie night hurt me, see this is why I find dating girls more reliable, if only I wasn't so stupid maybe Jill wouldn't have left me" says Julia

"I'm sorry what, you and Jill, did I hear that right" says Cat as Jill walks out

"yes, Cat you heard that right, Julia came to me, I can't deny she's cute, unfortunately my temper got the better of me and I slapped her" says Jill

"but it was my mistake that caused it" says Julia

"true, however I should have known better, your issues were a mystery to me, I had no way of knowing how my actions would affect you and that fact alone should have stopped me" says Jill

"at least we are still friends, even if moments are tense" says Julia

"did you guys ever do anything together, I'm not prying in just curious, I've never understood how girls can do that kind of thing, don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with it I've just never understood it" says Beck

"ok and now you will take a drink in the pool while I deny it" says Julia as she pushes Beck into the pool

"so you didn't do anything" says Tori intrigued

"oh no we definitely did but he doesn't need to know every detail, let's put it this way beck, she's the only one so far to ever sleep in my bed with me ever" says Julia

"I'm sorry excuse me, I'm Jill's guardian, I should have been made aware of this" says Cat

"actually Tori is my guardian" says Jill

"not legally" says Cat

"yeah well because Jess and I went through the same things as tori we trust her, I would have told you eventually Cat if it had lasted more than a year but it didn't" says Jill

"wait Tori you knew about this" says Cat

"unfortunately yes, they didn't want to tell me but I had caught Jill near Julia's room, she had no business being there at midnight, they admitted they were ashamed of their feelings but they just couldn't ignore them, how long would it have been today if you hadn't broken up Julia" says Tori

"a year and a day, honestly Beck what you got wrong she got right, what she got wrong you got right, you could learn from each other" says Julia now smelling her feet

"does she respect me though Jewels" says Beck

"I don't respect that many people Beck, but I trust Julia and her decisions, I can give you things to watch out for, muscle cramps aren't good, the one she had when she got sick grounded her for two weeks, she was really sick, coughing, fever and neck pain, she couldn't walk or do contortion, tori had to massage her thighs and calves with my help just so she could walk" says Jill

"this true Jewels" says Beck

"little faith Beck, yes just before school started, I knew Jill from school, we were unofficially dating for a whole year so technically it has been two years since we actually first kissed but still, about fifteen students were sick, including both Jess and Jane, ended up being a rare flu strain or something, and don't call me jewels I don't like it" says Julia

"what's wrong with that nickname Julia" says Beck as Cat rolls her eyes

"for one its suggestive, two it's annoying how many people call me that when they make fun of me and lastly I DON'T LIKE IT" says Julia

"so what nickname do you like" asks beck

"Josi or Juka" says Julia

"I'm sorry I'm lost" says Beck

"Josi is her middle name, and Juka is the first two letters of both her first and last name" says Jill

"I'm still not understanding why Juka is one she likes" says Beck

"oh my word you're dense Beck, Juka Ari famous contortionist at ten years old, standing right in front of you, forget it we can talk in the morning, otherwise I'm getting back with Jill, your choice" says Julia as she storms off

"wow she's touchy" says Beck

"that tends to happen when your parents leave you on the streets at two years old Beck, oh and Tori she does have a blood disorder but not the one she specifically mentioned" says Jack

"what is it" says Tori

"we haven't narrowed it down but it's not cancerous, it's some sort of oxygen deficit promotor or something, it didn't show up in any bloodwork before she got sick only after so her body attacked itself trying to make her better" says Jack

"what does that mean for her" asks beck scared

"it means she'll have trouble breathing, Beck and Jill you will have to stay here to help her until we get this sorted, I already brought an oxygen tank and mask" says Jack

"could this kill her" says Jill concerned

"yes, she's still in the early stages, no pool access for her until we can cure her because it puts pressure on the lungs understood" says Jack

"yes sir, if you can't figure it out how long does she have" says Cat

"less than a year, she was punched at school right" says Jack

"ya, stomach mostly but also in other places, why" says Jill

"I'll say they started this, her blood was too busy making repairs to fight off the flu, if we can't figure it out those students should be tried for murder" says Jack

**A/N nearing the end Chapter 30-35 is where I'm finishing, also yes Julia is indeed in trouble health wise, the abuse she suffered at school is catching up with her**


	25. Chapter 25 Selfless

**14 days later**

**7 am**

"Juka you ok" asks Beck

"p-please leave mask on, I hope j-j-jack figures it out s-soon" says Julia weakly as Beck ups the oxygen

"he said he's narrowed it down to two" says Beck

"two d-disorders or two ways I'm dying" says Julia weakly

"disorders, apparently neither treatment is lethal even together but he could lose his license if he does both" says Beck

"w-we both know he'll do it to save me" says Julia

"Juka, would you really risk his career to save your life, I don't know how I'd live with that" says Beck

"f-for one thing he's done it before for Cat and Kristen, it wouldn't be me asking him, it's his choice, right now dying seems like too easy a choice" says Julia

"wait so you'd rather die than live" says Beck scared

"n-no, but the pain I'm in, my muscles are on f-fire, I can't go to the bathroom by myself, it hurts me in my heart, as Juka Ari I never made a penny, I donated all my earnings to charities, of course when my fans found out they just donated more hoping I'd take some for myself" says Julia

"Jason must have been proud, how much were you able to donate" says Beck

"he was very proud of me, north of thirty million as of just before summer when I stopped streaming" says Julia

"you streamed" says Beck

"yeah I did, I enjoyed it a lot, now I need to stop talking, I'll talk about it later, I need to rest if I can" says Julia as Beck nods

**10 am**

"hello Jack, she's in a lot of pain, you decided if you are risking your career to save her" says Beck

"I have, I had to get full board support, when I said her name they approved it on the spot, she's an icon for her massive donations to mental heath charities and Cancer treatment for children, because of her donations we were able to subsidize the costs for the treatment for the patients" says Jack

"one pill and an IV drip, I'll tell you now that she won't be able to take the pills" says Beck

"why" says Jack

"she can barely talk let alone drink or eat anything, I hope the one medication has a drop form" says Beck

"only for higher doses, I was wary getting her the drip for the one medication, a drip for both won't be fun for her, her whole body will be in pain" says Jack

"her muscles are already on fire, if you get the drip for the other one will she at least be able to breathe easier" says Beck

"within a few hours yes, why" says Jack

"because we are on our sixth tank of oxygen for her, she's not feeling very optimistic about her chances of beating this" says Beck

"I'll be back at lunch with the drip, I do this she has to start streaming again, the children loved her" says Jack

"I'll let her know" says Beck

**30 minutes later**

"well Juka you got your wish, he's doing it, apparently you are well known at the hospital for your donation, he has IV drips for both on their way, his condition was he does this and you stream again" says Beck

"I-I survive this and I'll do shows at the hospital for free, yes I'll stream, I was already working on it, I wanted to mentor kids on proper stretches because not all videos show the right ways, as a contortionist I trained with an actual gym owner, do you know who George Mcdoll is" says Julia taking another breath of oxygen

"you trained with the legendary Mcdoll, when, didn't he die last year" says Cally

"y-yes, none of his kids w-wanted to teach it so when I signed up he gave me all his notes" says Julia as Cat walks in

"I've been looking at his notes and it says he had offered to train you for free but you denied that" says Cat

"yes, Jason knows why I did that, I will trade something to get something for free but when I asked him if he had anything I could do to justify the free trainings, he never did so I kept paying, I don't like freebies, I never have" says Julia tired

"that's so pure you know that, ok you clearly need to rest" says Cat

"why is everyone home, you guys are supposed to be at school" says Julia weakly

"certain ex students wanted to apologize, everyone opted to stay home in-case something happened" says Lilly as she walks in

"no, I won't accept their apologies, they did this to me, they got away with it for years Lilly, I won't let them apologize, get them out of this house please, I'm begging you" says Julia

"I'll get to it right away" says Lilly as she leaves

**With Lilly**

"I'm sorry Carter, you guys did a lot of damage to her, she wants you out" says Lilly

"I don't blame her, I tried to get the others to stop three years ago, she's so pretty, I never wanted this, trust me I wish I could rewind time, the other guys kept going because they heard she was bi and wanted to punish her for that, all I wanted was to be able to hug her and say I'm sorry, my mom wrote this check for her to help with recovery she also wrote one for the med students so they could afford electric vehicles, my parents are big eco warriors, LED bulbs everywhere, solar panels on all of our houses, they even bought a house for the homeless, their rules are no drugs in the house, zero tolerance and when weed got legalized that's all they'd allow them to bring in to that house, when I started bullying Julia it was because I liked the feeling of power over someone else, then I saw how hurt she was after the first year and I didn't have the heart to continue, I was pressured into continuing" says Carter as he leaves

"wait, no you stay, everyone else needs to leave" says Lilly

"no, I don't deserve to be in the presence of a goddess and a legend like her" says Carter as he slams the door

**Noon**

"ok, Julia this won't feel very fun but within the hour you should be able to breathe better on your own but it will take two days to fully recover from this, it will take six bags of meds total" says Jack

"honestly I'm already in a freak ton of pain, thanks Jack, Lilly was Carter here" says Julia putting emphasis on Carter's name

"why did you say his name like that" says Beck

"because he was my first crush, I really liked him, but then that group formed and he was a part of it, Beck my speech about the good people doing bad things was a reference to him, when he started he hit me hard but then after the first year he changed, he'd hurt my arms instead of punching me and he seemed scared" says Julia weakly

"he mentioned something about not having the heart to continue after he saw how bad you were after the first year, I asked him to stay and he mentioned the words Goddess and legend, in reference to you, what does that mean" says Lilly

"it means he watched my streams, one was titled the legends of the goddess Juka Ari, it was a talking stream where I talked about stuff, all fake stories but had hints of the truth in them, he won't come back will he" says Julia almost crying

"he left these cheques one to help with your recovery and one for the med students so they can get electric vehicles, both signed by his parents, apparently they are huge eco buffs" says Lilly

"Yes, his parents are huge players in the field, they help fund a lot of Rebecca's endeavours, the Torrins right" says Tori

"yes Francine Torrin, why" says Lilly

"those cheques are just for show they always pay cash, unless its over a hundred grand, he probably had the cash on him, I once found a note in my locker attached to two hundred dollars, signed by him, it was an amazing poem, we know what we do is wrong but we know not how to make sense of your stories, there was more but it was really sappy, I knew the handwriting was his and he signed it Ctorrils, it's his screen name on my streams, if someone can get him here I'd appreciate it" says Julia

"in a bit you need to try and rest Josi, you haven't slept for more than twenty minutes at a time, let the meds reset your blood, we will check your breathing in two hours ok" asks Allison as Julia nods and lays down

**3 hours later**

"hey Josi how you feeling now" asks Remy

"a lot better, can someone please invite Carter for dinner please" says Julia slightly short on breath

"as long as it's him alone and not his group, you sure you can eat something, that shouldn't be for a few more hours" says Allison

"I can finally swallow my own saliva so ya I should be fine, I need to talk to him, he pulled people off of me so I could run away that last day when Beck stood up to them, he needs to know I appreciate that he did that, I know how fast it should work Ally, I'm no fool, I wanted you to know ahead of time, no salads, something I can cut up into small pieces, I'll use my wheelchair I won't be walking for a few days that much I'm aware of" says Julia

"I'll have Emilia pick him up, she said you were always giving your money away, never leaving any for yourself" says Allison

"indeed, Jason always paid for my stuff, he always said it was non optional, that because I give myself to my fans that he'd contribute to my needs when I need them, say like groceries or a trip to Hawaii for a week for a show, he'd always pay for everything, Tori picked that torch up after he had a new patient that needed his attention, his daughters don't treat me like a patient, they treated me like a real sister, and Jason treated me like a daughter, it really helped me a lot" says Julia

"except you were a part of their family you just didn't know it yet, how does Tori treat you" says Allison

"true, despite me only being two years younger than her she pampered me, like mothers should do, she once told me she was never having kids that she'd adopt, that I was practice for her, it flattered me, I was on her streams once a month for two years with a mask on and my voice was altered, I was under a Spanish protective order and my identity wasn't to be revealed, Tori would call me Lady Jokes sometimes, it was hilarious" says Julia

"why be on stream if your identity wasn't to be revealed" Asks Remy

"because I begged her, I had my own streams but even those were heavy makeup and dresses that were definitely not my style, having a mask and my voice altered helped with my severe depression and anxiety, I got to actually have fun, lots of puns that just would have seemed odd as myself" says Julia

"I understand" says Allison

**Supper time**

"why would she invite me, I'm a reminder of her past" says Carter

"one of the phrases she uses often is without your past there can't be a future" says Tori as Julia rolls up

"that's the idea, man I miss walking" says Julia

"so what's for dinner" says Carter

"fish and fries for everyone, Julia has a set meal, fries and Chicken" says Cat

**20 minutes later**

"why has Julia been staring at me" says Carter

"she's nervous" says Tess as Julia stares at her empty plate

"can someone please take me to my room, I'm not feeling good" says Julia

"let's go Josi, you need some rest" says Emilia as she takes Julia to the elevator

"what does she have to be nervous about, her hair is insane, she's smart, drop dead gorgeous and down to earth" says Carter

"she used to have a crush on you boy, she's with beck now but given her reaction I think she believes she does still like you, she's conflicted" says Remy

"you know getting expelled was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, that group of twenty minus me got jail time, I had told the cops about my attempts to stop them and the pressure they put on me to continue, Jason Vega has agreed to help me through the pain but only if I can apologize to her, Juliette likes me, I like her, I have no secrets from her, she really is her father's daughter, she sees right through my lies" says Carter

"hold on you're dating Juliette Vega, that's a bold move, her past three boyfriends in the past two years can attest to that, she's an intense person by nature isn't she Julia" says Tori as Emilia rolls her back out

"very, but she has a sensitive side, she doesn't show it to just anyone, just one thing you should know about her Carter, she is bipolar, her ex's were verbally abusive to her, you want her trust you have to be there through everything" says Julia

"whoa that isn't public knowledge is it" says Carter

"it certainly isn't, she's my cousin and she didn't even tell me this" says Tori

"Jason asked if she wanted to let the family know, she said no and to just give her the meds" says Julia

"is she really that scared of how people see her" says Carter

"wouldn't you be, not being able to predict an event, also part of being bipolar comes with the unfortunate truth of being depressed and possibly suicidal tendencies, the world tends to judge people on the spectrum quite harshly as it is, part of keeping a secret like that is mostly about honor, it makes dating almost impossible" says Cat

"you're bipolar aren't you cat, if Tori didn't know then you couldn't have known" says Carter

"not the point of this conversation Carter, I'm not here to be bent to your will and give up answers for free" says Cat frustrated

"sister, please, he needs a reference point" says Cally

"he's not ready for it, if I confirmed it would just put another label on me, we all know I hate labels" says Cat as Juliette walks in

"except you just did, I take my meds you don't" says Juliette glaring at cat

"hey I wasn't born bipolar like you" says Cat

"stop playing the brain damage card, it gets old fast, sure it's true but that's besides the point, brain damage doesn't explain everything Cat and you know that" says Juliette

"Juliette stop the anger towards Cat or I will take action" says Tori

"like what, she's hiding a part of who she is" says Juliette

"and you aren't cousin, you know Dana doesn't like you, she's been waiting for a chance to get at you" says Tori

"I did it to save my dads job, raising a bipolar child isn't easy, it's not often I am scared of my dad, but he can be very mean, if the association he works for found out he'd be fired and barred from therapy" says Juliette

"why would they do that, a parent can't control if a child has a mental health issue or not, it's completely random" says Tori confused

"they see it as a conflict of interest, plus his methods are extremely controversial despite bringing results every time, they've never needed a good reason to punish him" says Juliette

"so Carter huh" says Julia

"I've always had a soft spot for Blondes Julia, as a blonde you know this" says Juliette

"except for the fact that I'm a natural red head, I'm always dying my hair, that and I'm family and I'd kill you if you tried" says Julia

"wait for real you're a Vega, but your last name is Kari" says Juliette

"does your dad not keep you up to date on anything, I had a DNA test done, turns out my father is Albert Cortez" says Julia

"not exactly a selling point, he's not very nice" says Juliette

"maybe because her and her twin were the result of an affair he had with their mother, he was denied any contact at all" says Tori

"ok that's fair, any particular reason he's scheduled a plane here exactly" says Juliette

"that's my fault, with my mom and 'dad' in jail I reached out to him" says Julia

"that may have been a mistake Josi" says Tori

"why" says Julia

"he's a recovering drunk, he doesn't have the best of tempers" says Tori

"why didn't you tell me, so I've just went from one abusive situation at school to one at home, great, I was hoping he'd be happy to see me and be happy and calm, he's supposed to be here in four days, what am I supposed to do" says Julia afraid

"I let you do it because I haven't seen him since I was little, and I wanted to see if finally meeting his daughters made him better, I know he is upset he didn't get to spend time with you as a kid, your mothers actions actually drove him to drink, my mom said he was always a little different but always nice" says Tori

"you will have to talk to him first, also Carter I accept your apology, I want you both at the Christmas party this year please" says Julia

"why accept my apology" says Carter intrigued

"if you must know I saw fear in your eyes, after that first year I could tell you had changed, I saw someone who was forced to hurt me, I could have defended myself easily but I despise violence with a passion, it didn't matter that it would have been in self defense, I'm no fighter, like Dana I'll defend others before myself" says Julia

"I assume there is more" says Juliette

"yes, his clear decision to grab my arms instead of punching me showed you lost interest in actually harming me, I had this speech at the assembly my sister Juliana set up to finally set the record straight about my history, the part that matters is ' it hurts me when good people do terrible things', also why reference legend of a goddess Juka Ari, it's kinda creepy" says Julia

"I loved those stories, while having hints of truth in them of which I always noticed, it showed that you rise above the abuse to become a role model for others, the one about the boy serving the goddess was one of my favourites" says Carter

"interesting, what about it was your favorite" says Julia

"the redemption of the boy, in the eyes of the goddess you said he was a good man at his core, that his evil deeds weren't his, that the person who forced him to do them was responsible" says Carter as Julia laughs

"what's so funny Josi" says Juliette

"it's interesting that he of all the stories of that nature that I told he'd settle on that story specifically" says Julia

"what's that supposed to mean" says Carter

"if I'm the goddess in this story, who in this room plays the role of the redeemed boy" says Julia as Juliette realizes the answer

"I don't know Beck I guess" says Carter

"no Beck is the embodiment of the lovely Court jester in that story, one more chance" says Julia

"is the use of the word boy subjective or literal" asks Tori playing along

"way literal at the time it was told, however it could be interpreted as a indication of the person being a literal child" says Julia

"well that sounds just insulting" says Juliette slyly

"that was the point, it should be quite obvious who it is but he doesn't seem to understand it" says Julia

"I'm lost it seems everyone knows but me, I seem to be the joke in the room" says Carter

"by gravy he's understanding, how long before he starts assuming people's gender identity" says Tori jokingly

"hey I'm not that mean, I just don't understand the meaning of decoding the fake story" says Carter

"how was the boy deemed to be evil" says Julia

"he killed people" says Carter

"and what does bullying essentially do to people" says Juliette

"kills them inside, I'm not seeing the point here, they are two different things" says Carter

"that is how storytelling works, if it were a literal true story I'd have to use names and that would have made me a target, think about remy's response to your question about why I was feeling nervous" says Julia

"she said you used to have a crush on me, I'm not seeing the link" says Carter

"don't tell me you haven't realized it yet, if she liked you would it not be reasonable to add said crush into stories" says Juliette

"I mean it's possible but I don't see how I'm like that boy" says Carter

"I had to change some aspects boy, I knew you watched my streams, I'd have been embarrassed if I made it clear to my audience who I was referring to in that story" says Julia

"so it is me" says Carter

"yes, it is, now I know that cheque is just for show, where's that cash" says Julia

"Julia Kari, that is not how you say that" scolds Natasha

"oh right, sorry, but I've never had this situation happen to me before" says Julia

"it's alright I have it right here, I hope seventy-five grand is enough" says Carter

"who's idea was the money for me" says Julia

"well it certainly wasn't my parents idea, they worried that if they did it'd look like a payoff" says Carter

"so it's your responsibility then" says Julia

"yes, I had already cleared it with Victoria, apparently your buying computer equipment or something" says Carter

"yes, for streaming stuff, I'd appreciate it if you could help, the camera is going to be a third of the cost of the computer along with the hardware to read the files" says Julia

"yes of course I'll help, hey Juliette, wasn't Jason talking about an Albert Cortez being in the hospital" says Carter

"yes something about a heart attack and a will involving a PI to search for his daughter to give the inheritance" says Juliette

"when was the heart attack" asks Julia

"last month, the sixth of October, why" says Juliette

"I called him on the fifth, we talked for half an hour" says Julia

"it wasn't your fault, he has a heart condition, he wasn't supposed to be drinking anyway, also his doctor is refusing to prescribe meds for it" says Tori

"don't worry Josi, Jack is pretty persuasive, he has the file, apparently the doctor is trying to claim the heart condition is caused by the drinking so he wouldn't prescribe the meds" says Cat

"that's stupid, as the heir I have access to his childhood medical record, mainly in-case he goes on a trip, can you guess what is on that record Cat" says Tori

"I'm guessing a heart condition that is aggravated by stress and/or alcohol" says Cat

"indeed, Julia, he called me yesterday, he's surprised you wanted to meet him, he was sure your mother would have made you hate him" says Tori

"can't hate who you don't know, I really hope he's nice" says Julia

"well his siblings have asked Jason to make room for him, he's not being treated well by doctors, Jack has agreed to be his doctor" says Tori

"could he live here, don't we have a few spare rooms" says Julia


	26. Chapter 26 Surprises

**Christmas eve**

**10 am**

"so a question Victoria, why haven't I met my daughter, I've been here a month" says Albert

"her passion is off putting for most people, she knows about your heart condition and Juliette doesn't have a positive opinion of you and she voiced it to her so she's nervous" says Tori

"so she's a contortionist, is she the one who is always walking on her hands" says Albert

"yes that's her, however she has a twin, why don't you seem surprised she is a contortionist" says Tori

"you've been away from Spain too long, both my siblings are contortionists, you forget the Cortez's are the entertainment family" says Albert

"ok that's fair, her 'identical' twin is coming tomorrow for Christmas, they got you an amazing gift by the way" says Tori

"why did you use air quotes when you said identical twin" says Albert

"because her twin looks more like you than Julia does, when Juliana Kari saw Julia's twin she noticed it right away, but it took me two days of actually comparing their faces to see it, that's saying something" says Tori

"so they aren't identical" says Albert

"I hate when people say that, Julia was bullied in seventh grade because they claimed that Julia had plastic surgery to change her face, she had not obviously, Jack had some pictures of her and her twin not together of course, Julia used to hate swimming, despite that when presented with the photos she only saw herself, one of the photos was of her twin in a pool" says Tori

"is it possible she just doesn't remember being in a pool" says Albert

"no, Jason doesn't have a pool at his house, her twins adoptive parents do, she hated baths, still does, her boyfriend is helping her change that now, they have identical hair style choices, same fashion styles, same blood type, the only difference is her nose, they both have your eyes Albert, Jack had to do a physical last month after her incident and had Remy do it, they both have the iconic Cortez birthmark" says Tori

"figure eight, lower back, left or right side" says Albert

"it's actually almost center lower back, I don't understand what that means" says Tori

"Julia is bisexual correct, also has she ever talked about politics" says Albert

"Yes she's bi, she doesn't talk about politics, as soon as it's brought up she leaves the room, however her twin who has the birthmark in the same place will talk freely about it but won't pick a side" says Tori as Julia walks by

"that's actually interesting, so both of them stay neutral" says Albert

"Yes, Julia's twin argues both sides, however Julia has chosen a side, you can tell by how she does things, like the thirty million dollars she has donated to charities and the clear lake hospital where Jack works for a total of thirty million not each, Julia refuses to acknowledge her choice for one reason or another" says Tori

"they both unwittingly took the Cortez oath of bipartisanship, Julia does one thing but denies it, therefore staying neutral, her twin has taken the side of the neutralizer, analyzing both sides of the road, it's a hard job" says Albert

"so what your saying is they have chosen a side but are bound to stay neutral by an oath" says Tori confused

"yes, part of the oath is that if asked outright in front on another Cortez they have to answer which side they're leaning towards, however chances are being twins, even apart it's likely they hold similar values and ideals" says Albert as the door rings

"yes, what's up Sienna" says Tori

"I have a package for Julia, from Norway, must have been expensive" says Sienna

"must be something about American made cotton that she can't stand, this must be her first Norwegian silk clothing, they must have waited till after the FTSA was confirmed to send these because she ordered these five months ago" says Tori

"wait so these are underwear, that's indulgent for a teenager" says Sienna

"well it would make sense if the stuff she can get here makes her itch, besides she got some money last month and it more than covered the cost, I encourage her to get clothing she can feel comfy in, she's never had Norwegian silk before for any piece of clothing, a Norwegian friend of mine said it shouldn't make her itch, hey Josi your package arrived" says Tori as Julia comes running to get it

"yay, finally" says Julia as she grabs the package and runs

"well I have to go, more packages to deliver, I want to know how she likes that stuff because I get itchy too and it's annoying, what did it cost her" says Sienna

"well since the states joined its probably going to be less but most of Europe as well as Canada joined so no more import taxes, I think for two pairs each she paid something like one fifty, they aren't cheap but if it makes her comfortable I have no problem, as long as she can pay for the stuff she buys I have no problems at all" says Tori

"ok so any chance I can come tomorrow, I've heard your Christmas parties are amazing" says Sienna

"yeah sure, one problem how'd you hear about my Christmas parties" says Tori

"Dana and Jade were here yesterday for another package and they mentioned it" says Sienna

"ok, you have presents then" says Tori

"no but I can bring food and drinks, whatever you need, also a little bird told me to tell you that a certain brother is returning from Japan as we speak, you can't tell cat" says Sienna

"no problem" says Tori winking at Sienna

**Christmas morning**

**7 am**

"um Tori, I thought we locked the door" says Cat

"we did, the guests who didn't stay over last night are arriving in twenty minutes" says Tori

"so who's this homeless guy on our couch" says Cat

"I don't know but don't homeless people deserve a Christmas too" says Tori as Benjamin wakes up

"look I'm sorry, can I just use a bathroom to clean up, I couldn't make it home, it was midnight and my daughter wanted to see me for Christmas" says Benjamin

"sure I guess but first who let you in our house" says Cat

"someone named Julia, sweet girl, always gave me a treat every Christmas, so where's the bathroom" says Benjamin

"down the hall to the right" says Cat confused as Benjamin walks to the bathroom

"seems odd that he'd mention Julia by name, also Julia barely talks to anyone, why would she give treats to a homeless person on Christmas" says Tori

"the only person she gave treats to was Benjamin but he's still in Japan, this doesn't make sense" says Cat as Julia walks up on her hands

"so you haven't figured it out yet Catarina, wow it's apparently easy to fool you" says Julia as Cally and Dana welcome guests

"I'm confused, you let a homeless person into our house" says Cat

"or maybe someone who hasn't shaved in a few months" says Julia

"so someone who is homeless" says Cat

"no, geez, why would I let a random person into the house, I was in bed cuddling with Beck, he used his own code" says Julia

"Julia a package arrived last night before I was done my shift, so did that little bird deliver that package to you at midnight" says Sienna handing Julia the package

"he did indeed, can you thank him for me" says Julia

"I will" says Sienna

"ok why are you two so chummy" says Cat

"I deliver mail, she orders it, oh that right, Benjamin is dating my brother, or was until he went to japan, we don't know if they are still or not, Julia has some good advice" says Sienna as Benjamin walks back into the room

"Sienna, darling you know better than to out your brother like that, I'll meet him for dinner tomorrow at Bennies" says Benjamin

"got it" says Sienna as Cat slowly turns around

"why did you come home, you weren't supposed to be back until next week" says Cat

"Juka is quite observant, she's noticed you haven't made music as often as you did when I was around, she told me you seemed depressed" says Benjamin

"and for that you come home early, you know full well I'm bipolar, I'm doing ok without meds with tori here but she had a point, Uncle I think it's time I start taking the meds" says Cat

"I always told you it was your choice, you will have to wait till the new year, I took some time off to spend with the family here, I hope you don't mind sweetie" says Jack

"I mean I've lived six years knowing it's who I am so I can wait a week and a half more, hey Miley you got breakfast and snacks ready it's present time" says Cat

"how's waffles sound" says Miley

"that sounds like a perfect idea, so everyone we will place our presents in front of the person they are for" says Cat as everyone complies

"ok so who goes first" says Tori

"while I may only be half of the leader of House Valentine, I vote Catarina go first" says Jack

"fine fine" says Cat

"ok so cat open mine first please" says Julia

"ok" says Cat as she picks it up

"so what did you get her" asks Tori

"just wait" says Julia

"no way, you didn't Juka, how" says Cat excited

"they just look like a pair of earrings and a necklace to me" says Natasha

"these are rare, you can't just buy these online, you have to actually go to Japan to buy them" says Cat beaming

"hey, someone was planning a trip to Japan and someone else wanted earrings and a necklace you can't get online" says Julia

"wow so you planned this for months then" says Cat

"yes, Tori can't open mine till the end, it's a surprise" says Julia

"aww but I definitely wanted to open it first" says Tori saddened

"just open your presents guys, Jade your next" says Julia

"ok so your gift then" asks Jade

"yes" says Julia

"so what did you get Jade" asks Natasha

"only just about the coolest of the cool gifts" says Julia

"um, these can't be real right" says Jade confused

"do they look fake" says Julia

"well no but ok I'm confused, I definitely wasn't expecting to get these like ever" says Jade

"what are they Hun" says Natasha

"a samurai sword and a dagger, yet another thing that is illegal to sell online" says Jade

"hey I know people ok, now they aren't actually genuine old fashioned ones but they were made by Atsu" says Julia

"Atsu made these for me" says Jade

"well no not exactly, he died last year and they weren't cheap, they were his go to for all his demonstrations, his personal blades, I now owe a favour to Japan if I don't raise three grand by June" says Julia

"you broke your cardinal rule for me, why" says Jade

"because I knew he was a role model for you, his sister sold them to me because she could, promise me you won't use them" says Julia

"I wouldn't know how to use them, I was always more of a utility knife kinda girl, but I love Japanese culture, thank you Julia, I promise" says Jade

"ok now you Beck" says Julia

"ok" says Beck

"I'm not even going to ask" says Tori

"probably for the best" says Julia

"you're kidding me, Julia but how, my uncle had this when he was five, how did you find it" says Beck

"it's pretty easy when you have connections, your uncle's father was in the army right" says Julia

"yes, lieutenant general why" says Beck

"this was his medal of honour, I asked around, found out it was stolen, when I found it I asked your uncle if he wanted it, he said to give it to you" says Julia

"thank you so much Juka, I love you so much" says Beck

"I love you too Beckster" says Julia

**2 hours later**

"oh come on Julia, you can't make Tori wait all day" says Andre

"actually since it came in a package addressed to me I can" says Julia

"Jewels just let her open it" says Beck

"you know I don't like that nickname beckeroni" says Julia

"and you're being rude, I figured an eye for an eye is a fair trade" says Beck

"that is fair, fine Tori open it, just know it's not exactly what I wanted to get you at first" says Julia as Tori opens it

"ok first I want to know how you got my size, and I'm going to need a justification for why you bought them" says Tori

"Cat helped, you helped me with my confidence, took me out for spa days once a week, made me feel special, made me feel loved, besides you already look like royalty, I thought I'd help you feel like royalty" says Julia

"of course you'd be the one to notice I was having issues with that" says Tori

"hey its not an easy job, I'm well aware of that, now everyone open their cards" says Julia

"ok this has to be a joke, I was about to renew my membership for lessons" says Andre

"I was about to start" says Jade

"they are real, the government contracts I was using to help reform criminals was up for renewal, they were unsure if they would renew with an election so close, so I said they had a year to decide, in the meantime I will take you guys on in person" says Tori

"wasn't there a rumor you were moving back to Spain" says Jade

"not for a few years, two minimum, Julia will be moving with us" says Tori

"why" says Julia

"because your aunt and uncle want to see you, you are part of a long family line or contortionists, acrobats and magicians" says Albert

"wait really" says Julia

"yes, you are turning seventeen in a few days correct" says Albert

"new years eve ya, why, Francesca's birthday is the same" says Julia

"because, Cortez tradition states that on the seventeenth birthday of a child they be given a family heirloom" says Albert

"so they don't care that I'm half Finnish" says Julia

"nope, my sister has been watching your streams from the beginning, does the name JLtolu mean anything to you" says Albert

"that's the name of the person donating a hundred dollars every stream, that's my aunt" asks Julia

"it is, she'd always tell me about this streamer who does contortion, she believes you are better than she was at your age" says Albert as Alice walks in

"why hello there niece" says Alice

"tolu" asks Julia

"indeed, my friends called me lady nightshade, I have no idea why" says Alice

"it's the blueberry soda you used to drink, turned your tongue deep purple, it looked black sister" says Albert

"the lady nightshade, you're the infamous lady nightshade" says Julia

"unfortunately I am, my reputation was destroyed by a blood disorder, my doctors thought it was cancer at first so they told the contortionist league and I was removed, by the time my doctors realized it the league couldn't do a thing, I lost ten years of professional contortion to that" says Alice

"I had it too, oxygen stealing right" says Julia

"yes, took them a month and a half, twenty large canisters of oxygen later, I was at the point where I couldn't talk or open my eyes" says Alice

"is it genetic, like if I were to have a kid, would the kid have it" says Julia

"you were treated correct" says Alice

"yes" says Julia

"then the chance is only thirty percent, you can thank your great, great grandfather for that, nothing against South Africans and our dad said she was an amazing woman but she poisoned us" says Alice

"it's not their fault the government won't help them" says Julia

"I'm well aware, I've been to therapy for it, I'm over it, I'm not in a position where I can help them" says Alice

"but I am, the Juka Ari fund, hey tori, stream tonight" says Julia

"I'm inclined to say yes, Cat, Jade, Jess let's all stream, Jack how much are the meds" says Tori

"about sixty a bag, but if you're planning what I think you are it's one twenty each, you do this successfully and you could change the world" says Jack

"that's the idea, teach the world what's possible, even if we can save half of the people it's something, we need to get in touch with the south African governments if we plan to pull this off" says Tori

"as well as Europe and Canada so they can ready the meds, I have a contact in south Africa because of my blood disorder, countries have offered aid before only to be pulled at the last minute, you have to show them you mean business" says Alice

"the government won't deny us, this may be self centered but we are the economic center of the country, besides its not their money" says Tori

"this will shape the last two months of the election, with one debate left you have a chance to influence them" says Jack

"as long as it's not our goal, the current president has been very kind to us, helped us more than she should have" says Tori

"no of course not, we should refrain from using our money to influence politics" says Jack

"I um donated to her campaign, was that wrong" says Cat

"how much" asks Tori

"one million, she was trailing by about six points, I thought I could help" says Cat

"she has mentioned us, referring to us as the league of helpful souls, I kinda like it" says Tori

"I wonder where she got that idea from" says Cat

**That night**

"ok so welcome everyone to our home away from home Christmas stream, this is a multi stream from the gang, not to bum people out but there is a humanitarian crisis in South Africa, it's a blood disorder that strips you of oxygen, millions are at risk, thousands die every year from something we have a cure for, we feel it's our duty to help them, Juka Ari had it as does her twin, could we do this on our own without your help sure, but we thought we should let you have a chance to help" says Tori

"all donations go to the crystal heart fund, every one hundred and twenty dollars saves one person, we will sing, game and answer some questions, we have devoted a whole week to this project, anything you can spare is appreciated" says Cat

**4 hours later**

"ok so apparently Europe is helping us, we just got donations from both Italian and Spanish royal families, that makes total donations at just over twenty million dollars, we will be closing off donations for the night, one hour left so does anyone have any questions for any of us" says Tori

"they want to know if you married The duchess yet" says Julia

"no, we are engaged though, either Valentine's day or while at camp rock this summer, fair warning, bring dresses and suits if you attend camp rock this summer, all camp rock campers will be invited" says Tori

"ok so the next question is political, you want to answer it" says Lilly

"might as well, what is it" says Tori

"they want to know if you are willingly trying to influence the election with this campaign for humanitarian aid" says Miley

"in no way would we ever do that, we are doing this because we have a personal connection to the issue at hand, we'd have done it already if we didn't feel people would want to help" says Tori getting worked up

"calm down Hun, it was just a question, we all knew it would probably be asked" says Cat as she hugs Tori

"I know but don't they know I'm sticking my head out way too far for just political influence, the whole purple hearted princess name is based off the purple heart medal that brave soldiers get, if it wasn't for my love of music I'd have probably joined the marines, look I'm sorry I have to go" says Tori as she runs out of the room

"what was that about" says Beck

"General Johnathan Vega, her uncle, died four years ago last month, they were very close" says Cat

"how'd he die" says Beck

"he saved four units at the cost of his life, from what info I could get out of Jason, he was part of a platoon sent to get aid to a village of starving people, the only entrance was blocked by a mine, he selflessly drove his vehicle over the mine so aid could be brought in" says Cat

"sounds like normal army stuff, why did she take it so hard" says Beck

"her family didn't find out until the day after Christmas, he had sent a letter to her in October that year that he couldn't wait to see her at Christmas to give her a hug, according to Trina she was giddy up until Christmas day waiting for him to walk through their door" says Cat

"wow, wasn't she awarded the purple heart medal in his honour or something" says Beck

"she was but she was angry they waited so long to tell them he had died that she refused to even go let alone accept it, Jason said her lean towards suicide was at its highest for about four months after that" says Cat

"isn't her birthday in March" says Miley

"it is, however her words were that if Johnathan couldn't be here for it then she wouldn't celebrate it, which means that I didn't get to see her for our birthday, I was raised by our godparents so I did have a party but couldn't have her there" says Natasha

"that's quite an iron grip" says Beck

"trust me she's a lot more relaxed now Beck" says Julia

"does that have anything to do with her addiction to alcohol" says Beck

"this is a discussion better served off stream, she doesn't get drunk guys know that" says Cat as she ends the stream

"you're defending her aren't you Cat" accuses Beck

"Beck, careful what you say, you have clearly lost your high opinion of her" says Julia angry now

"why are you defending her Julia, do you not see she has a problem" says Beck

"for one all of us superstars are allocated one alcoholic drink per week, the state is notified when we make a purchase and aren't allowed to make another one until we bring the bottle back, yes she's been drinking more often since November but if you remember we just said her uncle died four years ago last month, should she watch how much she drinks yes but we should be lucky she doesn't do illegal stuff or smokes" says Cat

"she does smoke weed though doesn't she" says Miley

"legally, she has a card, as do I, she has nightmares on the anniversary of his death all the way to the end of December, it didn't help that the army decided it was her duty to tell her family how he died, which wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't told her every little detail" says Cat

"wow so I messed up big time" says Beck

"I wouldn't go that easy with the wording, you basically destroyed her reputation with that accusation, her fans know she's usually off from November to the end of December, if her fans start questioning if she is a drunk then I expect you to set it right, understood" says Natasha

"yes Dana, I guess my concern for her health makes me stupid sometimes" says Beck


	27. Chapter 27 pasts revealed

**2 months later after election**

"hey Tori, I'm sorry about what I said on stream on Christmas, please talk to me" says Beck

"why do you care, you never thought to ask me about it, you are lucky that my fans understand my pain" says Tori

"I care about you Tori, it doesn't matter that we won't be together, I'll always care, I thought it was a real problem that they would need to hear so you could get help, I didn't know if you'd have told me the truth" says Beck

"my uncle sent me letters every day, I'd get a month's worth at a time, he saw me as his own daughter, as it is his wife died last year, I got an inheritance north of ten million, for a family I wasn't even directly part of" says Tori

"I spoke to the army and they admitted they had made a mistake telling you everything" says Beck

"you bet they did, in what world do you tell a fourteen year old girl gruesome details of her uncles death, on CHRISTMAS no less, like come on, I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life because of their mistake, when I told the government what they did I was laughed at, they called me a mentally unstable girl who shouldn't be allowed outside to spread lies" says Tori

"they said that" says Beck shocked

"yes, by the time new army heads confirmed my accusations I wasn't interested in apologies, I wanted them dead, unfortunately I knew that would have put a target on me" says Tori

"the president won a second term, we played right into her hands" says Beck

"you think I'm shocked, I'm glad" says Tori

"why, part of her platform was more tax on people with more than a million dollars" says Beck

"it's a good thing ninety percent of my money is in a charity" says Tori

"you aren't using it as a bank are you" says Beck

"you're kidding right, I make enough money to save all of south Africa every year, why would I need to use a charity as a bank" says Tori

"you know I had to ask" says Beck

"trust me I know, caring about me makes you stupid huh, you know Julia will look into that right, probably too much" says Tori

"we would have fought I'm outgoing you're reserved" says Beck

"cat beats you there, she has thirty events planned for this year, you don't think her and I fight" says Tori

"no I don't actually" says Beck

"trust me we have our fair share, usually about if she should be taking her meds at breakfast or dinner" says Tori

"honestly I find that hard to believe, you seem like a great pair" says Beck as Cat walks up

"we play well off each other but once a month or so she has an episode, she is bipolar Beck it comes with the territory" says Tori

"an unfortunate truth, I'm sorry tor for my violence yesterday, it seems to be tougher adjusting to the meds than I thought" says Cat

"it's ok cutie, we both know you aren't a violent person by nature" says Tori as Jason walks up

"I can be aggressive though" says Cat

"trust me I know, I actually find it hot, don't ask me why" says Tori

"on the subject of meds, Cat I think we should switch you to something else for your main one" says Jason

"switch it to what, I'm having enough issues as it is" says Cat

"one just came out of trials, has been shown to avoid the episodes of violence that is unfortunately linked to most bipolar meds" says Jason

"it deals with everything else though right" says Cat concerned

"yes, however they recommend you try the edibles that come with it, in their test it was shown to help" says Jason

"like I didn't already have a problem with pot, now they want me to take more" says Cat

"how much do you smoke" says Jason

"enough to make me aware it's a problem, do I really have to explain" says Cat

"that's like six a day isn't it" says Beck

"what you've been watching me, I have a card for a reason Beck, you don't need to baby me" says Cat

"your uncle was concerned, you want to be mad at someone be mad at him" says Beck

"I told him I knew I had a problem, I wanted him to meter it out, he was the one who gave me free reign" says Cat

"it was your job to use self control" says Jason

"right like someone who is on the verge of a mental breakdown is going to think about self control" says Cat

"you wait that long" says Jason

"no, sometimes I can feel it, others it hits me like a ton of bricks and I only have minutes" says Cat

"ok this medication should help with that, how many pills of the old one do you have left" says Jason

"like four or something, Tori's been handling it" says Cat

"she has three left, how soon can she start" says Tori

"so she's already taken today's breakfast dose" says Jason

"yes but only two hours ago" says Tori

"ok so that pill has a twelve-hour cycle, so in eight hours take the new one, you are to take it when you wake up and before bed" says Jason

"but I was supposed to be on Tori's stream tonight" says Cat upset

"unfortunately, your body won't react well to the first two days of dosages, you will be tired every night, but after that you will be fine" says Jason

"couldn't they just bypass the sleep adjustment stage or something for once" says Cat

"only if you plan to take small puffs of pot every hour until bed tonight, it's not a healthy option cat" says Jason as Jack arrives and Cat starts twitching

"I am not fond of that look in her eye" says Jack

"why" asks Jason

"Hope had that same look, it's not a look you survive twice" says Jack

"try ten times Jack, so Cat is going down the same path Hope did then" says Tori

"same symptoms different order, Hope was unable to be diagnosed, Cat was diagnosed but refused to medicate" says Jack

"what did Hope do with that look" says Jason

"I'm assuming she attacked someone" says Tori as Cat lunges at beck

"Catarina no" says Jack

"he lies to me" says Cat in a daze

"get up and explain to me please" says Tori concerned as Cat complies

"he kissed you and lies about it" says Cat angrily

"and for that you attack him, Cat please calm down, he has Julia he's family now, he can kiss me as family and be ok" says Tori

"he kissed you on the lips though, I thought he wanted to take you away from me" says Cat bawling now

"he was out of line I agree and I yelled at him for it, trust me, beck can you please apologize to cat" says Tori

"I'm sorry kitty, I don't know why I kissed her, I have Julia now and she's a handful but I really do love her" says Beck

"if you love someone you don't kiss someone else" says Cat

"oh so you getting close to Jade shouldn't raise alarm then because you are just friends right" says Beck

"Beck stop now, all you're doing is getting her angry" says Tori

"so you don't think she's kissed Jade, I've seen it with my own eyes" says Beck

"that's not her, when she has an episode she becomes her negative image, so if she was getting close to Jade it wasn't to kiss her" says Tori as Cat crumbles

"I can't do it, i-I just can't" says Cat

"so you're saying she was going to kill Jade" says Jack

"she works herself into a frenzy using that same line about someone kissing me, about how she will kill anyone who tries to steal me away from her" says Tori

"but I can't do it, something stops me, I'm not in control of my actions by that point, so realistically I should have done it but I can't" says Cat crying

"there is a reason I believe in the existence of a God Cat, I don't have to believe in him/her to know they're there, every pivotal moment of my life you are always there, leaving Hollywood Arts you gave me a hug, then I was thinking of quitting being the purple hearted girl and there you are again" says Tori

"I am not religious of any sort Tori, I don't believe in that stuff" says Cat

"so why did you hug me then when I left Hollywood Arts elementary" says Tori

"I don't know, I thought I'd never see you again" says Cat

"that's a lie, you kept in contact with Dana I knew that much, we never talked, what would you have missed huh" says Tori

"she kept in contact with me, I didn't always respond, she loved to call herself the blue pixie, I have no idea why" says Cat

"she had an obsession with neon blue hair it was a wig but only because no hair dye she could find looked the way she wanted it to" says Tori as Natasha walks up

"they still don't so I'm embracing my chocolate hair, although I wonder what I'd look like blonde sometimes" says Natasha

"you'd be stunning with any hair colour Dana, Neon blue and neon red would probably work, my uncle is a wig genius he could probably put something together" says Cat

"you're referring to Cassie's dad cat, why not just say his name" says Jack

"brain damage Jack, maybe I can't remember it, I could describe him in detail but his name eludes me" says Cat

"Jacob Valentina, Cassandra is the pride and Joy of the Valentina family, she honours Hope once a month, giving speeches about the importance of diagnosing all mental health issues, not for the excuse to explain behaviours but so they can understand why they are the way they are, Hope's last words to her were ones of acceptance and hope for the future" says Jack

"I honour her by keeping her room empty, by repainting her colours every three years" says Cat

"do you ever go in her room" says Jack

"every day, at least twice, with food, you talk to her don't you Cat" says Tori

"yes, I eat in there for breakfast, I can't explain it but her room is calming , it's like she's helping me" says Cat

"so you believe she stayed behind to help you" says Jack

"I don't believe, I know beyond a doubt she is, She has this book 'the world according to a bipolar Person, it answers questions, which explains Cassie's answers to questions, I asked a question last night, Tori go see what the book says" says Cat as Tori complies

"have you actually read the book" says Jack

"no and she wont let me, one day I asked if I could read the book and I was pushed off my chair, the next morning the door was locked, I have the only key to that room, I had to apologize to be able to get back in Jack" says Cat

"so what was your question" says Jack

"how do I deal with the mood swings" says Cat

"I can tell you how to but let's see what this book says to do" says Jack as tori returns

"highlighted was a reference to Jason Vega and his meditation techniques, you meditate cousin" says Tori confused

"yes I do Victoria Star, my level is beyond what Catarina can achieve by herself, but I can teach her if she's willing, I didn't know Hope knew about me meditating" says Jason

"so meditation is key for her then" says Jack

"it has been shown to help with a great many things but my patients have to ask, I am unwilling to force something on someone if they don't want it unless its medicine because I have to as a therapist diagnose and treat patients, prescription meds are a part of that" says Jason

"I want to learn Jason" says Cat smiling

"you aren't just doing this because of that book right, you actually know the person who wrote it" says Jack

"no I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to, if given a choice I will pick the option that seems the most fun, so who" says Cat

"Jill Scott, the people Tori saved, she knew she was bipolar, but without the actual diagnosis she couldn't be helped, she told me she didn't think many people would read her book" says Jason

"that explains Hope's insistence that I not read it" says Cat

"why" says Jack

"because Jill and I have had our spats over what it means to be bipolar, she said she had bipolar friends who were famous, she won't tell me who, she can't make a claim like that and not make it known who they are" says Cat

"maybe she legally can't reveal the names, a lot of popular people can't risk the world knowing, I've read her book, she mentions specific behaviours that actually identify them if you have met them before, I'll tell you that you know four of the twenty people she mentions in the book" says Jason

"can you name names" says Cat

"I can name one or two but not all four" says Jason

"ok" says Cat

"Stephanie, she was diagnosed early, I broke protocol to do it, Jazzy is the other confirmed one, she hasn't had an incident in two years, and nothing major since her brothers death" says Jason

"how has she been, isn't it the anniversary today" says Cat

"she's been fine, she hasn't talked to me today but Sabrina has, apparently she's sleeping on his bed till noon, her yearly tradition just gets longer, last year it was only till ten" says Tori

"you can't fault her for that tori, she still believes it's her fault he died, the meds she's on turn her into a zombie Victoria, you once loved her, do you really want me to force her to take her meds on the anniversary of his death" says Jason

"I don't blame her, I just wish she wouldn't take it so hard, his twin sister is now living there, Talia won't admit it to Jazzy but all of Fred's methods to help Jazzy were her ideas not his" says Tori

"wait so his equation simplify method wasn't his" says Cat

"no it was hers, her IQ is two hundred, she could have been a scientist or doctor, yet where does she spend her time" says Tori

"she has degrees in medical science and environmental science, any doctor would be beside themselves if she applied, I think it's time we paid a visit as a group, get Julia" says Jack

"why Julia" says Tori as Julia walks up

"besides her and his boyfriend who do you think he spent time with, he was a huge fan of contortions, he said he went to a circus when he was fourteen with Jazzy and was amazed by the contortionists they had" says Julia

"he paid you though right" says Tori

"plenty, three hundred plus secrets that I was to tell Julia when the time was right" says Julia

"what kind of secrets" says Tori

"how about the fact that he met up with Talia once a month to hand information regarding their parents activities, he was regularly using her requests for that pop to hide his actions from them, also some sort of rumor regarding family ties to the Valentina family" says Julia

"there were rumors but Cassandra didn't know what to make of it, is it true uncle" says Cat

"Talia is indeed a Valentina, her eyes and hair alone mark the sign of Aurora's niece, but I had to be sure, last month she consented to a DNA test" says Jack

"green eyes, brown hair" says Cat

"Hazel eyes, red hints in hair" says Jack

"why does that sound familiar" says Cat

"that's Cassie to a T, let's go see her" says Jack

**30 minutes later**

"hey Julia, I have your lunch ready" says Sabrina

"thanks, Tori is on her way over, do you think you could get her some strawberry wine or something" says Jasmine

"why do you always offer her some wine, it's creepy" says Sabrina

"because it's her favourite" says Jasmine

"that's not a good enough answer for me" says Sabrina

"it's customary to present the Queen of Spain with her favourite drink" says Jasmine

"since when has Tori been the Queen of Spain" says Sabrina as Tori enters

"since I was born, I chose the name Jazz princess for a reason, how many jazz performers do you know that can sing in Spanish" says Tori

"maybe six why" says Sabrina

"how many of those six so you know personally" says Tori

"only you" says Sabrina

"did Quinn Tora not visit you last summer, she said she did" says Tori

"that name doesn't ring any bells" says Sabrina

"sixty's curls, blonde, five foot six" says Tori

"she didn't go by that name, she said her name was Josi Lynn" says Sabrina

"yeah, Josi Lynn Tora, she doesn't usually introduce herself with her real name, just as Dana usually goes by Natasha" says Tori

"wait Josi Lynn was here while I was at camp rock, I was supposed to get some violin work done for her" says Jasmine

"she was here for advice on love, this guy she likes doesn't acknowledge her, she was looking for ways to strike up a conversation" says Tori

"so my advice didn't work then" says Sabrina

"she's attached to her sixties curls Sabi, she took your advice on the dress and he is talking to her now but she doesn't think he realizes why she wanted to talk to him because she always has to start the conversation" says Tori

"why does she like him" says Jasmine

"he's not what I'd call hot but she doesn't care, Cat you remember Robbie" says Tori

"yes, I assume there is a connection here" says Cat

"indeed, imagine him with straight hair that is red like yours" says Tori

"wow that would be hot in my books, no offense tor" says Cat

"I can't complain you chose me after all" says Tori

"I'd have been fine with Miley had I not messed it up, but it was you giving me your number that changed the game entirely tor" says Cat

"I have an idea Star, call her" says Jasmine

"she's back in Spain she's probably sleeping" says Tori as Talia walks up

"since when is that how you treat Italian royalty Tori, I was talking to Quinny yesterday, she's still on California time, she hasn't been able to adjust, her mind is going crazy, just make the call, I can pretty much guarantee she's up" says Talia as Tori calls Josi Lynn

"hey Josi how are you" says Tori

"I'm ok I guess, he still isn't getting the hint" says Josi Lynn

"I have an idea, first since he is talking to you now slip him your number, I know you are known for your sixties curls Josi but I'm telling you first impressions are all about looks, loose bouncy curls" says Jasmine

"is that what he will like, you sure about this Jazz tail, you sure he will like that" says Josi Lynn

"the hair will get him to do a double take trust me and that is critical, my brother was a fashion kinda guy, always seemed to be able to predict fashion trends" says Jasmine

"if I may add something, I interned at a fashion show company and dirty blonde hair is in, be yourself, let him see your quirky side, he's a nerd right" says Talia

"define nerd" says Josi Lynn

"gamer, is he a gamer" says Talia

"yes as far as I know, he apparently has a massive number of followers on his channel, but that's not why I like him" says Josi Lynn

"so why do you like Markus then" says Julia

"he has this thing called the Gamers relief fund" says Josi Lynn

"I assume that name is ironic" says Julia

"he's not helping gamers buy games if that's what you were thinking, you know how Tori has the Purple heart fund right" says Josi Lynn

"yes, people can apply for housing grants through her fund, what about it" says Julia

"his isn't that different except he helps subsidize rent for those who make less than twenty grand a year, he focuses more on people struggling to pay bills" says Josi Lynn

"where could he have gotten that idea, people with money like him don't just do that Josi" says Julia

"the first question he asked me was how do I like my new house, it was kind of creepy" says Josi Lynn

"do you not find it odd that it was paid in full, you couldn't afford that house, even if you could you aren't one to pay it off in full" says Tori

"that is true, I shouldn't have qualified for his subsidize grant thing" says Josi Lynn

"both Jasmine and I were at a gamer convention in Florida a few years ago, he was there, he couldn't stop admiring my bouncy curls" says Julia

"did he talk about me" says Josi Lynn

"not by name, he said he didn't want to be one of those guys who name drops to get girls attention" says Julia

"he mentioned your tweet about how houses are so expensive and that you didn't understand how anyone could afford it, he's a real stand up guy, he knows it's the look you want for your old fashioned style jazz style but he really likes bouncy curls" says Julia

"he said his idea of a perfect date would be a Jazz princess concert, he said she doesn't do concerts, that she is mysterious" says Jasmine

"that's all about to change today Jasmine, I have eight concerts from now till the beginning of June then from September to December I have another eight" says Tori

"how expensive are your tickets" asks Josi Lynn

"two hundred each, half of all ticket sales go to my fund directly upon purchase, I'm having Caitlyn send you two as we speak, back stage passes will be available when you arrive" says Tori

"that's awfully kind of you cousin, I'd have paid for them no problem" says Josi Lynn

"so you'd pay the extra hundred for back stage passes and the extra twenty for the after party, it's not just me performing, it's me, Cat, Dana, Miley and Mitchie" says Tori

"so it's the pack, am I invited to your wedding" says Josi Lynn

"I'd have told you if you weren't invited trust me" says Tori

"ok, I have to go, thanks for the tickets Star, I hope this works" says Josi Lynn as she hangs up

"she has the same Spanish twang in her voice that you do tori, I didn't notice it until now, also Jasmine Cassandra is ready to welcome you and Talia into the family, she wants to see Tor perform so she'll be here next week" says Cat

"I could speak in Spanish if you wanted Cat, Ti amo fino alla fine del mondo Catarina" says Tori

"wow I definitely see the Spanish twang, why do you hide your accent Star" says Jasmine

"identity protection, also not everyone has a positive view of people who don't just speak English" says Tori

"that's fair" says Jasmine

"so Jasmine, I spent three days a week around your brother, he was fascinated with contortion, he told me things that I was to tell you when I felt the time was right" says Julia

"I knew that he spent time with you, so what does he have to say" says Jasmine

"he didn't die getting you that pop, he used your pop addiction to hide handing information to Talia to build a legal case against them, he'd hand her information first then get the pop, he didn't like being worshipped by you but he allowed it because your future was uncertain, your parents wanted him to assault you, he said and I quote 'they wanted me to take her innocence, I couldn't and would never do that, they wanted something on her to destroy our sibling bond' " says Julia

"that doesn't surprise me in the slightest, so my annual ritual of sleeping in his bed on the anniversary, he doesn't like that" says Jasmine

"I asked that question knowing the bond you two had, he said either she sleeps in it every day or leaves it as a sanctuary" says Julia

"oh, ok, that's a fair trade, like what Cat does with hopes room then" says Jasmine

"something like that, he made a joke about doing a ritual to bring him back or something" says Julia

"he did believe in that stuff, he believed it was possible, unfortunately he was cremated, distributed between me and his boyfriend and at the time an unknown sister, he left me all his money, I have since split his fortune with Talia" says Jasmine

"it really wasn't necessary, I had my own stash of money from my various jobs over the years ghosting you, Fred was concerned he wouldn't make it to thirty, mom and dad caught on to what he was doing, sent one of their people to catch him, he made it a block from here" says Talia


	28. Chapter 28 interesting past reveal

**1 week later**

"come on Victoria you can do this, your fans are waiting" says Tori

"you ok Star" says Julia

"yes, I'm just unsure if I should release my song silver Shadow" says Tori

"which one is silver shadow" says Julia

"the one I wrote about Cat 'take me around the world, show me how you see things, out of the blue we shall sing to the birds, I will show you my way', cat teased it but never released it, it's a love song and isn't true jazz form, it makes me nervous as the wedding draws nearer" says Tori

"why because of things you mentioned in it, you know better than anyone it's going to be a hit, 'the silver girl in the silver dress, how I wish I could feel your breath´ I love that part, suggestive yes but it's pure raw emotion, it shows you as a Jazz icon can still get hurt but also that you can love, it shows you aren't as unfeeling as some superstars who just try and please their fans" says Julia

"that's true, I guess I didn't see it like that, ok I'm ready to perform" says Tori

**After the show**

"um tor you cut yourself" says Cat

"oh yeah that, these door frames aren't finished apparently, I got cut just before the show" says Tori

"they seem fine to me" says Julia as Josi Lynn and Marcus walk up

"you didn't have the cut on stage, we'd have seen it, must you participate in old Vega marriage rituals Tori Star" says Josi

"how would you know that's what that was" says Tori

"someone please explain" says Cat

"the ritual is about creating a blood bond between two people that are about to marry, it stopped being legal royal family wise thirty years ago, anyone who attempts it is usually removed from the family" Says Josi Lynn

"that ritual requires the blood of both, cat doesn't have any cuts on her, you don't know everything Josi Lynn" says Tori

"Should I get Jason in here to verify your claim Tori" says Josi

"you are one of the reasons I put Lexie in charge and abandoned the throne, you think you know everything, I do have suicidal tendencies Josi, I was thinking about ending it all over Silver Shadow, the message it sends, the wording I used made me uncomfortable, the full ten minute song gets very inappropriate and I didn't like it, it's also not true Jazz music" says Tori

"you do tend to bite me more than normal lately" says Cat

"have I ever drawn blood" says Tori

"well no" says Cat

"then she's doing it because you let her, I'm sorry Star for assuming, I'm trying to change, that's why I like Markus" says Josi

"is this true Markus" says Tori

"yes, I'm not the greatest looking guy as you know Victoria, she said right away that it was my selfless actions she loved first, as popular as she is she is very shy" says Markus

"that has a familiar ring to it, so now that you know her better do you think you can deal with her sixties curls" says Tori

"we've come to an agreement, if she goes out to an event or holds an event or party that she can wear her curls how she wants, but if we are alone she lets her hair loose and makes them bouncy curls" says Markus

"you ok with that agreement Josi" says Tori intrigued

"yes, I'm too used to performing, I was the one who suggested it, I'm too attached to the look of Quinn Tora, it's not who I am, not who I want to be for the rest of my life" says Josi

"as long as you weren't forced to do that, we may disagree on many things Josi, but know that your self worth is more important than changing for someone because it makes a relationship work" says Tori

"this coming from the girl who abandoned her post as Princess for love" says Josi

"hey, I'm coming back, I made it clear Lexie's placement as princess was temporary from the start, the TFSA was her idea not mine" says Tori

"wait so she's the reason prices dropped by forty-five percent on all products in Spain" says Josi

"yes, I just brought it to the world's attention, when I start in two years she will be my policy consultant" says Tori

"two years, I have to wait two years to see you back in Spain in power where you deserve to be" says Josi

"maybe three, I want to get used to being Cat's wife first, how is the other houses taking my pending marriage to Cat" says Tori

"they are excited, you have opened a peaceful dialogue between Italian royal families and Spanish royal families, we haven't seen peace like this in over ten years" says Josi

"who knew following my heart would bring peace to two royal families, Cat how is the Italian royal taking it" says Tori

"they are enjoying the peace while it lasts, friendly relationships are few and far between, rarely lasted a year when they were peaceful, Cassandra understands our relationship and fully supports it so the other families have no choice" says Cat as they get in a limo

"she really went that hard on the Marano's, so I don't have to worry about them then" says Tori

"Cassandra offered a peaceful resolution, they said no, so the authorities got involved, arrests were made, people were fined huge fines, and Ally Darksilver rules the Marano family now as she chooses" says Cat

**2 hours later back in San-Francisco**

"I thought Trina bought a backstage and an after party pass" says Caitlyn as everyone walks in

"she brought her boyfriend to the concert, she wanted my opinion, I told her he looked like a good man, she's asking mom and dad" says Tori

"he seemed nice, Kyle Wolf I think his name was" says Natasha

"you talked to him" says Tori

"yes, he wanted to comment on my performance, he said it was amazing" says Natasha

"so he's German, does Trina know this" says Tori

"she called him her Schatz so I assume so" says Natasha

"that means treasure, how long have they been together" says Tori

"she actually smiled at me and hugged me said some German word in my ear, I don't know what it means, Tintenfisch" says Natasha

"that translates to octopus, did she say anything else" says Tori

"the Spanish word for Party" says Natasha

"she can't stand octopi, never has, why would she need to learn it in a different language, I hate puzzles" says Tori

"but I do, octopus party, that could mean any number of things, did it sound perfect German or bad German" says Julia

"she has a good teacher but it definitely wasn't perfect" says Natasha

"how did you judge

that" says Julia

"she paused, as if to see his reaction, he coughed and she winced" says Natasha

"Ampua, that method doesn't work well for everyone, it didn't work for me, did she just wince or tense up as well" says Julia

"just the wince, since when do you speak Finnish so openly, or know German" says Natasha

"I like both they have a certain Scharf taste on my tongue, I can't explain it, why do you speak Swedish or French" says Julia

"that's fair Julia, stand down Dana, she's been learning from Hans he's pretty good at teaching, Trina also knows she loves puzzles, so what is the answer Julia" says Tori

"of all the possible different meanings for octopus, I come up with Oktober Party" says Julia

"how'd you get Oktober from octopus" says Tori confused

"common mistakes made by a rookie, once instead of Oktoberfest I said octopus fest, that conversation did not go well, although I assume in this case she did it on purpose" says Julia

"I imagine that conversation didn't end with you getting any sausage dogs did it" says Tori

"it most definitely did not, they repeated back what I said and I knew I messed up, I walked on my hands trying to get out of there as fast as I could, someone I now recognize as Kyle Wolf stopped me, Nette Zirkusdame, gave me some money and sent me to his sister who took the money and gave me some soup" says Julia

"what's his sister's name" says Cat as they walk to the elevator

"Erika, she's a tad skiddish, her first words were hi my name is Erika but her accent was heavy, I couldn't understand her, Kyle came over and said she is a learner, less accent" says Julia

"is she nice" says Beck

"they go above and beyond nice, their father's side of the family were bad people in World war two, their father helped them be a light in the world" says Julia

"I asked about her not him" says Beck

"she volunteers at a homeless shelter full of veterans Beck, he's a translator by trade, helping people is their goal, helped even farther by the FTSA, they ordered ingredients tailored to the Veterans" says Julia

"does she hide her accent" says Beck

"in normal situations yes, Oktoberfest was the first time in a year she's let it show, do you have some sort of anti German sentiment Beck, not every German is a bad person you know" says Julia

"I want to keep you safe" says Beck

"you are too protective Beck, I will have friends who aren't Americans, you can't stop me, could you just respect that I have good judgement, or maybe I have poor judgement because both of the guys I had crushes on seem to treat me like I'm two" says Julia as she heads to her room

"did I say something wrong" says Beck

"not wrong for someone like Jade who liked the babying you did, Julia sees it as an insult to her independence as a person" says Natasha

"I was just treating her like the teen she is" says Beck

"oh my God Beck, open your eyes, she's your girlfriend not some kid who needs to be babysat" says Natasha

"I'm in the dog house tonight aren't I" says Beck

"she was pumped for the afterparty of my first concert, Dana has been showing her some cool water aerobatics tricks and she wanted to show you, you just ruined her whole night, if you aren't in the dog house, you are probably going to be dumped" says Tori

"I hope it's just the dog house, she never gave me a list of things to avoid, I'm a protective person by nature, it's how I was raised, she would really dump me because of my nature" says Beck

"she dumped me for mine, call it a character flaw, let her cool down, I'll talk to her, maybe she will apologize" says Jill as everyone reaches her at the pool

"ok this is even better than I imagined, you have outdone yourself Jill" says Tori

"oh you will be saying that about five more times tonight, I will talk to Juka now" says Jill

**With Julia**

"what do you want Jill I'm not in a forgiving mood right now" says Julia

"you never gave him a list of things to avoid, what's he supposed to do tiptoe around everything he says to make you happy" says Jill

"yes" says Julia upset

"that's not a relationship that's a prison, his father raised him to be the protector he is, what you're asking him to do is mean and cruel, if he can't be himself around you then what's the point of him trying to date you" says Jill

"then why is he trying, you stopped" says Julia

"you broke my wrist, what was I supposed to do forget it happened, what we had was special yes but it wasn't worth the hospital trips, he adores you Julia, he needs perspective sometimes because you and Jade are polar opposites, he needs to learn not everything he did with Jade will work with you" says Jill

**30 minutes later as Trina arrives**

"does anyone know where Julia is, Erika wanted me to give her something" says Trina

"she should be in her room, what was it" says Beck

"she isn't, I checked, one of the veterans remembered her from a session with Jason a few years back and wanted to give her his field knife from his time in the war" says Trina

"if she's not in her room where would she be, Tori" says Beck

"Jill knows her better than I do" says Tori

"if she's not in her room there is only one place she'd go, are all the care accounted for Tori" says Jill

"they were locked down when we walked into the house, she doesn't drive…" says Tori

"then she walked" says Jill

"at this time of night, she'd walk halfway across the city to go see Michelle Vega, I just don't see her doing that" says Tori

"then you never truly knew her, I took Beck's side, explained some things" says Jill

"and Michelle is a sucker for sob stories" says Tori

"no she isn't, not the way you mean Tori, I pushed Julia to expand her limits, Michelle always took Julia's side when dad was confronted, and because he couldn't see Julia as anything other than the perfect little girl she pretended to be, he always sided with her and Michelle" says Juliette

"you saying that Julia is manipulative" says Tori

"when she's around Michelle, big time, she's looking for someone to see her side" says Juliette

"what about her issue with Cotton clothing, did she manipulate us on that" says Tori

"no, I've seen the rash she gets, I was the one who suggested she try silk, chances are Michelle picked her up" says Juliette

**With Michelle 20 minutes later **

"hey Tori I got her, she's safe" says Michelle to Tori over the phone

"how'd you find her" says Tori

"the necklace Jason gave her is a tracker she was at a convenience store buying sleeping pills tori" says Michelle

"she went that far, she didn't take them all did she" says Tori

"no, I was tracking her as soon as she left your house, she had six in her hand, I looked her in the eye and said only one, then got her in my car and took her to see dad" says Michelle

"is she ok" says Tori

"looked like she was in a fight but otherwise she's ok, the neighbourhood she was in wasn't a good one Tori, Ecaliante gang territory" says Michelle

"ok I'm sending Trina" says Tori

"that's fine, she was asking for Trina the whole ride home anyway" says Michelle

**45 minutes later as Trina arrives at Michelle's**

"wow she looks bad" says Trina shocked

"she walked right into Ecaliante Gang territory defenseless, it's a miracle she is still alive" says Michelle

"she was where, whoa that's crazy, they are known for making people disappear, how do you think she survived" says Trina

"I think she threw the first punch, they are known for leaving teens alone" says Michelle

"so you assumption is that she wanted to disappear" says Trina

"I'm saying she wanted to die, Tori filled me in on her situation, You know Beck is known to be protective right" says Michelle

"I'm assuming he went too far" says Trina

"indeed then Jill explained stuff and she left the house without letting a single person know" says Michelle

"she hasn't had the best childhood by any reasonable standards" says Trina

"I don't even think she had a childhood, while in my Dads care we were always scheming to make Juliette angry, she's never really been at peace mentally, she never knew her parents, she was convinced her family hated her, that she was this freak that no one loved" says Michelle

"so when Beck protects her what do you think she sees" says Trina

"me, if she accidentally broke something, I always took the blame, I protected her from any harm" says Michelle

**1 am**

"Mishy is that you" says Julia

"yes, I need answers, why that part of town, why the sleeping pills" says Michelle

"Beck thought I was just some teen who needed protecting, I heard them talking, my window was open, it hurt me bad" says Julia

"you really like this Beck huh" says Michelle

"I thought I did, I don't know anymore, I don't need protecting anymore like what he did, I realize that's who he is but he treated me like I was a little girl, not a seventeen year old girl who can make friends without someone's approval first" says Julia

"I agree but he's learning, you want me to talk to him" says Michelle

"I don't know, I want to stay here for a few days, your boyfriend wouldn't mind would he" says Julia

"I don't know, he's already made plans, we are headed to France for a four day get away, he doesn't like people in my house unsupervised" says Michelle

"oh ok, maybe I can stay at Trina's for a few days then" says Julia

"I'll ask her, now sleep ok" says Michelle

**9 am**

"hey Michelle, Tori said you have Julia, can I see her" says Beck

"she's at Trina's for the next few days, why do you want to see her so bad" says Michelle

"she's my girlfriend" says Beck

"is that how you've been treating her then, not like a girl who needs to be protected from everything" says Michelle

"I'm learning, she's secretive and never gave me a list of things to avoid" says Beck

"she has a reason to be secretive, Juliette hates me because Julia and I were always scheming to infuriate her, when you protect her from harmless people you go too far" says Michelle

"how would you know" says Beck

"because I protected her from everything and everyone, she walked right in to Ecaliente gang neighbourhood defenceless" says Michelle

"she survived" says Beck

"yes, they have this thing about teens, they leave them alone, she confirmed she threw the first punch" says Michelle

"how did she survive it" Asks Beck

"contortion" says Michelle

"how could Contortion save her from one of the most violent Gangs in Sanfran" Asks Beck

"something she calls the Whip effect, she gains momentum, bounces off a wall and proceeds to kick one after another in the chest with each bounce off the wall, Alice Cortez is the only other Contortionist recognized that can perform such an attack" says Michelle

"do wounds on her body confirm this" says Beck

"as well as the ten Gang members recently admitted to the hospital, I was about to go talk to them if you'd like to tag along" says Michelle

"sure" says Beck

**At the hospital 20 minutes later**

"of all the people I expected to visit me Michelle you weren't one" says Gregory

"So about Julia" says Michelle

"it was a blur, one moment she punched us, the next we had her pinned against a wall, I don't remember much of what happened next" says Gregory

"what do you remember" says Michelle

"she picked us off one by one, she was like a ninja, as if to send a message to the leader that the community is to be left alone" says Gregory

"so she didn't have a knife on her or a gun" says Michelle

"no gun but if she had a knife on her she didn't use it, she had no need, I'm known as the strongest in the neighbourhood and she almost cracked a rib or two" says Gregory

"my view of her is all wrong" says Beck

"Ahh the Boyfriend, she left me with a message for you" says Gregory

"what was the message" says Beck

"see I'm not defenseless" says Gregory

"so she's on a violent streak" says Beck

"no, it was a show of power, strength and restraint, she could have killed us, she has the agility to out maneuver us and the power behind her kicks to kill but she didn't, she seemed to kick us where it would hurt us but had the least chance of killing us, the doctors have said as much" says Gregory as Emilia walks in

"it's true, each gang member seems to have been hit where they have the most muscle tone" says Emilia

"I thought you were a therapist Emilia" says Michelle

"I am, Gregory is Spanish, he knows of the QinTar, he asked me specifically for help" says Emilia

"it's Julia, she did this to them, she confirmed it" says Michelle

"there is no way Julia could have done this to them, she's only seventeen" says Emilia

"is this her" says Michelle handing Gregory a picture of Julia

"yup that's her, Julia Kari" says Gregory

"that's impossible, the QinTar don't recruit teens" says Emilia

"why mention the QinTar, they don't target America" says Michelle

"the QinTar isn't a terrorist Group Michelle, it's a group of Elite assassins that know how to target and disable people, the fluidity of her strikes, the power of her kicks, the targeting of Gang members, it's classic QinTar" says Emilia

"she despises Violence, the QinTar are set on kill strikes, they don't leave witnesses" says Michelle

"the QinTar is evolving, the Ecaliente occupy an Italian neighbourhood, the Ecaliente is a Spanish Gang, authorities have been trying to get them to stop ruling the neighbourhood purely on fear and failing" says Emilia

"where the authorities failed Julia succeeded, the gang is set to disband in two days in fear she will kill us" says Gregory

"they really afraid of her" says Beck

"when the QinTar targets you, you know it's time to leave, they weren't always the angry ninjas they are now, they used to be peace keepers, anti military, at one time they freed Italy from the grips of insanity and fear" says Gregory

"so why did they become what they are today" asks Beck

"that same fear, fear they couldn't protect everyone in today's world simply by promises of peace, they were right in the end, but the way Julia fought she isn't a pledged member, instead she's practicing the old way, the peaceful way and it scares us" says Gregory

"why" says Beck

"because it shows that she has found a way to grow past the fear of past warriors, if she has no fear, the Ecaliente has no way to keep their grip on their claimed community of Italians" says Gregory

"so the Ecaliente is just going to disappear, just like that" says Michelle

"no we are going to face our guilt, turn ourselves in, in hopes of pleasing Julia" says Gregory

"I actually can't believe you are afraid of her that much, you guys are known for making people disappear, how can you be afraid of her" says Beck

"you haven't seen her in action man, if I didn't know better I'd say she was in two places at once, not even our sniper could get a lock on her, she's dangerous man, the Ecaliente believe that fear brings order and control, without fear she could get herself killed, believing she is invincible is dangerous" says Gregory as Julia walks in

"my mother abandoned me, I fear abandonment, loneliness but not death, The Ecaliente went too far, ruling with fear only brings caos, they had to be dealt with" says Julia

"why let us live then" says Gregory

"while QinTar of old believed that death brings peace, I believe that mercy brings balance" says Julia

"and if we kept the grip on the community" says Gregory

"Star Tora, while her name is masked for security reasons, she believes that true evil, the death of innocent unarmed citizens needs to be punished, that lessons be learned" says Julia

"the Princess sent you to rain blood on us has she" says Gregory

"I find it odd you worship her Gregory, after all you've done, I thought no believers remained" says Julia

"this life was not one I chose willingly, knowing that, I deserve the punishment afforded to me by my actions, I weep for the lives lost by my hand, I deserve not redemption of her breath" says Gregory

"who said anything about redemption Gregory, you will bear witness to her anger in two days, the chance of your survival is slim" says Julia

"this seems too poetic for my taste, even with the legend of the fire Queen existing, it seems too perfect" says Emilia

"there is only one royal family member I know that believes in lessons" says Beck

"still believe I need protecting Beck" says Julia taunting him

"you were never missing were you, were you even mad at me at all" says Beck upset

"as far as JP was concerned I was, the idiotic thing I find annoying is everyone assumes that the fire Queen has to be the current heir, why don't people ever try and translate old texts" says Julia

"so you were really at risk fighting the Ecaliente" says Beck

"if you are referring to risk of suicide by murder, yes it was a risk I was willing to take, everyone sees me as defenceless except for the Fire Queen, I took the mission because of your insistence that I couldn't defend myself, you see me as a child, not your girlfriend, I figured if that's how he sees me then if I die he wouldn't cry over it if I died defending a thousand people" says Julia

"that's crazy, do you really believe I see you as a child, that I wouldn't care if you died" says Beck

"you said yourself that in your eyes I was a child who needed protection" says Julia

"Juka, that's a wicked literal translation of what I said, you're a year and a half younger than I am, in the eyes of the law you are a child, do you think Tori would let me live if you got hurt" says Beck

"Tori is not the Fire Queen, Dana is, Tori is the ice princess of lore, the bringer of peace, the lover of balance, Dana hides her anger well, I'll give her that" says Julia


	29. Chapter 29 Surprise on Date night

**3 days Later**

"hey Dana can we talk for a bit" says Beck

"about what, Julia, she misses you" says Natasha

"no about you, are you the fire Queen as she claims" says Beck

"is this the sole reason you broke up with her" says Natasha

"she kept secrets from me, yes I went too far trying to protect her, I realize that but it's the secrets that bother me the most, if she can keep a secret like that from me what else is she hiding" says Beck

"I am the myth, the legendary Fire Queen, it wasn't her choice to make, part of the oath of the QinTar is that the QinTar leader be kept secret, in this case me" says Natasha

"do you know of any other secrets she has" says Beck

"a few but it's her choice to tell you, she was the sole reason we are being reborn as a peaceful group, she wanted that mission to prove not only is she able to protect herself but also how far she would go to protect you, then you dump her, did you truly love her Beck, I need to know" says Natasha

"I do but I've hurt her, I don't deserve a second chance, I made an assumption based entirely on my feelings for her and it was wrong, what does that say about me" says Beck

"it says that you are human, that you make mistakes, your assumptions were based off of evidence that you saw, the defenceless girl you know is genuine but she can defend herself, she usually chooses not to, that community was trapped in fear for ten years, she had that mission for a year before she met you, you gave her the courage and the purpose to see it through" says Natasha

"what about the sleeping pills, I need an explanation for that" says Beck

"a side effect of her love for you, you called her a child who needed protection, it wasn't the needed protection part that hurt her feelings, she's seventeen Beck, capable of making her own choices" says Natasha

"in the eyes of the law she is not yet an adult, that's what I meant, if she were to get hurt, as her boyfriend I'd be responsible" says Beck

"how do you figure that" says Natasha

"my uncles a lawyer, he had a case where the boyfriend was two years older than his girlfriend, he tried to say her safety was her responsibility, she was severely injured and he was fined ten grand" says Beck

"so you are afraid that if she gets hurt that you'd be responsible, the Spanish Court has a clause you can file that says that all actions she makes are her own and she is responsible for her own actions until a time comes where she chooses to reverse that decision" says Natasha

"she's also made it clear that she wants kids, it scares me that at her age she's certain that she wants kids" says Beck

"yes she loves the idea of having kids, I've made it clear that as an active member of QinTar its not possible safety wise" says Natasha

"does she plan on un-listing as an active member any time soon" says Beck

"she's a new recruit, they are given five years to decide once they join, she has four years to decide, however I don't see her taking on another five years after this, she's too attached to you" says Natasha

"did she actually say that, like to you, did she say she's attached to me" says Beck

"not those words exactly, definitely not after you dumped her, she saved over a thousand people and you made her feel like crap for it" says Natasha

"oh, now I really don't deserve her, I never deserved her" says Beck

"now you are just making yourself feel bad Beck" says Natasha

"I'm serious, all I had to do to win her over was do the right thing, she has told me the reason she was falling for me eluded her" says Beck

"she didn't know then, she knows now why, you need to talk to her, soon, she took the sleeping pill because she knew you wouldn't understand, she had planned to take six at once Beck, do you know how dangerous that is" says Natasha

"for her or in general" says Beck

"in general" says Natasha

"I know it's bad I just don't know how bad" says Beck

"it's called a critical limit, the body can only process so much of a drug, six wouldn't be enough to kill her but it could damage her body, she'd never be able to do contortion again without being in pain" says Natasha

"did the Ecaliente really disband because of her actions" asks Beck

"yes, they still exist in other states but they turned themselves in across California because of her bravery, she deserves a medal, she's unfortunately not accepting it unless you get back together with her" says Natasha

"why must she be so stubborn" says Beck

"she learned from the best two stubborn people she knows" says Natasha

"me and Tori huh, well I guess I better talk to her, Tori and I are both stubborn but our methods don't mesh well, I go by honour and she goes by faith, hope and love" says Beck as he heads to Julia's room

**5 minutes later**

"may I come in Julia Cortez" says Beck

"I guess, do you hate me or something" says Julia

"no, I adore you but my uncle had this court case where the boyfriend was two years older than his girlfriend, the court deemed him responsible for her safety and it scared me" says Beck

"you could have told me, I'd have understood" says Julia

"I realize that now, you also had the blood disorder scare, I thought you were going to die, I was terrified" says Beck

"it didn't show, you care that much about me" says Julia

"I've had a scare before, my aunt was in a car accident last year, she almost didn't make it, I learned to keep emotions out of situations like that" says Beck

"oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I guess we both had secrets we didn't share" says Julia

"I didn't say anything because besides my uncle and I none of my family knows she almost died, she doesn't want everyone to worry about her" says Beck

"I'm scared Beck" says Julia

"why" says Beck

"I've had nightmares and you weren't here to keep me calm, do you maybe want to try our relationship again" says Julia

"does the QinTar deem me worthy" says Beck

"I don't care at this point, I'm almost shaking I'm so scared, I need you to be here for me" says Julia as Natasha walks in

"I have no problems with it Juka Ari, you need to communicate with him about things, I give you permission to talk with him about QinTar stuff" says Natasha

"wait so you don't mind" says Julia

"he makes you a better agent, your method of attack is what the QinTar used to be, what it needs to be again, what kind of person would I be if I forced you to choose the QinTar or love, to be honest I never thought you'd be the person to fight anyone, let alone take down the entire California chapter of Ecaliente by yourself, Michelle ya, you pleasantly surprised me, I'm proud to call you family Julia" says Natasha as Tori walks in

"why am I getting reports of Ecaliente gang members turning themselves in from across the state" says Tori

"you made it clear you didn't approve of the QinTar, Julia did that by herself, it was supposed to be Michelle's mission but Julia handled it well" says Natasha

"I'm sorry Julia is part of QinTar now, why" says Tori

"she practiced the old way, not a single person dead, ten people in the hospital with minor injuries, my intel says it took twenty minutes for the California leader to freak out that a single person took out ten of his best men" says Natasha

"no guns or knives" says Tori

"no, I used my contortion and my agility to out manoeuver them, plus the whip effect, it's draining but it is effective" says Julia

"the CIA wanted to know where to send the four million dollars and the purple heart medal" says Tori

"I was already paid for the job" says Julia

"this is not for the job, the communities the Ecaliente held were ruled with fear, apparently your actions not only caused the disbanding of the Ecaliente but other gangs in California are thinking twice about their violent actions, if word continues to spread America may be at peace with itself, the government was spending millions on gang intelligence, money that may soon be put towards better things" says Tori

"so I inadvertently caused a ripple of peace, that's insane" says Julia

"that's what the QinTar used to be all about, they once freed Italy by a similar tactic a few hundred years ago, Italy was ruled by fear, the citizens wanted to burn the country to the ground to start over, the QinTar said no, let us help, within two years the country was ready to start over with buildings intact" says Tori as Cat walks in

"I heard that story, the Royal families of Italy look on that day fondly, it was the day the Royal family was removed from total power over the country, we had become consumed by greed and lust for power, it's a part of our past we don't ever want to repeat" says Cat

"so when will I be recognized by the government for my actions Tori" says Julia

"early next week, media coverage, yes or no" says Tori

"no, I'm not proud of the anger I felt at the time, the pure rage, the complete control I had over them, it disgusted me" says Julia

"that was your first mission, I was the same way Juka, it's why I despised the QinTar, if what Dana says is true the rage will subside, be replaced with an era of peace" says Tori

"how did you deal with the nightmares" asks Julia

"I didn't, not until I finally kissed Cat did they disappear, like the power of love overpowers the fear leaving me at peace" says Tori

"so you don't get angry" says Julia

"no of course I do but the QinTar methods were anger inducing, to the point of insanity, as the heir I was required to serve for two years, just two months before Cat showed up in my life, I abandoned the QinTar, the nightmares almost drove me insane, I became greedy as Tori, separating Victoria from Tori and the Jazz Princess" says Tori

"Tori we have a date in half an hour, you need to get ready" says Cat as she leaves

"yes Cat I know, I'm headed to our room to get changed right now" says Tori as she leaves too

**Date night**

"is what you said true Tor" asks Cat

"said when, I've said many things over the past two days" says Tori

"QinTar and your past" says Cat

"look, my past is my past, it's not relevant" says Tori

"but your past informs your future" says Cat

"true but that's not why you want to know about it" says Tori

"Victoria come on, you can't just reveal something like that then refuse to talk about it like this" says Cat

"it wasn't a time I exactly want to relive, what I said was true, it was a warning to Julia and Dana, that if the QinTar isn't changed into what Dana hopes it is then we truly lose the fight" says Tori

"can you at least tell me something, one thing you haven't said to anyone" says Cat

"you looking for a prison record or something, you have access to all the possible files" says Tori

"and you have the ability to destroy them, is that why you joined the CIA Tor, to wipe your files out of existence" says Cat

"you really think I care about the records that exist, that the CIA doesn't know about them, that they'd let me live if it concerned them" says Tori

"was it really that bad" asks Cat

"depends if you are referring to me or the world as a whole" says Tori

"for you, I only care about how it affected you, the world could burn and as long as you survive, I could care less about anyone else" says Cat

"that's your problem, you would risk your sister's life to save me would you" says Tori

"well I mean, I um" says Cat

"the things I've done are unimaginable, do you ever wonder why I fled the thrown" says Tori

"something about the Spanish Government pushing politics on the royal families" says Cat

"Dana hadn't gained control of the QinTar yet, the QinTar basically wanted to force me to obey the corrupt government's orders, to force me to either kill or start dating Cassandra, do you understand now" says Tori

"wait they were trying to meddle in Italian affairs" says Cat

"yes, while the government just wanted leverage to release traitorous soldiers to bring then to trial, the QinTar took it too far, they saw Jacob and Cassandra as an obstacle because the crimes were committed on Italian soil Cassandra wanted the trial to be in Italy, like I've said before no royal family should interfere in another countries politics" says Tori

"and the Spanish Heir working for the CIA isn't interfering" says Cat

"hey now, I don't interfere with the President's work, I could easily release classified documents the public should see but do I no, while I don't agree with everything she does or says I don't stop her" says Tori

"so you have no problem with the increased taxes on the rich" says Cat

"most of my money is either in my charity waiting for applicants or in investments, I only ever have four million at a time in my accounts, I have no problem paying more taxes, do you" says Tori

"I mean if they're going to be used for good things then I don't have a problem, but we have no idea what she's using the money for" says Cat

"how much do you think she's gotten just from the rich" says Tori

"I don't know probably a few billion why" says Cat

"what was the estimate for the guild she mentioned" says Tori

"the Artist's guild, I don't know five hundred million, what are you getting at" says Cat

"what was the point of the guild" says Tori

"to make sure that singers and other artists are treated fairly" says Cat

"can you think of one role model that would be worthy to head the Guild" says Tori as Miley walks up behind Cat

"you" says Cat

"I have enough on my plate" says Tori

"it's not me is it, I can't take on another stressor" says Cat

"it's Miley, as Hannah anyway" says Tori

"you realize she can't sneak up on me with that perfume right" says Cat

"I'm sorry Cat, you know it's my favourite" says Miley as she sits down

"I do, where have you been" says Cat

"busy with my music, school and Lilly" says Miley

"how is Lilly" says Tori

"she's good, almost too good, she's a major tease" says Miley

"more than me" says Cat shocked

"well now that's an unfair comparison Kit, your methods are more direct than hers, she's more suggestive more subtle" says Miley

"Lilly suggestive, I'd love to see that, she was always so shy" says Cat

"right well you've never seen her sing, she was not great at first but with some help from me she is insane, by the way tori she knows the full Silver Shadow" says Miley

"well she would, she helped me get in touch with my feeling to write it, she has a copy, I'm not surprised she's using on you" says Tori

"why aren't you surprised, it was a song about Cat not me" says Miley

"like how I never actually imagined me dating cat let alone marrying her, she never imagined she'd be your type at all, she's a piano girl and you're all about flair and Pop music, she's more of a jazz girl when it comes to musical taste" says Tori

"that explains why she likes your music" says Miley

"indeed my music tends to push boundaries, that's why she likes mine more than the other Jazz singers she could listen to" says Tori

"which one is her favorite, you know besides the dirty parts of Silver Shadow" says Miley

"Loyalty Lies, Subpar Train, those were her favourites" says Tori

"I've never heard Loyalty Lies before, what's it about" says Cat

"it's about a girl who finds love in the weirdest place, her friends who are generally fiercely loyal just abandon her" says Tori

"didn't she fall in love with a juvenile delinquent or something" says Miley

"yes, his backstory is he was falsely accused, she was the first to see it" says Tori

"who's the girl based on" says Cat

"I'm so glad you asked" says Tori

"wait the girl is based off of me" says Cat

"yes, loosely though, the only possible way to link her to you is the one line about him asking about her silver hair" says Tori

"what does the silver hair line symbolize in the song" says Cat

"purity" says Tori

"would you really have joined the Marines if you hadn't loved singing" asks Cat

"ya probably, the routine would make things less stressful, I've also wanted to be a deep-sea diver but sharks scare me" says Tori

"you afraid of sharks, I don't believe you, the way you initiated our relationship with such tease and lack of subtlety, how could you be afraid of anything" says Cat as Andrea walks by

"hey Cousin why are you here alone" says Tori

"either I'm too cute to take out for a meal or I'm not cute enough, I think people are afraid the public will think I'm dating them" says Andrea

"sit with us, we just ordered, I don't think the waiter will mind" says Tori

"I shouldn't" says Andrea

"what is it with you and self sabotage Andrea, I think that's what people are afraid of" says Tori

"I think it's a Vega trait, aside from Trina we all maintain a widely public life" says Andrea

"that's a workable theory, now seriously sit with us" says Tori

"fine, what's for supper" says Andrea as she sits down

"Fish and chips, I had a feeling you'd show" says Tori

"a feeling, come on we both know that's a lie, we both know you had Lexie put me on surveillance" says Andrea

"it was for a reason, you know full well the Japanese aren't fond of us, neither are the Polish, while they claim they are just wary of our meddling in politics for the bettering of the world, I find it better to proceed cautiously than to outright assume we are safe, while the QinTar is now in the control of the Royal families of Spain, it scares them even more" says Tori

"hey Andrea is Tori actually afraid of sharks" says Cat

"definitely, you want her in the palm of your hand crying her eyes out just take her to an aquarium where they have sharks, we went to one when she was little and she was so scared, she was in a constant loop of panic and calm, she doesn't believe the glass is strong enough to keep her safe" says Andrea as the waitress arrives

"purple hearted princess, your fish buffet is ready, how many fish do you want me to bring" says the Waitress

"a two piece per person please, Andrea, fries or onion rings" says Tori

"onion rings please, make sure it's cooked in olive oil" says Andrea

"yes ma'am, people scared to take you out huh" says the waitress

"yes, it's really getting annoying" says Andrea

"I imagine, I like your dress, I'll be back when the food is ready" says the waitress as she leaves

"how do you know her" says Cat

"that's Erika Wolf, she wants to commit herself to volunteering full time but bills cost money and money takes time to make" says Andrea

"that didn't answer the question" says Cat

"right sorry, Kyle is a friend of mine, I've kinda taken Erika under my wing, it's a shame she's too young for me because she is totally crushing on me" says Andrea

"how old is she, your what twenty Andrea" says Tori

"she's sixteen, I'm twenty-one Victoria Star, even if I did like her I'm past the age where most people would deem a relationship with a sixteen year old as acceptable, besides Lexie isn't exactly fond of Germans, she tolerates them but you will never find her in a room alone with one" says Andrea

"you're a model Andi, if you like her you could petition the Spanish courts or the Royal family to allow it" says Tori

"she does look amazing in her uniform, no I can't, besides Lexie would never approve it" says Andrea

"when did I mention Lexie, I'm still the legal heir, I can ask the courts" says Tori as Erika come back with the food

"hey Erika do you like Andrea" says Miley

"Ich liebe sie, but I can't, I don't know what my brother would say" says Erika

"I'm one to meddle in Spanish politics to make love work, besides Andrea is Spanish royalty, she's held to a whole different set of rules, I'm certain your brother would rather see you happy" says Tori

"how well do you even know my brother" says Erika

"he's a translator that the CIA uses often, I'm well acquainted with him, while I'm surprised he loves my sister who is often infuriating, I'd rather my sister be happy than to worry about how much I dislike who she dates" says Tori

"what's the maximum range for the Spanish royal family to date" says Cat

"four and a half years, Jason was the only one to push it to five years with his wife" says Tori

"why" says Erika

"she insisted that he was the only man for her, that no one would treat her so nicely, he treats her fairly and has a bit of English in his blood so he's loyal, she was the one to bring it to the Spanish courts not him, she kept him in the dark about her appeal to let them date, with cousins like Michelle and Juliette I can't deny that she made the right choice" says Tori

"Michelle is a rebellious type though isn't she" says Andrea

"a tad, she claims to have a boyfriend who she constantly goes on trips with yet I've only ever seen her with a girl, whenever a guy walks by she is constantly ignoring the fact that they are even there, I've seen it" says Tori

"when could I talk to the court" says Erika

"after Jason's wife pulled that stunt you have to provide documentation from both sides that its consensual and not forced" says Tori

"so if Andi doesn't want to go out with me I can't even talk about it" says Erika almost in tears

"Erika, it's not that I don't find you adorable it's just that I'm uncomfortable dating someone who is five years younger than me, if you were two years older I wouldn't have as much of a problem with it" says Andrea

"even if I just turned seventeen, my birthday was last week, I don't have that many friends Andi, my German heritage scares even the most adventurous people off, Beck strained my relationship with Julia so she barely talks to me right now, the only other person I talk to regularly is my brother, he's too busy to ask him to talk about relationships, anyway I should really get back to work, you don't have to mentor me anymore Andrea, in fact effective immediately I'm quitting my work in fashion" says Erika as she walks away

"what work in fashion Andrea" says Tori

"she's a visionary, came up with ideas that were two years ahead of its time, the latest dress wasn't even on any fashion designers scope until they saw it last month at a fashion show" says Andrea

"she's imploding Andrea, she seems like the type that would publicly kill herself and blame someone for any failed attempts" says Tori

"why would she do that" says Andrea now scared

"fear, it's a powerful force, if she feels like she's being segregated just because she's German than she will make that fact known, even if it's not true, fear almost drove me to suicide a few times Andrea, I could feel it on her" says Tori


	30. Chapter 30 Royal family Clauses

**2 weeks later**

**Spanish court**

"why are you here Andrea" says the judge

"I love Erika Wolf, I want to appeal my relationship clause" says Andrea

"you know the rules, she has to be here to consent" says the Judge

"I realize that, I am insecure, she brought it up and I pushed her away" says Andrea

"so why come" says the Judge

"I thought maybe I'd be more comfortable talking to her if I knew I was able to do anything" says Andrea

"very well, you have two weeks to bring her here to confirm the relationship, after that you have one more chance" says the Judge

**3 weeks later April 3****rd**

"you can't just avoid her Erika" says Julia

"and why not" says Erika

"she went to the Spanish court to appeal the relationship clause, each person only gets two chances" says Julia

"she rejected me the first time, give me one good reason I should give her a second chance" says Erika

"she's a model, she just went to England for a shoot, normally she loves travelling, she seemed depressed, I asked her about it and she started crying" says Julia

"she's an adult, why is she so bad" says Erika

"having feelings for someone is harder when there is an age gap, Beck and I are almost two years apart, there are times he still treats me like a little kid" says Julia

"is that what she's afraid of, why wouldn't she just talk to me" says Erika

"my guess is she's afraid of your brother, about what he might think about her and you dating" says Julia

"he's dating Trina, he wouldn't dare criticize my relationships, she likes him because he's German, he knows that his chances of getting her to be a perfect Germanic linguist is a one in a million shot" says Erika

"you do know that Andrea can speak German right" says Julia

"perfect German" asks Erika

"near perfect, Tori is the only Vega better than her" says Julia

"Wait she's Spanish royalty, I um…" says Erika

"yes, so am I but I can't figure out the Vega family tree" says Julia as Natasha walks in

"let me illuminate it for you, Tori's father is part of a four brother family, Lexie and Andrea are daughters of one of the middle brothers, Jason is the son of the eldest brother who is the one who died and the one Tori was closest to, the youngest died young from leukemia" says Natasha

"so the one she looked up to that died, the one mentioned on her stream is Jason's dad" says Julia

"yes, he was funny, looking back his death should have been predicted, I remember him saying once that he'd readily give his life for the safety of others, he did not care who you were, if you were unarmed or unable to defend yourself he'd step up" says Natasha

"that explains a lot of Tori's behaviours" says Julia

"why doesn't she talk about her family" says Erika

"she acts strong but when it comes to family, especially her uncle she gets very touchy, she has a few concerts this week, one is a charity event concert that she agreed to do, so she will be stressed" says Natasha

"when does Andrea get back" says Erika

"she was scheduled to be back tomorrow, it's a quick photo shoot but I don't think she was planning on coming back, I think she wanted to stay in Spain, why" says Natasha

"I want to be her girlfriend" says Erika

"from what she said it doesn't seem to be the case, she can read people really well, she knew you were crushing on her before you even said anything, she is kinda insecure about her sexuality" says Natasha

"she went to the court to appeal her relationship Clause" says Julia

"she never said a word to me" says Erika

"she's afraid of Kyle, afraid of what he would think, he's coming to visit so maybe if I can get her back here you can talk to your brother, make sure everything is clear" says Natasha

"deal" says Erika

**2 hours later**

"hey brother, how are ya" says Erika

"Mir geht es gut, Trina sagte, du wolltest mit mir reden" says Kyle

"if I were to date Andrea Vega would you have a problem with it" says Erika

"Andrea the model, the one you have a crush on, why would I have a problem" says Kyle

"because she's twenty-one" says Erika

"you've had worse crushes Erika, ones I would have a problem with, Dad left me to care for you when he returned to Germany for work, Andrea seems like a nice young Lady" says Kyle

"oh she is, I just hope she comes back" says Erika

**2 days later**

"so where is she" says Andrea

"sleeping right now, she's been doing that a lot lately" says Kyle

"so you don't have a problem if I date Erika then" says Andrea

"she's had worse crushes, she's always had crushes on people a few years older than her, out of all of them you are by far the best influence for her, as long as you go at her pace not yours" says Kyle

"she's easily excited, I'm scared what the public would think if I announced I'm dating a girl, my life is so public it's not funny, I'm afraid to announce anything personal" says Andrea

"there are already rumors that you two are dating because of you mentoring her in fashion" says Kyle

"I sure hope she didn't start them" says Andrea

"no, I looked it up because it was scaring her, it started before it was announced that she was the intern you were mentoring, when there was no name attached, apparently your fans love to speculate about every aspect of your life, how do you deal with it" says Kyle

"I don't, not very well anyway, Juliette, Trina and I are old enough to drink and we often go to Clydes bar and pub for a drink and supper, some of the speculation is so detailed it scares me" says Andrea

"how accurate are the ones that scare you" says Kyle

"very, they have me constantly looking over my shoulder" says Andrea

"how do you know she's easily excitable" says Kyle

"whenever she sees me she gets hyper, I've snuck up on her before, I know the difference" says Andrea

"fair enough, give her an hour, she's usually up by noon" says Kyle

**1.5 hours later**

"where is Andrea, Cally said she was here" says Erika

"she is, she had to get Tori's meds, you get hyper around her, is that true" says Kyle

"I get excited, she always has something cool to do, is that a problem brother" says Erika

"do you know her fans speculate about every aspect of her life" says Kyle

"yes, I know it scares her, I was just an intern, I have no power over her fans" says Erika as Andrea returns

"now you will, you ready for our first date Erika" says Andrea

"wait you're actually going to take me out on a date right away" says Erika

"yes, a VIP restaurant, it's generally invite only, I called in a favour" says Andrea

"do I need a fancy dress" says Erika

"yes, we are picking one up from the fashion show designer we showed off last month" says Andrea

"your joking right, those dresses are at minimum a thousand dollars" says Erika

"and she owed you one from when you saved her from her broken heel, she said you were the most innovative intern she's ever seen, she said if you needed anything to just call" says Andrea

**2 hours later at the restaurant**

"what do you want Erika" says Andrea

"do they do fancy pasta here" asks Erika

"I believe they do, Waitress" says Andrea

"yes, what do you need" says the waitress

"what kinds of pasta do you serve here, my date isn't sure" says Andrea

"we have basically any pasta, if I may recommend the ravioli and tortellini topped with alfredo and basil is our best seller" says the waitress

"ooh that sounds awesome" says Erika

"I'll have that as well then" says Andrea

"very well, it should be about twenty minutes" says the waitress as she leaves

"this restaurant is fancy" says Erika

"it is indeed, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress Eri" says Andrea

"aww thank you, did you just call me Eri" says Erika

"oh I'm sorry do you not like that nickname" says Andrea nervous now

"no I do actually, it just caught me off guard, not many people take the time to come up with a nickname for me, I think they feel calling me Erika is enough, can you say you love me in German or no" says Erika

"ich liebe dich Erika, trust me nicknames aren't everything, when one of my friends calls me Andi people think I'm a guy, I love the nickname but people love to assume my gender just by my nickname" says Andrea

"what other nicknames have you gotten" asks Erika

"I've gotten twinkle toes, Andrae and a few weird ones that I definitely don't like so I'm not telling you them" says Andrea

"I understand, do you walk on your toes or something" says Erika as Andrea laughs

"yes, so does Tori, Dana and Tori are identical twins but Tori and I share a lot of behaviours that Dana does not, Tori and I also have similar tempers" says Andrea

"how do you do modelling if you walk on your toes" says Erika

"three inch stiletto heels, it satisfies the arch of the toes, more uncomfortable but it works, do you have any quirks" says Andrea

"yes, I can go cross eyed and do funny things with my tongue" says Erika as their food arrives

"anything else you need" says the waitress

"maybe some more pop if it's ok" says Andrea

"that won't be a problem, I'll be right back" says the waitress as she leaves

"I just realized that we never saw the prices" says Erika

"trust me it's expensive, like fifty each or something before drinks, Tori warned me, I have it all covered, so you ever kissed a girl Eri" says Andrea

"once but it was part of a dare my ex friend put me up to, it was weird and kinda creepy" says Erika

"do you like slow or fast paced relationships" asks Andrea

"why that question in particular" questions Erika

"your brother said I had to go at your pace not mine, I wanted to know" says Andrea

"I've kinda been fantasizing since I started interning with you, I never actually thought my fantasy would become real so I've never thought about it, I guess you'd have to kiss me and see so I can figure that out" says Erika

"well we're headed to my place regardless because I had one alcoholic drink and my house is closer, you don't have to sleep in my bed if you don't feel comfortable" says Andrea

"oh I probably will, I've seen your bed before remember" says Erika

"right yes you had to help me with a dress or something" says Andrea

**At Andrea's 2 hours later **

"ok you changed some things, I still think your bed is going to be more comfortable than the couch" says Erika

"it probably will be, Trina sleeps here when we go for our bi-weekly drinks with Juliette, I don't know how she can stand it" says Andrea

"so we going to watch a movie in bed or something" says Erika

"not really, you can I'm tired, I've been busy the past few days, I'm going to change" says Andrea as she goes to change

"ok" says Erika as she runs to the bed

**10 minutes later**

"keep it low volume ok, tomorrow we go see the judge to confirm our relationship ok" says Andrea

"oh ok" says Erika as Andrea falls asleep

**The next morning 8am**

"man you cuddled right up to me last night didn't you" says Andrea

"is that a problem something" says Erika

"I wasn't prepared for it so early in our relationship, we literally just had our first date" says Andrea

"I know, I wasn't ready for it either, I've always been a cuddler, I think I like the body heat, but with you it felt different, I did it without even thinking, did it feel weird to you or something" says Erika concerned

"no I think I liked it, it felt natural, now we have to get dressed" says Andrea

**Court again**

"welcome back Andrea, I assume this is Erika" says the judge

"yes I'm Erika Wolf" says Erika

"ok, I'm going to ask a few questions and I want truthful answers ok" says the judge

"ok" says Erika

"you are entering this relationship willingly correct" says the judge

"yes I am" says Erika

"when was the first time you met Andrea in person" says the Judge

"I volunteer at a homeless shelter with a soup kitchen for homeless veterans, she had heard about it and wanted to see it for herself, I'd only ever seen her in magazines, I didn't think famous people cared about stuff like that" says Erika

"ok so have you had a first date yet" says the judge

"last night, it was amazing" says Erika

"she didn't have you pay correct, she didn't in any way shape or form make you pay the whole bill" says the judge

"no she did not, I offered after seeing the bill but she insisted she pay for this one, so I added a ten dollar tip" says Erika

"ok lastly there is the issue of your German heritage" says the judge

"I figured that would come up, neither my brother or father let our german heritage become public knowledge for this exact reason, I go as far as to hide my accent, because of what my family did during both wars I hate myself for being german, I would rather help others, as I previously stated I volunteer at a homeless shelter for veterans, in a constant state of repenting, ashamed of my heritage" says Erika

"it must be hard for you, to hide one side of who you are, do the veterans know you are German" says the judge

"yes they knew right away, they were surprised but they accepted me, they said it wasn't my job to repent for my heritage, as a German it's my duty to show that extremists exist in all cultures, that we aren't all evil, I hate my grandparents for their role in the wars, they chose the wrong side, me and my brother pay dearly for their mistakes, we can't speak German openly and we aren't welcome back to Germany ever, my parents turned them in and then fled to the states" says Erika

"I'll ok the relationship, I'll let the Spanish royal family know, Andrea she need to work on her self image issues, that much is clear" says the judge

"trust me she will be with my guidance, I've seen before that in order for one to work on their self worth and self image one needs an outside opinion and viewpoint that can't be helped by family, I am not family so I can and will help her" says Andrea

"so what is your plan for today" says the judge

"she said she does school online so she will probably stay at my house" says Andrea

"I participate in Clear-View High online, their experimental school to help me prepare for my jobs" says Erika

"how high are your grades" asks the judge

"I checked last week, it was ninety-nine percent, only Tori beats me at a perfect hundred percent" says Erika

"congratulations Erika, you should be proud, now enjoy your day" says the judge

**Back at Andrea's**

"you seemed nervous twinkle toes, why" says Erika

"because it was my last chance to be with you, they are harder on Germans, your brother for example almost failed" says Andrea

"he can be very easily angered, especially if he knows he's being tested, I once saw him and Trina fighting in hand to hand combat, his specialty and he lost, I could see him get angry for a split second, he attacked her and she drew her dagger and he backed down" says Erika

"Trina with all her faults is an excellent swordswoman, she's a practitioner of the old QinTar arts, Disarm no killing, she loves to intimate though" says Andrea

"so what's for lunch" says Erika

"food then we can cuddle some more" says Andrea

"with PJ's on right" says Erika

"that's your choice, I'm letting you set the rules, I'm not the dominant one here in this relationship" says Andrea

"just because I'm German doesn't mean I love to dominate in every aspect of my life, that's my brother, however if you are going to give me the choice then you are wearing a two-piece swimsuit" says Erika

"I'll go put it on then I'll start lunch" says Andrea

"can I watch you put it on" says Erika

"not this time Hun" says Andrea

"aww that ruins the fun" says Erika

"I know Julia did for you once" says Andrea

"it was only her top, she said bottoms were sacred, that it's only to be shown to the person you're with" says Erika

"I'm sure that was in part because of the cut Trina gave her by accident once, if you believe that then I request that you also put on a two-piece swimsuit and I get to watch" says Andrea expecting backlash

"sure" says Erika

"how don't you have a problem showing off you body and stating so, well obviously" says Andrea

"easy, I'm comfortable with my body and sexuality, if I was insecure I'd never be a waitress, I don't give a single thought to what people say about my body, people have tried to date me and failed, because of my looks people often let it slip they just want to get into my pants, I have a problem with being born into a scorned German family" says Erika

"do you laugh at them" says Andrea concerned

"they are consumed by ego so ya I do, they think it's ok to say those things or that getting into my pants is the only reason to take me on a date, they think that I won't care as long as I get a free meal, I won't be treated like a trophy to someone's bed post, I have feelings too" says Erika

"so why choose me of all people you could have" says Andrea

"you're smart and kind, I saw how you treated those homeless veterans, I've seen people treat them like trash, like it's their fault they don't have a home, yes some of them are drunks or have gambling problems but they went to war to keep us free, that money you gave them, they didn't keep it, they gave it all to the shelter to help pay their bills, and whatever they get on the street every day they split between everyone of the veterans" says Erika

**45 minutes later**

"your skin is so soft Erika, how" says Andrea

"moisturizer, partly because I like the smell of roses but also I have dry skin and if I don't it can get infected, how is yours so soft" says Erika

"as a model there is a certain shimmery look needed for magazines, a skin care company created a cream and an oil just for that purpose, It has the added effect of making your skin silky soft" says Andrea

"I just can't get enough of it, man its making my mind wander, it's your turn" says Erika

"no let your mind wander, I want to see how far you let it go" says Andrea

"I don't want it to wander though, not right now, if it's wandering I don't get to enjoy the moment" says Erika

"after our shower you can enjoy the moment, I want to see how far you let it go" says Andrea

"I know how far it goes, we wouldn't be having a shower if you let it wander now, we'd be caught in the heat of the moment" says Erika

"you let it go that far" says Andrea shocked

"I get caught up in the feeling of being loved, I get carried away, it's caused a few awkward moments when my brother accidentally caught me playing with myself, it wasn't my proudest moment" says Erika

"so you do do that then, I wasn't sure" says Andrea

"it's because of you babe, I am insanely creative not just in life but also when it comes to making love, I never actually thought this could actually work, I never had the guts to say anything, I thought it was better to fantasize than to get shot down" says Erika

"how do I do in your fantasy" says Andrea

"I don't want to mix the two, if I start to then it makes it too easy to say I'm just imagining this, that you aren't actually here, that you don't actually love me" says Erika as she starts to cry

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go have my shower alone, this might have been a huge mistake" says Andrea as she runs to have her shower

**40 minutes later**

"where are you going Erika" says Andrea as she walks back into her room

"you called this a mistake, I'm going to Tori's" says Erika as she leaves

"I'm a complete idiot, guess it's time to throw in the towel as a model " says Andrea to herself

**At Tori's 30 minutes later**

"Erika what did you just do, she quit Modelling" says Tori

"she called our relationship a mistake" says Erika

"she said might have been, she's afraid of what the public thinks of bisexuality, of her dating someone younger than her, she's never been comfortable in a bikini" says Tori

"she's a model, isn't that what she does for a living" says Erika

"doesn't mean she thinks she looks good, she relies heavily on what the photographer says, if the photographer says she looks good than she trusts them" says Tori

"take me back there please, I'm used to people being ego driven, I'm not used to people being sensitive" says Erika

"that's fair, people have been drooling over you for two years now" says Tori

**Back at Andrea's**

"Andrea I'm sorry, I'm not used to people being sensitive, I'm used to people trying to bed me remember, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut" says Erika

"kept it shut about what, you were just being honest" says Andrea

"about liking you, life was better as a fantasy, maybe I should just start believing this is all one big dream I can't wake up from, can't be disappointed if I don't believe it's real" says Erika

"I don't want to be considered a dream Eri, I want us to be real, for the first time in four years I actually fell in love but if you don't want me anymore just leave, I'll be a disappointment when my sister arrives tomorrow, I told her I found love just after we left the court, I spun the story and now I'll have nothing to show for it" says Andrea

"Andrea I do love you it's just you asked how I see you in my fantasy, I do things in the fantasy that I'd be too scared to actually do in person, then you asked me to let my mind wander, I'd like nothing less than to have let it wander but then we'd never leave your bedroom like ever" says Erika

"wow, no you are sleeping with me again tonight, I should be apologizing to you, I should have been upfront with you about my hatred of bikinis, it's either fully clothed or naked for me" says Andrea

"so why the PJ's last night" asks Erika

"I was being courteous, if it were up to me I'd have the door locked and blinds drawn and walk around naked for the morning, I also don't usually sleep with blankets on my bed" says Andrea

"well I know what we are doing tonight, we are going to have some fun" says Erika

"so bold, why so soon" says Andrea

"because I want to show you what happens when my mind wanders" says Erika

**A/N chapters 31-35/36 will focus on a single couple at a time with some interactions with other characters, the wedding will be right at the end and chapters will be about 6k words and may contain highly suggestive references**


	31. Chapter 31 Andrea x Erika

**2 days later**

"how was she, I need to know" says Julia

"why" says Andrea

"because I almost left Jill for her when Jill and I dated" says Julia

"I honestly can't compare her to any relationship I've had in the past, she's that good" says Andrea

"how many times" says Julia

"nosy little cousin, like six in a row, it's like she was mapping my body, finding the bliss points, I don't know how she has control but I couldn't even get her to that point even once" says Andrea

"she home alone today" says Julia slyly

"yes, why" says Andrea

"she's probably releasing it all now, she mentioned it once that she could play with herself for six hours before she couldn't stop it from taking over" says Julia

"I'm sorry six hours, how is that even possible" says Andrea

"incredible control I'd assume, I can last for thirty minutes before Beck over powers me" says Julia

"I have to say you and Beck seem like a good couple" says Andrea

"we do pretty good, he let's me run the game when it comes to making love, mainly because I'm younger than him and he doesn't want to do something that I'd hate him for, I've come up with some pretty standard contortionist moves I'm finding I'm enjoying a lot with the aspect of making love" says Julia

"you're using protection though right" says Andrea

"yes, I'm also on the pill so it doesn't matter but he always has one on don't worry" says Julia

"good, I'm pretty sure Tori would have his head if you weren't being safe" says Andrea

"trust me I know, she said he didn't have to wear it but that I had to be on the pill the moment we started engaging in those activities, she doesn't want me to be a teen mom" says Julia

"thanks for picking up those items for me, now I have to go see her" says Andrea

"no problem, get her to crack and you will win her over completely, one word of advice her stomach is incredibly ticklish, so while you're doing what you do tickle her" says Julia

"why" says Andrea

"because it opens her up to more emotional stuff, it might give you the opening you need" says Julia

**5 hours later**

"I don't know how you did it Andi but you did it, you got me good" says Erika

"you liked that did you, did it feel good" says Andrea as they lay in bed

"it felt incredible, probably the best I've ever felt, it's also probably the strongest I've felt" says Erika

"how's that map coming of my body" says Andrea

"you know maps are never completely accurate but I think I know how to get you every time, as you do for me I guess, it may take me a while to come down from that high" says Erika

"another round then" says Andrea

"no, maybe later, if we go another round right now I won't be able to walk tomorrow when I'm volunteering at the shelter" says Erika

"maybe I should come with you then, I need a break from Modelling right now, it's too high stress for such a short period of time that a shoot takes" says Andrea

"you have me now to de-stress but I agree, I'll need time to really believe this is real and not a dream, no matter how good it feels, I guess it couldn't hurt to have you tag along, they enjoy you a lot, I think it's how you show them kindness and hug all of them" says Erika

"regarding the veterans, it's about showing them we care and love them, to be honest that's also when I fell in love with you, I didn't care that you were most likely German, the way you talked to them and treated them with love and showed you cared about how their day was matters to me as well as them, they respect you, I showed up there because I thought they didn't have anyone who showed them they are respected, then I saw you talking to them, as you served their food, you genuinely cared about them" says Andrea

"yes, I record everything, food quality responses, which ones had a bad day and which had good days, I know them all by name, they love to call me Ella" says Erika

"why Ella" says Andrea

"it's my middle name, my initials are literally eew" says Erika

"is that your mom's friends name or something" says Andrea

"yes, she died when my mom was little, she made my mom promise that if she ever had a daughter to name her Ella, anyway we should cuddle" says Erika

**The next morning at the shelter**

"good morning Ella darling, how are you this morning" says one of the veterans

"I'm doing good John, you remember Andrea right, she's helping me today" says Erika

"now how did you recruit her today, did you finally score or something" says John

"John please, stop embarrassing me, you do that every day, you seriously need to stop or I will report it, I'm taking time out of my day to help you, the least you could do is be polite when a model is here to help, taking time out of her own busy life" says Erika

"yes John she did, she's incredibly hard to resist kissing right now so please be polite, how you guys act today will determine if I return" says Andrea

"yes, I'm sorry but I was concerned about her, she had seemed off lately, I worded it wrong but I just couldn't help it, it's just so obvious the love between you two and she seems calmer today" says John

"ok so here are your eggs this morning as requested, Johnny come get your breakfast" says Erika as John walks away smiling

"you seem better this morning Ella, I'm glad" says Johnny

"I am, I'm enjoying the fact that Andrea stopped by for the day, she has a meeting this week to renegotiate her contract and took time out of her day to be here, enjoy your breakfast, see you at lunch" says Erika

"I'll be here at eleven sharp and you know it" says Johnny

"are there any female vets here or no" says Andrea

"there is one but she's not very happy like ever, I think her family disowned her or something" says Erika

"what's her name" asks Andrea

"Angelina" says Erika

"hey Angelina can we talk for a minute" says Andrea

"yeah sure, who's asking" says Angelina

"me, let's have a little chat" says Andrea as she walks over to a corner and Angelina follows her

"what do you want" says Angelina

"I've noticed you don't talk to others at all and Ella is scared of you" says Andrea

"people make fun of me, and she's German" says Angelina

"she's my girlfriend, has been for a bit now and I'm telling you she's nice, she thinks you're angry because your family disowned you or something" says Andrea

"they weren't pleased to know I joined the army, I'm only thirty and I'm homeless, lost my foot in a fire fight so I can't hold a job, when I'm looking for money on the street like the rest of the vets here people assume I'm a hooker so I don't go out anymore, I'm not about to sell myself to make a living, not after the trauma of the war" says Angelina

"you know Ella is a great listener" says Andrea

"she just serves the food, she wouldn't want to hear my story" says Angelina

"actually she would, she keeps a diary of everyone's experiences, she notes when someone has a bad day and when someone has a good day, she knows all the vets here by name, she will talk to you if you are nice to her" says Andrea

"do you mind walking me over, I'm in a lot of pain today" says Angelina

"sure no problem" says Andrea

**58 minutes later as Jack walks in**

"why hello Angelina Johnson, someone pulled a few strings, got you some pain meds" says Jack

"Ella, did you do this" says Angelina

"I did, the shelter has Jack Valentine as their on call doctor for medicine, I've noticed you wincing in pain since I started here four years ago with my brother, unlike the rest of the vets you never talked to me, not once while getting a meal did you ever talk to me, I just figured that if you didn't want to talk then you didn't want me to help you with the pain" says Erika

"why assume" says Angelina

"one its not my place to insert myself into the life of a vet if they don't want me to be, and two if I got you prescription meds without even talking to you I'd have been fired" says Erika

"oh, look I'm sorry about the not talking to you thing, the public sees me as a hooker, I've been asked multiple times so I just don't go out anymore, you serve for five years and get injured and get no compensation, I have to use the money I get from the military to pay bills, it only just covers my medical bill that I'm still paying off now for the surgery for my foot" says Angelina

"by the way you got covered by the purple heart fund, the purple hearted princess paid off your medical bill" says Erika

"how did you pull that off it was like ten grand" says Angelina

"Andrea is a Spanish royal family member, she called a favour in to her cousin and all the vets here that have outstanding medical bills got covered" says Erika

"why she's a Jazz icon, as evident by this shelter we aren't worth a dime to the government beyond what they give us to pay for rent, which doesn't even hold up these days" says Angelina

"she's all about lessons, she's also ex-CIA so she knows the struggle most military soldiers face when they leave the service, she didn't have names or faces to go by, now she does, her fund currently has over five billion dollars and is constantly growing with every concert and stream she does, just waiting for a cause to help, the Veteran that lives down the road from them, she just recently bought out his landlord for ownership of the house and gave it to him, along with updates to the electrical and any assistive living devices he could ever need she will purchase outright for him" says Andrea

"how do we apply for this stuff" says Johnny

"she's coming over at lunch to get names and any photo ID you have for public records for her fund, there are too many of you for her to help out immediately, she has agreed to help five right away and is looking for some workers to help her prep for shows or help with anything she needs" says Erika

"are these paying jobs, it's not worth our effort if we don't get something in return" says Stephen

"some are paying jobs others are in exchange for food or can be used as references to paying jobs with companies affiliated with her or her fiancé" says Erika

"is it a first come first served deal" asks Angelina

"of a sort but she is giving me the choice of who needs the most help, I already have my names" says Erika

**Noon**

"ok as I serve your lunch Tori Star Vega will be addressing you, so please stay quiet" says Erika as lunch time arrives

"I understand your pain and distrust of the government, it's not a perfect system, that much is evident, that is why I'm here, Ella as she is known here has kindly provided me with a list of people in need of medical care and lodging, five of you will never return here as part of the homeless community, six more will be given chances to work with me directly on a rotational basis at several events over the next two years and will be paid full time pay for the duration of the 'internship' everyone here will get their medical bills covered by the newly formed Purple heart insurance program" says Tori

"we are eager to learn who gets what" says Angelina

"Angelina Johnson, Johnny and John Hart, Jay Ford and Frank Gold, you all get lodging, your pay from the military gets sent to me as rent, hydro and water are covered for the next two years, basic internet access is provided, if you choose to get better internet that is your cost to cover, Groceries are covered by a card program set up by the crystal heart fund, you get a hundred dollars of groceries per week, anything above that is at your own expense" says Tori

"so you own all these properties then" says Angelina

"recently purchased yes, PAID in full out of my own pocket, Kyle Wier, Jackson Driar and Larry fredrickson, you are my personal guards for my next five concerts, you will be paid forty dollars an hour while in my presence during concerts or events, maximum of six hours per day, hotel rooms will be provided during the concert days in the California Town said concert is in, all meals are covered and room service bills totaling a hundred dollars is covered per hotel stay, anything above that is yours to pay" says Tori

"why so generous" asks Larry

"because I understand how the system has failed you guys, it hurts me when I see army soldiers unable to get food or a home to live in, my own uncle died trying to get aid to a village in Afghanistan a few years ago, he gave his life so there would be a possibility hundreds would live, he wouldn't want you guys to suffer" says Tori

"what was his name" asks John

"general Johnathan Vega, this effort I'm doing here is for him" says Tori

"I knew him, I was part of his platoon for that aid mission, we all knew we probably wouldn't make it out of that mission in one piece, he was one of the kindest army generals I've ever seen" says Angelina

"yes he was, I remember him mentioning you multiple times, he said that you weren't able to handle a mission one time and you cried" says Tori

"yes that mission, I lost my best friend, we joined the army together two years in on that mission she saved me from a bullet that was headed straight for me, a mine had just gone off not even ten minutes before so my reflexes were slowed, all I heard from her were the words I'm sorry, then she was gone" says Angelina

"you miss her don't you" says Erika

"Johnathan Vega allowed a romance between me and her to occur, we had had feelings for each other for years but were too afraid to act on them until we met your uncle, any other general would have removed us from the army, something he often said about our relationship was that a romance on the battlefield that remains intact will stand forever, after his death and we got into the village we pushed the attackers out of there and delivered the aid but not before I got shot in the foot and we had to get me to safety" says Angelina

"he always put others first, after you have your supper here tonight I will personally take you to your new house, ok" says Tori

"yes lady Vega, that's how he referred to you, he never said your name, he always called you Lady Vega" says Angelina

"I'm the queen of Spain, however I don't plan to return to the throne any time soon, I had planned to take over for my cousin Alexandria who I put in power in my place in four years but not now, not yet" says Tori

"I understand, you have other places to be today I will see you later" says Angelina

**8pm that night**

"you know the dagger I had Trina give to Julia right" says Erika

"yes what about it, it looked well used" says Andrea

"the soldier that remembered Julia is John Hart, he was General Vega's second in command, he said the dagger belonged to Johnathan Vega and was to be handed to a relative, a note was attached to it in perfect German said to hand it to one of three people, Juka Ari, Josi Lynn or Julia Cortez" says Erika as they lay in bed

"you think he knew" says Andrea

"I don't know but I do know that all three are a reference to Julia" says Erika

"how do you know" says Andrea

"it referenced specific involuntary visual ticks that Julia possesses" says Erika

"like what" asks Andrea

"purring or something like that, as well as her iconic eye roll combined with her tongue hiding her teeth" says Erika

"wait Julia purrs" says Andrea shocked

"yes, when she is completely calm, unless you are aware and looking for it you wouldn't notice it because it just sounds like she's rolling one big R" says Erika

"I know what you mean now, yeah that does sound like a purr now that I actually think about it, you think it's involuntary" says Andrea

"yes, I've asked her about it and she does not even realize she's doing it, she claimed I was lying until I actually recorded it, she has to be completely calm or happy to do it though, also while she's doing it her eyes glaze over as if she zones out, she can't do it on command, I had her over for a sleep over one night and she was talking my ear off about love and when she stopped talking for a second it presented itself clear as day, it's extremely calming to me at least" says Erika

"on a scale of one to ten how happy are you right now" says Andrea

"easily a ten, assuming ten is good anyway, I genuinely never imagined this day would come, I thought you were already taken, plus the age gap" says Erika

"trust me if looks meant everything I would have been, lucky for you they don't, ambition and personality mean more to me than looks, I'd rather have someone who has goals in life and is actively seeking to achieve them as well as kind and caring of others than someone who only cares about their looks" says Andrea

"how many do I fill" says Erika

"honestly every single one, if you were a science project on the perfect human being the judges would have to create a whole new grade" says Andrea

"what about my issues with being German, do you not see that as a bad thing" says Erika

"I assume your parents never said anything about why exactly they turned your fathers parents in" says Andrea

"no not really" says Erika

"there was this story I heard from an old army general I know, it was about a couple that opposed Hitler, then joined him in the war mere weeks later, they sent thousands of Jews to their deaths, near the end of the war they realized what they did and disappeared, the general said that the story was part of a diary the couples wrote detailing their actions during the war, apparently the diary was burned around the time your parents would have been twenty, leaving one page intact and was turned in as evidence when the couple faced the court system in Germany" says Andrea

"that sounds like the same story my mom told me, my dad denies everything, saying that he only cares about our future not his families past, that we hide our German heritage for our own safety" says Erika

"ok changing subjects, where do you want to go tomorrow if anywhere" says Andrea

"oh that's easy, For the past four years Sabrina Crowe has held a competition for si-fi magic fans, see her mom's an author of a series of books about a time travelling couple who happen to be wizards, I've never been and I want to go so bad" says Erika

"is there a cash prize of something" says Andrea

"yeah ten grand but that's not the point, in the bio of each book it says the series was created and inspired by her daughter's love of magic" says Erika

"and Sabrina is an only child" says Andrea

"yes, Tori said her magic tricks are mind blowing, she said her favorite trick right now is making flower leggings using real flowers" says Erika

"you want a pair don't you" says Andrea

"so bad, but I've also read all the books, I can win this" says Erika

"you said it wasn't about the money" says Andrea

"it's not, look behind your ear" says Erika

"ok how did this rose get here" says Andrea

"who knows" says Erika

"are you a wizard Erika" says Andrea intrigued

"wizards aren't real Babe, but if they were I'd so want to be one" says Erika

"how have I never noticed this about you" says Andrea

"I'm not exactly that great of a magician Babe, that's why I want to do this, I want to meet Sabrina the witch" says Erika

"you seriously think she'd teach you" says Andrea

"I hope so, she is amazing, The dark princess is so lucky to have her" says Erika

"And I'm beyond lucky to have you, Eri, I love you" says Andrea

"Woah you've never said it so directly before, why the sudden change in tactic" says Erika

"Ich liebe deinen dreckigen Verstand, maybe I just want to say it" says Andrea

"my dirty mind, really is that so, you have no idea how deep that rabbit hole goes darling, you tempt me and you won't be able to walk straight for two days" says Erika

"is that so, challenge accepted then" says Andrea

**The next day**

"hey Sabrina, is it too late to enter" says Erika

"no not at all, only one other person entered this year, I like myself a showdown" says Sabrina

"nice bracelet can I see it" says Erika

"ya sure" says Sabrina as it suddenly appears on Erika's wrist

"awesome it feels so cool" says Erika

"hey, you just revealed yourself as a magician" says Sabrina

"oops, does that disqualify me or something" says Erika

"not technically but the guild won't be happy" says Sabrina

"y-you're a guild member, maybe I should go" says Erika

"why were you banned or something" says Sabrina

"yeah something like that" says Erika

"may I know why" says Sabrina

"I'm Erika Wolfe, they banned me from meeting or joining the guild solely on the basis that I'm German" says Erika

"and I'm Native American, they tried to ban me too, so I shaved the person's head to make a point, using magic of course, once I was in they couldn't do a thing" says Sabrina

"why did you use magic to do that, I thought it was forbidden" says Erika

"so is discrimination based solely on the race or country you were born in, the guild of old only cared if the magician in question used magic for evil, it didn't care where you were born or your family history, I can get you in, do you plan to use magic for evil or for love" says Sabrina

"love clearly, I'm with Andrea Vega" says Erika

"now that's bolder than any magic trick you could ever dream of doing" says Sabrina

"why" says Erika

"because she's notoriously picky, Just like Victoria is" says Sabrina

"before we start do you have any tulip leggings" says Erika

"your size or hers" says Sabrina

"both if possible, you ever seen a two-foot Rose" says Erika

"I'm not sure I follow" says Sabrina confused

"like in book three of the time-traveller's diary" says Erika

"ahh yeah no I haven't, there were rumors that it was possible but not a single master of the ability existed" says Sabrina

"say Hello to the first true master of the talent, I can enlarge things to crazy proportions, my own bed is eight feet by ten feet, it started out as a small single bed" says Erika

"that's insane, what do you do on a bed that big" says Sabrina

"I'm not comfortable saying in public, that probably says everything you need to know now let's get this competition started already" says Erika

"sneaky girl, fine fine" says Sabrina

**10 minutes later**

"ok first question, if you were May Claw what day would you like to visit but can't" says Sabrina

"April fifth twenty-one eleven" says Erika

"that is correct, can you explain why" says Sabrina

"it's the day she was born, she wanted to meet her father who she never knew" says Erika

"right again, Question two, what is May Claw's full name" says Sabrina

"May Astrid Ferra Claw" says Erin

"that is correct, Question three, in what country was she born" says Sabrina

"France" says Erin

"that is incorrect, Erika do you know the right answer" says Sabrina

"New Zealand" says Erika

"that is correct, are you able to explain the French mistake by Erin" says Sabrina

"she considers herself French but in a flashback in chapter six of book two a reference to New Zealand is made where she references Lake Rotorua and speaks a long dead language native to New Zealand" says Erika

"could she not have learned that language during her travels" says Erin

"no, by the time she was born only a handful of people spoke it and they aren't very trusting of outsiders so she would have had to grow up learning the language" says Erika

"Question four, true or false she could swim for hours at a time unassisted by magic" says Sabrina

"true" says Erin

"False" says Erika

"Erika wins, explain why it's false" says Sabrina

"She spent the first four years of her life swimming in lake Rotorua assisted by magic because of the predators that existed in that area when she was born, at one point she was poisoned and it was revealed she was not a swimmer at all" says Erika

"that is correct but I'm going to need proof" says Sabrina

"book six Chapter ten, she returns from her travels to visit her dying mother before her mother died, the tribe located where she was born did not remember her and shot a poison dart at her too fast for her magic to protect her and she fell in the lake and almost drowned before the leader or chief of the tribe saved her" says Erika

"ok you know your Time traveller's diary lore then, Question five, who is her father" says Sabrina

"Ray Claw" says Erin

"wrong, Ray Claw is her brother, Damian Claw is her Father" says Erika

"but Ray Claw acts like a father figure throughout the series of books" says Erin

"Erika is correct, the Tribe leader is her father Damian Claw and the source of her Magic, the Final question for the grand prize is, How long did she live for" says Sabrina

"sixty years" says Erin

"no her mother died at Sixty, she was mortal, May Claw while not confirmed at the end of book eight is estimated to have lived about a thousand years" says Erika

"Erika wins, by the way a book nine is being published right now, can you infer what it entails" says Sabrina

"Chapter thirty of book eight said she was pregnant but no information about how far along she is exists, only pure speculation" says Erika

"correct, you win the ten grand, what do you plan to do with it" says Sabrina

"I plan to share half with Erin" says Erika

"why, I lost" says Erin

"because it's fair and books one to six contain sone contradictory information regarding her family, including the mistake about Ray Claw being her father and the description of May Claw herself" says Erika

"you assume they are there on purpose do you" says Sabrina

"I do, especially since the single mistake in the description of May Claw fits a description of you in a magicians magazine four years ago" says Erika

"it could have also fit you could it not" says Sabrina

"yes however that would require your mom's prior knowledge of both my hairstyles and clothing choices at the time of writing" says Erika

"we have some discussion topics Erika Wolfe to talk about tonight" says Sabrina

**6pm at Andrea's house**

"Madam, welcome" says Janine Wolfe

"Aunt seriously don't call me that" says Sabrina

"no this is impossible" says Erika

"no hun it's true, you and Sabrina are first cousins, I left to go to Germany for schooling and ended up getting married" says Janine

"mom stop this cruel joke seriously" says Erika almost in tears

"calm down, why do you think my family is disgraced in the eyes of my mom's family" says Sabrina

"no this isn't true it can't be" says Erika as she punches Sabrina

"why is this so hard for you to grip Eri" says Andrea

"so you knew and didn't tell me" says Erika

"yes it had come to my attention, I didn't tell you because I didn't think Sabrina had the guts to bring it up" says Andrea

"clearly I made a mistake, an err in my judgment, I'm an only child Erika, and my only cousin on my mom's side that is a girl I thought I could have some fun and talk about girl stuff, clearly I was wrong, I guess I'll just go" says Sabrina as she leaves

"Erika Ella Wolfe, my sister wanted this meeting to come about a lot sooner like when you were ten, you both crossed paths and probably didn't even notice, her and Jasmine are going through a rough patch right now and she could have used your help" says Janine

"what kind of rough patch" asks Erika

"Sabrina is severely second guessing her emotions and how she feels towards Jazzy, Jasmine proposed to Sabrina and started this whole thing, today was the first time in a month that Sabrina hasn't cried, she was crushing on Jasmine since she was twelve, she dove in to magic as a way to forget about Jasmine but it didn't work" says Janine

"get her back here then, I always wanted a sister you know that mom" says Erika

**2 hours later**

"you seriously ok with it Eri" asks Andrea

"yeah, my reaction was based purely in fear, now that I've calmed down everything makes sense" says Erika as Sabrina enters

"why were you scared" asks Sabrina

"Kyle always used to tease me that I was adopted, making jokes that my real family would come and take me away eventually, the suddenness of you bringing it up and it freaked me out real bad" says Erika

"so onto the reason I wanted to reveal our blood relation is I need help with Jazzy" says Sabrina

"how did she propose" says Erika

"while we were making love, it freaked me out" says Sabrina

"she is very solidly lesbian Sabrina, she has told me she thinks clearer when she is on the emotional high that occurs during sex" says Erika

"so she's addicted to me" says Sabrina

"no not just you but your talent with your tongue and fingers, she probably feels that if she doesn't tie the knot that you will leave her and that high she craves won't return" says Erika

"why would you say that, she can't possibly believe that" says Sabrina

"hey you asked for my advice for a reason did you not, she once told me that she'd never get married ever and that it would take something major to change how she feels about the matter" says Erika

"and you believe that I'm the key" says Sabrina

"yes, had she worked on her abuse issues that Joe caused Tori believes that they'd never have broken up, and that's saying something because Tori was obsessed with Cat, she admits this, she confided in me a lot when she was little, Erika idolized the relationship you and Jazzy have" says Andrea

"wait so Jazzy could have chosen Tori over me" says Sabrina

"indeed, Tori actually had a hard time not saying to me anyway that if Cat didn't like her that she would have stolen Jazzy from you, they both confide in me quite a bit, Jazzy for instance had mentioned that when she thinks of you leaving her she feels suicidal, also Erika is spot on about her reason for proposing, Jazzy is terrified about you leaving her for someone who is also a magician like Erika" says Andrea

"me leave her for Erika, even if we weren't related that's a far stretch" says Sabrina

"she clearly doesn't realize how competitive I am, although you are smoking hot Sabi I see you more like a sibling or a teacher" says Erika

"hey no one said her fears were rational, did you not want to marry Jazzy or something Sabrina" says Andrea

"the relationship is in fast forward, she's amazing in bed don't get me wrong but we haven't been on a date in a while, mentally I need the social aspect, sexually I'd have no problem staying in bed all day but unfortunately its not all about sex" says Sabrina

"have you tried to tell her that" says Andrea as Jasmine walks in

"oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had visitors, Andrea can we talk for a minute" says Jasmine

"yes of course" says Andrea as she takes Jasmine to another room

"I'm scared I'm losing Sabrina, what do I do" says Jasmine

"you proposed to her during sex, do you not see a problem here, if she cared about her mental wellbeing she would have left you by now" says Andrea

"I realize it wasn't the right time to say it but if I didn't say something at all I'd start getting headaches" says Jasmine

"headaches" says Andrea

"yes, I'm crazy about her, almost every waking minute dwells on her, you know how tori had issues before she proposed to Cat right" says Jasmine

"yeah, she still does they just aren't as bad" says Andrea

"your relationship with Erika is just starting, let me know how you feel around Christmas, you can't tell me you don't see yourself with her for the rest of your life Andi" says Jasmine

"don't turn this on me now, she said you haven't been on a date with her in a while" says Andrea

"I never saw the point of dates when her feelings are so evident that a blind person could see them" says Jasmine

"that's your problem, feelings do fade if they aren't reinforced, she also hasn't actually said yes yet has she" says Andrea

"no, she hasn't, she never actually said she wanted another date, we do fine in bed so I just thought she wouldn't want another one" says Jasmine

"she's one of the few Magic queens of the world, she thrives off of mystery and spontaneous actions" says Andrea

"does Erika feel the same" says Jasmine

"that doesn't matter, however she does, apparently she can last six hours, I don't question it, we could go on a double date if it makes you feel better, love isn't all about sex Jasmine, she's what they call a social bird" says Andrea

"I understand, message received, I would love to get to know Erika better so I like that double date idea" says Jasmine

"don't tell her anything, make it a surprise understood" says Andrea

"why" says Jasmine

"it makes it a surprise, I happen to know she loves surprises" says Andrea

**A/N well that's Andrea and Erika done, they will play a role in the remaining chapters, I've earmarked the wedding of Tori as the Finale as Chapter 37, you can expect similar suggestive words in the next 5 duo's **


	32. Chapter 32 Jasmine x Sabrina

**2 Days earlier**

"Sabrina talk to me, will you say yes or not" says Jasmine

"why does it matter so much to you, am I not enough for you, must you need a piece of paper to show I'm loyal to you, labels don't mean anything you should know that" says Sabrina

"it's not the label or the piece of paper, how can you be so blind" says Jasmine

"clearly I'm not the blind one here, all you seem to care about is why I won't answer yes of no, you don't seem to think that maybe I'm offended by how you decided to ask me" says Sabrina

"maybe I thought you'd respect the honour of me asking instead of forcing you to, I went against family traditions" says Jasmine

"you hate your parents, why would you have followed family traditions at all, proposals are generally planned, you saying you didn't plan to do that right then" says Sabrina

"you think I planned to sleep in my brothers room when I was little, that I'd be so attached to my long lost sister if it was planned, everything I plan goes to hell, nothing I ever plan goes right, you think I wanted to say that at that point Sabrina Crowe, here's a news flash, I never wanted to get married until I met you, I was convinced nothing could have changed my mind, only to be proven wrong, I was convinced it'd be Tori if it was going to be anyone, I don't care if you don't believe me right now or ever, maybe this shows we should not be together, we should take a break for a few days, maybe then my head will be clear and we can talk about this in a way that won't frustrate me" says Jasmine as she walks away

**4 days later Double date night**

"I thought we were taking a break, after you talked to Andrea you seemed calmer" says Sabrina

"she said what you said but in a way that got through to me" says Jasmine

"how was that" says Sabrina

"she was blunt, she did not bead around the issue, I'm taking you on a surprise date tonight" says Jasmine

"it's a double date isn't it" says Sabrina

"I wanted it to be a surprise a surprise, how'd you figure it out" says Jasmine

"Erika couldn't keep her mouth shut about it, she's only half German, she's my cousin and since she learned that she's been talking my ear off about everything with no filter" says Sabrina

"that explains a lot, she's usually not friendly" says Jasmine

"no she isn't although she did mention you had a conversation or two, how on earth did I tip the scales in her favour" says Sabrina

"oh you didn't, trust me this is all Andrea, Erika has been crushing on her for years, anyway it's a high class date so high heels and top notch dress" says Jasmine

"then we have to go shopping, I'm not a dress girl, I'm more of a silk shirt kinda gal, also when you go all out you really give it your all" says Sabrina

"the silk skirt would have done but I rarely see you in a dress and it spices up the date, makes it abnormal and I like it, I never saw the point of going on dates with you because you always showed me how much you loved me, the way I grew up shaped my view of relationships, my brother said I should fight and not give in, I'm thinking I took that way too literally, I'm sorry" says Jasmine

"you know that's all you had to tell me, so what kind of dress, frilly or true high class dresses" says Sabrina

"we have to see what we can get" says Jasmine

"first I want to know what you'd want to see me in" says Sabrina

"I've told you, given hints, in my eyes if one truly loves you they don't need to even speak with each other to understand each other, actions and facial expressions say everything" says Jasmine

"blue and gold then, that's going to be fun to try and find" says Sabrina

"not as hard as you think, we have fashion friends remember, if your wondering why Blue and gold, the blue looks good on you and the gold compliments your eyes" says Jasmine

"my eyes are brown, how does gold compliment them" says Sabrina

"don't question me please, it was a gut feeling, you start questioning me on it and I'll be second guessing everything I say" says Jasmine

**At Andrea's with Erika**

"I assume you're here early to pick a dress, Andrea is making the reservations right now, emerald and gold or blue and gold Jazzy" says Erika

"for Sabi or me" says Jasmine

"Sabrina, I have one picked out for you" says Erika

"I know she will look good in blue and gold but now that I have an option I want to see the emerald and gold" says Jasmine

"follow me Sabrina" says Erika

**5 minutes later with Sabrina**

"this dress seems a little tight" says Sabrina

"ok then take it off I'll adjust it, I thought it might be but it's how the designer made it for your size, Andrea wanted you to try it as it was created first" says Erika

"no I'm fine I just wasn't expecting the dress to be so form fitting, I was expecting something like a Gallagher dress, not a deltorro" says Sabrina

"ahh loose and fluffy, yes, Andrea had acquired for you some Gallagher dresses that you are required to keep" says Erika

"I'm sorry I'm required to keep them, I'm not a dress person, Jazzy said it spiced up the whole date thing" says Sabrina

"I think I know why she wanted to get you in a dress so bad, your usual silk or satin skirts would have been fine" says Erika

"why then, tell me" says Sabrina

"she wants to see how fast you can get it off after the date" says Erika

"I told her not everything is about sex" says Sabrina

"she has us going on dates for the next year Sabrina, once a week for fifty-two weeks, it was totally her idea" says Erika

"you aren't covering for her are you, it's our of character for her" says Sabrina

"I don't do that, nobody would learn if I covered for everyone that asked me to" says Erika

"you know you and Jasmine aren't that different, you are both flirty and saucy, you are lucky to have landed such a talented young woman, don't take her for granted" says Sabrina

"you really think I'm that shallow, when I turned sixteen my heart basically melted at the sight of her in magazines, I knew where she lived and even interned under her just after my sixteenth birthday, I had myself convinced she'd never go for someone like me, a normal person" says Erika

"you don't see yourself ever modelling" says Sabrina

"no, I don't like the constant press coverage both the bad and good, famous people don't get to pick and choose when they talk to the media, when we started dating I gave Andi full control on the publicity of our relationship" says Erika

"why give her complete control, don't you want the public to know your dating her" says Sabrina

"actually no I don't, if it were up to me I'd have her quit modelling all together and move to France or something" says Erika

"ok let's go show her the dress you chose, honestly I think she will be stunned" says Erika

**6 minutes later**

"Jazzy I've been out here for four minutes waiting for a response, will you say something so we can get ready to go on the date already" says Sabrina

"sorry, I'm just in shock that you are actually wearing a dress and you look insane, I can't seem to convince myself that this is actually happening, can someone pinch me please" says Jasmine

"nope sorry, we need someone to keep the dream alive right now between us, this dress is tighter than I was expecting but I love it more than I was expecting to, what do you think of the colors, I love the emerald" says Sabrina

"honestly I love it, let get going" says Jasmine

**1 hour later at dinner**

"hey random question, has anyone kept an eye on Kristen, Cally's girlfriend" says Jasmine

"trust me she's in capable hands, a scientist of Kristen's caliber would kill to be protected by Cally" says Erika

"how is that" says Jasmine

"because Cally's a tech nerd, she has the home protected from just about every attack possible on the internet" says Erika

"just about every attack, what isn't the house safe from" says Andrea

"you may not know this but Cally is a white hat hacker, as am I, last year I broke into her system and knocked out her security all because of a loophole in her network handshake algorithm, she's been trying to fix it ever since, Cally's good but not perfect, my parents are rich so I was able to get all the possible gear a hacker could dream of, it took me a day and a half to break Cally's algorithm, she was pissed until she realized it was me who did it, she realized I did it to help her" says Erika

"so she hasn't figured out how to fix it then" says Andrea

"she came pretty close last week, it took me six days to get through, she's maybe a few weeks away from a perfect un-hackable network, ask me who hired me" says Erika

"who hired you" says Andrea

"Kristen, Cally made the bold un-hackable claim and Kristen wanted to see if it was true, now any retail computer will have a hard time getting through at all but the term un-hackable isn't limited to retail hardware, I'm smarter than most people give me credit for" says Erika

"what's your IQ" asks Sabrina

"IQ isn't the only factor but I'm one thirty, part of what makes me a great hacker is my ingenuity and creativity, I have pulled off some amazing hacks, I hacked Cally by mirroring her IP address, so as far as the server was aware I was Cally despite the fact that my computer reported the correct location, aka my house so had her server checked for that I'd have been kicked and unable to access her own hardware, she never expected someone to try that so she didn't protect from it" says Erika

"ok that is ingenious on a whole new level" says Sabrina

"why did you keep this secret from me Eri" says Andrea

"I was protecting you, the less you knew the better, over the past two years people have tried to hack you for any photos, because of my crush on you I created fake photos with beacons, the moment the criminals download them the cops get alerted, they download enough and an arrest is made, all fifteen of them were caught trying to hack your accounts, computers and phone, I used the mirror technique, they hacked one of my mirror computers thinking it was yours, and got caught doing it" says Erika

"they were looking for nude photos weren't they" says Andrea

"they were, probably of that shoot you did two years ago" says Erika

"wow, they are stupid, the agency I work for is very careful, they encrypt everything with military encryptions" says Andrea

"might I remind you that in order to get them arrested I had to obtain several real copies of the files" says Erika

"you obtained them legally correct" Says Jasmine

"if only I could have, the agency had ignored a massive flaw in their security, had I not redirected the hackers it would have become public knowledge and you know what that means Jasmine" says Erika

"thousands of models would be at risk, you didn't do it to save me did you Eri" says Andrea

"no but you were their main target, they knew the agency was vulnerable but not exactly how, they knew you weren't shy about doing half nude shoots, magazines made sure everyone knew that" says Erika

"that was a one time thing, they had a chance to do two more shoots but never did, do you believe they knew they were vulnerable" says Andrea

"no, it was not a fault of their security but of the system they used, their security system was harder to get through than the vulnerability I found to get there, it was a bug that I reported and has since been fixed" says Erika

"Ok on to normal stuff, I want to know more about my girls cousin" says Jasmine

"Jazzy please we're in public, there is a time and place for that" says Sabrina

"Sabi It's ok, I'm Gay, I take online courses because I have a full time job as a waitress, I've never had a single complaint" says Erika

"wow you sound just like Sabi here" says Jasmine

"yeah we are both hard workers, our moms are sister's what's your point" says Erika

"your eyes are the same, your tone of voice and your peaceful ways" says Jasmine

"It's how I was raised, yes I have money and yes it's rare to be rich and not flaunt your money but that's what I do, my parent's believed in doing what's right over what get's you the most media coverage and money, we can discuss this another time" says Erika

**6am the next morning**

"what Erika said about her love of Andrea last night, is a love that pure even possible, how is she not riddled with greed and lust" says Jasmine

"my aunt is her mother, her mom is an anti war activist, one of the best, I don't know how she isn't lustful but her parents taught her the issues with greed, her mother never imagined Erika would be Gay but her parents embrace that aspect of her with acceptance" says Sabrina

"do you know if she has a dirty mind, the things she said make me think she was trying to hide something, some aspect of her that she is ashamed of or something" says Jasmine

"she hides a great many things but her dirty mind isn't one of them, she's usually quite open about that, I think yesterday was the anniversary of her sister's death, I can't be certain, I never knew her sister very well" says Sabrina

"she had a sister, I only knew about Kyle" says Jasmine

"yes a middle sister, my mother said she was a well blended version of Kyle and Erika, selfless to the point that she'd kill herself if it meant thousands would live, not even my mother knew what happened to her" says Sabrina

"aren't you meeting with Erika today" says Jasmine

"I'm not going to ask, if it comes up I'll mention it but if she doesn't want to talk about it then it's not my place to force her to" says Sabrina

**Noon with Erika**

"I miss my sister" says Erika

"wow I wasn't exactly expecting you to bring it up, do you know what happened to her" says Sabrina

"it's been on my mind lately, yes I know" says Erika

"what happened" says Sabrina

"the German government wanted me to pay for my parents leaving, she is in jail, she protected me, my dad said he was going back to Germany to work but I knew why he went, he went to free her" says Erika as Mia walks up

"I thought I'd find you here sister" says Mia

"Mia you're alive, I thought you were dead, everyone did" says Erika

"me dead now that's an image I'd rather not have, dad explained his reasoning for turning in our grandparents, that if they wanted someone to blame that he be that person, that his kids weren't a part of anything" says Mia

"is he in jail now or something" says Erika

"grandpa tried to say dad lied about why he turned them in and that they were innocent, they definitely aren't, the cops know that, they have the evidence, no I wasn't mis-treated in prison" says Mia

"what was it like" says Erika

"it wasn't fun but the guards made sure the other inmates knew I wasn't supposed to be in there, the group of inmates known to the world as the Gintar the German offshoot of the Qintar protected me from any harm but some inmates are just so nosy, so I heard you went public with you being Gay, what does Kyle think about it" says Mia

"he's a little more protective than he used to be but he is happy that I'm comfortable enough to go public about it" says Erika

"so what's this impossible relationship between you and Andrea Vega I keep hearing about" says Mia as Andrea walks up

"it's very real, I'm loving it, she's amazing, I've only had one other major relationship in my life and she tops them all, she seems to have experience beyond her years in regards to bedside abilities" says Andrea

"she learned from the best, she'd come to me with questions, it freaked me out how blunt she was but I did my best to answer them, is she really that good" says Mia

"she had me in tears the first time we did it, she found all my weak spots almost instantly, she's the most ambitious and caring partner I've ever had, I was fumbling in my first relationship, I was expecting the same thing with her but boy was I wrong" says Andrea

"that's because I actually listened for every small catch of your breath, my map still isn't complete and it never will be because we all change minor things" says Erika

"actually I'm pretty much set in my ways to a fault so you will complete your map at some point" says Andrea

"so is Jim in prison now or what" asks Sabrina

"he's on trial right now, he's expected to beat the charges because it's a bogus claim by grandpa and the local cops know that, the cops say dad made the right call, even the prosecutor that believed grandpa's lie at first says dad made the right decision after he actually looked at the evidence" says Mia

"I knew Jim quite well, is there a chance he could come back here if he does beat the charges" says Sabrina

"he only went to clear my name with the government, Grampa's a control freak, he's been trying to get back at dad for years, the minute he stepped off that plane he should have known he'd be attacked by Grampa, I love Germany but if my family, you included Sabrina wants to live here then I will too, it's honestly a toss up, dad only moved here so mom could be close to her sister" says Mia

"wait so he…., never mind" says Erika

"what's wrong, he told me you didn't seem to have an issue with him going back for work" says Mia

"that's because he was going for work, I knew it had something to do with you but now if he doesn't return it means he doesn't love me" says Erika almost in tears

"that's not what it means Erika Ella Wolfe, do you think that because I waited till just a few days ago to tell you my connection to to that I don't love you Erika" says Sabrina

"it wasn't your choice" says Erika

"yes it was, my mom wanted to tell you so bad, it was my choice, I was afraid you wouldn't accept me as family, that you'd be angry at me for keeping it from you, I was genuinely afraid of you Erika" says Sabrina

"you afraid of me, I don't believe it" says Erika

"it's true, you can be very blunt and don't always care about the feelings of others, that date that cat and Tori had where Miley showed up and Andrea wandered in expecting to eat alone you zoned in on Andrea and basically left Tori, Miley and Cat out of the conversation" says Sabrina

"oh you knew about that, it's not my fault Andrea is just so hot my mind wouldn't let me talk to many other people, I was a mess the rest of the night" says Erika

"you've done it before too, you zone in on something and it's like everyone else in the room leaves and it's only you and one other person" says Sabrina

"she's always been a bit spacey, you have to force her to engage, she's never been diagnosed but I'm darn positive she has social anxiety pretty bad, I think Kyle had to force her to get that waitress job if memory serves from his calls to me" says Mia

"yes he did have to force me, I had one meeting with Jason and he handed me a note as I headed out for that interview, apparently it was a few conversation starters for the manager to ask me, I had only applied for greeter at the restaurant but after he heard me and my manners he got me the waitress job, I'm loving it, they must have a policy about tipping well to the waitresses or something because I've gotten some great tips" says Erika

"actually the restaurant generally doesn't recommend tipping because they pay the waitresses well and can make them greedy" says Andrea

"so why do I get tipped then" says Erika confused

"because the manager comes around and asks us if we can, he never sets a limit on how low or high we go, he usually recommends five dollars, he actually told me he thinks you are the best waitress he's ever had in his twenty years of running the restaurant and wants to show us he recognized that by breaking his rule for you" says Andrea

"why would he tell you this, we weren't together at the time" says Erika

"he was excited because you were different than the other waitresses, better in many ways, always took the high road when a rather upset customer complained and blamed you for giving them the wrong food or was cooked wrong, never yelled at the chef for those instances and as his youngest waitress, showing such humility being calm and centered he said she deserves recognition, do you not find it strange that you got the internship shortly after that" says Andrea

"wait that's why I got the internship, not because I love fashion, but because I'm a good person" says Erika

"Andrea can be quite demanding, if I remember correctly the agency told me that those that survive Andrea are ready for the fashion world" says Sabrina

"I can be quite a pain, I was softer on you than most because you clearly displayed knowledge and talent" says Andrea

"purely because of my talent, your feelings for me played no role" says Erika

"in that no they did not, at that point I was still mulling it over in my head if I should tell you or not, dating interns is frowned upon, I've been rejected before and I was scared, yes you obviously had feelings for me at the time but that doesn't mean they'd stay if I asked you out" says Andrea

"how many times were you rejected" asks Sabrina

"too many times to care about, probably somewhere around thirty different times, every time the reason varied but it was generally about me being standoffish, playing straight is a hard thing to do for so long, five years ago I started to notice girls more" says Andrea

"it's not an easy thing to do I understand, I myself failed at making people believe I was straight, there are a lot of people that think it's just make believe being bi or gay, it's not, yes some people go overboard, the community as. A whole should not be judged solely because of the drama queens" says Sabrina

"oh I agree completely, but with Tori leading the pack there won't be much of that" says Erika

"why not" says Andrea

"she sees an attack on a LGBTQ member as an attack on her, she also has the biggest fan base, people take her word as a slap to the face when she gets angry, her actions towards Jade's parents prove it, they fear her to death" says Erika

"ruling with fear isn't a good thing" says Andrea

"except when it comes to emotional, mental, physical or sexual abuse there isn't anyone I'd rather have on my side than Victoria Star Vega" says Erika as Jade walks up

"she is selfless to an extreme I've never seen before, she had a concert last night and someone in her audience had a seizure and she ran off stage to stay by them while a medic got there, five minutes the concert was on pause, her fans were shocked but proud for her actions" says Jade

"she did what" says Sabrina

"a fan maybe fifteen years old had a seizure during her concert and she put the concert on pause to sit sorry, by the fan while the medic made its way over to her, then after that she offered the fan a chance to dance up on stage with her like it was something she did all the time, turns out it was a gold medallist gymnast with an undiagnosed seizure disorder, at the after party she was asked if she knew who she just saved" says Jade

"she doesn't know any medal earning gymnasts, I'd know" says Andrea

**2 hours back with Jasmine**

"sorry I took so long babe, time got away from me" says Sabrina

"not a big deal Sabi, I didn't even notice, I needed a nap anyway" says Jasmine

"bad day today was it" says Sabrina

"one of my worst, the meds aren't helping, I want to try what Cat takes, but she can't get me to Jason for a week" says Jasmine as Julia walks in

"she sent me, I pulled a favor from Jason, he got you the meds but wants Sabrina to watch you for the next two weeks, he knows you haven't been taking your pills since the anniversary of his death" says Julia

"why would I take meds that don't actually treat anything, they turn me into a zombie, which negates the visible symptoms but doesn't help me mentally at all" says Jasmine

"he didn't have a choice, before this new medication came out your medical coverage refused to cover any of the other meds, they refused to keep covering that one as it is, he had to fight them every time, Tori got tired of him having fight with them so he had you put on her coverage" says Julia

"I don't need to be on her coverage" says Jasmine

"you can finally get that massage you've been wanting though now" says Sabrina

"what does she have some sort of elite package or something" says Jasmine sarcastically

"I know that was sarcasm but yes, she put us all on two hours ago, it costs her fifteen grand a year but that means it's only five hundred each, massages count as stress release under her plan, you wanna go tomorrow" says Sabrina

"can we" says Jasmine happily

"you bet, I think we should give her a little extra to thank her" says Sabrina

"no kidding I was paying nine hundred a month for my coverage, never knew they were fighting to cover my meds" says Jasmine

"I'm sorry nine hundred a month" says Julia

"yup" says Jasmine

**The next day at the spa**

"ok wow this feels amazing, is there any chance Tori's coverage would let me book weekly" says Jasmine

"she informed me that she added thirty people to her insurance, she has you as Jasmine Silver and your girlfriend as Sabrina Crowe, I need your real name Jasmine if it isn't Silver for my records" says Helen the massage therapist

"it's Jasmine Francis Patterson, I'm bipolar, I was hoping that massages would help along with the new pills I'm on" says Jasmine

"I'm not sure if you knew but Andrea Vega is bipolar and she comes twice a week and is on Victoria's coverage" says Helen

"I could see that definitely, she hides it pretty well, probably uses modelling to make herself feel good" says Sabrina

"yes she does, she enjoys it too but it's the routine she enjoys the most about modelling, she's scheduled for later today, said she was bringing her girlfriend, I didn't know she was gay" says Helen

"not many people do, I figured it out a few years back because I was invited to her birthday party, she didn't have to say a word, the question came up about if you could what girl would you marry, my answer was Jasmine, Tori's was Cat, Andrea kinda skirted around the question, she got agitated real quick when Michelle pushed her to answer, Tori had to get her in a headlock before Andrea would calm down, she admitted she had a girl crush but she didn't or wouldn't give a name, just that she volunteered at a homeless shelter, her face when she slipped and said she was priceless, Tori knew of Erika since the beginning of Erika's volunteer work, Tori just let it go" says Sabrina

"wait you would marry me" says Jasmine surprised

"come on girl, keep up, remember I said I was offended by how you asked, I never said I wouldn't marry you" says Sabrina

"will you please marry me Sabrina Tessa Crowe, it would make me the happiest girl in the world" says Jasmine

"what is it with you and being calm and proposing" says Sabrina

"it's part of being bipolar for me, I can't say if everyone else reacts the same way but when I'm calm I can actually think things through, ever since we started dating I floated the idea of being with you for the rest of my life, like I said before I was set on never getting married, when I met you everything changed, I was set on waiting for you to ask" says Jasmine

"so when you asked….. Ooh that feels good… when you asked me the first time that was what" says Sabrina

"it shocked me, believe me I couldn't believe the words left my mouth…. Ooh right there…. My mind just started imagining all the possibilities and the one it seemed set on was one with you not Tori, after Fred died I was scared to be alone, yet firm in my belief that marriage was out of the cards" says Jasmine

"continue" says Sabrina

"I was afraid of marriage because of the likelihood of divorce in ninety-nine percent of cases, I was afraid I wouldn't have a strong enough connection, I mean Tori and I were like sisters and Joe asshat messed that up, she started weaving in and out of my life like she was dodging bullets" says Jasmine

"she's more skiddish than she's willing to admit, I think she started coming to me here when she was ten with Juliette, Tori wouldn't let me near her at all, she looked like I was going to kill her if I touched her nose, she has gotten better but she still won't let me near her back" says Helen

"Joe sexually abused us in the same room, one had to watch, he'd whipped her pretty good, as it is when she and Cat make love I'm pretty sure she's always the one on the bottom" says Jasmine

"he didn't whip you though did he" says Sabrina

"no but he'd threaten, he was of the mindset that men can do whatever they please to daughters or girls in general, he was a pretty nasty piece of work" says Jasmine

"wow ok that explains a lot, does she not realize I have oil that would help heal that" says Helen

"oh she has oil for it too she just won't use it, she says it hurts" says Jasmine

"she must have bought the over the counter stuff, it doesn't work, my stuff works, I made it myself, it's been proven for the past four years to heal skin and help relieve muscle pain" says Helen

"I think she thinks she needs the pain, to keep her focused" says Jasmine

"she has been tense lately is it an anniversary of something soon maybe" says Helen

"yes it is, twelve years ago next Friday was the day the abuse started, twelve is one of Tori's favourite numbers besides thirteen, it's a massive milestone she didn't have hope she'd make it past, she's also getting married in August to Cat Valentine on Juliette's birthday apparently" says Jasmine

"yes twelve years is a big one for abuse survivors who can't let go of the past" says Helen

"yes she seems unwilling to let the past go" says Jasmine

"she is mentally incapable Jasmine, the damage he did changed her forever" says Sabrina

"how much did it change her" says Helen

"her personality is different, she's more bold than she was when she was little and that's not just due to her getting older, she's willingly taking more and more risk" says Sabrina

"what's an example" says Jasmine

"when Cat first came here from LA she teased Cat, teasing cat isn't something just anyone can get away with, had Miley not intervened and noticed what Tori was doing I think things would have been drastically different" says Sabrina

"Cat seems quite even tempered" says Jasmine

"she fools everyone, she can be pushed around but when she cracks she doesn't care who she hurts, just look how she treated Miley over the cancer slip" says Sabrina

"ok so she is a time bomb, I had just thought it was a one time thing" says Jasmine

"no it wasn't, she's been controlling it better now that she's with Tori, also Jazzy yes" says Sabrina

"ok and yes what" says Jasmine confused

"what do you think darling Jazzy" says Sabrina

"wait you're actually saying yes, I didn't expect that" says Jasmine

"I'm already living with you, besides my mom is always saying that I should put a ring on ya, for once she actually listened to my feelings, she knows I had intended to ask you for your hand, you beat me to it" says Sabrina

"oh I didn't ruin anything did I" says Jasmine

"yes and no, I hadn't actually bought a ring yet, had you been able to wait till May I'd have proposed on the tenth" says Sabrina

"my birthday of all things why" says Jasmine

"because I wanted to hid the ring, I'm a…. Oh that feels good Helen.. I'm a big skirt gal, my mom's from Montana and dad's from Tennessee, I'd have hidden it in my skirt" says Sabrina

"you do have some amazing skirts, although I like the leggings more" says Jasmine

"oh I know you do, if they weren't so itchy I'd wear them more, I ordered some stuff on Julia's recommendation last week so I can wear the leggings again" says Sabrina

"ahh yes Norwegian silk garments, Tori loves hers" says Jasmine

"as does Erika and Andrea, I can't wait" says Sabrina

"ok guys I'm done, congrats by the way, you two seem happy" says Helen

"oh trust me I couldn't be happier, she said yes and she is the girl of my dreams" says Jasmine

"I'm not that special Jazzy, the world has enough magicians but violinists with your talent are rare" says Sabrina

"I'm not as talented as I seem, I'm just creative with what talent I do have, although that could just be the bipolar talking" says Jasmine

**A/N that's two down, four to go**


	33. Chapter 33 Jade x Natasha

**May 1****st**

"hey Jade how are ya, you've been avoiding me a lot lately, is everything ok" says Natasha

"yes, everything is fine, I don't want to talk about it" says Jade

"you don't trust me or something, come on Jade, you can't keep everything to yourself" says Natasha

"no I'm not talking about it that's final" says Jade

"I invited you over to have some fun but if that's how you wanna be then go back home, I won't take that snarky attitude from you, if there is a legal reason you can't talk about it then just say that, I tell you everything, do you know how it feels to have a one-sided conversation Jade" says Natasha

"it's personal Dana, if I could tell you something than I would have already, so I drove half way across the city to have to drive all the way back fine" says Jade

"you always keep secrets from me Jade, it hurts me, you can stay but I'm going to my room" says Natasha as she runs to her room

"wow she seems extra touchy today" says Jade as Cally walks up

"she's been in a mood all week, I think you're losing her Jade" says Cally

"look it's not my fault my parents were killed, Dana knows I hated them, I don't want her to think I did it" says Jade

"when were they killed, why do you assume so fast that she'd think you did it" says Cally

"two days ago in prison, they attacked a guard, they haven't exactly ever been model citizens, I assume because I once told her that I'd do anything to see them suffer for what they did to me, that Jail wasn't enough" says Jade as Natasha hears that as she walks back down

"I forgot my juice, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything" says Natasha as she walks back up

"she's turning into Tori, so polite with loads of implied anger" says Jade almost crying

"actually, it's the anniversary of Joe's abuse, twelve years ago today, they are twins you know, there is bound to be overlap in their moods, you ever get her in bed and see her back" says Cally

"Dana always keeps her shirt on, she refuses to tell me why" says Jade

"Joe whipped Tori pretty bad every session, she has a scar about half an inch stretching from her right shoulder blade to about a hand above her left hip, I accidentally caught Dana changing to go to the pool, she left her door open, apparently whipping was his thing, she has a scar stretching from her left shoulder blade to her tail bone, it looked pretty bad" says Cally

"she never told me this" says Jade as Tori walks over

"she didn't want to worry you, she's afraid you'd jump to conclusions, Joe was a terrible man, extremely perverted, his ego was worse than your moms, threatened to kill Dana is she said anything about what he did to her, she was the bold one, tried to stand up against him in person and he choked her, she eventually broke, she hides it well but the fact that she didn't do anything to help me or Jasmine haunts her, her song evening train says it so well" says Tori

"what could she have possibly done to help you and Jasmine in that situation" says Jade

"nothing but that's not the point, she's ten minutes older than me, I'm her little sister, Trina would have fed us to wolves when we were little if it saved her ass, she believes that no matter the odds there is always something you can do in any situation" says Tori

"if she's older than you by ten minutes then why do you act like the older twin" says Jade

"because of what Joe did to her, she lost a lot of confidence, she started her downward spiral at thirteen, she hasn't been the same since, neither have I but she is bright eyed and happy around you, I wanted her to take this relationship slow because it's her first step in the right direction, it was my request that she not ask you to move in with her and she resents me for it" says Tori

"wait we've been going slow, what does fast look like" says Jade confused

"yes, fast for her is making out multiple times a day from the moment she wakes up and having you naked from the get go, do you see the issue" says Tori

"yes I do see the issue, I can only do so much I may not be able to keep up with her, I barely understand her as it is, it's like I'll never be able to know who she is under that pain" says Jade

"she doesn't want you to know who she really is under the pain" says Cally

"why not, how can I truly love her if I barely know her real self or at all, I think I'm just going to go home and cry myself to sleep" says Jade as she leaves

**2 hours later**

"where'd she go, I wanted to watch a movie" says Natasha

"Dana Ruth, she went home, you never told her about your scar, you just can't keep the façade up all the time, she knows you are in pain, when she said it was personal it was her parents, they attacked a guard in prison, they're dead, her father wasn't nearly as bad as her mother, yet they both ended up in prison, she had a deep connection with her dad, they were close, you started dating when she was at her lowest point, she wanted to get to know the real you, the one under all that pain" says Tori

"the happy go lucky girl I was before what Joe did to me is long gone, dead to me and the world, jade was the only thing in the world that made me truly happy, I was the real me around her, she was just too blind to see it apparently, I didn't tell her about the scar because bringing it up hurts me, I get scared when she hugs me and her arm touches it, I'm scared that the scar is all she will care about" says Natasha

"she's not that shallow, never has been, she runs Recoil batteries better than anyone could, according to audit numbers efficiency and reliability have tripled since she took over, one employee was feeling depressed and she let the employee off early and they went and had food, talked for an hour, the employee's mood rose dramatically, name one employer who would do that ever" says Tori

"she actually does that, how does she have the time" says Natasha

"she makes time, she used to be a bully, Beck changed that, he had what he calls a pocket ace to stop her, Cat doesn't know this but Jade should have beat her in that first sleeper challenge, by all means Jade has more power in her voice, cat has range but the power in Jade's voice can intimidate, hell it intimidates me, he promised Jade a date night if she let Cat win, Jade quickly caught on and it became a reoccurring trait that she still uses today, she realized that Beck wanted Cat to feel good by beating her, her outlook changed, she became compassionate, friendly, why do you think Cat talks to Jade so much" says Tori

"wow, ok I'm going to my room, maybe you could get her over here, I'm getting that feeling that doesn't end well" says Natasha

"again that's the fifth time this week" says Tori

"hey it's not my fault, it's Joe's, he's the reason I'm like this, especially today" says Natasha as she runs back to her room

**5 hours later**

"why did you call me back Tori, I'm clearly not in a good mood, Dana's not responding to my texts" says Jade

"yeah she's not responding to them because she broke her phone, today is the worst I've seen her, you need to go talk to her" says Tori

"she just got that phone, why would she destroy it" says Jade

"she said it wouldn't take any nice photos of her, we both know that's not true, you bring her out of this slump you can do whatever you want around here, even move in if you want" says Tori

"fine, yes I'll talk to her" says Jade as she walks up the stairs

**With Natasha**

"I'm not in a good mood Jess go away" says Natasha

"ok firstly I'm not Jess, secondly I need you in my life no matter what, my parents were killed two days ago, my moms dead fine but my dad, he actually listened to me on most subjects, he did not understand the difference between gay and bi, it was his only problem with me, he was a great father in every other part of my life, my scars may not be visible but they are there" says Jade

"I know Jade, that part of your life is an open book to me, today has never been a good one for me, I was scared that my scar would be all you cared about" says Natasha

"physical scars are only part of the story, the story is also a small part of the larger story, the resulting mental issues is what matters to me, my past was painful yes but I'd never want to be anyone else" says Jade

"why not, wouldn't you be better off without all the discord in your life" says Natasha

"maybe but the hard part about having unimaginable wealth is resisting greed and entitlement to that wealth, Tori is the embodiment of being selfless, half of every dollar she makes is made available through her charity for the general public to apply for grants, it's run by a council of six people. She has little say unless it's a case like what she did for the veterans, have you ever seen snow my darling" says Jade

"no I have not, what are you suggesting" says Natasha

"I have a delivery to make, Norway had a bad storm and a few villages lost power, Olivia has asked the Norse government to request aid and I answered the call, however I need help, would you like to come along" says Jade

"how long is this trip" says Natasha

"a week, mostly alone with me in a different country away from the craziness of the states" says Jade

"yes please" says Natasha

**1 hour later**

"where are you taking Dana, Jade I need to know" says Tori

"she's my girlfriend, you gave me a choice, I can live here with her if I get her out of this slump, you must trust that I'm doing exactly that" says Jade

"I trust you Jade, more than I should after everything you did to me when we were little, I need to know so I can inform Lexie, it's not often the royal family travels outside it's protecting Country" says Tori

"Norway, power was knocked out in a few villages, Olivia requested aid and I answered, we will be gone a week, I always wanted to take Dana with me but I wasn't going to force her, I asked her if she wanted to come, I didn't say she had to, I enjoy her company and Olivia wanted to hold a Natasha Cole Meetup, I told her I wouldn't force Dana to come" says Jade

**Norway the next morning**

"I wasn't expecting such quick responses or actions Jade, how did you get approval for the aid so quickly" says Olivia

"I run Recoil Batteries, ever since the last time we sent batteries here we have produced enough for every village in Norway twice over, besides I like the snow here, it's calming" says Jade

"oh my goodness, it is amazing here" says Natasha

"isolation has its perks" says Olivia

"so we must discuss payment first, you don't have to pay me right now but I need to know there is a plan in place" says Jade

"norwegian silk garments for each of you and once installed I give you a work order that you take to the government building in Bergen" says Olivia

"ok that's a deal, I'll get the engineering team started right away" says Jade

"just so I know what will the money be used for" says Olivia

"bonuses company wide, I brought food and water for the villages too" says Jade

"that's very thoughtful of you, they will appreciate it very much one was my home village of Mevik, farmers and fishers, I grew up on fish and bread, it's a three hour drive from here so load it up" says Olivia

"your village has been out the longest correct" says Jade as they get in a vehicle

"yes, so we headed there first then" says Olivia

"yes I figured we'd do the longest out first, how's Kate doing by the way" says Jade

"she stood up to her parents, she said if you can't support my choices even if you think I'm making a mistake then I'm not your daughter anymore, they then sold off their company but retain a fifty percent stake, they were impressed by her courage, they realized they'd rather have her around than care about money" says Olivia

"so they accepted you then" says Jade

"More or less ya, I can be very stubborn, they admit they like my high moral standard" says Olivia

"your following is growing, companies are noticing, with Tori's backing change might actually happen" says Natasha

"when did the Purple hearted girl start backing me" says Olivia shocked

"after the free trade summit, she's always supported you but after the summit she made a huge push publicly, most notably recently housing five homeless veterans in California and getting jobs for six more, she believes you are strong enough to make a difference" says Natasha

"ok that is crazy because Germany and Italy just pledged to become environmentally conscious countries" says Olivia

"I helped with Germany, six hundred million dollar contract to supply all their battery needs out of our Spain facility until they get theirs up and running" says Jade

"you don't take that all for yourself do you" says Olivia

"I take half and spread the other half evenly as a bonus to all employees for the next six months at least, I'll probably donate half of what I take to various charities, I'm not running Recoil for the money, I absolutely hate greedy entitled people, if someone has money they should be able to help others" says Jade

**5 hours later**

"welcome to the Burke household, Jade it's been awhile" says Kate

"yes it has, a few months, just before Christmas, you were at the Germany deal, for some sort of conference" says Jade

"working out a deal for the Norway government for electric vehicles, I'm a negotiator for them, we were talking price, we reached a deal within hours to Norway's benefit no less by two million" says Kate

"that amazing dress probably helped" says Jade

"I'm twenty five in a room of high up executives used to getting their way what was I supposed to do not make myself feel confident" says Kate

"fair enough, I'd do the same thing" says Jade

"that skirt you wore was probably too short for my liking" says Kate

"I've actually worn shorter, I packed the wrong skirt by accident, I was embarrassed the whole meeting, the opening offer was six hundred and fifty million, embarrassed me thought it was too high" says Jade

"how long is the contract for" says Natasha

"two years, that's equivalent to two million batteries and then some, they wanted a three year contract but Spain only does two or four year deals for some reason, they're due to renegotiate their deal with Recoil next month so that will be changing, I was told that Dana had someone waiting for her" says Jade as Alice walks out

"Aunt Alice why are you here" says Natasha

"Julia and Rebecca never got their heirlooms, Lexie let me know you were coming to Norway so I got here as fast as I could" says Alice

"Lexie is a smart girl, I assume there is something else as well" says Natasha

"yes, I know you're not fond of Erika but she's helping Andrea in ways she doesn't realize yet, Lexie loves her sister, hasn't seen her in two years Dana, I don't have the pull to get Andrea a pass into Spain, the government is still mad at her" says Alice

"the government needs to get its head out of its ass, they burned her, she doesn't trust them anymore, she will not go back no matter what" says Natasha

"they did that much damage, wow" says Olivia

"she called them out on a corrupt request, they banned her for life, if they lifted the ban she'd think it's a trap, if Erika isn't volunteering for the next few days I'm sure she'd come here, she's never met Kate before" says Natasha

"ok I will let Lexie know, can you ask her for me" says Alice as Natasha gets her phone out and dials Andrea

"yes Dana what is it, is Norway not as nice as you thought it might be" says Andrea

"no it is but I have a request, I know you don't want to go to Spain but Lexie misses you, would you come to Norway if Lexie made a visit" says Natasha

"ya I would, can Erika come too, could I finally meet Kate, I heard she secured a major deal with Germany for Norway" says Andrea

"ok I'll set that up, is two days enough notice" says Natasha

"plenty, if Rebecca Gives me a ride, she hasn't seen you in a while" says Andrea

"I've been in a slump, it's not her fault, it was one originally of my own creation, that until now I was unwilling to admit, see you then" says Natasha as she hangs up

"you said it was Joe that caused it" says Jade

"that's only the relevant part of the story I was willing to admit, I never said anything about why I went to Joe for help in the first place" says Natasha

"explain then" says Olivia

"my emotions controlled many of my actions, that and I hated how I looked with a passion, it's why I had an obsession with neon blue hair, also my obsession with Jade" says Natasha

"did the obsession with me happen while you were at Hollywood Arts Elementary" Asks Jade

"the end of grade three, my feelings for you predated the neon hair by a whole year, beck was getting too close for a normal friend, unaware of his predatory behaviour, I was first to see Joe, Tori followed a few months later, I could have stopped her" says Natasha

"we both know that's not true Dana, Tori was always stubborn, there is no proof that she'd have actually believed you of found someone to believe her" says Jade

"yes I could have, she'd have listened to me" says Natasha

"Dana let go of the past, if I remember correctly you asked her if you could take her place on the throne, she denied you outright" says Alice

"that was after Joe, she changed" says Natasha

"not that much, I'm telling you that she is who she is because of what happened" says Alice

"you don't think I know that, I'm well aware she is who she is because of what happened" says Natasha

"we're not denying that you know that Dana, what I'm saying is that she is a better person than she would have been, I saw the path she was headed down, it was a dark, anger filled path" says Alice

"how did you see that you barely visited us" says Natasha

"Kaleb Vega, Andrea and Alexandria's dad had walked a similar path after Jenna Vega, his sister was killed in a bar fight, it's why Tori was named as the heir so early, it's also why she detests being the heir so openly, Lexie is a wise leader, not as creative or unmoving as Tori but Lexie is willing to negotiate on things Tori just won't, she's the more flexible leader" says Alice

"Lexie brought forth the idea of the free trade zone, now every country that has joined is prospering, do you really believe that Tori would have come to the same conclusion that Lexie did" says Kate

"no they are different people, she'd have found a different solution" says Natasha

"I've known Tori a long time Dana, she'd have likely picked an aggressive solution, it's part of her nature as a competitive person, she seeks to dominate in any field she finds herself in" says Jade

**2 days later as Andrea arrives**

"hey Andrea would Tori have found an aggressive solution as opposed to Lexie's peaceful free trade deal" says Natasha

"oh most definitely, she's a boundary pusher, realistically she'd never make it as queen, she knows that, she's very aware her methods would get her removed if she was left unchecked" says Andrea

"so that's why she is keeping me on, if I stay on my relationship with Isabella might falter, we barely see each other as it is" says Alexandria

"some would say it's by design, Tori desires peace but because of her past she has trouble finding balance and peace within herself" says Andrea

"that's where you believe Cat comes in to play correct" says Jade

"believe it or not you were her first choice, I made her promise that I could be with you, it hurt her feelings but decided to focus on cat" says Natasha

"yes Jade, that is indeed where Cat comes in, she has helped Tori in so many ways, basically like therapy in fast forward at twice the effectiveness, it's gotten to the point that all Cat has to be is in the room and Tori calms down" says Andrea

"I've heard rumors that Cat has powers, similar to how Hope was assumed to have powers, however I'm curious if she ever found love herself and if it could have saved her" says Erika

"well if you knew hope it's quite obvious that she had some sort of ability, some version of foresight beyond simple foresight, every relationship she 'shipped' has come true, including me and you Eri, I believe she saw her death coming and didn't want to pain her crush, she died at fifteen with only one crush on her mind" says Andrea

"how could you know such things" says Olivia

"how interesting, Andrea never mentioned a name, why of all people would you speak up" says Natasha

"because I liked her, she was cute, smart and funny, not long before she died I had been allowed to date her, we had one date, she was definitely into me, she said she wasn't long for the world, she gave me Kate's info and told me to scram" says Olivia

"wow, that must weigh hard on you" says Jade shocked

"it does, every day I wonder if I could have saved her, it's not easy to think that I was probably her only crush, it haunts me that I kissed her then she died a few months later, everything I do now is for her, I'm not religious but I hope she's proud of everything I do to fix the corruption and state of the world" says Olivia

"trust me she's happy, she's with you everyday, you have to know that" says Natasha

"how do you know this Dana" asks Jade

"she's been known to attach herself to objects she's held, Cats book on the world as seen by a bipolar person is just one example, did she give you anything Olivia" says Natasha

"only the kiss, do you know something I don't" says Olivia

"your lipstick, it looks familiar to me, Cat wears the same silver lipstick, and cat says it was Hope's favourite" says Natasha

"I started wearing it because of her ya but she didn't give me one" says Olivia

"do you still have the Jacket from that date" says Natasha

"how did you know I wore a jacket to that date, yes I haven't had the heart to wear it after she died" says Olivia

"check the left pocket" says Natasha

"ok I'll be right back" says Olivia

"there is no way you were there" says Jade

"no I wasn't, I was still in japan when she died, though Hope's pink hair was unmistakeable" says Natasha

"then explain how you knew about the Jacket" says Andrea

"hey I hide many things I'm not comfortable with about myself, my abilities are but one, I can't explain everything, some things need to be demonstrated" says Natasha as Olivia returns

"I don't understand, how did you know she had slipped me one of her lipsticks" says Olivia

"Andrea ask me a question that I can't possibly know the answer to" says Natasha

"what is Isabella's middle name" says Andrea

"Frankie" says Natasha

"wow Dana you are spot on, including the accent she used when she said it to me" says Alexandria

"ask me another, Kate maybe you this time" says Natasha

"how do I know Frannie, Cassandra's girlfriend" says Kate

"she's your sister, a secret you protect with your life" says Natasha

"man you're good, you have abilities don't you" says Kate

"yes, until I met Jade I hated them because I couldn't turn it off for even one minute and it was always about Jade or some other relationship, it's not an easy life, I see connections everywhere with absolutely no context, between you and Olivia and her connection to Hope, between Cat, Tori and Jade, between Cassandra and Hope, it doesn't help that I'm on the spectrum" says Natasha

"how do you deal with it" asks Olivia

"I deal the same way Tori does by seclusion, I remove stimulating environments, it's hard because I love having company over, also before you ask yes Tori and I both have abilities, how she does those concerts amazes me, of all of us Joe hurt her the most, he was set on controlling her, that's why he hurt Jasmine and I" says Natasha

"that's terrible, why did she keep going back" says Olivia

"she's insanely stubborn, she's sent him to the hospital on a number of occasions, broken jaws, fractured wrists mainly" says Natasha

"how" says Jade shocked

"he'd slap Jasmine and she'd retaliate, she's stronger than she looks, but the month he'd be off each time was a calm one for all of his victims, she loved to watch him scream in pain, after everything he did to his victims I can't say I blame her" says Natasha

"she loved seeing someone in pain, that's dark" says Kate

"it was only him and he was a very evil man Katelyn, he was a therapist who sexually assaulted his female patients and he enjoyed seeing us cry, for all of us victims she is a hero, a legend" says Natasha as Tori walks in

"that's high praise from you sister, turns out there was a concert here I missed on my schedule, ahh Hope's girl, you must love being home again" says Tori

"is it that obvious that I liked her or something" says Olivia

"it's written on your face, the company renamed the silver lining lipstick in Hope's honour, so is there a way I could do the concert in Mevik or no" says Tori

"Hope was all about the silver lining so that makes sense, Jade do you think the community centre will be up by tomorrow" says Olivia

"my engineers worked on that first, Tor breakfast concert, warm food" says Jade

"I'd love that, this is the closest I've been to Spain in years, I don't like it" says Tori

"I know Vic, it's not easy but the government is trying to change, when the free trade agreement took effect they realized that my plan was going to work, they asked for forgiveness, I told them they needed to make changes before I'd trust them, they are afraid of you Vic" says Alexandria

"as they should be, as it is we shouldn't have to get involved in politics at all, if we get involved in Spanish politics we might as well run the country ourselves, we shouldn't have to do their jobs for them" says Tori

**The next morning**

"hello Mevik, I'm sorry I missed the concert I was supposed to do last week, given that, I hope you appreciate that I'm giving all the money from my Norway concert today back to the communities that lost power" says Tori

"that's very kind of you Jazz princess, enjoy the breakfast provided by Jade and Dana then perform" says Olivia

"oh I will, Dana makes some mean waffles" says Tori

"ooh I can't wait" says Olivia

**15 minutes later**

"cinnamon or plain waffles Liv" says Natasha

"cinnamon please, you knew that though didn't you" says Olivia

"I'm good but I'm not that good, Tori loves cinnamon waffles" says Natasha

"can I have strawberries too and maybe some icing sugar" says Olivia

"are you sure you aren't Tori, I'm joking it's on its way have a seat, I'll call you when it's ready" says Natasha

"ok" says Olivia

"hey sis, my usual please" says Tori

"yes ma'am, Cat not come with you yesterday" says Natasha

"no she wanted to visit Cassie since we were in the neighbourhood anyway, she wanted everything to be be perfect for our wedding, making her invites as personal as possible" says Tori

**With Jade**

"Tori seems better than usual today, especially since cat isn't here, the community center is filled to the brim" says Jade

"she usually nervous about being crowded or something" says Olivia

"yes, she's becoming more outgoing and I can't figure out why" says Jade

"didn't she used to be like this" says Olivia

"way back in the day ya, she hasn't been like this in over ten years Liv" says Jade

"wow, do you think she'll stay like this" says Olivia

"one can hope, it's been a gradual process since Cat came back into her life, but this is the first time she's actually talked to anyone outside her friend group being the one who started the conversatio" says Jade

"Olivia Burke come get your waffles" says Natasha as Olivia walks up to get them

**5 minutes later**

"Dana seems to be in a good mood too, is that normal for her" says Olivia

"she's in a better mood than usual but yes, they both just passed the twelve year mark for surviving the abuse of Joe, Dana is turning over a new leaf, so maybe Tor is as well, we'll have to see, she can be very unpredictable in stressful situations" says Jade

**4 hours later**

"thank you Mevik for being a grateful host, this won't be the last time I come here for sure" says Tori

"you wanna head to my place for a bit Tori or do you want to head to Italy now" says Olivia

"Cat's meeting me here in four day, if you're offering I'd gladly accept" says Tori

"I am, you seem to still be in an amazing mood" says Olivia as they get in her car

"oh am I, I didn't notice" says Tori

"how didn't you notice, I haven't seen you so chatty in ten years Tori" says Jade

"neither have I, don't get me wrong it's a welcome change but definitely unexpected from you" says Andrea

"Jason switched my meds around a bit so maybe that has something to do with it but I didn't even notice I was doing something Weird for me" says Tori

"what prompted that change" says Andrea

"a new med just came out of trials for anxiety, has shown promise" says Tori

"well it's working, how did you handle Camp rock last year on the old meds" says Olivia

"I honestly don't know, luck maybe, it was so overwhelming that before this med I was thinking about cancelling the wedding at camp rock and just doing something small, when I told Jason that he asked me about the new med and I agreed to at least try it, you think I should keep on it" says Tori

"you're back to who you were before Joe so ya, quirky and funny" says Jade

"I've always been quirky and funny" says Tori

"true but never this openly in a crowded environment, not since you created the sleeper challenge have you been like this" says Jade

"ok you got me there, I guess after Joe I just got super socially anxious, I didn't realize it till now" says Tori

"sis I saw you better than ever, Jason also got me on the new med, I'm actually able to handle things" says Natasha

"you rocked it today sis, the meds took a few days to kick in huh" says Tori

"yes, but Jade bringing me here helped me a lot, she knows me better than you think Tor" says Natasha

"I'm not denying she does, I'm just saying that you did a great job today, she has earned her spot in Cat's house, Kate I heard you stood up to your parents, was it hard" says Tori

"not with Liv by my side she empowered me, my parents don't understand me normally so I put it in terms they'd understand, accept my choices or lose me" says Kate

"that was bold of you, I'm proud that you stood up to them, Liv is making a huge change here for the world, I got word that China of all countries was agreeing to reduce carbon emissions" says Tori

"hold on China agreed to my conditions, how in the world did I manage that" says Olivia

"they're afraid of Tori" says Erika

"no China isn't afraid to put me in my place, my fan base numbers may scare them but I do not, I don't know how Liv did it but I wasn't a player in it, China isn't a fan of my willingness to help others because it gave hope to their citizens to rebel, something you said got through to them" says Tori

"I only talked about more open trade possibilities as well as maybe a free trade agreement deal to get them in, allow them to spread their wealth, I made sure it was a maybe that it wasn't a sure-fire thing if they agreed to my conditions" says Olivia

"that would do it, they've been eyeing Japan since they joined two months ago, they tried to contact me but I didn't answer, they have been nothing but aggressive to me, I'm thankful it's not up to me what country joins and which ones don't or quite a few countries wouldn't have been allowed to enter" says Tori

"who does control who enters" says Kate

"the United Nations, Spain has the final say as the originating country, the Royal family of Spain to be exact, which explains why they contacted me" says Tori

"just a question who would you make the heir once you're done being the heir" says Andrea

"assuming I had the choice, assuming Trina has kids as much as I hate to say it she's grown up so much so probably her kids" says Tori

"really you'd elect Trina's kids not Juliette's kids" says Andrea shocked

"Trina has grown quite a lot over the past two years, she's gone from someone I'd not associate with to someone I'm proud to call my sister, that's saying something, however I'd have to see Juliette with Carter to make that determination definitively" says Tori

"Kyle is a good influence I'll give him that" says Andrea

"she's also developed an ego that rivals Trina, Trina lost hers for the most, although Julia's kids would be ideal, we both know she wants them" says Tori

"true" says Andrea

**A/N halfway through **


	34. Chapter 34 Beck x Julia

**May 14****th**

"hey Juka Ari, why did we decide to participate in Kristen's science experiment again" says Beck

"it's not an experiment it's a state wide study to see if students that thrive in a normal school environment can still succeed in an online environment, I wanted to do it because it's fun" says Julia

"right, fun not because you hate school" says Beck

"hey, Tori, Cat, Jade and Erika are all participating as well, it's not my fault I'm smarter than my teacher in science, I have a high IQ like Erika or Tori" says Julia

"intelligence doesn't give you a free pass for everything, I'm not required to keep dating you, you know I have an issue with entitled people" says Beck

"ok, ok I'm sorry I'm just scared that if I didn't put up an act the bullying would start again now that I was more myself because of you" says Julia

"explain" says Beck

"it's embarrassing ok" says Julia

"why are scared, I've been through hell with you to get here" says Beck

"it all started with the nose thing Beck, I had my dads' nose" says Julia

"ok keep going, I need to understand" says Beck

"I've always been easily excitable, I was on the swings in grade five, I saw people hugging, I wanted a hug so I jumped off the swing, it was high in the air, the doctor said I was lucky I'm flexible because I should have broke my neck, I broke my nose, he had to fix it, it hasn't been the same since" says Julia

"that sounds like spectrum behaviour" says Beck

"indeed, Jason diagnosed me the next month but I didn't want it publicly known because I was already being made fun of because of my nose" says Julia

"so your afraid of people making fun of you" says Beck

"I've never really had friends Beck, everyone always thought I was weird, they still made fun of me after you got here beck, they just didn't do it to my face, they made sure I could still hear them" says Julia

"what kind of things did they say" says Beck concerned now

"how did that freak show win Beck over, they say she's smart but she just looks so stupid with that nose…, do you see why I wanted so bad to leave beck, you and tori can only do so much" says Julia

"wow, why didn't you tell the principal any of this" says Beck

"they'd just deny it we both know that unless I recorded it they'd get away with it, besides they could always say that I'm hearing things" says Julia as Natasha walks by

"hey Dana can we talk for minute" says Beck

"yeah sure" says Natasha as Julia runs out of room

"did you have any idea that Julia was still being bullied" says Beck

"no I had no idea" says Natasha

"they don't do it to her face, she just told me they call her a freak show and made fun of her nose, she said that was why she signed us up for the state study that Kristen is helping with" says Beck

"if that's true it's only half of the reason she signed up for the online school study" says Natasha

"what's the other reason" says Beck

"you give it to her straight and you make her feel good about herself and she loves being around you, it stands that she'd do anything to remove the negative feelings from the equation, Kristen said her IQ test just came back, other than Talia at two thirty she's the highest the state has seen in years" says Natasha

"she said she's on the spectrum, what was her score" says Beck

"than her score makes sense, she's rated at one ninety, the study is highly interested in her schooling, they want to make sure she is ok because she finished the test in record time, with high intelligence comes bullying, if the bullying is as bad as she says she could dive into depression, if she joined the study to get away from it, I'll ask Cally because they are friends" says Natasha

**5 minutes later**

"hey Calcite did you know that Julia was still being bullied, has it always been bad" says Natasha

"yes I knew, yes it's always been bad, ever since fifth grade and that swing incident, they used to push her around until Tori got involved, the group of fifty kids that Carter had once been apart of is the only group that kept getting physical after Tori got involved they were the popular kids, Julia never stood a chance against them" says Cally

"why didn't she report it" says Natasha

"did you with Joe, no you didn't, she was scared of them, she was afraid that if she said anything that the abuse would get worse" says Cally

"the remark about Joe was low even for you" says Natasha

"it's the same situation mentally, she toyed with choking herself, I saw the bruises myself, Beck has no idea how he makes her happy, she hasn't been this happy since she saw those people hugging in public and she wanted a hug and jumped off the swing" says Cally

"he makes her that happy" says Natasha

"you clearly haven't seen her stare at him, she basically freezes" says Cally

"what about the look in her eyes" says Natasha

"you know how you look at Jade right, double it" says Cally

"she has seen him naked" says Natasha

"no she's always looked at him like that, when Carter got her out of the situation and Beck confronted that group she was still within earshot, I saw the look in her eyes it hasn't changed one bit since she first saw him, honestly I'm surprised she can talk to him at all" says Cally

"what was her reaction when she first saw him" says Natasha

"I'd kill to be with him but there is no way a popular boy would ever like me" says Cally as Beck walks up

"she actually said that, she called me a popular boy" says Beck

"yes, she wasn't wrong it didn't take long for you to be popular, she doesn't exactly have a good track record with popular people" says Cally

"she does have a tendency to call Tori mama bear" says Beck

"she got that from me, the way Tori helps us is very motherly, it's endearing and makes tense situations calm" says Cally

"especially after the new pill kicked in her anxiety is basically non-existent, I heard that her students are calling her that now too, she's enjoying it" says Natasha

"thanks for the information guys, I think I'm gonna go talk to her about it later on, I think I'm going to cuddle for a bit" says Beck

"she'll enjoy that" says Jade

**45 minutes later with Julia**

"I love you beck" says Julia

"you were stressed not even half an hour ago, how much of an effect do I have on you" says Beck

"more than you'll ever understand, the way you hugged me when you walked in was like all the stress melted away" says Julia

"that's a good thing right" says Beck

"very good, it's a rare trait, not even Tori can do it that well" says Julia

"you also don't have feelings for her" says Beck

"now don't go and say that, before I knew she was family I did have a crush on her, her being my cousin doesn't change anything, your empathy explains why she liked you, you were always there for her no matter what Jade said, Tori will never admit it to you but it means everything to her that you did that so she could be here today" says Julia

"again I was just helping someone I didn't want to see hurt" says Beck

"you underestimate the effects your actions have on Tori and I, not only are we both on the spectrum but we are also both bi, people in our neck of the woods don't tend to see kindness like that often, a lot of people think it's a game to get attention" says Julia

"why didn't she tell me this herself" says Beck

"because most people are just passing moments in our life, the kind people are outnumbered by the idiots so we don't normally register that someone was kind to us until its too late" says Julia as Tori knocks

"may I come in please" says Tori

"sure what for" says Beck

"I have so much money, I don't need it all, for everything you've done for me, I wanted to give you a portion of it" says Tori

"how much is a portion, like ten grand" says Beck

"try a million, look I know it's a lot but you've done more than most people would ever do for me, more than Trina has ever tried to do in her life, without you there would be no Purple hearted girl" says Tori

"that's very generous, did you guys plan this or something because we were just talking about this kind of thing" says Beck

"the Cortez family holds a few secrets, mental abilities are but one, the Spanish Circus is another, Julia and Rebecca are like hope, future predictors, Julia knew I was going to do it before I did didn't you" says Tori

"I did, I can't tell the timing until just before it happens though" says Julia

"that explains your well timed contortions tricks, as well as my inability to trip ya up" says Beck

"indeed, however boy you can still surprise me" says Julia

"indeed he can, his connection to you is stronger than my connection to him" says Tori

"that surprises you, also Beck accepts the money" says Julia

"can't I say it for once Juka queen, or is that just your thing" says Beck

"it's most definitely my thing, so we going to the bank now" says Julia

"dang Josi stop please for ten minutes, let's got going" says Tori

**At the bank**

"so what's the occasion, you getting married or something" says the Teller

"no he's dating my cousin but he kept me going for over a decade, I'm the Jazz Princess, whenever I was depressed he'd pull me out, I figured it was time for me to pay up" says Tori

"a million and a half for a decade of support, he must be one hell of a friend" says the Teller

"not the way you're implying lady, here's my ID and insurance just process the check please" says Tori

"ok I'm sorry it's just you seem like you'd be a good couple, you seem impatient" says the Teller

"I happen to have a lot of patience, it's your implications that are getting on my nerves, he's gone above and beyond the call of a friend to help me" says Tori

"Victoria calm down, you don't need to make a scene" says Beck

"ok, I'm sorry, can you deal with this, I need to breath" says Tori as she walks away

"ok I see what she means, the cheque is so large that you will get it in segments of a hundred grand starting in two days, does she also go by another name or something" says the Teller

"yes her original name was the Purple hearted girl, why" says Beck

"oh my God, my daughter is a huge fan, she calls her the Purple princess, she was at her last concert here but couldn't get any merch or an autograph, they sold out too quickly, she saved up for months to get tickets and a shirt, she's been crying for days because she's upset that she probably won't get another chance, that's why I was pushy, I didn't recognize the name and I couldn't figure it out" says the Teller

"hey Vic can I have a word please" says Beck

"yes what is it, is the cheque done" says Tori

"my daughter is a huge fan, she calls you the Purple princess, I didn't connect the name to the outfit, she was at your last concert that she saved up for months to get tickets to and she wanted a shirt but they sold out as she got to the counter, her name is Ariel she's about your cousins age" says the Teller

"purple wig, lace dress" asks Tori

"yes, she's been crying for days, I couldn't get her to stop" says the Teller

"I've been very popular, I can't seem to keep any stock at all, right now everything is back ordered with the company I partnered with, where do you live, maybe I can surprise her" says Tori

"over by Clear-View, would you really do that for her" says the Teller

"I do it all the time, she must be a long time viewer is she knows me by that name" says Tori

"seven years, the cheque is being processed now, if I get her to sit out front right now could you pick her up" says the Teller

"yeah I'll head over there right now, we can watch a movie and swim in my pool" says Tori

"she loves both of those" says the Teller

"I do contortion, is she a fan of that" says Julia feeling left out

"Juka Ari, wow never thought I'd see you in person yes, she loves your streams, when you guys stream at the same time she hates picking" says the Teller

**30 minutes later by Clear-view**

"purple princess is that really you" says Ariel

"yes, you surprised or something" says Tori

"yes, Oh my God Juka Ari, please tell me I'm not dreaming" says Ariel

"no we are really here, pool and a movie and maybe our special guest on our streams tonight" says Julia

"for real" says Ariel

"yes darlin, I've had a hard time keeping my merch in stock, I have a few limited edition items that I haven't out up yet if you wanted one" says Tori

"can we play RTA on stream, I love that game" says Ariel

"I bought RTA when it first went into beta, I'm sure you wouldn't mind playing it on both streams would you" says Julia

"… wait really so did I" says Ariel

**Back at home during Tori's stream**

"ok so Beck I want you to put half o-" says Julia as Beck cuts her off

"not this again Julia, you can't control my money" says Beck

"fine if you don't want to turn your half a million in to ten then go live your own life, get out of my room" says Julia angrily

"fine" says Beck as he leaves

**20 minutes later with Beck**

"what happened she just broke her door" says Jade

"she wanted to control my money" says Beck

"no she didn't, she had me invest in a small company and my ten grand is now fifty grand, the company is an economic wood chip company that wanted to tear condemned buildings down for wood chips, a ten pound bag is ten dollars, if she wanted you to do something with your money it was probably something like that" says Jade as Natasha walks up

"so how did the investing go" says Natasha

"what investing" says Beck

"so you didn't invest in one of her start ups, she said you were getting money, she only wanted a third of it for investing, she just started a gym and gymnastics company a few weeks ago, it's already got amazing coaches, it takes her stretches to a whole new personal level, wall street already has it pegged as one of the biggest companies of the decade, stocks are already at fifty dollars, she rented a building and everything, it was her dream to have you as co-owner, let's hope she doesn't tear the whole thing up" says Natasha

"she didn't say that" says Beck as Jill walks up

"you didn't let her finish boy, at the rate the stocks are rising a half a million dollars stake in the company would be worth ten by December, you had her so happy earlier, she had a ring, now her room is basically destroyed, her stream page is gone, a search for Juka Ari streams brings up nothing now at all, when I left her room she was getting ready to destroy her knife collection so I took it with me and locked it up" says Jill

"sometimes I forget how touchy she can be, she won't want to see me now" says Beck

"in the last year she's created some of the most successful companies in the world, you're right you need to run, she's QinTar remember, she doesn't need a gun or knife to kill" says Natasha

**4 days later**

"he hates me, I wanted to marry him and now it's all gone" says Julia

"Hun, you can't run a relationship like a business" says Andrea

"I wasn't trying to, it doesn't matter anymore anyway, I sold off all my businesses, gave everything to charity" says Julia

"even your gym" asks Andrea

"I started it so it could be our business, without him there is no point, I started it and was going to use the money I got from it to pay for a ring and the wedding" bawls Julia

"first thing, he doesn't hate you, Dana made the mistake of reminding him you are part of the QinTar and don't need a weapon to kill, secondly I'm pretty sure he was buying a ring yesterday" says Andrea

"I don't deserve him, I never did, I never understood how someone like him could ever love me, I'm trash who can make money in the blink of an eye" says Julia as Beck shows up

"Beck not right now, give her some space" says Andrea

"I wasn't planning on saying anything, but I bought the business Juka, you tried to sell it and I bought it, it is I who doesn't deserve you, I didn't let you explain and I was wrong, I went to see Trina for advice and I was met with a sword to my throat, she yelled at me for two hours straight in German, she was more than ready for me when I arrived" says Beck

"she defended me…" says Julia confused

"yes at great length, she called me a impulsive moron in German, she was ready to break my arm ten minutes in, she had already bought a gym membership while it was in your control and made me promise that it would carry over" says Beck

"do you really still love me" says Julia

"I never stopped, I can be over-confident and cocky sometimes, I need to earn your trust back" says Beck

"ask me now" says Julia

"no I need to earn your trust back first" says Beck as Trina shows up

"boy if she's asking you to ask her for her hand do it unless you want to see the tip of my newly sharpened sword again" says Trina

"and her perception skills are back again, you knew Trina was coming didn't you Babe" says Beck

"I could hear her sword as she walked up the steps, so are you going to make Trina force you or what" says Julia

"was this some huge test or something" says Beck dropping the ring box

"only partially, I was really upset at first and before you showed up here, when Trina got word of your mistake she set you up not me, she wanted to see who you'd run to, choices were Andrea, Michelle or Jason, Michelle and Jason were ready to destroy you" says Julia

"I just love to intimate boy, you know that, you may be impulsive but you aren't a moron, Tor wouldn't tolerate you if you were" says Trina

"will you marry me Julia Oslo Cortez" says Beck

"that's not my middle name Beckaroni" says Julia

"forgive me goddess Juka Ari it was meant as a nod to Olivia" says Beck as he kneels with a ring in hand

"that's not a diamond is it" asks Trina

"no it's a fake diamond, where is the real ring Beckaroni" says Julia

"check your left pocket" says Beck

"whoa but how" says Julia as Erika walks up

"you forget who's house you're in girl, I owed him a favour, I forgot Andrea and I took a cab to the airport for Norway last week and neither of us had enough to pay for a cab" says Erika

"so you helped with his proposal" says Julia

"I'll only confirm if you say yes" says Erika

"fine yes Beck, you're such a suck up babe" says Julia

"yes Erika helped me, she's a sucker for love stories, besides this was the last relationship that Hope 'shipped' before she died" says Beck

"when cat heard what happened she cried, she was doing dishes and she heard a cackle and a nasty scratch appeared on her shoulder, if hope wants to punish someone it should be me not cat" says Andrea

"why, it was my mistake" says Beck

"because I didn't stop the escalation sooner, Julia was speeding up the relationship, issues were bound to happen when a relationship speeds up that quickly" says Andrea

"since when is it your fault for my actions Andrae, I was too comfortable, I realized I needed a reset button" says Julia

"you are taking the relationship too fast, going too far too soon, I don't understand how Tori can just let you do whatever you want" says Andrea

"so what it's my love life, be thankful we were being safe in bed, maybe I should make the risky choice just to spite you for thinking you can control my love life" says Julia getting angry

"I'd back away if I were you Andi" says Trina

"why she won't hurt me" says Andrea

"says who, you don't see Tori butting in your love life, you are going anything but slow darling, someone will get hurt mark my words, Trina give me your sword Now" says Julia really angry now

"as if I'd deny you when your angry" says Trina handing Julia her sword

"Back down there baby girl, I've stayed out of your rivalry with Andrea till now, don't make me use my magic darling" says Erika

"you're a peaceful pixie not an angry one, you wouldn't dare" says Julia as Tori arrives

"back down Julia Josi Cortez before I make you" says Erika

"I dare you" says Julia

"what an aggressive little kitty, stand down Julia Josi Lola Cortez, yes Andrea went too far but that doesn't mean you can threaten her with a sword that doesn't even belong to you" says Tori firmly

"but she…." Says Julia

"hope never liked Andrea, she's stoking the fire, hand the sword back to Trina right now" says Tori

"yes mama bear" says Julia quietly

"you sure know how to stop a storm don't you Tori" says Beck

"no but I know when a spirit is meddling, Julia is never this aggressive, Andrea apologize right now, you had no right trying to control her love life" says Tori

"do you not agree she's moving the relationship too fast" says Andrea

"you're one to talk there Andraea, she talked to me before they went forward past making out into the next phase, I set guidelines and rules, you know this, yes she wants kids but not at the risk of disobeying my guidelines, she is not yet twenty years old" says Tori

"do you have an issue with my actions with Erika or something" says Andrea

"plenty, but you are your own person, Albert tasked me with her well-being not yours, the deal was she inform me at every stage or I have to send her to live with aunt Alice back in Spain, you missed the big one hun" says Tori

"does that mean I have to go live with Aunt Alice now…., I didn't mean to I swear" says Julia crying now

"that's a little harsh isn't it" says Erika

"that was the deal she signed with Albert, it's a legal agreement Erika, Albert is in Washington getting things set up so he can get his own house here in San-Francisco, Julia knew the rules, one being I had to know where she was at all times if she left the house, she forgot her phone" says Tori

"would I at least get to move with her to Spain" says Beck

"no, unfortunately not, she broke two rules that her father set up and she agreed to and signed a paper saying so" says Tori

"I hate dad for writing that, I'm running away, have fun finding me" says Julia as she runs out the door

"Tori cousin, what did you just do" says Andrea

"I had to, I signed a paper saying I'd follow every rule as well" says Tori

"Albert isn't going to be happy" says Andrea

"and you think Julia is, she finds out in her late teens who her real father is and he sets up a bunch of stupid rules that she has to follow" says Trina

"that's called being a father" says Beck

"right so she's just supposed to live with a father who does stuff like that and isn't there to help her understand anything, no Albert messed up, he didn't set the same rules for Rebecca, he did not set any rules for Rebecca actually, only Julia" says Tori

"well we're right back where we started, she has some amazing hiding places in the city, it took me three days as it is to find her the first time" says Andrea

"not good" says Trina

**2 days later**

"where's Julia, I got something from Washington for her" says Albert

"she broke two rules, the first time it was a genuine mistake on Beck's part, the second involved those stupid rules you set up for her, she ran away, she verbally said she hates you for making those rules, Beck had just proposed to her and everything, she's fast and hard to catch" says Tori

"I'm an old fool, I thought she liked structure, what rule do you think really set her off" says Albert

"probably the send her to Spain to live with Alice, not only does she hate planes but she barely knows Aunt Alice, she only signed them so she could make love to Beck you have to know that, he gave her full control over what they did and they were always safe" says Tori

"he gave her complete control over everything they did in bed, wow he really loves her doesn't he" says Albert as Beck walks in

"yes and I just saw her running down Market towards Montgomery, she hasn't eaten much by the looks of it, I know she knew I was there but she looked at me for two seconds then looked away like she was mad at me or something" says Beck

"she's going to starve herself or get someone to choke her" says Cat frustrated

"how do you know" says Albert

"she's angry, at you specifically Albert and Hope is helping her hide from us" says Cat

"that's not good" says Ally as she walks in

"why" says Albert

"because Hope was beyond frustrated at the world for their complete idiocy, ignorance and refusal to help her" says Ally as Michelle walks in

"I got her, she's asleep, she must have hit something at some point, she may attack you Albert, be careful, she will wake up in a few hours" says Michelle

"how did you find her" says Albert confused

"oh naïve old man Albert, you should be lucky she's alive, she was headed for the Freeway, she was getting tired and you should know better than to question Jason's precautions with her, both her necklace and earrings have trackers in them" says Michelle

"Jason was always thorough, thank you dear" says Albert

**3 hours later as Julia wakes up**

"you can be a real jerk sometimes Mishy" says Julia

"yeah but I'd rather you be mad at me than dead" says Michelle

"fine, I don't want to see dad" says Julia

"too late" says Albert

"I'm angry at you, you make a set of rules for me but not Becca, that's not fair" says Julia

"I know and I'm sorry, Becca isn't a contortionist, I was afraid that if you got married that I'd never see you again and it'd be your mother all over again" says Albert

"it was still uncalled for, that's what conversations are for, I love Beck, I didn't want you to take him away from me" says Julia

"and running into a freeway full of traffic isn't taking you from Beck" says Michelle

"he'd have understood Mishy, maybe not right away but he'd have understood" says Julia

"suicide is never the answer" says Tori

"I wanted some sort of control over my own life, even if it meant ending it, Beck understood that, why do you think he gave me control over what we did in bed, it was so I didn't resent him for doing something I didn't like or want to do with my body, some structure is good ya but not how you did it dad" says Julia

"so I went too far, I started controlling what you could and couldn't do with your own body, is that it" says Albert

"yes dad, way too far, I liked talking to Tori about where Beck and I were going, she made sure we were being safe, I liked that, it was her motherly instinct, she set guidelines but no solid borders, I followed the guidelines she set because I understood why she set them, your rules are irrational and controlling, there comes a point where you have to believe I can make good choices on my own, Jason was a good dad to me, protective but not controlling" says Julia

"he is the wisest of the three remaining brothers when it comes to raising kids, no offense Andrea" says Albert

"no offence taken, dad took quite the laid back approach to parenting, after his sister died when we were little, I think he was afraid to say the wrong thing" says Andrea

"and that approach led to you and Lexie, your sister is quite the leader" says Albert

"yes but Tori needs to change the code we follow when it comes to relationships" says Andrea

"why" says Albert

"dad get with it, her girlfriend is Swiss, she's afraid she's going to lose her because they barely see each other" says Julia

"that change is coming trust me, uncle Harry is blocking the vote on the basis of tradition" says Tori

"Harry is a stickler for traditional law, his daughter however isn't, apparently she was recently appointed internal dispute handler, as Queen with a bride to be you could force it through" says Albert

"could you contact Jackie then please uncle" says Tori

"I will, any message with it" says Albert

"how's the threat of a civil war to remove him from a position of power in the family, he was also against the free trade agreement and just about every other idea Lexie had that was better than mine" says Tori

"is he that bad" says Beck

"yes, Lexie is the sitting princess currently in the Royal family thanks to Tori, opposing her or Tori is dangerous it could allow for foreign powers to get involved, specifically Cassandra" says Albert

"trust me I've thought about it, but it's immoral and I can't ask Cat to have Cassie do something immoral just so I can get something passed to help my cousin with love" says Tori

"I will let her know right away" says Albert

"daddy I'm sorry for my actions, can you forgive me" says Julia

"you have nothing to be sorry for bud, I drove you to that, your actions were a result of my inability to help you" says Albert

"so you're not mad at me" says Julia

"me mad at you no, I made the mistake that led you there, I'm the adult, I should have known better" says Albert

"ok everyone out, I need to talk to her" says Beck

"yes boy, you should be honoured to have her say yes" says Albert as everyone leaves

"I am trust me, I was certain she'd say no" says Beck

"ok Beck what's up" says Julia

"did you really mean it when you said yes, I need to know" says Beck

"Beck stop second guessing my words, I say what I mean, I was mad at dad not you" says Julia

"so when you said yes, what was going through your head" says Beck

"you really wanna know, I was thinking he's finally mine, I'm finally popular, I finally found someone who understands me better than anyone else, that's what I was thinking" says Julia

"I barely understand you but I'm willing to try if it makes you happy" says Beck

"that's why I love you, not many people are willing to try, what do you know about me, list five things boy" says Julia

"you dance, you're a contortionist, pretty, funny, oh and you're bi" says Beck

"I didn't start out thinking I liked guys at all, girls fascinated me to no end, I thought boys were gross and evil" says Julia

"so why, or who changed your mind about guys" says Beck

"Carter started the process but you changed every notion I had of guys, you're not evil, gross, mean or rude" says Julia

"I honestly don't know how guys haven't just fallen all over you" says Beck

"they think I'm creepy, they try and talk to me because they know I have no friends besides Cally, I get one sentence out and they immediately walk away, they never give me a chance to adapt so I only talk about one subject, if they don't make an effort to the conversation why should I, I absolutely love puppies, I see a puppy and I immediately grin, they are sooooo soft, oh my god I want one so bad, your hair looks soo soft….., why did you just let me go on for five minutes" says Julia as she looks at her clock

"I wanted to see how long you could ramble on for, I like to see how your mind works, literally everything you just said was linked, it flowed so nicely" says Beck

"that was a coincidence I assure you" says Julia

"no it wasn't, it's happened before, three times to be exact, to a normal person they aren't linked but to someone who had to deal with Jade who tried to separate every single thought to remove possible links I see it, you like to talk about puppies don't you" says Beck

"yes I do, you are good" says Julia

"the links are why I love you on top of all the other reasons, your mind works differently than most people's, I love it, I'd have you no other way" says Beck

"so I'm not a freak show to you" says Julia

"no you are a beautiful young woman, a smart beautiful woman, it's a rare combo in a world of ego driven people who only care about looks" says Beck

"what about Tori, Dana and Cat" says Julia

"Tori does have a slight ego but she doesn't let it completely control her, Dana is the polar opposite of Tori she has no ego and is really easily hurt, Cat is in a totally different category because of her canola allergy, her demand for food to be cooked in olive oil can seem like ego but it isn't" says Beck

"I can sing you know, Tor says I'm pretty good" says Julia

"does she say who you sound like" says Beck

"yeah, Miley, she compares me to Miley" says Julia

"that's a feat and a half" says Beck

"not Hannah but actually Miley as herself" says Julia

"that's insane, Miley is up there with Tori and Cat" says Beck

"I'm well aware, I think I'm more Cally's speed, I have neither the strength nor the confidence to lead as they do" says Julia

"I know Tori has plans for you, I think the future of Spain depends on it" says Beck

**A/N 4 of six complete now**


	35. Chapter 35 Mitchie x Caitlyn

"Mama bear, is it true what beck said, that you have a plan for me involving Spain" says Julia as Mitchie walks by

"your emotions cloud your perception, yes of course she does but not the way you think" says Mitchie

"you have helped me become worthy to rule Spain and the royal families, if you have kids first, your first born will be the heir to the throne, your wisdom, your spirit, your strength, are worthy of the heir title, for the first time in a century House Cortez has a worthy leader, worthy of the title of queen" says Tori

"so Cat had no play in helping you become ready to lead" says Julia as Cat walks by

"I only helped reinforce your leadership of Tori, your strength has become her strength, which is what her vision for the Royal family has always been, one voice not many squabbling voices, the Royal houses are currently at each other's throats, Lexie is powerless, all over Tori's hope of opening up relationships with other countries in Lexie favor" says Cat

"that's insanely stupid of them, it benefits everyone not just you or Alexandria" says Mitchie

"Henry is the most aggravating person there, he's opposed Lexie every single time, even when it only regards her like a psych checkup, he'd say no you can't do that, he's gone too far this time, it's time for me to deal with him directly" says Tori

"Josi Lynn isn't the easiest person to be a parent of though" says Caitlyn

"doesn't mean he has to take it out on Lexie, he's blocking her from doing anything at all, internal royal family business or otherwise" says Tori

"what an idiot, well Caitlyn and I have some camp rock business to attend to so keep a cool head" says Mitchie

"will do" says Tori

**2 hours later at camp rock**

"hey Tess, how are ya" says Caitlyn

"I'm good, thanks for coming, a storm knocked out power to Camp Star, they estimate ten grand to get it restored" says Tess

"you have my permission to charge it, how are the cabins" says Mitchie

"minimal damage, maybe a grand to fix total, so how are you and Caitlyn doing, you hit the one year rough patch yet" says Tess as Ally walks up

"we hit the one year rough patch when we first started dating, unsure of what we were willing to share, toughed it out for camp rock then hit a low point until Julia pulled us aside and gave us a dose of reality" says Caitlyn

"what'd she say" says Ally

"that the chance of our relationship working is slim if we are unwilling to be honest about our fears regarding our feelings, as usual she was spot on, I was afraid that my feelings weren't genuine, that I was making a mistake, that I'm too independent to make any relationship work, we took a two day break and I found myself constantly thinking of how her touch made me feel, how the thought of kissing her made my heart race" says Caitlyn

"I was afraid I was too dependent on her, during that two day break I got depressed, certain that she wouldn't come back to me, foolish I know given how close we are but the thought crept in, once it was there I couldn't get it out" says Mitchie

"I can't imagine being away from Ally for more than a few hours, yes we have our squabbles but she's a hell of a negotiation queen, everything is black and white with her with maybe some gray at the edges, she's also amazing with money, able to guess our grocery bill to within two dollars" says Tess

"you have abilities don't you Ally" says Caitlyn

"nope, I have a photographic memory I seem to forget about tax on items however, every item I tag the price, when we get to the till I already have a price in mind" says Ally

"very impressive, does Cat have a photographic memory" says Caitlyn

"she used to, I don't know anymore since her brain damage complicates things, connected parts of the brain that aren't normally connected, she never had a temper before the brain damage, she's become more and more like hope every year since hope died" says Ally

"are you absolutely certain they aren't twins" says Caitlyn

"I'd know, why" says Ally

"because I was looking at pictures of Hope and Cat, they look identical, I'm also pretty sure they're the same age, would they not be both nineteen this year" says Mitchie

"they would be yes, but Hope was a Valentina, not a Valentine" says Ally

"I'm not sure she was, I have caught cat talking in Hopes room, she calls her Hope Valentine, also sister, there is something she isn't saying" says Mitchie

"maybe she can't" says Tess

"Cassandra wouldn't dare keep a secret like this away from the family, Cat would have to have made a decision on her own" says Ally

"keep up the good work here guys, we'll be back next week" says Mitchie

**2 hours later outside Hope's room**

"no I need help sister, I'm nervous" says Cat

**5 minutes later as Cat leaves hope's room**

"you weren't talking to Cally, you said sister" says Mitchie

"you need to stop eavesdropping, it's personal" says Cat

"I'm curious, I need an explanation" says Mitchie

"you need to back off, you are getting into territory you don't understand" says Cat

"it was similar to Dana and her having to be raised by her Godparents isn't it" says Mitchie

"…., yes, Hope was my twin, I'm more powerful than she was, it scared mom and dad, I had a bad temper back then, they wanted to keep Hope away from me, it only made me worse, I got bold, I have stage fright, Hope de-escalated me, she calmed me down, You can't tell anyone anything that I just said, Cally wasn't born yet, she was born when I was three, she looked up to Hope" says Cat

"so your parents keeping you apart from your twin only made you worse" says Mitchie

"yes, only when I first saw Tori from a distance did I change, I yearned for her attention, yet was scared to talk to her, my emotions clouded everything for me, I couldn't think straight at all" says Cat

"that explains your seizures and that incident in the restaurant that resulted in the brain damage" says Mitchie

"yeah I guess it does, I can't believe Tori sees through it all, she sees me for me not for my actions" says Cat

"now that's a rare trait if I ever saw one, you know Tori sees connections right, also that Olivia Burke had one date before Hope died" says Mitchie

"no I didn't know that, although I can see Olivia liking Hope, they were a lot alike, Hope set the groundwork for the methods Liv uses, Hope never let emotions cloud her vision, I don't k ow how she did it and I'm afraid to ask" says Cat as Natasha walks by

"Hope Valentine was one strong young lady, part of me believes she was acting more crazy than she was" says Natasha

"yes she wanted to be an actress, had she not had cancer she'd have lived out her dreams" says Cat

"she had cancer….." says Caitlyn

"yes, she wanted the part that Ally got when they were originally casting the movie shortly before she died" says Cat

"what kind of cancer" says Caitlyn

"the kind that spreads quickly, Jack had no idea how she was still alive at fifteen, they found it at age ten and it was already stage three, she wasn't expected to make it to twelve, she was strong willed but knew she wouldn't make it to twenty, please don't tell Tori" says Cat

"she knows you're hope's twin, she explains the connection between you and hope as a four inch thick rope that is made of steel that can't be severed, like ever" says Natasha

"how does she explain the bipolar thing" says Mitchie

"she said it's not bipolar, but the mind metaphorically having half of itself ripped out after Hope died, it can't cope with anything that would set off someone on the spectrum hence the un-diagnosable autism as well as the bipolar, Kristen has admitted when pressed that scientists don't know the brains capacity or its limits and that symptoms can and will appear like autism or bipolar disorder in some cases, studies have shown that and are repeatable, it's part of why she is a part of the state wide schooling studies, she's looking for the link" says Natasha

"I trust Kristen's science, do you know if she's found the link yet" says Cat

"no I do not, she's very secretive, I think she's lost someone close to her to mental illness, a brother maybe" says Natasha

"Chris King, a brother from her father's previous marriage, severe PTSD, was almost killed seven years ago in a brawl with his neighbour, he killed himself last year, wanted the memories to go away, the pain of killing his ex in self defense was too much, she doesn't talk about him often because they were very close" says Cat

"how does she work on science with that pain" says Caitlyn

"she believes that she can find a way to make PTSD and other mental health issues irrelevant, she believes her father could have done something but he didn't, she's working on environmental cures or aids for mental illness, cures for ptsd and aids for everything else, she's leading the field, the information she gathers from her portion of the study is crucial because those that scored high on the IQ tests are proven to be on some sort of mental health spectrum, Autism or otherwise" says Cat

**At Andrea's**

"hey lady Erika, I heard rumours about a vet who was good on the guitar" says Mitchie

"that's Angelina, why" says Erika

"my lead guitarist got poached, before I posted it online I wanted to see if she wanted the job" says Mitchie

"I'll ask, she is amazing, I thought Tori was good" says Erika

"my last album went triple platinum, I have the money, I'm willing to pay her well, let me know ok" says Mitchie as she leaves

**At dinner**

"you really want that veteran guitarist don't you babe" says Caitlyn

"she served with general Johnathan Vega, she lost the woman she loved and she's had a hard go since she left the service, plus I've heard she's amazing, I'm more than willing to give her a chance" says Mitchie

"that can't be easy for her" says Caitlyn

"that's why I'm looking to give her a shot, I'm willing to pay her a hundred dollars per event, concert or song, and I have at least ten planned this week alone" says Mitchie

"without a lead guitarist your career won't go very far" says Caitlyn

"yes I know hun" says Mitchie

**Back at Tori's 2 hours later **

"Mrs. Torres, I was informed you needed a guitarist" says Angelina

"a lead guitarist actually, mine quit, said I wasn't giving him enough money, how is ten grand a month not enough, so let's hear you play, can you play one of my songs" says Mitchie

"I can play punk, Pop, Rock, Jazz and Country, being a part of general Vega's Company meant we played music and sang when we weren't on assignment or on the front lines, so yes I can" says Angelina as she starts playing

"umm Erika this is beyond amazing, I think Mitchie is stunned" says Caitlyn

"is she better than her last guitarist or something" says Erika as Angelina stops

"she rivals Tori, she could easily trade blows talent wise" says Mitchie

"he did always mention how she was good on the guitar, I never imagined I could be as good as her" says Angelina as Tori walks into the room

"I didn't know I could be down here and upstairs at the same time, was that really you Angie" says Tori

"it was Lady Vega, Johnathan always spoke highly of your talents, not just on the guitar" says Angelina

"bravo, Mitchie just lost her lead guitarist, we were just up by the pool discussing what she was going to do, she has a concert tomorrow, if it were my decision I'd say your money problems just vanished" says Tori

"I agree Tori, any favorite of General Vega is a favorite of mine especially with talent like that" says Mitchie

"so I got the job" says Angelina

"yes, ten grand after tomorrow's concert as a thank you then ten grand every month after plus extra if we do encores at the concerts" says Mitchie

"that's like twenty four dollars an hour" says Angelina

"twenty eight actually, I have to take some off the top for taxes and insurance purposes, the insurance is for on site accidents like falling and stuff, I didn't have it at first and believe me when I saw my bill after I fell on stage and hurt my wrist I was shocked" says Mitchie

"three grand" says Angelina

"four, they grossly over pay their doctors and unfortunately I couldn't request Jack because I was in France" says Mitchie

"ouch, ya I have no problem with slightly lower pay if it means I get insurance for free" says Angelina

"come on up and meet your new fellow band mates" says Mitchie

"ok" says Angelina

**10 minutes later at the pool**

"ok Angie meet Megan the drummer and Emma the other guitarist" says Mitchie

"glad to meet you Angel, I'm Megan" says Megan

"so was this a girl band or something" says Angelina

"no the former lead guitarist was a duche of a guy, I hated working on stuff with him, he was good at what he did and that's the only reason Mitchie kept him on, but from what I heard a few minutes ago you are easily three times as talented as he was, he was entitled to the max" says Megan

"he wasn't that bad" says Mitchie

"he once called you a talentless hag Mitchie, he was absolutely awful to you behind your back, always called you names" says Emma

"ok, I take it back he was that bad, with talent rivaling Tori's I'd have no problem paying fifteen grand a month, no offence Emma" says Mitchie

"none taken Mitchie, talent on Tori's level doesn't come often, if I was in control of finances I'd offer twenty grand but that's up to Caity" says Emma

"we can manage it, that leaves twenty in the budget this year for raises" says Caitlyn

"how'd we manage that" says Mitchie confused

"oh someone spread a rumor about a new lead guitarist getting signed to your band last week, two more albums just went double platinum, messages on the forums about upping the band members pay to represent the amazing quality" says Caitlyn

"oh I wonder who could have done that" says Natasha

"really Dana, you knew he was bailing and didn't warn me" says Mitchie

"what's the fun in knowing you had a replacement waiting for you, if you had known would you have gone looking for someone to cover your ass" says Natasha

"she has a point Mitchie, you'd have waited, you get too comfortable if you know you have everything going perfectly, you act when you don't have a choice but you do it so calmly" says Megan

"she's right Babe, you do better under pressure, Camp rock is but one example, dating me is another" says Caitlyn

"how is dating you putting me under pressure" says Mitchie

"social pressure babe, a totally different pressure that is out of our control" says Caitlyn

"I'm solidly Bi, I have no issue with who I date or marry in the future, if you're feeling pressure it's not me feeling it as well, I was scared you wouldn't like me yes but as Emma can testify when the public learned Shane and I split I had no reaction to their shock, I didn't care what they had to say where as Shane completely lost it" says Mitchie

"you should care a little bit because public opinion determines your career ending or continuing steadily" says Caitlyn

"I care what people say about me but if someone doesn't care to talk to me on social media or in person to get my side why would I care about anything they say" says Mitchie

"I'm going to need an example for that one darlin" says Caitlyn

"speculation about my friendship with Tori and if her and Cat were coming to Camp rock for real, regarding my connection to Tori they asked me and Tori directly, I listed you as a common connection, they didn't press for more, regarding if they were coming to camp rock they asked Browne first, then me, they went through channels, if they just want to speculate without an ounce of truth or my first hand information I don't care, they can continue on their endless speculation, yes I keep an eye on it but unless it seems to be headed in a violent direction or they mention my social tag directly I don't get involved, I'm merely interested in what crazy ideas they come up with" says Mitchie

"oh like that funny one about their theory about us cheating on our girlfriends and dating each other, that I found hilarious but I had to put an end to it because people were getting a little too crazy and was starting to get violent" says Tori

"oh and the one about us already being married and/or being Japanese" says Mitchie

"as well as the one about you being Caitlyn's sister, solely based on makeup choices and the similar facial structure you two share, even though in every other aspect you two couldn't be anymore different, aren't fan theories fun" says Tori

"they can be" says Mitchie

"hey Angie, here's your new guitar, fresh blood" says Natasha presenting Angelina with a brand new guitar

"you are too kind Dana" says Angelina

"hey I take care of my own" says Natasha

"what's that mean Dana" Asks Caitlyn

"before uncle died and before she lost her foot Uncle had Angie promoted to his second in command, he told me I was to keep her safe" says Natasha

"the legend of the Fire Queen, right" says Angelina

"yes, I was fire princess at the time and he was the king, our duty is to uphold justice at any cost, even if it means that we won't make it to see the change we made" says Natasha

"I'm more interested in the ice princess" says Caitlyn

"really, the balance queen, it's not easy taking the neutral stance, especially with all the pressure of being the heir, so how's camp rock doing" says Tori

"Tess has it under control, the storm caused power to be lost at the camp star building and minor damage to the cabins" says Mitchie

"tell her to check the camp star stage, something tells me it's unstable after that storm" says Tori

"ok I will" says Mitchie as her phone goes off

"Mitchie we have a problem with the camp star stage" says Tess

"what happened, Tess tell me" says Mitchie

"it collapsed, one of the light towers broke, Maddison is severely hurt, she saved Ally's life, we can't get it fixed in time" says Tess

"ok get Maddie to the hospital asap, I'll just put camp Star on limited access for now, thank you for letting me know, take tomorrow off, I'll have Peggy and Ella figure out what needs to be done" says Mitchie as she hangs up

"I'm sorry I should have warned you earlier Torres, I'll cover Maddie's hospital bill" says Tori

"if you knew ahead of time why did you not say anything, I'm just curious I'm not saying you were at fault" says Mitchie

"jitters about the wedding being so public, I've had a few hunches that never came true, wait where is Julia" says Tori

"oh she left an hour or two ago, something about getting Jack an ambulance or something" says Natasha as Mitchie's phone goes off again

"Mitchie I got Maddison, she's ok, unconscious but she's ok, I arrived just as it fell, I stopped the bleeding, we are en-route to clear lake hospital, please meet us there Mitchie" says Julia

"I'm on my way" says Mitchie

**At the hospital 1 hour later**

"where am I" says Maddison

"the hospital, you got hurt pretty bad" says Tess

"if it wasn't for Julia and that flare Ally would be dead" says Maddison

"what flare" says Ally

"a purple flare, it's my emergency warning flare, I lit it as I came into view of the stage, everything happened so quickly I wanted an advance warning so no one died" says Julia

"I owe you my life Julia" says Maddison

"no I was acting as a QinTar agent, saving lives" says Julia

"aren't the QinTar assassins" says Mitchie

"yes but they can fill a protective role quite easily, my foresight is highly tuned, ever since that storm two weeks ago I've had a bad feeling and today it was the worst so I had to act" says Julia

"doesn't mean I don't owe you a favour darlin" says Maddison

"yes it does, my main reason for acting on the feeling was because if I didn't act then if someone died I'd be depressed, like really bad because I could have stopped it, it's the curse of seeing glimpses of possible futures, you feel a pull to act, it's a one in eight chance that the glimpse I see is what will actually happen, I kept seeing it on my way out there, both you and Ally would have been killed, and anyone who dates Michelle is worth saving" says Julia

"h-how'd you know that, no one knew that" says Maddison scared

"I'm not stupid, he doesn't want anyone in Michelle's house unsupervised, come on no guy cares that much to stop their girlfriend from helping someone, you didn't want anyone there unsupervised because your parents are strict, you didn't want anyone to know" says Julia

"and now my secret is out, kill me please" says Maddison

"you thought we'd care Maddie, who are you afraid of" says Caitlyn

"Jim Wolfe, Erika and Michelle are close, not as close as Michelle and Julia but they are close, he's my role model, I'm afraid of what he'd think of me" says Maddison as Jim walks in

"well well, if it isn't Maddie Graham, the leading anti war journalist, amazing vocalist and rock star" says Jim

"um sir, why are you here" says Maddison nervously

"I've read all of your articles darling, I just got back this morning, you've been avoiding me, dodging my calls, every country except the states agree with your points, when I heard what happened I figured this would be the only time I'd get to talk to you, when you can't run away" says Jim as Erika walks in smiling

"l haven't been avoiding you sir" says Maddison as Michelle walks in

"I'm sorry Mad's but you're lying needs to end, the numerous trips to other countries that Jim happens to be farthest away from, just admit he scares you, I can't deal with these lies anymore, I want to tell the world I love you but if you can't admit this one thing we're done" says Michelle

"Mishy please, don't make me do it" says Maddison

"my family is finally whole again Maddie, I wanted to hand the torch to you, you, like Olivia Burke are making huge changes to policy around the world, change that not even I with all my contacts around the world could make, Erika looks up to you" says Jim

"sir it wasn't just me doing that, it was a group of ten people writing those articles" says Maddison

"but you created the site, it's called Graham letters, but what I find most curious is Tori's claim to be a Jazz artist, none of her songs follow typical Jazz formats" says Jim

"she's a new age Jazz artist, she dabbles in everything, she seems to favour Pop-rock with a splash of Jazz, also she didn't coin the term Jazz Princess, her fans did, she calls herself the Purple hearted girl, in memory of her fallen uncle Johnathan Vega, she's military at heart Jim" says Maddison boldly

"how do you know this" says Jim

"I did an interview last month, she hates the term Jazz Princess because it puts limits on her that she doesn't need, she's on the spectrum Jim, she's a role model for millions of kids and adults alike, you clearly don't know what she's been through" says Maddison

"I know about Joe the idiot, what he did to her, Dana blabs to Erika all the time, she's strong willed, I'm not saying she's unfit for the title of Jazz Princess, she pushes boundaries that no one else will, the jazz splashes are oddly Spanish" says Jim

"Puerto Rican is the word your looking for there bub, her dad is Spanish ya but her mom is Puerto Rican, she enjoys that side of herself, it shows more in her more emotionally driven songs, her accent is more Puerto Rican than a Spain Spanish accent, yet she's the heir to the throne of Spain" says Maddison

"and Henry Tora isn't fond of her for that, that's why he's blocking Alexandria on everything, he thinks that Tori is getting too big headed to run the royal families" says Jim

"that's ridiculous, she the most kind person I know, does he not care at all that Johnathan Vega died, that she was close to him, she will strike back, she recently reconnected with Josi Lynn Tora" says Mitchie

"I know she is, he's making a mistake and the other houses know it, they are preparing for all out war on her end, governments in surrounding countries are preparing for an implosion of all Spanish political parties due to her possible actions" says Jim

"she will attack Henry directly, Mark my words he will have at least one broken limb, most likely a leg, she scheduled a trip to Spain for next week, she's pissed, when Tori gets angry, you run for cover because she will inflict harm" says Caitlyn

**Concert day**

"hello everyone, I'd like to introduce my new lead guitarist Angelina Storm, she's a former army soldier, she's wicked on the guitar, rivaling The Jazz Princess in skill and that's saying something" says Mitchie

"hello everyone, glad to be here, I've lived on the streets for four years because I lost my foot in battle so I had to have surgery, the bill was over ten grand, and until last month I was still paying it off, I hope I impress you" says Angelina

**After the show**

"Angelina, you were amazing today, when you started playing I could see mouths dropping in awe" says Mitchie

"it was fun, I may not like that I was a soldier but what Johnathan did well was make us a family, helped all of us bond, this brought back memories, I wish I could see my little sisters face right now" says Angelina as Maddison walks in

"you can, Tori brought me just before everything started" says Maddison

"wait you're a Graham, I was under the impression that your were a Johnson" says Mitchie

"she's my half sister Mitchie" says Maddison

"oh my God Maddy, you've grown so much" says Angelina

"mom and dad miss you Angel, sis we thought you were dead" says Maddison

"Hannah is dead Maddy, I was dead, angry, wishing I had lost more than just my foot" says Angelina

"oh, I um I'm so sorry, I may have lost Mishy, I couldn't stand up to Jim" says Maddison as Michelle walks in

"no you didn't, he attacked Tori on purpose, you reacted perfectly, just like Angel here would, right Angelina" says Michelle

"yes, he talked to me just before the show, while you were at risk of losing Mishy, after you defended Tori so thoroughly with facts not lies he was impressed, what did he tell you Michelle" says Angelina

"he begged me to realize what you just did, that you Mads used facts that he knew of to defend her, that you didn't make up lies to defend her like some reporters or journalists do, also yes Tori knew" says Michelle

"is there anything Tori doesn't know at this point" says Maddison

"yes, how to stop wars, she refuses to even look because it angers her to no end, she was part of the QinTar a few years ago and the things the Spanish government asked her to do almost drove her insane, also Erika is there any way you could get the vets from the shelter to help at camp rock this summer" says Mitchie

"depends on how much if at all you'd pay them" says Erika

"forty-five an hour, six hours a day, for the whole summer, it's just shy of thirty grand each" says Mitchie

"how can you afford it" says Erika

"camp rock God's paid for their wedding yesterday just shy of four million, how many vets are there at that shelter" says Mitchie

"like forty" says Erika

"not as much as I thought, any cooks" says Mitchie

"John, Johnny and Larry, Steven isn't half bad either" says Angelina

"any vocalists" asks Caitlyn

"Sebastian, Walter, Brian, ranging from soft rock to hard rock, Wendy, Jake and Chris they are the pop trio" says Angelina

"who's Wendy, I've never seen her at the shelter" says Erika

"she's a tomboy, she goes by Gerald most of the time to avoid the issue I encountered, the whole hooker thing" says Angelina

"ahh yes, I thought Gerald had a feminine voice but I'm not one to judge, my voice can be deep sometimes" says Erika

"your voice is not deep" says Mitchie

"you should hear me sing Mitchie, it drops a bar and a half, I can imitate both Beck and Shane, I do a pretty good Elvis too" says Erika

"let's here some Elvis, not many people can do a believable Elvis" says Mitchie

"ok, you asked for it" says Erika as she starts singing

"um wow, I have literally no words, Caitlyn, Angelina, anyone" says Mitchie

"by golly my darlin, I haven't heard an interpretation that accurate since General Johnathan Vega or Hannah Hayden bless their souls" says Angelina

"oh my, HH, you loved her a lot, how'd she die" says Maddison

"we had armor so it didn't kill her that way, she heard it and stepped in front of me to protect me and the force knocked her to the ground, she hit her head hard, had our medic not lost one of his arms minutes before, she'd have survived, when I delivered her body I couldn't look her family in the eyes, I explained vaguely what happened then ran away crying before they could say anything to me, they knew I loved her, Hannah's letters said as much" says Angelina

"they sent me letters, for the past two years they've wanted to talk to you, apparently she had you as a beneficiary on her life insurance policy, they had the money in a trust earning interest for the past four years Angel" says Maddison

"it can't be that much, she didn't have that much money" says Angelina

"it was a family life insurance plan, eight million dollars Angel she was insured for eight million, her will said everything was to go to you" says Maddison

"why, we only dated once we were under General Vega's watch" says Angelina

"she loved you, nobody does that if they don't see a future with someone, apparently the trust is set to eighteen percent interest so that eight million is now fifteen and a half million" says Maddison

"wow, she had mentioned she had a surprise for me if we made it out of the service but this is beyond my wildest dreams" says Angelina

"there's more, I asked Mandy if I could look at the items last week, a wedding ring worth four grand, photos of you and her together, a bunch of photos she made herself of you kissing her and her diary, I looked at one page and it gets pretty deep sis, she had what you'd call a make or break crush" says Maddison

"yeah our first kiss got pretty deep pretty fast, if only I had the confidence to kiss her before I signed up for the army, I'd have never joined, she'd have been the one, there isn't anyone else out there for me" says Angelina as Tori enters

"that may be true Angel but you just got your sister back, and Mandy, she's been in a bad spot lately, she's one of my students, every other message she's crying her eyes out, she misses you and her sister so much, the games you'd play together, maybe you could take her in, her parents won't talk about Hannah with her anymore, too much pain they said" says Tori

"I'd love to see little Mandli again, can I bring her to Camp rock" says Angelina

"of course, Mandy come here darling" says Tori as Mandy walks in slowly

"aww how's my little girl" says Angelina

"y-you're actually talking to me…" says Mandy

"of course baby girl, not a day has gone by I don't think of you and your sister, I thought you guys hated me because she saved me and she died, I thought you'd think it was my fault" says Angelina

"never, you joined the army to save lives not take them, she followed you, a love so pure the blind could see it, that general gave you the push you needed, do I wish you kissed her way before you joined the army ya but I understood why you didn't, so did she, she always planned to have you on a beneficiary on her life insurance, she handed me a paper that said if I die before I come home give this to the insurance company right away" says Mandy

"and what if I was dead as well" asks Angelina

"then as per her will it was to be sent to your next of kin, so am I going to live with you or something now" says Mandy

"let's get some of that trust money first, after camp rock you will be getting a new job, you will pull your weight" says Angelina

"yes Ladybug, I had a job until you came and told us she was gone, I fell apart, especially after you told us and ran, she said you'd take me in if she died" says Mandy

"I lost my foot and the military would only pay for rent, I was unable to support anyone else at the time, I was too busy ripping myself apart over it, she and I had all these plans after we were done our service, vet support services among them, everything fell apart after she died, I didn't even tell Mads where I was or that I'd even come home" says Angelina

"sounds like you needed your own support group" says Caitlyn

"I did, my first day at the homeless shelter out for a little change I was called a hooker so I didn't think anyone would care, let alone actually help me" says Angelina

"can I move in too" says Maddison

"there is plenty of room, six rooms so two each, you still have a job there or have you just been taking trips for four years" says Angelina

"they laid me off, said the economy wouldn't support keeping on a grieving sister, I was still doing a good job, hell I was better than my co-workers, didn't matter to him" says Maddison

"that's not ego is it" says Mitchie

"no, it isn't Mitchie, hey Mandili, was I better than my co workers" says Maddison

"you were better than me and I was ranked two up until that day, I just kept getting worse, then I just said it's not worth it and just quit" says Mandy

"yup you were pretty good, hell if Mishy hadn't of scooped me up I'd have asked you out" says Maddison

"follow your heart babe, if you wanna date her go ahead, I won't hold it against ya" says Michelle

"are you breaking up with me Mishy" says Maddison scared

"no but if you like her that much you need to follow your heart" says Michelle

"she hasn't ever said she liked me not once" says Maddison

"because you were always so distant with me dolly, besides I saw it as inevitable that our sisters would date, I thought it was weird if I had said something, I hate dating guys to hide my feelings, they have no idea that pretty girls with scars have feelings, I won't get between you two, I'm going home, Tori can you drive me home again please, this has turned into a cat fight, I don't want to be fought over" says Mandy

"yeah no problem" says Tori as they leave

"Mandili no please I…" says Maddison as she starts crying

"you really like her Mads" says Angelina

"I don't know anymore, I don't know anything anymore, I had no idea she actually liked me, I said that expecting to get shot down, I figured all the hot girls were taken" says Maddison

"so what I'm not a hot girl or something Maddie" says Michelle

"no you are but you asked me, I didn't ask you, the three other times I tried I was turned down or just flat out laughed at, I just started thinking I was stupid to think someone could ever love me" says Maddison

"go after her tomorrow, I'm calling it, Angie left it too long and look how that ended up, I'll find someone eventually darling, she needs you now more than ever" says Michelle

"except now she won't even talk to me, I know her too well, when she says she won't be fought over she means it for good it doesn't matter now that if be free to love her she won't agree to anything" says Maddison bawling now

"I'll talk to her Mads, me and Hannah didn't work out due to reasons out of our control, I'll make darned sure that you do" says Angelina

"and I'm coming with, Maddison do you think you'll be ok in time for camp rock, you were supposed to help Ally with the games we had planned" says Mitchie

"I made a deal, my feelings won't get in the way, mainly because I know how stubborn Mandili can be she won't budge" says Maddison

"oh she will trust me, if I have any say in my little sisters happiness she will cave if it's the last thing I do" says Angelina

**2 hours later at Mandy's house**

"Mandili let me in now" says Angelina

"no I already said I won't be fought over" says Mandy

"then you leave me no choice" says Angelina as she snaps the doorknob and walks in

"what the hell" says Mandy

"she was distant because the other three people she asked out flat out denied her or laughed at her, she was scared to ask anyone after that" says Angelina

"so what about Michelle" says Mandy

"Michelle asked her, Maddie's words were I thought all the hot girls were taken" says Mitchie

"and now she's in tears because she thinks I won't go out with her" says Mandy

"you can be stubborn, by the way something I haven't told anyone, she had a note in her pocket she said the day before that if she didn't make it to take it out and read it" says Angelina

"for real or is this a storytelling of yours, you were pretty good at it" says Mandy

"when it comes to Hannah I never fib, not anymore anyway, here look" says Angelina handing Mandy a note

"that is indeed her handwriting, ok fine, tell her day one of camp rock to kiss me on the lips" says Mandy

"I'm going to need that in writing Hun, she won't believe me" says Angelina

"fine fine, I've waited years for this, I just thought she didn't like me" says Mandy

**At Madison's house**

"so how's it feel to fail miserably" says Maddison

"Angel Johnson doesn't fail, she may struggle but she doesn't fail, read note one and two and weep" says Angelina

"wait so she actually agreed, how on earth did you do that" says Maddison

"it's called confidence cupcake, I joke, I told her the truth about why you were distant, she was shocked, then I showed her note one and she agreed" says Angelina

"hold on she wants me to kiss her on the lips in front of all the camp rock campers, no I can't do that, I'm going to embarrass the hell out of myself" says Maddison

"hey if Hannah taught me anything is that if you can't embarrass yourself for love then get out of the competition" says Angelina

"ok fine I'll kiss her the first day but I will not do it in front of everyone, yes I know about her lip gloss allergy, it's the oil I know, I'm just starting to second guess every stare or glance she's ever given me, trying to decide if they had deeper meaning" says Maddison

"My advice don't think too much about the stares or glances but what she did subtly, small gestures of the hand or what she was doing with her tongue or lips around you, for one I noticed just today she was licking her lips when you spoke or when your name was mentioned" says Angelina

"wait really, it's subtlety that wins, how didn't I know that" says Maddison

"she was doing it subconsciously, not even realizing she was doing it until I copied her for a second and she got wide eyed and stopped, she was imagining what your lips tasted like sis and enjoying it" says Angelina

**A/N ok so Just a quick note, Caitlyn and Mitchie are curious of everything around them that's why I didn't focus on them as much, they were absorbing the conversations and only speaking when they needed to**


	36. Chapter 36 Tori x Cat

**1 week later in Spain**

"man, Henry you've been nothing but problems, stonewalling Lexie on everything, she said she tried to get an updated Psych exam last month and you told her no that she wasn't allowed, a psych exam is personal and doesn't require your permission man" says Tori angrily

"ok no, she's blowing things way out of proportion, please let me explain" says Henry

"let me know when I get something wrong, you prevent her from helping the world by stonewalling her on free trade agreement rulings, you meddle in her personal life, you stonewall me for attempting to loosen relationship rules and regulations so everyone could travel freely to go on dates, which one of those is wrong Henry, please tell me" says Tori

"none but that's not the point, she tried to meddle in my daughters mind, making her think she was bi" says Henry as Josi scoffs

"for one she has no abilities, so your claim is baseless and I happen to know that Josi had a crush on Lexie at a point well before Lexie was even in a position of power, so unless your suggesting that Lexie manipulated me an older Vega cousin, the crowned heir no less so she could date your daughter only to never do anything of the sort then your endless stonewalling has no base and is grounds for expulsion from the royal family" says Tori

"please spare Josi and Jared" says Henry

"Jared stayed out of the political scene, I have nothing against him, as for Josi she's been a bright star, she actually came to me for relationship advice, she's clear, the fault is yours and yours alone, since it's up to the courts to decide your ultimate fate, I'm removing you from all committees and your oversight over the royal family court process is done effective immediately" says Tori

"so who takes over his positions" says Josi

"that's up to the courts, however I would like to know if my RFBL is ok to pass and codify it" says Tori

"what about it, you had put through two" says Josi

"relationship Clause adjustment and region locking date abolishment" says Tori

"ahh for Lexie huh" says Josi

"yes but I could have given her an exception, I am talking about abolishment for all houses" says Tori

"the bylaw committee was split because of the implications it was just for Lexie but they said if you clarified it was multi house inclusive then they'd pass it" says Josi

"I'm clarifying, I need to get back home asap" says Tori

"you don't like it here" says Josi

"no, everyone is so tense, besides I don't like politics" says Tori

"they haven't seen you do anything in an official capacity since you were here to give Lexie the throne, they're afraid" says Jared

"doesn't matter I'm leaving in three hours anyway, Juliette and Michelle are fighting because for some reason Juliette says that Michelle doesn't live there anymore, I have to go break up that fight" says Tori

"understood, they've never gotten along, they have opposite personalities, I sure hope you can fix it" says Josi

"I've always settled disputes between them, and when I couldn't I gave Andrea authority to breath down their necks" says Tori

**5 hours later**

"she's infuriating Tori, I don't know how Maddie handled her" says Juliette

"I've already had to remove Henry from everything and set up a court date so he can finally learn, don't make me angry, let me speak" says Tori angrily

"ok I'm sorry" says Juliette scared

"you will stay at Carter's or Trina's until further notice, you two are always fighting, I'm so tempted to kick both of you out of the royal family, no more cheques, until the end of summer you Juliette will be paying all the bills in this house, you are blinded by your ego" says Tori

"so what Michelle just get to live here bill free" says Juliette

"she's paying me a two hundred dollar inconvenience fee, she split all the bills did she not, it's time you realized she's not the same person she was four years ago, the Michelle back then would never have voluntarily ended a relationship with anyone to make someone else happy" says Tori

"you'd leave me with five grand in bills for three months, that's not very nice" says Juliette

"your attitude leaves much to be desired sweetie, you are becoming more and more like Trina used to be, maybe a few months of being flat broke will change that, you need to realize that having Michelle here paying half of all bills is a convenience not mandatory, besides you yourself said she doesn't live here anymore, I thought you'd like to see how much money she helped you save, that her being a little annoying every now and then is worth it" says Tori

"I forgot how much you like to teach lessons, fine, I agree to the terms" says Juliette

**Back at Cat's house**

"so how'd Juliette take it" says Michelle

"like someone who realized they made a huge mistake, she has till the end of the summer to apologize and when she does give her a cheque for seventy five hundred, expect waterworks" says Tori

"why should I go back there at the end of the summer, she's been nothing but mean to me" says Michelle as Mandy and Maddison walk up

"because she's going to flip, she won't be able to go out and drink with Trina or Andrea all summer, Andrea and Trina won't be paying for any of her drinks, she's going to be flat broke all summer, she's not stupid enough to think she can just beg on the streets" says Tori

"hey Tori how are you" says Mandy smiling

"you went and had your first kiss already, I thought you were going to wait till camp rock" says Tori

"yeah then I got thinking, first kisses are meant to be special, and kissing in front of about three hundred people isn't special, it's a display and I got nervous" says Mandy

"so spill mandili, how was your first kiss" says Michelle

"peach perfume, peach lip oil, it both smelled and felt amazing" says Mandy as Cat walks in

"lip oil…" says Michelle confused

"some lip balms and glosses use coconut oil, Mandili here is allergic to coconut oil, lip oil, like the one I am now using uses scented olive oil, peach in this case" says Maddison

"you always loved the smell of peaches" says Michelle

"Mandili here does as well don't you sweetie" says Maddison

"it's intoxicating, just smelling it makes my mouth dry in anticipation" says Mandy

"you French yet" says Michelle

"Mishy please calm down, we will tell you when we are ready" says Maddison

"yes we have, Cat you changed your hair color" says Mandy

"what's wrong with purple chocolate" says Cat

"purple chocolate…, you got into the bibble again didn't you Cat" says Tori

"no, my hair is naturally chocolate brown, why you don't like it or something Tor" says Cat

"let me see you twirl babe" says Tori as Cat twirls

"I don't know why that's what you insist but I like my hair like this" says Cat

"Kit you're wearing a dress, she's trying to see your underwear" says Michelle

"really, is that true Tor" says Cat confused

"when I was younger yes, that's why Michelle said that, now I just like to see you spin in a dress, you close your eyes and you just look so cute" says Tori

"that's kinda disturbing that you'd do that when you were little" says Cat

"try living my childhood and not being weird, time and time again I was shown that acting normal made people want to use you to their advantage, the tactic worked, I got friends like Sabrina, Beck and Jasmine because of that" says Tori

"ohhhh, Joe, yes ok it makes sense now" says Cat

"yes, his actions affected every aspect of my life, from how I think to what I do, only now am I almost out of the routines he rammed into my head and back to being myself" says Tori

"rammed….., please tell me that was a slip" says Cat

"yes, although drilled doesn't sound any better to be honest, considering what he did to his patients" says Tori

"have you seen any of Jess's videos lately they're hilarious" says Cat

"yes they are, they're also Jill's jokes, if you actually write them down you notice a pattern, they are all different takes on normal jokes, like, what colors are red, bullish colors" says Mandy

"what's that a different take on, seems like a normal joke to me" says Cat

"red bull jokes, aka energy drinks, I happen to know that Jill hates energy drinks, she wrote the world from a bipolar perspective remember, it hasn't sold well so Jess is making quotes" says Mandy

"the advice works, I have no idea why it isn't selling" says Cat

"and the jokes in it are hilarious, maybe if someone who is bipolar recommended it" says Tori

"I don't want the world to know Tori" says Cat

"why not, I'm revolutionizing the LGBTQ community, do you have any idea how well that book could help people hun" says Tori

"no, I'm scared, I'm popular, mental health issues make popularity plummet" says Cat

"not when they find out that the music you make is heavily influenced by being bipolar, besides your fans love your music, I don't see you losing any fans if you tell them, if I'm wrong then you can hit me" says Tori as Julia walks up

"you do realize Cat that about ten percent of your fans are bipolar, besides evening blast basically started theories that you were Bipolar" says Julia

"the line about depression right" says Cat almost in tears

"yes, don't cry, every single comment was positive, one comment made said if she is then we have to tread carefully, it got a hundred thousand likes and is now climbing again, they do care Cat, it doesn't matter if you don't see it" says Julia

"they're just afraid of backlash from Tori" says Cat

"actually I made a backhanded comment to try and both verify the claim and make a jab at you and they said you can't fool us Lady flame we know you are trying to provoke us, we won't and will never attack her, she is who she is and that's all that matters, her music speaks to us" says Tori

"why lady flame, did they not want to call you lady fire or something" says Cat

"because that's Dana's nickname, her latest single is a diss-track to all performers who think they're entitled to their fame, wealth and career, mentioning a well known rapper who thought he could call Jasmine a bunch of bad names, including idiot, scum and many more I'd rather not repeat, Jasmine hid, didn't leave her house for three months, Dana said enough and released the track, she shocked the world, most of her songs are light hearted, funny and kinda cute, the press took off with it and ended yesterday with the rapper trying and failing to defend himself, he kept calling her slurs during the hearing no less" says Tori

"Italian slurs" asks Cat shocked

"yes, some of the worst I've heard, trying to put her bi revolution to a fire laden end, only to end up burned himself, he lost everything, his wife, his money and his record label contract, he's now homeless" says Tori as Jasmine walks into the house

"Dana saved me, I was contemplating suicide, no one stood up for me because of his place in society, Dana changed the playing field, said two can play that game" says Jasmine

"yeah well I'd have released it right away but I wanted to see how far he'd go, he's done it before and got away with it, he had never used slurs like he did to you, so instead of releasing a pg version like I normally do I went all out" says Natasha

"he's done it to others….." says Jasmine scared

"yup, utterly destroyed careers, he even jabbed me while I was down in the gutter before Jade pulled me out, if only he knew his ex wife is bi, Tulsla tulip is his biggest victim" says Natasha

"he attacked sweet little tulip, wow he is heartless" says Mandy

"I rose from the ashes of my past with a burning fire to kill his reputation, evil stare and all, when he saw who opposed him he was like holy ****, so he started attacking me with everything he had, I had a retort and response for every single slash he gave, he was so scared he tried to sue me for slander, I counter sued him for all he's done to everyone he's attacked, it went to court and when the topic came up I handed the judge the ten page list of his victims of slander and verbal abuse and the judge took one look at it and chuckled and immediately told the rapper that he had no case" says Natasha

"wow you handed him his ass on a silver platter" says Tori impressed

"not before I got one final jab in, I said there is a thing called backfires and you sir just got burned to a crisp, have fun keeping your career afloat, never mess with me because you will find I'm smarter than you" says Natasha

"wow that's crazy, so what happened to his money" says Jasmine

"the judge ordered his massive hundred million dollars be split between all his victims, all hundred and twenty of them, including me and you Jasmine, we got eight hundred and thirty three thousand three hundred and thirty three dollars each" says Natasha

"it pays off to stand up to injustice, to be truthful to oneself about the risks of secrets" says Tori

"still managed to sneak in something about me not wanting my fans to know I'm bipolar huh, fine I'll tell them in an hour, but I'm not happy you used a guilt trip on me" says Cat

"ok first of all the guilt trip wasn't aimed at you, secondly if you don't want to then you don't have to but I'm telling you they won't have a problem" says Tori

"you can see that, they won't be mad or mean" says Cat

"overall no, there will be a few that don't understand why you kept it a secret, but they won't be aggressive" says Tori

"ok fine stream in ten" says Cat

"deal" says Tori

**20 minutes later**

"sorry for the delay guys, Cat's computer was having issues, Cat has an announcement, I urge you to not sugar coat your responses" says Tori

"I am bipolar, no this isn't a joke, I'm on meds that help quite a bit and I smoke pot, ninety percent of my symptoms are under control now but I was scared of what you guys would think" says Cat as everyone spams hearts

"see I told you they'd accept it babe, keeping some secrets is good but when that secret makes it hard when you have an episode it's time to spill, now that they know everything will be better" says Tori

"that's not been my experience but ok" says Cat

"you forget already who had the harder childhood, I've dealt with basically every possible slur and attack known to the world, yet here I am stronger than ever, yes I keep secrets from them but the ones that matter, like me being on the spectrum and my anger issues, I figured that if they knew what was going on when I have a meltdown they'd be able to help me out of it, I have a keyword for my concerts, AHLD, All hands lock down" says Tori

"so what does that mean" says Cat

"it means the music stops and it becomes a dance party for ten minutes, I usually do backflip or cartwheels, depending on the crowds it either happens at the beginning or end of the concert" says Tori

"and that works" asks Mandy

"oh yeah, I love dancing, it gets my mind off the stressors I'm facing in the current situation, I'm used to sitting behind a camera, singing, gaming and dancing, it keeps me centered and focused on the moment" says Tori

"ok they're asking about that display of concern when you saved that gold medalist gymnast when she had a seizure" says Cat

"ok so first I had no idea who she was at the time, when I was told who she was the blood drained from my face, I was beyond shocked and way way embarrassed that I didn't do more" says Tori

"you did more than most people would" says Mandy

"yes ok sure but she's the first openly gay gymnast to earn a medal, I idolized her for her openness in a field that hasn't been so kind, the last gymnast that is gay that had won a medal had it immediately taken away after her speech about free love and that it should be the individuals choice about who they love and the world should accept them with open arms regardless of sex or age" says Tori

"so her maintaining that medal was a huge deal" say Cat

"yes, huge, it showed a change in thinking that I never thought would make its way into the gymnastics world, supposedly the Olympics this summer are going to have their first LGBTQ representation" says Tori

"a viewer named Teddybear91 wants to video chat" says Caitlyn

"that name sounds familiar" says Tori

"yes it's the gymnast, it's her nickname, put her through Cait" says Mandy as Caitlyn complies

"you saved my life, you held my hand, you reassured me that I'd be ok, I've never seen anybody ever do that" says Erin

"why couldn't we reach you" asks Tori

"I don't have a phone or any social media pages because of the whole controversy over me being gay, I didn't want to get angry texts in the middle of the night saying I didn't deserve the medal just because I'm gay, I've had people come up to me in person and say that it's an act, that I'm too beautiful to be gay" says Erin

"ok so Erin, why the nickname teddy bear" asks Tori interested

"I'd bring a teddy bear to practice, my girlfriend gave it to me, she loves me to pieces but the public opinion of a gay gymnast was just too much, she didn't think she could handle being there in person, having all those eyes on her, I have a scar from a surgery that I had to have done because I had a really bad fall during one of my practices, cracked a rib and damaged my left shoulder blade that should have ended my career, she didn't want people to think that I was in an abusive relationship" says Erin

"are you local in the sanfran area" says Tori

"yes, I was at clear view high for about two months last year, the competition was just too much and the only thing people cared about was fame" says Erin

"wait Erin Jones" says Tori things finally clicking into place

"yeah, I was your science buddy until I left, I started to crush on you as well, it didn't sit well with me having those feelings, especially considering I already had a girlfriend and you had cat so I just left" says Erin

"you were by far the best gymnast I'd ever seen, and you had a mind like Dana and Julia, I had calculated your IQ at two hundred fifteen" says Tori

"that's actually a smidge low, I'm two hundred twenty" says Erin as Kristen walks in

"hey guys sorry to bother the stream but I was just notified that Juka Ari's IQ test was wrong" says Kristen

"is it actually lower or higher" says Tori confused

"higher than Talia, two hundred ninety, they did the proper test but accidentally sent her Rebecca's test results that she did in person, you are two eighty one, Cat is two sixty five, Dana is two ninety six" says Kristen

"so you mean to tell me that both Dana and Juka Ari are smarter than you" says Tori intrigued

"yes, my intelligence is narrowly focused on science, Juka Ari's is more broad in nature, despite being on the spectrum she is one of the most adaptable people in the whole state, Dana is also very adaptable when she is left to her own devices, though not as much as Julia, our tests show that Dana is the most likely to take action against injustice when she is told the chances of her winning are slim" says Kristen

"was this before or after the whole rapper thing" says Tori

"before, she hadn't written the song yet, it predicted the kind of behaviors that she indeed employed in that arena, however the scientists failed to account that her intelligence would play a role in the effectiveness, when she defended Jasmine they said and I quote, 'Dana is committing career suicide, he's too well known, in comparison she's basically an unknown', their jaws dropped when she came out victorious" says Kristen

"what did my personality and IQ test say about me" asks Cat

"that you are strong willed but extremely shy and you doubt your ability to wow people with your voice" says Kristen

"what about me" asks Erin

"ahh yes Erin, according to the tests, you are a fighter, extremely shy but you love what you do and no one can change your mind" says Kristen

"ok that was spot on, unfortunately I have to go, my girlfriend just arrived, it was good seeing you again Victoria" says Erin as she ends the call

"well that was interesting, who's her girlfriend" asks Tori

"Danielle Waters, one of my cousins, the teddy bear story made me think, it's classic Danielle, ever since her older sister got them out of slavery Danielle has only had two relationships, both with girls, she's scared but she can't keep a secret from me, she never could, she's obsessed with collecting teddies of all shapes and sizes" says Mitchie

"what brand or species was it" says Tori intrigued

"what the one in the video, probably a speckled bear why" says Mandy

"yes it was the speckled bear, only about ten teddies based on it exist in the whole world, they aren't cheap, about six hundred dollars, it was a wildlife preservation thing, once a day for ten days you could bid on one teddy, day one was the speckled bear, the rarity flew over many people's heads and she won it, it only cost her three hundred dollars" says Mitchie

"when was this bidding thing" says Tori

"last month, it arrived two days ago and she didn't actually think she had won it" says Mitchie

"sorry to interrupt but I need some help, I'm starting to question my sexuality and it's scaring me" says Mandy

"what did you think you were" Asks Tori

"bi" says Mandy

"what lead to this little revolution" says Tori

"Maddili, now I can't even look at guys without almost throwing up" says Mandy

"what about me" asks Beck

"am I looking at you Beck" says Mandy

"well no" says Beck

"you're still bi" says Tori

"how do you figure" says Mandy

"you're wearing lipstick, coconut oil" says Tori

"oh shoot, I don't have an epi-pen" says Mandy

"here, sit down" says Cat as she jabs Mandy with her epi-pen

"wait ten minutes, someone please wipe her lips clean of that lipstick please" says Julia

**15 minutes later**

"how are you feeling now Mandy, feeling better" says Beck

"your eyes are beautiful" says Mandy

"yep she's back to normal" says Maddison

"how'd you know it was an allergic reaction Tori" asks Mitchie

"you don't always get hives, did no one notice she was swaying slightly" says Tori

"no, how did you see it" says Maddison

"I get the same way if I eat too many bananas" says Tori

"you're allergic to bananas" says Mandy

"my body can't process large amounts of magnesium, four bananas in a day can send me into an allergic reaction type state, I can still function but I get motion sick very easily, normally I can handle drives perfectly fine, get four bananas in me and suddenly just moving ten feet makes me nauseous" says Tori

"that sounds like a banana allergy" says Maddison

"it's not, Jack admits it's odd but Tor had a test last week to check her Magnesium level, it was low so Jack hung a bag of magnesium and not even five minutes later she started seizing, he gave her an allergy pill and it stopped" says Cat

"so it's a magnesium allergy" says Mandy

"no it's an intolerance of magnesium basically completely, my body doesn't have an issue with a magnesium shot or pill but if it's in food or an iv my body outright rejects it" says Tori

"ok on an unrelated note, why do you drink" says Mandy

"it cools me out, yes I'm aware it's not a good habit but I'm less inhibited, at any given moment there is around a hundred thoughts running through my head and more than half aren't good, I don't drink beer, whiskey or vodka, strawberry wine and that's it, I'm not a drunk and I don't do drugs" says Tori in a bit of a fit

"Tor please calm down, quick if you can Julia do your purring thing" says Cat as Julia complies

"I-I can't kitten, I…" says Tori as she falls on the bed

"did that just put her to sleep, and since when does she call you kitten" says Julia intrigued

"she hasn't slept in five days, she was sure that Henry would hit her so she was getting her plan in place, as for the kitten thing she only does that in private, after all the stress she's been through I was surprised she could think straight, lack of sleep plus stress put her body into overdrive, the fact that it took her as long as it did to realize the gymnast was Erin is but one sign she's over worked" says Cat

"so Maddie, what's it like to kiss me" says Mandy

"like a dream, so just like that you're back to normal" says Maddison

"yep, apparently nauseous self conscious me is allergic me, why didn't you warn me this morning I was putting lipstick on" says Mandy

"I couldn't see what you had in your hand, we've only been a couple for two days, you think you'd have been ok if I demanded to see what you had in your hand, I wasn't going to treat you like a child, I thought I could trust your judgement" says Maddison

"Hannah always had to keep me away from foods with coconut oil or flakes in them because I like the taste or smell, I'd completely forget I was allergic to it" says Mandy

"well as my uncle would say like he did with my seizures that your allergic reaction went from a simple hives reaction to a mind altering reaction, it is making you very motion sick, I will have him get a prescription ready" says Cat

**1 hour later**

"did I really only sleep for an hour" says Tori confused

"yes baby, you seem restless" says Cat

"it's the wedding, I'm nervous, I'm starting to think it's way too soon" says Tori

"I've been waiting for years now, ever since you left in grade four, I've been writing Catarina Vega in my diary instead of Catarina Valentine, you could say I was beyond obsessed with the idea of being your girl forever" says Cat

"wait even when you were with Miley, you said you and her could have made it work" says Tori

"yes even then, it was a joke statement both Miley and I knew that, while Miley and I were a good couple, we disagreed on a lot of things, including how far Miley was willing to go to defend me if we had decided to make the relationship public, she said she wouldn't defend me at all, I got angry and hit her, I ended the relationship right then and there" says Cat

"you went too far" says Tori

"I realize that now but I was still very subconscious about my sexuality, I needed someone to defend me against the people who believe that being an LGBTQ member is a joke, an act to make money, anyway I knew you went to all my concerts" says Cat

"you saw me huh" says Tori

"yes, your purple wig stood out amongst the crowd" says Cat

"for a bit there it wasn't a wig, it was real, I had actually dyed my hair, I was going through a phase, imagining what the Purple hearted girl would listen to" says Tori

"wait so you actually attended my concerts as the Jazz princess" asks Cat

"yep, everyone around me asked if I was just a huge Jazz princess fan or something, I got a kick out of it, when I spoke in my Jazz princess voice a few of them fainted" says Tori

"you play jokes….." says Cat confused

"yes, on occasion when I was in a slump, I wanted to see people's reaction to unwittingly meeting the Purple hearted girl, I'd use sign language at first then when I spoke I had to hold in a laugh" says Tori

"did people get annoyed or something" says Cat

"no but a few didn't believe me, I didn't blame them, if someone told me that you watched my streams a few years ago I'd have slapped them, saying there is no way she does" says Tori

"I definitely did, your voice is amazing" says Cat

"I realize that, another concern I have is if the government will even let us get married, in their eyes I'm like a company buying out its competitor" says Tori

"they talk to you did they" says Cat

"yes" says Tori

"well I told them that my love for you is more than they will ever understand and that if they want to keep me on their payroll as a D.O.D agent then they better accept it, I'm part of a group of agents working to expose corruption in companies, my abilities help me, I know you're now NSA, you have access to everything you need to know about me" says Cat

"useless outdated data Cat, especially about you, the last tidbit it has about you is four years old, besides I'd rather learn from you directly, off the record" says Tori

"so you didn't join the NSA to learn about me….." says Cat intrigued

"God no, I never asked to be transferred, the CIA figured my ability to see connections between people would better suit the NSA to combat the many bullies that hide their identity as well as counter terrorism, I knew you were Hope's twin by the way" says Tori

"on the matter of hope, how did you find out" says Cat

"your voice, I knew Hope had an amazing voice, maybe even better than mine" says Tori

"just my voice, were there really no other tells" says Cat

"well there was your insane aversion when she became the topic of discussion, you looked nervous and were unwilling to add to the conversation, when you did say something it was only to confirm or deny some allegation against her, you'd act like you had some revelation when in fact what you had to say was already public knowledge" says Tori

"have you ever noticed how nicely my head fits into your neck" says Cat

"yes kitten I have, have you ever noticed how often you talk about how well we fit together" says Tori

"can you blame me, like seriously can you" says Cat

"well no actually I can't, but you could stand to mention it more, for one looking back my proposal was way too public and the wedding is already being called the wedding of the century and it hasn't even happened yet" says Tori

"wait for real I thought that was a joke" says Cat

"yes for real, my fans have been hyping us getting married since I announced I was dating you, now that my proposal is public knowledge every one of my fans are going crazy cooking up every possible theory you could think of as to how I asked you" says Tori

"I honest to God can't imagine being with anyone else, you make me happy and you help me when I'm in a bad mood or having an episode" says Cat

"I'd do anything for you, I see the connections between your bipolar and what manifests, I fumbled at the beginning of our relationship because I saw connections everywhere, between your actions and your feelings, your actions and how your mind worked and your reactions and how others viewed you, it was too much to take in all at once, my head felt like it was about to explode and the headaches were intense" says Tori

"I can only imagine how you see things tor" says Cat

"it's like there are bright orange spider webs connecting everyone and everything, at my concerts I could easily name every single couple in the audience because the spider web is brighter and thicker than the others, mentioning Hope aggravates your line" says Tori

"Hope and I weren't just twins, we had a deep connection, I could tell her absolutely anything and I knew she'd keep it a secret if I asked her to, hell she kept her friends list a secret for the most part, she'd make jokes about redheads or blondes but never delved into a single conversation, I had a thing with red hair and she had a thing about pink hair, her outlook was always positive, she was always the optimistic one between her and I" says Cat

"how would she have handled clearly biased questions" says Tori

"not only would she call you out on it but she'd answer with a neutral answer, completely void of any bias, one of her favorite mottos was I can give all the advice you want but it's up to you to see it through" says Cat

"who did they look to for advice after her death" says Tori

"me, I told people that if they looked to me for advice they'd be sorely disappointed in the quality of the advice, her advice stands the test of time, I'm still getting advice from her and her advice back then could easily last for a few years because it was so accurate" says Cat

"did you ever ask for advice on love" says Tori

"oh all the time, I'd ask if she ever saw you and I together, she said I'd face many challenges along the way, I knew that meant yes but she didn't warn me what the challenges would be, she warned me to watch my ego because it would set you off" says Cat

"I do have a slight ego but I'm very susceptible to criticism, if you willingly let your ego get too big then you become entitled, remember your duchess moment at school that one time" says Tori

"yeah it wasn't my proudest moment, I was feeling vulnerable so I shrunk back into my duchess persona so I couldn't get hurt" says Cat

"I know you did, every single web connecting you to the world that helps ground you in reality was broken, literally the only one left was hope's connection" says Tori

"wait so that's why you acted the way you did that day" says Cat

"did you not notice that all the people who knew you best didn't want anything to do with you that day, I didn't do that you did, yes your fans swarmed you but not even Cally wanted anything to do with you, that's saying something because she definitely looks up to you, there is a bond of trust between members of a family, that day she went running to Kristen in tears, both angry and lost because of what you were that day, that if someone as strong willed as you can break than she stands no chance in the music business as a singer" says Tori

"so all those questions you asked people, did you already know the answer, like with Talia" says Cat

"for the most part ya, but if I told anyone that do you think they'd still talk to me, also before you ask no on almost every occasion I can't read you at all, I only knew about hope because I actually looked for signs of you actively avoiding talking about her, the evidence was overwhelming in favor of a strong connection similar to me and Dana, I need to know for one if you hear her voice and two if Cally has abilities" says Tori

"why do you need to know if I hear hope's voice, no as far as I can tell Cally hasn't developed any abilities" says Cat

"because I hear a voice when I pass by her room, asking me to enter" says Tori

"let's go into that room then, she's been waiting" says Cat

**In Hopes room**

"ok hope I'm here, you know I can hear you" says Tori

"you believe you are worthy of being my sisters wife" says Hope's voice

"no actually I don't" says Tori

"then why propose" says Hope's voice

"because I love her, being worthy and wanting someone to be with you forever are two different questions" says Tori

"you feel guilt" says Hope's voice

"for what happened to Jasmine yes, it's made her unable to trust many people" says Tori

"not by your doing, in order to be worthy of her love you must release that guilt" says Hope's voice

"why" says Tori

"My sister deserves your full energy and attention, what happened to you was out of your control, you were trapped in fear" says Hope's voice

"I have no idea if he was killed because of his actions towards another inmate or if it was because of what he did to me, I don't ask because I'm afraid" says Tori

"let it be known that I orchestrated his downfall, I led him into a false sense of security that let him think he was safe, it was his ultimate actions to you at the end that I decided he's done enough, HE WILL Burn, is that understood princess" says Hope's voice

"why did you say princess so endearingly" says Tori

"because while you may not be strong enough to lead, know that my sister believes you are her hidden princess, she has asked if it was possible to reverse her brain damage" says Hope's voice

"what was your answer" says Tori

"I asked her if she really wanted to go down that path, she said she just wanted to know where it lead, that she was curious if it would still lead her here today, I told her it would not, that she'd be with Miley or Jade if she took that path, she then said she's ok being here, I congratulated her on following her heart instead of the path that was the easiest to follow, that her defiance of social norms has lead her here, that had she chosen the easiest path she'd be dead just like me" says Hope's voice

"why did you choose the easy path, Olivia loved you, Cat misses you" says Tori

"you believe it didn't hurt me to let Liv go, that I'd rather be stuck in limbo than experience love, I had two futures that hinged on what I chose, love Olivia and survive cancer three times while Liv does nothing about the climate or pay inequality or lead her to Kate and change the world" says Hope's voice

"do you interfere from the afterlife" says Tori curiously

"I nudge, like Dana's talk with Olivia regarding the lipstick, I prayed she'd find it herself, Dana was open to my energy, she felt the nudge, your abilities stretch far beyond just seeing connections did you know that" says Hope's voice

"I don't encounter many spirits willing to speak, my uncle was one of the first willing to talk to me" says Tori

"did you also know you could ask not to see the connections, to reject your abilities, I fell your guilt melting away" says Hope's voice

"me reject part of who I am no thanks, I do wish I had someone to help me understand what I'm dealing with" says Tori

"good choice, your guilt has been dealt with, you are now fully worthy of my sister, also you can visit me anytime you need help, now get out there and kiss your future wife" says Hope's voice

"how do u get in touch with you if I can't get to this room" says Tori

"just say my name, or call me sister Hope Burke" says Hope's voice

**15 minutes later with Cat**

"so how'd it go" asks Cat

"better than I expected, it ended with me asking how to contact her if I couldn't get to her room, she said to either say her name or ask for Sister Hope Burke, as if her kiss with Liv immediately made her a Burke" says Tori

"oh so you didn't know that Liv's parents offered to acknowledge the relationship between hope and Liv as valid and as far as Liv's parents are concerned Hope's death ended with hope being an official Burke, as a sign of respect when it was revealed she died of cancer" says Cat

"so Liv knew that Hope had cancer" says Tori

"not at the time they kissed, Hope said she mentioned she was being tested because of a family history but not that she did have cancer, she didn't want Liv to force herself to sit by her while she battled cancer while letting the world crumble, it would have destroyed Hope, Hope was deeply connected to the earth, she occasionally choked on air because it was so polluted" says Cat

"did you and her not have the same abilities" says Tori

"we did yes but my vision is clouded by my emotions, an unending pull to you actually, whenever I hugged you back then I could finally see clearly but when I let go it returned to being clouded" says Cat

"so I am an amplifier for your abilities" says Tori

"yes but I do love you more than you'll ever know, having my vision be clear is a side effect of my pull to you, I never wanted Miley the way I wanted you, yes Miley is cute, yes she's funny but she isn't you" says Cat

"so if a different future were real where I wasn't your girlfriend, you would be in pain" says Tori

"unimaginable pain, untouchable by medication, I'd cut my hair, I'd never be a musical legend, my very first song Fallen Angel was a confession of how I felt about you, I didn't use any words connected to you because I didn't know exactly how you felt about me" says Cat

"you did use the words purple girl" says Tori

"yeah but that could have been anyone, keep in mind the world didn't know that Catarina and The duchess were the same person at the time, I do make a cheeky reference to Vegas though" says Cat

"wasn't that school trip supposed to teach us the risks of gambling, all it taught me was that gambling is lucrative and totally worth the effort if you knew how to cheat" says Tori as she chuckles

"I know, the teacher realized he had basically just gotten a bunch second graders addicted to gambling and was scrambling to justify the trip to the principal when we got back, I have no idea how it flew right over Jade's radar" says Cat as Natasha and Jade walk up

"in reference to what song" says Jade

"Fallen Angel, she makes a cheeky reference to Vegas, you know the second grade trip aimed at showing us the dangerous nature of gambling" says Natasha

"oh my God you didn't, I never had a chance to listen to that cd, I kept it as a pure wrapped copy so I could sell it when you reached fame, yeah I still have problems not buying lottery tickets or scratch tickets, that teacher ruined me" says Jade

"I mean you made a gamble with me so was his mistake really that bad" says Natasha

"yes, I was six hundred dollars in debt, I kept asking my parents to get me lottery tickets and scratch tickets, they kept a running tally, had they not said no after six hundred I'd be out on the streets, begging for change to keep up the habit" says Jade

"wow, ok that's fair, random question did you even like me back then" says Natasha

"on fire as usual Dana, I was confused for the most part, I didn't like anyone and my parents were fine with it so I wanted to rebel somehow" says Jade

"she's asking you to dig and see Jade" says Tori

"I honestly don't know, back then everything was a mess for me emotionally, a bi singer had recently come out about it and my mom made a snide remark, might I remind you that I was deathly afraid of my mother" says Jade

"ahh yes, Jackie Stone, word was your mother destroyed her career" says Natasha

"as was the common theme in the house, my mom had made a point of laughing at her, at around grade six I was seriously thinking about taking someone to France and deciding later if I had feelings for them, you were usually quite agreeable so ya I'd probably take you to France" says Jade

"since when have I been agreeable" says Natasha

"remember grade four when I mentioned I went to France, you said you'd kill to eat some French bread, I was willing to take you up on that offer, besides why would I even consider it if I didn't know if I'd receive love back, I grew up in fear of my emotions" says Jade

"She was known to hug you for extended periods Jade, it basically became her calling card, she'd look at you and purse her lips as if to send kisses your way" says Tori

"if I'd have seen it maybe I'd have thought about it, I grew up very uncertain about who I wanted to be or if my life was worth living" says Jade

"I didn't want you to see because I myself was in turmoil, it was a sign between Tori and I that I liked you, she was supposed to talk to you, like cat I wasn't exactly in your friendship circle, beyond hugging you I was only friends with you by proxy" says Natasha

"I did enjoy those hugs very much, it really did make my day every time, Tori was the group leader or maybe Beck was, I don't remember anymore" says Jade

"you just admitted you loved me, not directly but I made a difference in your life so therefore you did love me back then" says Natasha

"Tori, I'm confused" says Jade

"she gets that way sometimes but your love for her is very evident even if it wasn't the case back then or maybe you hadn't realized it" says Tori

"no I knew I loved her but it was more about how others viewed me, I was damaged goods, I thought there was no way she liked me" says Jade


	37. Chapter 37 pre wedding ramp up

**Camp rock day 1**

"ok so who's excited for this summer, the camp rock God's are back for more" says Mitchie as the gang walks up on stage

"thank you for the amazing welcome everyone this is just a normal summer at camp the wedding is at the end" says Tori

"so is Cat really bipolar" says Tess

"yes and Hope was my twin sister, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her, but her advice got me here today so I can't complain" says Cat

"anyway we have a bunch of veterans here this summer, with Tori and cat paying four million for the wedding we can afford it, I've tried some of the food they have prepped and honestly this is going to be an amazing summer, Angelina please introduce the chefs this summer" says Caitlyn

"ok if John, Johnny, Larry and Steven could please come up on stage" says Angelina as they do

"it's an honor to serve food again Angel, We accepted this summer job in honor of Hannah" says Johnny

"I know and I'm thankful, if Sebastian, Walter and Brian can walk onto the stage please, they are your rock God singers, they specialize in a range from soft rock to hard rock, can Wendy, Jake and Chris please walk on stage as your pop teachers this summer" says Angelina as Wendy is the first to walk on stage

"thanks for having me, I can't wait to meet everyone, so where is Tesslin Tyler, I've heard a lot about her growth recently" says Wendy

"as you would Erika is a blabber, as winners of last year's superstar challenge by Cat, Ally and I expect competition, we expect growth, we demand to be shown we aren't still top dogs, we want a challenge" says Tess

"Where's Alexis, she said she'd be here today" says Francesca

"we have a few things to discuss Francesca" says Ally

**In Tess's Cabin 1 hour later**

"please tell me she's ok" says Francesca worriedly

"she's alive, a little shaken up but she's ok" says Ally

"what happened" asks Francesca

"she was at a friends house, her friend died" says Ally

"Abby is dead" says Francesca

"unfortunately yes, it came out of nowhere, they were playing games and Abby had a seizure, Alexis didn't know what to do, she's known Abby forever but never knew she was prone to seizures, Abby's parents didn't charge Alexis because they didn't know either, Alexis will be here tomorrow I promise" says Tess

"Abby was my only true connection to Alexis, she explained things to me, helped me understand Alexis more" cries Francesca as Alexis arrives

"francy I need a hug" says Alexis

"you miss her huh" says Francesca

"she was my first real crush, now she's gone, all because I didn't know how to help her" says Alexis as Cat walks in

"in this case you couldn't have done anything Alle, Jack was in on the autopsy, her nerves were completely dead, stripped of any protection" says Cat

"so like what you had" says Alexis

"exactly like that, she never had a single instance where she had lost sensation in her hands" says Cat

"once but we were outside and she was sitting on them, I said we should have had it checked but she said it was just numb because she was sitting on them" says Alexis

"your referring to last year, before Camp rock when she kissed you" says Ally

"well ya I guess" says Alexis

"you kissed her…." Says Francesca

"she kissed me, she wanted me to be hers, the kiss was uncalled for, she literally gave me zero warning, we were talking about what we were going to eat when we had left the park then out of nowhere she kissed me, yes I wanted to kiss her too but on my terms, I yelled at her for it, she'd been timid since then" says Alexis

"oh Alexis, I'm sorry, I know she meant a lot to you, we can cuddle right Ally" says Francesca

"that's totally up to her right now, mentally after what she went through I'd personally ask her to take things slow but it's not my relationship it's hers" says Ally

"I wanna cuddle, nothing else and fully clothed or bathing suites" says Alexis

"ok we will leave you two alone, we expect to see you at breakfast in the morning understood, I will bring food here tonight solely because of the circumstances" says Cat

**The next morning in the dining hall**

"how are you feeling today Alexis" asks Francesca

"sad still, but excited to have you by my side, I wonder how the lessons will go this year, the field is so different" says Alexis

"Cat has said the first day will be you against Ally and me against Tess" says Francesca

"Ally doesn't stand a chance" says Alexis

**45 minutes later as lessons begin**

"hello everyone I'd just like to start this off a little different, this morning I received news of two deaths close to campers, Daniel's sister and Alexis's friend" says Caitlyn

"oh Daniel I'm sorry" says Francesca

"it happened last night, my mother was taking her to soccer camp they crashed, my little sister never liked seatbelts, no matter how hard I tried to get her to understand she just wouldn't wear it" says Daniel

"did she die in the car" asks Rebecca

"no, she was clinging to life when the medics arrived, she got to the hospital and got her into surgery right away, my mom said her chances were slim" says Daniel

"I'm sorry I'm getting a call" says Caitlyn

**With Caitlyn**

"I'm sorry but how is this possible, Abby was pronounced dead was she not" says Caitlyn on the phone with Jack

"I have no idea, although I suspect Hope's intervention, Daniel's little sister somehow woke up as well" says Jack

"can I really tell them they somehow survived" says Caitlyn

"Abby asked to see Alexis, as did Beth, they are on their way, medically they were pronounced dead, I have no idea how it is possible" says Jack as Caitlyn hangs up and heads back into the room

"umm, something insane just happened, Daniel, Rebecca, Francesca and Alexis can you come with me, Cat continue the class" says Caitlyn

**20 minutes later**

"why do you look so scared Caitlyn, you look like you just saw a ghost" says Alexis

"you will too, turn around Francesca and Rebecca, I want your opinion before I let them see who just showed up" says Caitlyn as they turn around

"ummmm this is impossible, this has to be some sort of practical joke to lighten the mood" says Rebecca

"it's better if you don't ask questions, ok turn around Daniel" says Caitlyn

"Beth,…. How is this possible" says Daniel

"did Caitlyn just say to not ask questions" says Abby

"hold on, Hope right" says Alexis as she turns around slowly

"maybe, what's your evidence" says Abby

"how about the fact that you died in my arms" says Alexis

"ok fine, yes Hope saved us, she's one hell of a legend up there, she sacrificed love to save the world, she said our work isn't finished here" says Abby

"I'm sorry brother, I should have listened to you" says Beth

"we all rebel in our own ways, we both know it wasn't moms fault the car crashed, had that other guy that crashed into her car actually been paying attention, you'd be at soccer camp right now" says Daniel

"actually, that's only half true, we hit a rock twenty minutes into the hour-long drive, thirty minutes later we hit an intersection, mom was screaming at me to put my belt on, that the breaks aren't working" says Beth

"is mom ok" asks Daniel

"yeah she's fine, have you asked Rebecca out yet" asks Beth

"um excuse me, you actually like me" asks Rebecca

"I was going to ask you during cat's challenge today but I guess you don't like me do you" says Daniel

"hey I never said that, don't put words in my mouth, what song would it have been" says Rebecca

"fallen angel by Cat, I like the meaning in it" says Daniel

"ok I have to know how you thought you'd pull that little stunt off, I have to admit you got me curious" says Rebecca

"hey I've tuned my voice quite a bit over the last year, come on let's rejoin the lesson, I'm sure Cat is missing us" says Daniel

"I'm right behind ya" says Rebecca

"can we watch" asks Beth

"Danny boy what do you think, you wanna let them watch you attempt to serenade me" says Rebecca

"let's go guys, Beth was always a critic of my singing" says Daniel

**1 hour later**

"I'm sorry we couldn't fit you in earlier Daniel, the competition is real this year, what song" says Cat

"Fallen Angel" says Daniel

"very bold, of all the bold moves today not a single person was bold enough to try one of my songs" says Cat

"let's just get this done" says Daniel as he starts singing

"woah…" says Rebecca shocked

"indeed, very impressive" says Cat impressed

**10 minutes later**

"well well, not only did you get the beat and range correct, I'm getting the feeling you nailed the point of the song, Ally what's your take" says Cat

"he didn't do it for the competition today, the song is by definition a serenade of the deepest feelings, the raw emotion, the power, did anyone notice who he was looking at the whole time" says Ally

"me…., I mean before we came back here it came up, but that doesn't mean I believed it, come here boy kiss me" says Rebecca

"wait for real" says Daniel

"yes for real, I change my mind quick so don't make me regret this" says Rebecca as Daniel kisses her

"well I think I know who won todays competition" says Cat

"but you said I won" says Ally sarcastically

"was that sarcasm Ally" says Cat

"yes of course, he got the tempo, range, he nailed everything, I have to admit he's going to be hard to beat, I like it" says Ally

"wait so I actually won the competition that I wasn't even trying to compete in" asks Daniel

"keep up boy, you just won, day one is the day of first impressions, keep it up and regardless of who wins Final Jam, I'm definitely thinking of getting Caitlyn to sign you on" says Cat

"really that's not necessary" says Daniel

"ok I was just across the path, who on earth was just singing, that was the best I've heard from a camper in years" says Caitlyn

"me, why" says Daniel as Tori walks in

"he doesn't believe he beat me because he was doing it to ask Rebecca out" says Ally

"he beat you, wow that's a feat and a half there Daniel, take it from a singer who relies on pure emotion for my songs, some of the best songs come out of raw emotion, not only does it take a lot of courage to sing one of cats songs but to pull it off so flawlessly is deserving of an award, I can't sing her songs that good, I have the range and the power but her beat is so different that I can't match it, if you've impressed Ally that's near impossible to do isn't it Tess" says Tori

"it is indeed, trust me Daniel she is hard to please and hard to impress, take her compliment" says Tess as Mitchie walks in

"I'm sorry was that really you Daniel, I could hear you halfway to camp star, I've only heard projection like that once before, play the clip" says Mitchie

"you're referring to hope aren't you, yes please play the clip" says Cat

_This song is dedicated to my sister, it's called bliss by Mitchie Torres, I don't know if she'll ever see this but if she does I hope it's at her wedding, so here it goes, the beginning of the end_

**5 minutes later**

"wow she really knew how to project, a song of yours no less, why do you have a song sung by my sister of all things" says Cat

"when I started my band she applied, the only problem was I wasn't looking for another vocalist, otherwise I'd totally have hired her, at the time I didn't know she was your sister" says Mitchie

**Lunch time**

"so Daniel the whole campus is ablaze with rumors that you got to kiss Rebecca, she's never let anyone get anywhere near her" says Heidi

"because nobody took the time to understand her, she's smart, sensitive and hilarious and she has an amazing sister who isn't afraid to say what needs to be said" says Daniel

"you mean Juka Ari, what is becca's real last name" asks Heidi as Rebecca walks up

"Cortez, my name is Rebecca Cortez and I'm proud of it" says Rebecca

"ok so the team Caitlyn had set up for a small performance, apparently they're all sick, or its possible that they are just avoiding us, is anyone here a flamenco dancer, or anything of the sort" says Mitchie

"you really want an answer to that question, I put you in charge of finding flamenco dancers because I enjoy my heritage" says Tori

"you flamenco dance" says Mitchie

"I can yes, I'm Puerto Rican, Spanish, Cuban and I actually have a bit of Italian in me" says Tori

"who on your mothers side taught you to dance" asks Caitlyn

"my grandfather was amazing, Cat can we show them what I've taught you" says Tori

"oh yeah no problem" says Cat

**15 minutes later**

"ok so what are you like a sextuple threat or something there Tori" says Rebecca

"only a modest Quadruple threat, in all honesty if it were up to me I'd dissapear, quit music, disperse my money, move to Hawaii, Cuba or one of the Spanish or Italian islands" says Tori

"so what you'd leave the legacy of the Purple hearted girl and hide, why" asks Tess

"well for one when I created the Purple hearted girl it was supposed to be a massive flop, I'd constantly put road blocks in my way, only for the public to shatter them so I could keep going I only ever wanted to make enough money to help my parents pay their bills every month, I never wanted to be this big of a star, and honest to God if it wasn't for Cat coming back into my life I'd be dead" says Tori

"what, what do you mean" says Mitchie

"I mean that had she not come back into my life when she did, I had a plan to nose dive off the golden gate bridge, at the time she came back I was literally going insane under the pressure I had gotten myself into, teaching music techniques and songs, my sister Dana can verify that I was losing it, in fact the day she came back I had already written the suicide note" says Tori

"does she really have that much of an impact on you" says Heidi

"yes, yes she does, I don't know if you've heard about Joe the evil therapist, but the things he did to me and Jasmine during our sessions had cracked me, the year before Cat came back into my life I got greedy, my anger issues skyrocketed, I got into fights, genuinely trying to get someone to kill me, but the day I laid eyes on cat again my heart melted, like none of that happened, it was as if I had never left her to face Hollywood Arts alone" says Tori

"I had actually come to find her, I had a short relationship with Miley but I really wanted Tori, like Tori I too was caving under the pressure, I may not act like but I am brain damaged because of my canola oil allergy, me and my family were at a restaurant in San-Francisco called love light, I had ordered a wrap and fries, my parents offered to pay and I wasn't about to make them think I didn't appreciate it so I ate the wrap no problem then came that massive helping of fries, needless to say it took a grand total of ten epi-pens before I realized that trying to finish those fries was going to kill me, unfortunately the damage was done, my photographic memory was basically destroyed, as was most of my memories, only fragments remained, I had to rely on everyone else, in fact when I met Tori again at the end of that day I had to be told exactly what had just happened because I didn't remember, all I remembered was that someone named Tori Vega had given me their phone number" says Cat

**Two weeks** **later**

"any chance I could talk to you in private Tori" says Shane

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Shane" says Tori

"I'm done with being angry about what happened with Mitchie and I, it's just your speech two weeks ago really got to me, made me realize that just because someone doesn't look like they're hurting doesn't mean they arent" says Shane

"you want to make some quick money or something" says Tori

"no actually quite the opposite, I've been talking to a lot of the campers, mainly the older ones about financial stuff, to be quite honest I didn't get the response I was expecting" says Shane

"go talk to Mitchie then, she's the one that covers camper fees, I'm just a willing teacher, not an administrator" says Tori

"see I did and around half of the campers families are suffering financially, actually the same half that said they were here to see you, Cat and Miley" says Shane

"look Shane just leave me alone ok" says Tori angrily

"ok fine, I'm sorry I came to you for advice" says Shane as he walks away

**2 hours later**

"what happened with Shane, Tori I need to know" says Cat

"he came to me to tell me that half of the campers here this year only came to see us God's as they put it, and that the same families are struggling" says Tori

"he said you lashed out at him" says Cat

"I was in one of my moods, he said our speech got to him and that he wasn't angry anymore about what happened between him and Mitchie, I've known guys like him and they don't change that easily" says Tori

"one of your moods, you upset because we can't do anything romantic here, that we don't have time" says Cat

"no it's not that, I've never been that open like that, talking about my suicide plans, I wanted to keep that a secret, before Shane told me what he said, I had already told him to go away, I was in the mood that means I don't want to be near anyone at all for a few hours, I had made that very clear to Shane and he still thought it was ok to talk to me" says Tori

"ahhh ok I see, you had made it known to him specifically because he doesn't understand you need your space sometimes and in your eyes he violated that space" says Cat

"yes he was within two feet of me, I need at least fifteen when I am like that" says Tori

"I'll go talk to him, our cabin is empty for the day, go lay down for a few hours" says Cat

"after you talk to him you'll come cuddle right" says Tori

"of course I will, I'll only be an hour max" says Cat

**With Shane**

"why did I think she'd understand" says Shane as Cat walks up to him

"she said she was in one of her moods and had already told you to go away" says Cat

"I thought the matter was important enough, she doesn't trust me I understand that but I don't want the families to suffer just because they came to see you guys, I was just about to ask her if she'd be willing to donate some money to the pool of money I've got set up, Miley, Jasmine, Lilly, Mitchie and Caitlyn have all donated a million and a half to be redistributed at the end of camp to all the campers and veterans equally" says Shane

"she said she needed fifteen feet, you were lucky to make it within her bubble alive, her punches and kicks are quite deadly, she already had a plan in place to give all the campers a hundred grand as a wedding gift" says Cat

"wedding gifts are for, well in this case the brides, why would she give everyone money" says Shane

"also over the last two weeks her opinion of you has changed, she does trust you but you picked a bad time" says Cat

"is it true that Daniel is winning most of your challenges" asks Shane

"yes, he's quite resourceful, it's been a struggle between Francesca, Ally, Tess, Alexis and Daniel" says Cat

"what happened to Daniella, last years winner" says Shane

"she's been very successful in her career already, she'll be here for the final Jam and wedding but she needed a break" says Cat as Tori walks over

"I'm sorry but I couldn't relax, I'm sorry Shane for my outburst but yesterday was a stressful time trying to teach all those campers at once, I needed a few hours alone this morning, I had thought I had made that clear to you, I don't like lashing out but when people Interrupt my alone time I can snap at people, Mitchie was having a smoke while I was out there and I pushed her into a cabin because she was on the phone with the construction crew that is fixing Camp star, when I'm feeling stressed even the smallest things can set me off" says Tori

"Mitchie smokes, since when" says Shane

"since just before her and Caitlyn got together, so you're happy for Mitchie that she's with Caitlyn now" says Tori

"I wish it was me, we were engaged after all but I broke that trust, but yes I'm ecstatic that she's able to love again, I am actually surprised she called me to work on the camp again this year" says Shane as Mitchie comes over for a smoke

"it's not easy man, you hurt me bad but you teach well, take my first year at camp rock, my lie allowed us to connect but then when my lie was found out you snapped at me, calling me a liar, I cried and cried Shane, then at the end of the final jam you realized that I was who you were looking for and everything changed I had only one friend in school, I fell in the trap of popularity" says Mitchie

"and now look you run this place, I haven't seen it look this good since before Nate, Jason and I created the band, Tess will never forgive me for what I did, I scared her, wait is that pot" says Shane

"wow that took you forever to realize there boy, of course it's pot, Browne wanted us both to run this camp, yes caylyn and I do an ok job but we could really use your help, I'm already halfway through my summer blend, it's stressful" says Mitchie

"who else smokes" asks Shane

"me, Cat, Tori, Tess, Ally, Miley smokes occasionally, maybe once every few days, if you haven't noticed Shane the competition has gone up dramatically, Ally is in her grove fighting for top place but never actually keeping it" says Mitchie

"so Caitlyn, Lilly and Jasmine don't smoke then, because I have evidence that says otherwise" says Shane

"yes Jasmine smokes, strictly for medical reasons, I've never known Caitlyn to smoke and I'd really be surprised if Lilly smokes" says Tori

"look whose coming our way now" says Shane as Lilly walks over

"is this the smoking section or something" says Lilly

"you already know it is, since when do you smoke" says Mitchie

"who says I do" says Lilly

"I can smell it on you" says Tori as Cat walks away to start her class

"and what does it smell like exactly there Tori" says Lilly

"medicine and flowers" says Tori

"ok so you got me, yes I smoke, but only for the past few months, I have high social anxiety you know" says Lilly

"you don't say, I thought you had meds for that" says Tori

"I do but they don't work that well, in fact they are barely touching it, I'm on the lowest dose possible because my doctor refuses to believe my anxiety is actually as bad as I say it is, the pot I got helps but it doesn't last that long, maybe only a few hours and takes ten to kick in" says Lilly

"you walk over here to smoke, you should try one of mine, fast acting and lasts for six hours" says Tori offering up one of her joints

"is that strawberry and lemons I smell" says Lilly cautiously

"yes, it's tailored to people with high anxiety, the scents are more than likely to just hide the smell of a burning joint because it doesn't have that strong of a taste" says Tori

"ok I'll try it, where can I get some if it works" says Lilly

"I brought quite a bit because I share with Cat but there is more than enough to share with you" says Tori as Lilly lights it up

"ok wow you were right it is fast acting, so how do your fans feel about you smoking pot, Miley was wondering because she wants to tell her fans" says Lilly

"I don't chain smoke them, I was upfront about why I smoke and roughly how often, I figured it was better than drinking more often, I only smoke an average of two a day, once every five and a half hours, so how do you think the vets are doing as the chefs Mitchie" says Tori as she lights one up herself

"they are doing amazing, the campers are loving it, allergy safe options labeled and double checked every ten minutes, about thirty campers wish we had a country singer" says Mitchie

"Dana will be here tomorrow" says Tori

"why so late" asks Shane curious

"she had an album signing yesterday, she didn't want the campers to get used to her for two weeks then have her gone for two days, she'll be making up for the lost time by giving them her streaming link so they can chat with her one at a time for two weeks, she's testing out the idea of doing what I do, if it works those thirty campers get a two year free membership" says Tori

"wait a two year free membership, that's worth twelve hundred dollars a piece, how can she afford it" asks Lilly

"she has been selling albums faster and faster, at twenty a pop and the topics she covers identify with a lot of both my base and Cat's, plus the publicity of her defending Jasmine doesn't hurt, it shows that if she sees someone being bullied she will act in a way that makes their actions well known and shames them into stopping" says Tori

"regarding Spain, I actually believe she'd be a good surrogate, Alexandria has been doing a good job for the past six years" says Lilly

"Dana has been pestering me about that for the past three months, but her career is just taking off, I can't in good faith rip it all away from her" says Tori

"at least give her the choice, you've said no so many times that she probably thinks you have made up your mind" says Lilly

"ok I'll present the option, but I'm not happy about what it would all entail if she says yes" says Tori

**The next morning as Dana arrives**

"sista, we need to talk before you address the camp" says Tori

"this is never good for me, ok fine" says Natasha

"say I was thinking about making you the official heir in my place, do you know what that would entail" says Tori

"no not really" says Natasha

"you'd either have to marry Jade and sell off recoil batteries or break up with her and your music career would be killed off" says Tori

"those are my only options" says Natasha

"it's part of the royal family bylaw, the sitting princess or queen can't have any kind of conflicts of interest" says Tori

"can't you change that" says Natasha

"it's not as easy as you think, it would require every single house representative to agree as well as the Spanish court system, why do you think I gave it up" says Tori

"corruption and greed, the Spanish government wanted you to do things that were immoral" says Natasha

"also I'd never have my support system that I have now, my fans and Cat" says Tori

"you really believe that, that cat wouldn't love you" says Natasha

"in this hypothetical scenario she wouldn't even know who I was, I was named the heir at age four, Cat barely even looked at me at that point, I'd have had to move to Spain and be raised alongside Lexie and Andrea, I'd never been able to see you or Trina again unless you moved to Spain as well" says Tori as Cassandra walks in

"in that scenario I'd still be the princess of Italy correct" says Cassandra

"well ya" says Tori

"and we'd have forged a connection, I do have abilities, much like you do but I don't have autism I could have easily recalled Cat back to Italy" says Cassandra

"why" says Tori confused

"when you talked to hope did she not mention your abilities weren't limited to just seeing the connections between individuals and being Clairaudient" says Cassandra

"yes she said that, why" says Tori

"because my powers are identical to yours, I didn't have childhood trauma so the 'spider webs' are green, I can also see pain and suffering from a distance, hence why I'm here now, light up a smoke and close your eyes while I say something" says Cassandra

"yeah ok sure, is this a magic trick or something" says Tori as she lights one up

"more so an incantation or spell" says Cassandra

"ok my eyes are closed" says Tori

"Ignoscet sceleribus vestris atque dolore memento futurum" says Cassandra as a light encases Tori's head then fades

"what did you just do, I feel different" says Tori confused

"I said 'Forgive your pain, remember your future', it's a witch thing, it removed the pain you feel when you think about what Joe did to Dana, allows you to accept what happened without the painful memory of everything he did, now Dana take a puff and I will say something in Latin" says Cassandra

"ok" says Natasha as she takes a puff

"Ipsum pure et alii, Ignoscet sceleribus vestris atque dolore memento futurum" says Cassandra as the same light now covers Dana's head then disappears

"what just happened, I can see things I couldn't before" says Natasha

"like what" says Cassandra

"your brother is going to have a daughter" says Natasha

"how interesting, considering my brother is dating Alice's daughter" says Cassandra

"I'm sorry what" says Tori

"Athena Cortez" says Cassandra

"she is one of the judges in the Spanish supreme Court, she'd be one of the people I'd have to consult to make the necessary changes to the bylaws" says Tori

"hold on you said it's a witch thing, is Erika's hopes that wizards exist a real thing" says Natasha

"yes we're real, Erika's father was one of the best wizards, our soul goal is to help people with powers or abilities like yourselves get past trauma, and before you ask no I did not know Athena could be pregnant" says Cassandra

"I see something else, Cat has a daughter and she rules Italy" says Natasha

"ok we had talked about doing something that would allow that, do you know if it was natural or what" says Tori

"Beck's kid, however Julia will have a kid in a few years, I don't have a specific date but she will be the first born child and her name will be Victoria Hope Oliver" says Natasha

"interesting because cat's power is now unlocked as well" says Cassandra

"wait so is she no longer bipolar or is the brain damage gone" asks Tori

"the latter, hope warned that if I got rid of both solely because I care about Cat that she could die and because I'm a sorcerous gal there would be nothing she could do" says Cassandra as Cat walks over

"why hello darling Victoria, How are you this morning" says Cat

"ok is this because of what Cassie did or are you just in a remarkably good mood" says Tori Confused

"little bit of both actually, I tried to walk to the class this morning to teach but I got nervous" says Cat

"she's back in full swing" says Cassandra

"so I'll be reliant on pot for the rest of my life" says Cat

"for the bipolar and nervousness yes, your mind is at full power again and is actually displaying autistic tendencies" says Cassandra

"well of course I am, don't you remember I was diagnosed when I was five….." says Cat

"you've never mentioned that before Cat" says Tori

"the brain damage blocked some aspects of her memory and some of her personality as well" says Cassandra

"so she's completely different" says Tori

"no silly, I'm able to be the bird feeding silver dressed singing girl again, the me you had once said you had fallen in love with" says Cat

"I thought that's who you were being" says Tori

"I'd try but after the brain damage birds freaked me out" says Cat

"so the eagle overhead won't scare you then" says Tori looking up

"oh that's Catalina, she's both my guardian angel and my pet, my she's grown" says Cat as she throws an apple up and Catalina eats it and drops down

"this eagle is your pet" says Tori sceptical

"more or less, who do you think I was going down dark alleys to feed, if you can't accept her then I want to call off the wedding, Catalina got me through some tough times, she's important to me" says Cat

"then I guess I'm going home, eagles freak me out, tame or not" says Tori as she storms off

"Catarina Hope Valentine" says Hopes Voice angrily

"I don't care sister, smite me all you want, I'm finally free of the prison I created, I'm finally the girl she said she fell in love with and she can't handle it, I didn't call Catalina here, I thought she was dead, she's a rare pure white eagle, I accept the punishment of breaking to bond of marriage so close" says Cat

"I will talk to her, wait here" says Hope's voice as lightning strikes

**With Tori**

"Victoria Star Denice Vega, where do you think you're going" says Hope's Voice as Lightning strikes within feet of Tori

"why does she have a pet eagle" says Tori

"why do you have a pet Falcon, also Eagles are integral to Italian royal wedding, while Catalina is loyal to Cat, it's actions are out of her hands, if she is at that podium and you are not there Catalina will kill her" says Hope's voice

"that's cruel and I let my falcon go years ago" says Tori

"did you now, you can't fool a spirit, I dare you to call your falcon, if she doesn't show then you were telling the truth but I know otherwise" says Hope's Voice

"Geraldine, come here girl" says Tori as her falcon shows up

"return to Cat and apologize" says Hope's voice as the rain stops

"I understand" says Tori

**45 minutes later in Cat's class**

"Cat, call Catalina here" says Tori

"you have a falcon, bird eat bird huh, Catalina come here baby" says Cat as the Eagle walks through the door

"um, Cat that's a huge eagle" says Tess

"what's your point" says Cat

"Geraldine what do you think hun" says Tori as both birds bow their heads

"ok Catalina has never been this well behaved" says Cat

"so what does that mean" says Tori

"it means that we are destined to be together" says Cat

"what's the significance of a falcon" asks Ally

"the Falcon talon is a sacred Spanish symbol, someone who can tame a Falcon is seen as an angel sent from the heavens because Falcons are notoriously hard to train, as are wolves" says Tori

"why did you mention wolves" says Cat

"Juliana come here darling" says Natasha as a wolf saunters in

"you have a wolf, since when" says Cat

"she won't attack you, about right around the time we got away from Joe my guardian was working at a veterinary clinic and it was a take your kid to work day, Juliana's mother was hurt really bad and she looked at me like a puppy looks at a kid, I sat down and she cuddled right into me" says Natasha

"the wolf is the sign of the QinTar of old, if you could save a wolf it was a sign of respect from nature itself, it hasn't been done in over two hundred years" says Tori

"so what do you feed her dog food or something" says Caitlyn curious

"no, beef and pork, I already talked to the vet here and it's all covered" says Natasha

"so like a real wolf" says Cat

"well Juliana ain't no domestic dog, plus I tried, she looked at me like are you kidding me" says Natasha

"so all three of us have animals that can't normally be tamed by humans" says Cat

"we all connect with nature in a unique way, Catalina is tamed right" says Tori

"yes of course, but she's perfectly capable of getting her own food, aren't you girl" says Cat as Catalina sticks her tongue out for a second

"did she just stick her tongue out at us" says Ally

"hey she got some personality from me, she's fond of you Ally, go ahead walk up to her" says Cat

"I'm trusting you here cat" says Ally as she walks up to Catalina

"now act like your going to shake her hand" says Cat as Ally complies

"umm is she using her wing to shake my hand" asks Ally

"indeed she is, no I didn't teach her that, I went to hug her one time, my arms out stretched and she shook my hand then gave me a hug, she's incredibly friendly" says Cat as Mitchie walks in

"ummmmm ok was this on the schedule, anyway the canoes are ready" says Mitchie

"that's my eagle, Tori's Falcon and Dana's Wolf, probably better you don't ask questions" says Cat

"at this point I don't think anything would surprise me at this point, you don't ride her do you" says Mitchie

"I did when I was little but no not anymore, I'm way too heavy for her" says Cat

"ok well it's warming up so you better get in those canoes" says Mitchie

"canoes, are we going on a trip around the lake or something" says Ally

"the whole room of campers are, we're going to Camp Star to work on something special for Final Jam" says Cat

"ummm why am I on Catalina's back now" says Ally

"hey I didn't tell her to do that, she knows we're going somewhere and she took the closest person and put them on her back, put this on and close your eyes when she takes off, she's big yes but trust me she's gentle AF" says Cat handing Ally a life Jacket

"seriously I'm trusting you here Cat" says Ally

"honestly I thought she'd have picked Tess, Vai piccola, Vai a volare attraverso il Lago" says Cat as Catalina struts out the door and flies off

**20 minutes later at camp star**

"she likes to tease doesn't she, it was really fun though" says Ally

"yes she has a sense of humour for sure, hey Tess you wanna ride Catalina" says Cat

"if I'm not needed right away I'd be willing to give it a shot, you think you can carry me girl" says Tess as Catalina nuzzles Tess

**15 minutes later**

"I've never seen an eagle so playful, they are supposed to be predators" says Mitchie

"the Italian royal family breeds them, their numbers are low and are endangered, most are introduced to the wild once they reach a certain size but some decide to connect with humans, kinda like service eagles, I know it sounds weird but the royal family doesn't force them to become like that, they are fed live animals that they have to catch, Catalina is a breed of European Bald eagle that was almost extinct, thanks to the Royal family the numbers have been growing, from like ten in all of the EU to sixty in the span of fifteen years, that was two years ago, Caitlyn is calling for you, I guess it's time for your spiel" says Cat as Mitchie walks over to Caitlyn

"Cat we need to talk about that thing we were talking about before" says Tori

"Ohh the adopt VS donation thing, I'm leaning towards donation because I want at least one kid to have Italian heritage" says Cat

"it'd be so cute yes, I'm leaning the same way, you really dead set on beck" says Tori

"I mean if looks and intelligence could be guaranteed I'd be ok with someone else but his personality, mannerisms are desirable" says Cat as Rebecca comes running over

"we have a problem with Julia, she's pregnant" says Rebecca

"they forgot to be safe, geez" says Tori

"no she said they had intended to but she said she felt weird and in the heat of the moment he asked and she said no not today, she's afraid of how you'd react because she remembered after about the guidelines and she couldn't get a hold of you, she's afraid you're angry at her" says Rebecca

"I completely forgot to charge my phone last night, I was playing games, call her right now so I can talk to her" says Tori as Rebecca calls Julia

"I'm sorry Tori, I forgot, I made a mistake, dad's going to be pissed" says Julia crying

"I'll deal with Albert, was it just in the heat of the moment slip of the tongue" says Tori calmly

"yes, why aren't you mad" says Julia

"it was a genuine mistake, besides I knew something was coming, the frequency of that was going up, I knew someone would slip, besides you think if I wanted to make sure it didn't happen that I'd have made sure you knew they were guidelines, please understand I don't blame you, I have to call Albert so please stay calm" says Tori

"ok, thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" says Julia as she hangs up

"ok now call Albert" says Tori as Rebecca calls him up

"yes Tori what's up, what's the emergency" says Albert

"Julia slipped, she's afraid you'll be mad at her" says Tori

"she's pregnant isn't she" says Albert

"yes, it was a heat of the moment thing, she forgot my guidelines and she basically told him not to use protection, to be fair I knew someone would slip because their frequency of making love was going up drastically, I had forgotten to charge my phone last night so she couldn't get a hold of me so when I had Rebecca call her she answered the phone crying, she was afraid I was mad at her and that you'd kill him" says Tori

"tell her I'm asking that she keep it, she may be too young for many people, I'm telling you she will be a really good mother" says Albert

"you serious" asks Rebecca

"yes, she made the connection between you and her, she thinks so fast, but she's learning from Tori, I have faith" says Albert as he hangs up

"tell her exactly what he said, word for word" says Tori

"yes auntie" says Rebecca

**The next morning as Julia arrives**

"you are keeping that baby girl understood" says Tori

"wait you knew I'd slip up didn't you, why didn't you stop me" says Julia

"it's not my place to tell you what to do with your body, your dad believes in you" says Tori

"first born child right" says Julia

"I warned against not being safe, somewhere in your mind you felt it was time, but yes, besides both cat and I were hoping Beck would donate for us to have kids" says Tori

"can you bring Mitchie out please, I have word she needs to hear" says Julia

**25 minutes later as Mitchie walks out to see Julia**

"I'm kinda busy right now Julia so this better be important" says Mitchie

"it's about Angelina" says Julia

"good news I hope" says Mitchie

"I'll read off a few quotes 'she's the best guitarist we've ever seen', 'wow, just wow', we love Angelina', do any of those sound bad" says Julia

"well no" says Mitchie

"the world is loving her, another tweet said we want to know more about her, she's the hidden gem, my God she's an angel for real" says Julia

"who was that tweet from" says Mitchie

"your biggest critic, Jolie Destiny Stone, she's used to bashing you, she prefaced that by saying 'I can't believe I've been wrong about Mitchie for all these years, she's selfless, smart, an amazing singer and apparently an overall amazing leader and friend'…" says Julia

"Jolie said that about me, I don't believe it" says Mitchie

"well check your mentions girl, when I tagged you she responded with an audio clip of her cursing herself, at the end she audibly said I'm sorry Mitchie" says Julia

"I'm going to need to hear that" says Mitchie

"I'll play it in a bit" says Julia

"not to seem like I'm prodding but you seem different" says Mitchie

"learning your going to have a girl is one thing but I'm not sure I'm ready" says Julia

"Dana said that huh, well let me tell you something, I'm turning twenty five this week, I'd never be ready, I have a problem not saying no, I'd rather run this camp because they are my children, the children of music's future, kids who aren't afraid to express their feelings in a song for the world to hear" says Mitchie as Angelina walks slowly over

"ok so have you heard the news Mitchie, the world loves me" says Angelina

"I'm getting that impression yes, do you know how that started" says Mitchie

"yes, Julia" says Angelina

"ok first it was just a quick mention as I switched into talking about Tori's work and how much she's changed, in just the past year she's been more motherly and open than I've ever seen, she just hinted that she and cat were hoping Beck would donate so they could have a kid each, it's not the Tori I've ever seen" says Julia as Jade walks up

"when she was at Hollywood Arts elementary that's all she talked about besides music, having a kid of her own, Joe flipped a bunch of switches off when he did what he did, ever since Cat joined in on the streams you could see a shift, it's like she had a master key and was slowly turning the switches back, from stream to stream you could see it" says Jade as Cat walks up

"firstly a bunch of campers have been requesting you and Dana sing together, secondly that's exactly what I did, more or less, what I did was broach a subject wait an hour for her to process, then we'd talk it through, she's touchy but understandably she knows why I do it that way" says Cat

"so what you bring something up then walk away" says Mitchie intrigued

"yes, the subjects weren't exactly things she liked talking about, most of the ones at the start were about Joe and what he did, by leaving her to her thoughts allowed her to not just understand why I did it but allowed her to proceed calmly and map out how she wanted to talk about it, the first time she lashed out I walked out of the room, ten minutes later she came back and apologized and talked it out" says Cat

"so she'll be ready for the wedding then" says Mitchie

"you have doubts do you, she doesn't just acknowledge she has a falcon, a sacred Spanish symbol and not be ready, she asked Geraldine what she thought because animals have great instincts" says Cat

"and bowing is a sign of respect" says Mitchie curiously

"yes because one can't see what the other will do, Catalina bowed to Geraldine first, Geraldine could have attacked" says Cat

"then she put Ally on her back" says Mitchie

"yes, all while eying Tori, she wanted tori on her back, when Catalina bowed it wasn't to Geraldine, it was aimed at Tori as an act of submission" says Cat

"ok I don't know a lot about eagles but even I know that's huge" says Mitchie

"for her it's unheard of, she'd snap at anyone else, she never exactly trusted Miley, she's never trusted anyone before so it isn't just huge, it's never ever happened before, I was afraid she'd try and kill Tori" says Cat


	38. Chapter 38 Finale

**2 days before the wedding**

"so word is you're a witch Cassie" says Erika

"right on the nose, your dad is a wizard, was one of the best in known history until he married a mortal and was banished" says Cassandra

"my mother isn't mortal, she has abilities like I do" says Erika

"explain, if this is true then he needs to be reinstated" says Cassandra

"three years ago I was sick, dad was at work, Kyle was at school, mom stayed at home to take care of me, I was laying in bed, not enough energy to pull up my blankets, mom walks in, a flick of the wrist and by blankets are up to my chin, sat me up and handed me a bowl of chicken soup without getting near me, doctor told her it was contagious" says Erika

"you sure it wasn't you, you rival your dad" says Cassandra

"listen I know when it's me, I couldn't lift my arms, I couldn't speak, and my ears felt like they were on fire, I didn't have the concentration to do any magic stuff" says Erika as Jim walks up

"your wife is a witch correct, it's the only way to explain Erika's advanced talents" says Cassandra

"yes she is, the council of twenty when little eri was little wanted to train my kids personally, that goes against all protocol, they don't even know she exists and I'd like it to stay that way, please and thank you" says Jim

"why she is clearly powerful" says Cassandra

"because she's by far the most powerful witch or wizard ever known, I'm glad she ended up in the hands of a protector" says Jim as Andrea walks up

"Andrea's a protector" Asks Cassandra

"yes I am, Dana leads the QinTar and I lead the Spanish protectors, it's why I'm so vocal about corruption and greed" says Andrea as Juliette walks up

"anyone know where Michelle is, I really need to talk to her" says Juliette

"down the hall to the right, you can't miss it" says Erika

**45 minutes later with tori**

"um Tori I think you vastly underestimated how far Juliette would flip" says Michelle

"why what did she do now" says Tori

"she renegotiated the agreement, I'll be paying a grand less, but that's not what freaked me out, read this note" says Michelle

"do you like my dress" says Tori confused

"she was wearing one of my dresses, the sexy one" says Michelle

"ok so somethings up, I'll talk to her, you just enjoy everything right now, I don't want any miscommunication before my big day" says Tori as she leaves to talk to Juliette

**25 minutes later**

"why are you wearing one of Michelle's dresses" says Tori

"ok so first I know it's wrong, we're sisters, we never get along but I can't knock this feeling" says Juliette

"you love Michelle, this is weird even for you" says Tori

"I know but when she hugged me I felt something and it's breaking me because it's not possible to date your sister, by any possible means, if dad found out he'd kill me, I'm not joking" says Juliette

"what happened to carter" says Tori

"he broke up with me said that I was getting too out of control over a simple test and that if I was actually in love with my sister that I'm never going to find love, I tried to kill myself Tor" says Juliette

"Michelle get in here we need to deal with it" says Tori into a wrist comm

"so it's true, you are crazy Juliette" says Michelle as she walks in

"just forget it, I never should have said anything, I was foolish to think that anyone would understand, carter sure didn't and dad would kill me if he knew" says Juliette

"how do you figure, dad isn't that rigid" says Michelle

"a few years ago I floated a fictional story about us kissing, it was for a school project about a different world with different laws and cultures, he said if you present and/or act on this story you are not my daughter, so I ripped up the assignment, failed the class and dropped out of school entirely" says Juliette

"ok that's it I'm talking to Jason immediately" says Tori as she runs out

**2 hours later with Jason at camp star**

"you knew Juliette had feelings for Michelle all this time and you did absolutely nothing but drive her into fear, I need an explanation now before I break both your arms and have Geraldine attack you" says Tori angrily

"you don't understand Tori it's not right" says Jason

"what I don't understand is how you didn't at least talk her through it, yes it's not socially accepted, but I thought you understood that feelings can't be dealt with by making someone fearful, it's not like they are brother and sister and could actually have kids man, I could get you disbarred for ignoring her like that, as a therapist you have a duty to at least talk them through the possibilities of the repercussions" says Tori

"you'd actually report me for that" says Jason

"yes, it's neglect, legally you have a responsibility to both kids and patients, at the very least you could have notified the ruling houses of Spain of this, if Michelle has feelings like that I have no problem with it, and I will defend them, I'm already in the process of getting Dana to lead heir status so I'm not risking anything" says Tori

"you really have no problem with them dating, they're sisters" says Jason

"better than having them ripping an arm off in their fights" says Tori

"they are pretty violent, ok I concede my point, as long as they keep it on the low down, I don't want to lose my career" says Jason

"is that really all you were afraid of, why the hell didn't you tell me" says Tori

"I was afraid you'd rip my arm off" says Jason

"well I'm going to kick you in the chest for keeping this from me, I need to talk to them more" says Tori as she kicks him and leaves

**Back with Michelle**

"ok so do you like me or not, I need a straight answer Mishy" says Juliette

"I want to know what dad said first, Tori hasn't said a word" says Michelle

"because I wanted to know if it was mutual first before revealing anything" says Tori

"ok fine yes, I have thought about it, when I said you were crazy I didn't mean that way, I meant it in the sense that I've always known and that you were crazy for actually talking about it" says Michelle

"so you knew and didn't say anything, why" says Juliette

"because I thought it was too crazy, besides dad wouldn't stand for it, that and stupid social norms" says Michelle

"so I need a definitive answer from you Mishy" says Tori

"yes I like my sister, is that direct enough, I had a dream about kissing her before I broke up with Maddison, I woke up feeling no regret for that dream" says Michelle

"is that why you were so calm when you broke it off with her" says Tori

"one of the many reasons yes, she's not just an anti war activist, she's also an amazing artist, I'm not nearly pretty enough for the style art she does" says Michelle

"I'll say one thing, Jason was worried more about his career than you two dating, I told him that if it were a brother/sister relationship I could see his distain but I said to him it's not like you two would have biological kids together, he conceded his stance and said as long as you keep it low profile he won't have a problem" says Tori

"ok so we are in the clear then, so what about dates, low profile doesn't exactly allow actual dates" says Michelle

"wait so you actually…, what was Maddie then" says Juliette

"a proxy, when we made out I told her once to call me sister, she looked confused but didn't question it, yes she's good but she's not who I want, no matter how wrong it is" says Michelle

"so all the fights we had, they were what then" says Juliette

"seeing how far I could push you before you finally admitted it, I knew if I poked fun at your boyfriend that you'd crack eventually, so the date thing, Tori what's your plan for that" says Michelle

"cat and I regularly eat at loves light, ever since Jake added that olive oil side of things she's been begging me to go every week, I'm sure I can convince her to do a secret double date thing without making it look like a double date" says Tori

"ok, so can you let us be alone for a bit please" says Michelle

"as long as you are quiet, these walls may be thick but they aren't sound proof" says Tori jokingly as she leaves

**1 day to wedding**

"Juliette and Michelle hooked up didn't they" says Cat

"how'd you know" says Tori

"they were holding hands, and they weren't fighting for once in their life, what did you promise them" says Cat

"a double date every week at love light, without making it look like a double date, Jason made me promise to make sure they keep it low profile" says Tori as Juliette screams in pain

"I like that idea, you know I liked keeping miley's identity a secret, this is easy because they aren't exactly famous, you better go see what's going on, people around here will want it broken up" says Cat

"right" says Tori as she leaves

"don't touch me Michelle" says Juliette

"you two come with me now!" says Tori

"yes cousin" says Michelle scared

**15 minutes later in Tori's room**

"at the moment I am in charge of Camp Star while Mitchie gets everything set up, why did you just randomly fight" says Tori

"we had to make it look good didn't we, to keep 'us' low profile" says Juliette

"interesting strategy except Cat saw you two holding hands, she can be fooled but if you want my approval of this little relationship you two now have going on, you have to fool cat" says Tori

"that's not fair, she can see the future, how are we supposed to fool her" says Juliette

"how had Michelle fooled me all these years" says Tori

"by pushing my buttons, that's a lot harder to do now that I actually kissed her" says Juliette

"Cat can act, she can give you subtle hints if it looks too obvious, make it look like you're actually angry at each other but are acting polite to appease me, because officially I have to punish you for that violent display, and since you publicly want to fight I'm going to find the most humiliating way to punish you two" says Tori

**15 minutes later on stage surrounded by dozens of people**

"ok so since you want to ruin the Vega name by infighting, I'm going to have to publicly shame you, you two must kiss" says Tori

"wait what, why" says Michelle

"because you make me look like the only civilized Vega aside from Dana, now go, kiss" says Tori demandingly

**3 minutes later**

"ok can we stop now" says Juliette

"are you humiliated, do you want to fight anymore" says Tori sternly

"no I think we both just want to hide in a hole" says Michelle

"then proceed to go hide" says Tori as they run away

"um Tori a word please" says Jason as they walk to a secluded part of the camp

"what, you don't approve of my methods" says Tori

"well I thought the idea was to keep the relationship low profile, this action was quite public" says Jason

"as far as the public is concerned as I said they publicly fought, making me the crowned heir look like a fool that had no control over my family" says Tori

"ahhh, I understand, so them kissing represents the humiliation you felt over them fighting, do you really think the public will be fooled if they stay calm around each other in public" says Jason

"you think I wouldn't have a plan, instead of focusing on each other this action will make them, at least as far as the public is concerned turn on me and make faces at me, faces of anger at me humiliating them in public" says Tor

"so you, basically gave them permission to rail against you publicly as a means for what" says Jason as Cat walks over

"so they can act all cute, all people will think is that they are thinking of a way to get back at me, trust me I've seen it, what is it cat" says Tori

"I may have messed up, I accidentally told Caitlyn and Mitchie about Mishy and Juliette" says Cat

"I'm not going to save your ass, I'm not the one who has video evidence of me Frenching my brother" says Tori

"wait you said that the NSA didn't have anything on me for the past four years, look he offered to help me learn how to French so I didn't feel like a fool when I tried it on you" says Cat

"yeah well, it's your mistake, I'm NSA now, you really think I wouldn't cover your ass, they wanted to leak it for some fanfiction some of your fans have, you know what that would do to your career, you owe me for hiding it" says Tori

"it would kill it, I'd be the laughing stock world wide, you realize that you do that and I will kill myself, you need to protect your family I understand but doesn't my love for you or my life mean anything" says Cat

"I have a duty to protect my family over any love interest, part of the difficulty of being the heir, however Jason do you think you could paint this as an episode" says Tori

"I could see it being that yes, she has been all over the place mentally, that much I can see, see-sawing back and forth, riding Catalina dangerously, feeding Catalina with no one to protect her, Cat have you been taking your pills lately" says Jason

"honestly no, I ran out two days ago, hence the slip, I was giddy and Mitchie asked because it was out of character and it just slipped out" says Cat

"why didn't you tell me" says Jason

"because Jack was supposed to be here with my renewal yesterday, but he's having car troubles and everyone he could have asked for a ride is already here for the wedding" says Cat as Cassandra walks by

"hey Cassie, was Jack supposed to be here already" says Jason

"regarding cats meds yes, she genuinely ran out, I heard about her little slip, I cleared it up with Mitchie, apparently they ship people and one of their ship couples was Mishy and Juliette based on it being the most unlikely to actually happen, I also mentioned that cat was out of pills and that's why she slipped, hey cat I checked your room here, why don't you have your wedding dress" says Cassandra

"because it needed to be altered, Jack was taking care of all that, why is he such a bad planner when it comes to my wedding but every other time he plans everything down to minute" says Cat

"because he didn't expect you to get married right after graduation, he expected to be able to plan for a year down the road, Tori's rushed wedding caught him off guard" says Cassandra

"when she wears stuff like this can you really blame me, I mean it's just so hot of a skirt" says Tori

"actually no I can't, Mitchie is driving to go get him now, relax Cat ok, we got this" says Cassandra

"if you say so, my weight went down again since I had it fitted, I hope it doesn't look bad" says Cat

"what do you nervous fast or something" says Jason

"no I nervous eat roasted nuts, caramel nuts and barbeque nuts, it's not enough calories to maintain my weight, anything else makes me sick when I get nervous, especially off my pills like I am right now" says Cat

"ahhh yes barbeque nuts are my favourite" says Jason

"I normally hate roasted nuts of any kind but when I get nervous I can't get enough of them, I've already eaten all my bibble" says Cat

"all four bags, I just got them for you last week" says Jason

"like I said nervous eater, I eat light foods when I'm nervous but I eat a lot of it, my weight generally has a range of ten to fifteen pounds from nervous eating to normal foods" says Cat

"here, take one of my joints, smoke it then go lay down until Jack gets here ok" says Tori

"yes babe, I understand, again I'm really sorry about the slip" says Cat taking the joint from Tori lighting it and walking towards their room

**1 hour later as Jack arrives**

"how bad is she" says Jack

"down another two pounds since the fitting just before we left for camp rock, a nervous wreak, I gave her a joint and told her to smoke it and go lay down" says Tori

"ahh ok so here are her meds, have her take one right away, along with another joint, they upped her dose a bit just to be safe because after a few weeks she seemed a little out of it, like no spatial awareness whatsoever" says Jack

"that's because my pot is more effective, faster acting than what they give her, the combo works great after she adjusted to it, two joints a day max covers ninety percent of her symptoms with these meds, Jasmine has noticed the same thing" says Tori

"you didn't force her right" says Jack

"do you really think she'd let me force her to do anything, no she saw how quickly I was calming down with my strawberry lemon pot and she wanted to try it, trust me I was hesitant" says Tori

"may I see one" says Jack

"yeah sure" says Tori handing Jack one of her joints

"ok this is the stuff I wanted her on, specifically targeted at anxiety, the company said they weren't sure how it would play with the meds, so she's really good" says Jack

"oh yeah, I can see why they'd be concerned, James Carson just went legit in his pot business, I can get a few pounds for half price right now, his stuff is quality, he checks at every stage for OD additives and removes them from the production line and hands them to the cops for identification" says Tori

"is this some of his stuff" asks Jack

"go ahead, try it" says Tori handing Jack a joint as he lights it up

"wow, this is some of the best stuff I've ever seen, almost instantaneous effects, what does he call this one" says Jack

"lemon Kylie" says Tori

"wasn't that his daughters name" says Jack

"it is, she was saved from an OD, hence his cooperation with law enforcement even when his business was illegal, I have to say this strain is my favorite" says Tori

**Wedding day**

"your parents can't make it today, I'm sorry Catarina" says Jack

"I know they told me, I'm ok with it" says Cat

"why are you ok with it, it's your big day, it's ok to make a fuss that they aren't here" says Jack

"the work they do is important, yes I'd want them here, they got called to Italy for a vital part of Lexie's trade agreement, renegotiating key Italian imports to fall within FTSA guidelines, besides they said you'd get the honour of handing me over to Tori" says Cat

"does Catalina approve of such an arrangement" says Jack as Catalina bows

"it would seem she does" says Cat

**Wedding time**

"who has the honour of hand off these two beautiful young women" says The Priest

"I have been given the honour of handing off Catarina" says Jack

"I have been honoured to hand my daughter to Catarina, never in my life have I been so proud of Tori" says David Vega

"ok so Tori please say your vows" says the Priest

"I've been living a lie until I met you Cat, playing a part of the super confident superstar, when in reality I'm super self conscious, I'm better with you, by being here today I'm staking my claim to your heart, so I no longer have to worry about if I'm worthy of your love" says Tori

"ok now cat" says the Priest

"I've been living a dream, fearful that when I wake up you aren't there, I'm awake now, I had my mom pick out this dress when I was ten, I wanted to be a fairy princess, today that dream comes true" says Cat

"you may kiss the bride" says the priest as they kiss

**45 minutes later**

"our love is like a love song Tor" says Cat

"fallen angel or Alex Russell" says Tori

"oh I didn't even think about Alex's song, She's really good, if only I was confident enough to talk to her" says Cat as Alex Russell walks up

"congratulations Cat, you deserve someone like Tori, I'm really happy for you" says Alex

"Grazie anche a te" says Cat

"why didn't she answer in English" says Alex

"she loves your music, you make her nervous" says Tori

"oh ok, well she's amazing too, I guess you've been busy at the camp here, I wanted to do a one off trio, my fans have been begging me to" says Alex

"wait for real" says Cat

"yes for real, at my last concert I floated the idea, in response I got deafening cheers, the campers here love you guys, saying that you make camp fun again, trips, contests and what they called duels" says Alex

"the duels are my trademark here, I pit campers against a top 'seed', the winners get a prize, the campers didn't understand it last year but this year was a mauling for top seed, out of left field at the end came Becca Cortez, stealing the crown from Daniel, aka her new boyfriend, she stunned everyone, won Final jam a recording contract and ten grand" says Cat

"what were the scoring requirements" asks Alex

"this year's was shock value, power and raw emotion, Becca's always been a bit shy but with someone like Daniel to help her with courage she destroyed everyone, she is amazing" says Cat

"ok well I have to go, the wedding was amazing, I was honoured to have been invited, everything was planned perfectly" says Alex as she walks off

**35 minutes later as everyone not invited to stay leaves**

"so Jack, what did you think of the wedding" says Cat

"it was amazing, who planned all this" says Jack

"Cally did, she informed us of what and when but left us out of the main loop to reduce stress me and Victoria here" says Cat

"why" asks Jack

"because stress leads them both to eat, apparently Tori eats bananas and cat eats everything else" says Cally

"yeah that stressful time wasn't my proudest moment, my doctor wouldn't refill my magnesium pills or shots so I was forced to eat bananas, which as you found out Jack isn't a good thing" says Tori

"ahh you knew your magnesium was dropping, why wouldn't he refill your prescription" says Jack

"because no one has a magnesium intolerance and that I should just eat more bananas, if only her knew how badly I wanted to kill him for that comment" says Tori

"has he ever said anything else demeaning like that" says Jack

"yes, he said Dana was faking her vitamin C issues, the stuff you get at the store goes right through her, like her body doesn't even attempt to dissolve it, she has to crush it into a powder and take it that way otherwise her body won't absorb it" says Tori

"you know cat I think I finally understand fallen Angel" says Jack

"only took you six years there uncle" says Cat

"six years, as far as I knew you've only been a singer for five and a half" says Tori

"right, because all the good artists wait until they have a contract to write songs, Fallen Angel is over eight years old, you know there are around thirty pages in my diary where I just write Cat Vega over and over with no context" says Cat

"same old Cat new era, always as little context as possible" says Tori

"hey the context is there if you look, I shouldn't have to say when I was writing Fallen angel…" says Cat as she trails off

"you like when she does that don't you Tori, she gets lost in her thoughts" says Jack

"yes, it shows that even though she can be very naughty in bed sometimes that she can still be so innocent and vulnerable, it's one of the many reasons I proposed in the first place" says Tori

"you married her for her bedside manners, isn't that shallow" says Jack

"no, it's her innocence, she's short and unassuming, she's strong" says Tori

"ahh so the part of your vow that mentions staking your place in her heart was literal, you wanted people to know that she's taken for sure" says Jack as Cat comes back to

"yes, for both my sake and hers" says Tori

"what were you two talking about" says Cat

"just that one of the reasons I proposed was because you're short and unassuming people mistake that for being weak, I know you're strong, my proposal was an act of submission to your immense strength" says Tori

"I'm not as strong as you think Tori" says Cat

"not physical strength, mental strength, Cally had told me some of the things you've suffered through to get here questioning your sexuality, questioning if I even loved you, and most importantly your quest to find a purpose in life, being born with talent doesn't mean success, being born with abilities doesn't mean you get to understand them or have the ability to control them" says Tori

"that's only half of it, I have shocking news, Michelle and Juliette can make their relationship public, get them in here" says Cat

**15 minutes later**

"why is Cat so giddy" says Michelle

"ok, ok pull up a picture of Michelle and Josi Lynn" says Cat as Tori complies

"so we look similar" says Michelle

"enough yes, enough to hide the biggest secret, remember that blood test I had you do last week to check for deficiencies" says Cat

"yes, you were very forceful about making us do it" says Juliette

"you are half sisters, Henry Tora is Michelle's father, Jason is Juliette's" says Cat

"still not enough evidence to make their relationship public" says Tori

"I'm not done, the Tora's and the Vega's are different enough to make half sisters barely related, I actually have evidence that Melissa Vega, your mother Michelle was raped by Henry nine months before you were born" says Cat

"so I'm a rape baby, great, as if I wasn't depressed enough, she's dead now, how can you figure all this out all this time later" says Michelle

"I know, Henry was a bad guy at the time, on parole for rape, they were at the same restaurant, restaurant records state they both went home together and that Melissa seemed a little too out of it for the two drinks she had" says Tori as Jason walks in

"when cat came to me with the theory I looked at Melissa's diary, it says that she wanted me to raise you as my own but that she isn't mine at all, that she made a mistake" says Jason

"why didn't you tell me" says Michelle

"because you have a lot of Henry in you, your anger, it scared me, also I didn't want you to hate me" says Jason

"so me and Juliette can openly date then" says Michelle as Josi Lynn walks up

"yes, I'll explain everything to the law enforcement here and in Spain, you are a lot like me Mishy, hard headed, I'll explain that it was a complicated situation, that you were adopted when you were a baby, that you haven't known any other life" says Josi as Meghan walks up

"Meghan what are you doing here" says Tori

"what I can't congratulate an old friend, why don't you introduce me" says Meghan

"Cat, Josi Lynn, this is Meghan, her band name is Lemonade something" says Tori

"Lemonade Mouth actually, my name used to be Olivia, I now go by Meghan" says Meghan

"wait Olivia White, we didn't know what happened to you" says Cat

"as was the plan, the band broke up so we could follow our own paths, I'm still a nervous wreak most of the time anyway" says Meghan

"what no boyfriend or someone to love you, it's how I'm not nervous anymore" says Cat

"there's this guy Wen but I waited too long, I couldn't express how happy he made me when he was around, so I lost him, besides there is no way he even remembers me, it's been four and a half years since he bothered to check up on me" says Meghan

"do you even try and reach out" asks Natasha

"oh Dana if only I could, just the thought of kissing him makes me so nervous I throw up, what would talking to him change" says Meghan as Wen walks up

"everything, look Meghan, I know you like me" says Wen

"I'm just always such a mess, yes I'm smart but what's the point, I can't do it Wen, I just can't" says Meghan as she runs off

"what is she so uptight about" says Wen

"oh my God, Wen you literally said you knew she liked you, remember Lemonade mouth, how sick she got when she was nervous" says Tori

"oh right, ya, I'm a huge fool, I really like her too, I should just go, the only reason I came here was to talk to her about us, I guess she's too nervous, I'm sorry" says Wen as he leaves

"wow, Meghan really let her life crumble didn't she" says Cat

"she killed Lemonade mouth for him, he said he wanted more than just band meetings and concerts in his life, I knew he meant her but really she didn't understand" says Tori

"didn't she also agree to be in the band for him" says Cat as Meghan walks up again

"yes, yes I did, I thought that's what he wanted, stupid me huh" says Meghan

"Olivia please don't let this opportunity pass, he said he only came here to talk to you" says Tori

"there are plenty of other beautiful girls in the world, besides with how things ended with the band I don't have the heart to tell him how I truly feel" says Meghan

"take a puff" says Tori offering Meghan a joint

"no I don't smoke" says Meghan

"you think I wanted to Olivia White, no I didn't, but it works trust me" says Tori

"fine one puff" says Meghan as she lights it up

"see it's not so bad is it" says Tori

"why do I feel different" says Meghan

"I can feel your nervousness melting" says Tori

"yeah well Wen isn't here right now" says Meghan

"turn around" says Wen

"…., wen what the hell" says Meghan

"Olivia I love you, you're so cute when you get nervous" says Wen

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Wen date next weekend, star factory six pm" says Meghan

"ok, is that the pot speaking" says Wen

"only partially, you remember how the lemonade cooled her out a little bit at the start, well this takes it a step farther, lasts six hours" says Tori

"wait so I could feel like this for six hours, damn I like it" says Meghan

"are you high Olivia" asks Wen

"really that's your concern, not that I just set a date for our first kiss, like seriously Wen" says Meghan

"she's not as high as you think Wen, the joint I gave her is more medical than anything, in fact there is almost no noticeable high" says Tori

"so why is she so different right now" says Wen

"that wall of nervousness has holes, holes that the pot exploits, for example when I first started smoking, I needed one hour to keep the wall down, then I found this pot and only need two every day to maintain this level of calmness" says Tori

"ok but she's getting a little handsy" says Wen

"you've worked out haven't you Wen, your muscles are huge" says Meghan

"she's going to be like this for six hours" says Wen

"Wendall please, firstly she smoked it a little fast, but her nerves are basically gone right now, her expression hasn't changed, she loves you wen, don't make her regret opening up" says Tori

"you don't like me as much as you say do you Wenny, maybe I should just go" says Meghan as she starts walking away

"I warned you Wen, she broke the band up for you, just as she stayed a member for you, you said I need more than band meetings and concerts so she broke the band up" says Tori

"how do you know that" says Wen as Meghan stops in her tracks

"I was there remember, Purple girl" says Tori as Meghan walks back

"wait that was you" says Meghan shocked

"yeah of course it was, don't you find it odd that Stella never called me by name, she wanted my opinion on the future of the band" says Tori

"so you helped us succeed then" says Wen

"yes, as an advisor I was able to recommend venues where the most media presence would be, allowed you to open for the likes of Hannah Montana and The Silver Duchess" says Tori

"Do you even like lemonade mouth's music" says Meghan

"one of my top five ya, you know besides Cat's here, I forsee Stella coming to ask you in a few days to restart the band" says Tori

"Stella's in Japan, why would she come back here" says Wen

"because she will, look I can't tell you everything, as it is I've already said too much" says Tori as Mo walks up

"hey Olivia, any chance you will finally let us start up Lemonade Mouth again, please I'm begging you, everyone is coming back" says Mo

"why is it my decision, yes I dissolved the band but that's so I didn't have to see Wen anymore, the pain of my feeling was too much" says Meghan

"Stella wanted your opinion, she could have restarted it without you but your vocals are insane" says Mo

"you said you were headed to France, how do you know so much about what Stella wants" says Meghan

"Olivia, texting is a thing, however they have kissed" says Tori

"I'm sorry you and Stella, I just do see it" says Meghan

"it's not as odd as you think it is Olivia, her parents were distant, my father was controlling, we kinda fell in love after the band split, seriously though what is your opinion on the band, we had so much fun, I miss that" says Mo

"one practice and one concert, I'm rusty and I need to see if me and Wen will work out first, you've really grown" says Meghan

"ok so similar to how we started, why do you go by Meghan and not Olivia now" says Mo

"I like the name and I thought that changing it would help my confidence, distancing myself from my mother's death, also I didn't want to be referenced in material that Liv Burke deserves, we both had similar social media handles, like maybe one or two letters different" says Meghan

**September 28****th**** Lemonade Mouth revival concert**

"hello everyone, loyal Lemonade Mouth fans and new fans, I was shocked when I heard the band disbanded, today that changes, please welcome on stage Lemonade Mouth" says Tori as the crowd cheers

"hello everyone, The Purple hearted girl is an amazing friend who showed me we still had fans, that our revolution isn't over, so our first song Revolution reboot is dedicated to her persistence, that it has paid off" says Meghan

**After the concert after the signing**

"ok so why don't you go by Jazz princess anymore" says Stella

"I got tired of it, when I started I was the Purple hearted girl, besides I'm not the jazz princess, by all means that's cat now, she's split between pop and jazz, my fans coined that not me, I've never liked it" says Tori

"so what's happened since the wedding, man I wish I could have been there" says Stella

"not much, her ring choice stunned me, I knew what she liked, I didn't think she picked up on my subtle hints, honestly were still in the honeymoon phase, we never left it, of course we fight but when I think about ending the relationship I start missing her touch, her soothing voice" says Tori

"how did you find a love so pure, so pure that it takes a lot to rip things apart between you two" says Mo

"we aren't perfect Mo, I'm on the spectrum and she's bipolar" says Tori

"I wish people would stop thinking that a love that is pure has to be without conflict, I believe that true pure love is finding conflict and seeking solutions, not endless fighting or conflict, we humans can only create so much negativity towards someone before they say enough, how many big fights have you and Cat had since your relationship started that you haven't resolved or are working to resolve" says Mo

"about maybe twelve big ones, maybe thirty small squabbles, why" says Tori

"what was the one that in your mind changed how you viewed the relationship" says Mo

"near the beginning, I killed someone who had basically brainwashed her and she didn't thank me, I never wanted to kill anyone, like ever but I did it for her, I cried for weeks" says Tori

"Greg right, he was always an ass" says Meghan

"how do you know" says Tori

"his trial was in the news, killed his whole family, over something so simple as where they were going to have supper, doesn't help he was my uncle, not closely related thankfully but still" says Meghan

"oh Olivia" says Wen

"he was an ass, I hated him Wen, I'm glad he's dead, his daughter was talented, Tori or cat or maybe even Dana would have been a great mentor for her, her voice sounded like it was tuned by an angel" says Meghan

"Hailey Bowstrome?" asks Tori

"yeah, how'd you know" says Meghan

"she was one of my students, extremely gifted for one so young, she could probably have beaten me easily in a sleeper challenge, I never knew what happened to her, don't you dare tell me either, I'd rather leave her alone" says Tori

"well you better get back to your wife" says Mo

"yeah I guess I should, if you wanna do more concerts let me know, I have one in a few days, I'd love to have you guys open for me" says Tori

"we'll be in touch" says Meghan

**Back at home**

"well how'd they do" says Cat

"they did well, fans loved them, they completely sold out of merch and Olivia seemed high in spirits, she only had one smoke and that was in the morning, it was well worn off by the time of the concert, she was a tad nervous but no where near what she was yesterday" says Tori

"so she's handling Wen fine then" says Cat

"don't go that far, they still have their issues, they aren't us, she's been looking to ask him out for two years but her nerves shot down any possibility" says Tori

"you know how Hailey died don't you" says Cat

"yes, of course I do, I just prefer not to dwell on it, it was actually recorded on my end, she was sending an update and I caught it all, can we please not talk about it kitten" says Tori crying now

"look I'm sorry babe, I could tell it was on your mind is all, is it an anniversary or something" says Cat

"seven years ago tomorrow, she was a sweetheart Cat, she didn't even make it to fifteen, never got a first kiss, never truly knew what it was like to be loved by someone, can you imagine that" says Tori

"do you want to watch a movie or something babe, get your mind off of it" says Cat

"I just wanna cuddle and talk for a bit" says Tori

"I have no problem with that, I was just giving you an option, so what's on your mind" says Cat as she cuddles up to Tori

"I still don't understand how you got the ring I wanted, I wasn't there with you" says Tori

"the clerk recognized me, told me you glanced at one ring longer than the others, got it out for me and was like this is definitely her style, you like your ring" says Cat

"kitten I love it, it's heavier than I thought it would be, on a scale of one to ten how much do you love me" says Tori

"easily ten, but no scale does you justice girl, especially in that dress" says Cat

"do you think Julia and Beck are a good fit" asks Tori

"they are pretty good at leveling each other out, Julia is definitely the dominant one in that relationship, he doesn't seem to have a problem with it" says Cat

"us Spanish royals have a thing about strong arming our S.O's" says Tori

"but you let me be the dominant one" says Cat

"because like you say you like being on top, besides I've never been a dominant person when it comes to relationships, I've always been a let's see what the other person wants first kinda girl, Dana on the other hand is a smoking gun" says Tori

"you two really couldn't be any more different, especially for identical twins" says Cat

"here's a bombshell we aren't identical twins" says Tori

"but you said you were" says Cat

"actually I never once said she was my identical twin, Caitlyn did, yes we look a lot alike but we are vastly different in both mannerisms and looks, small things like how we pair outfits with jewelry, earring choices, Dana errs on the side of flashy, any therapist could see that she was self conscious about her body, basically begging for attention from anyone she could" says Tori

"she's not like that now though, her choices lately have been a lot more reserved" says Cat

"because of Jade, for all Jade's faults she will always say things as they are, she has that don't try anything look when she is brutally honest, Dana can't argue with the facts" says Tori

"can you give me an example" says Cat

"Dana didn't want to wear a dress to my wedding, Jade said you're wearing this dress, not realizing it was a thousand dollar dress, Dana put it on reluctantly and Jade almost fell off of her chair when she saw it on her, she looked stunning, I don't often compliment Dana on her outfits because of Jade, even though we are sisters and I would never do such a thing as make out with my sister, I didn't want Jade to get the wrong idea but that dress, even I was stumbling over my words" says Tori

"the one she wore at the wedding, yeah I was shocked, a dress like that exudes confidence, it shouts I'm loving my body and no one can say that I'm not" says Cat

"Dana has gotten a lot better about her self image issues, before Jade it was extremely rare to see Dana in anything other than shirts and jeans, that means no skirts, no even slightly revealing shirts, no dresses and absolutely no bikinis" says Tori

"Jade has done a lot, maybe more than she realizes" says Cat

"oh trust me I've given Jade plenty of credit, both in front of Cally to Jade and in front of Dana herself, Trust me, Dana is well aware of the positive effects Jade has on her, she had told me that she'd tried to tell Jade as much" says Tori

"so how did you convince Jade" says Cat

"we went shopping, showed Jade her closet and her dresser drawers, the stark contrast alone was enough to get Jade's attention but we went shopping and the things Dana was leaning to were normally way out of her radar before Jade, she'd pick something out, I'd say that's not who you used to be, she'd say well I'm different now, I'd say what's changed, she'd kiss Jade, yet another thing she would never do in public, after about ten to fifteen times we went to check out and she had some of her usual stuff in the cart and she handed them to the check out guy and said on second thought I don't like these, Jade looked from Dana to me and back about ten times, didn't say a word till we got to the car" says Tori

"Dana shocked her huh" says Cat

"it was more a display of confidence because around half was very fashionable, the other half would normally be way way off her radar, lace garments and dresses, she used to say lace didn't look good on her, oh how that's changed" says Tori

"so you think they'll get married any time soon" says Cat

"Dana had said she's thinking about it but unlike me she can wait a few years, you know how my head fits into your neck so well" says Tori

"yeah what about it, you aren't usually this sappy" says Cat

"because it just crossed my mind that I should mention it every day, I never want us to not be a thing, some days I feel like I'm dreaming" says Tori

"I felt the same way when we started dating, when you revealed yourself as the Purple hearted girl I told myself that I didn't care if this was all a dream, I eventually came to the realization that even if this is all a dream that I'd rather be happy than regret anything, but this isn't a dream, in my dreams I'm not bipolar, but in my dreams I also don't have you by my side" says Cat

"Dana's being confirmed as the new heir next week, it wasn't an easy task, she's more clear headed than I'll ever be, I convinced the courts of that and the reason was because of Jade, Jade had to give up complete ownership of recoil but she still owns a eighty percent stake in the company, named Beck as her replacement CEO and they are moving to Spain" says Tori

"you're going to miss Dana aren't you" says Cat

"yes of course, however with Dana in charge I'll be visiting quite often, as will Andrea, I haven't been welcome there in years" says Tori

"Julia saw this coming didn't she" says Cat

"she's still unsure of many things but yes she did" says Tori

"I love you Tori" says Cat

"I love you too" says Tori

**A/N now for a few month break while I decide if I'm going to switch things up or even keep writing**


End file.
